You Will Always Be My Girl
by Mrs.Mizanin-Lautner-Winchester
Summary: Jacob/OC    Preview of 1st chapter:  "She's not gonna be nice to me. I'm her husbands love child for god's sake!"  ...  "I'm Jacob!"   "Hi." I smiled.  "Back off." Seth said to Jacob. "She's my sister."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Helloooo(: so um i guess i need to say i don't own the characters except for the few i **

**made up and all that jazz. Read and Reviews are appreciated. **

**Rated M for later chapters and just to be safe.**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>"There's something we need to tell you…" my mother started.<p>

"You have a half brother." my step dad said.

"And-" my mom said, _'and! There's more?' _I thought, "a half sister." she finished.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"They live in La Push."

"La Push?"

"On the Quileute Reservation."

"Quilu….reser, what?"

"Yes."

"How..old are there?"

"They are both 19 but Leah's older than Seth by ten months."

"Why did you keep this from me for so long?"

"We never had the right time to tell you."

"And now all of a sudden it's ideal?"

"Yes the last day of school for you is tomorrow and we thought you might like to spend your summer out there, getting to know them."

"What about my summer plans? College road trips? This is the end of my senior year, graduation parties."

"You'd rather go to parties than get to know your family?"

"They're only _part _family!" I said mad.

"None the less, your family."

"Why would their mom want me there anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it," I paused, "I'm her husband's love child!"

"Sveta it's not like that." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Pokuta." I shook my head. "Fine."

"And another thing, English when you meet them. No Slovak, Czech, or any other language you know." my mom smiled.

"Pokuta." she raised her eye brow at me. "I'm not there yet." I got up from the dining room table and went upstairs to my room.

The next morning I got ready for my last day. Lime converse, short blue jean shorts, a loose tank top with two finger width straps. I took my hair out of the pony tail and let it hang in its natural curl. I brushed my teeth, put on some make up and walked downstairs.

"Did you eat breakfast?" my mom asked me.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You need to eat, you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"Mom, it's only half a day, then it's the senior picnic. They're catering, I'll eat there."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, I have to leave to go get Rose." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my keys and purse and left. I got in my car and drove down four blocks to Rose's house. I beeped twice and she walked out smiling like always.

"Hey!" she squealed when she got in the car, she gave me a hug and I drove off.

"Ready to be done with school!" I shouted turning up the radio loud.

"Hell yeah!" she yelled rolling down her window. I rolled mine down and put on my sun glasses.

"I love summer days!" she sat back in her seat and couldn't stop smiling.

"I cant believe our senior year is finally over!"

"Time to start our lives."

"Hollywood here we come!" she said.

"About that…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I um, I'm going to La Push."

"La what?"

"In Washington."

"and you're going there why?"

"To meet my half brother and half sister."

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"I just found out about them last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I always wanted a brother or sister, guess I had some and never knew."

"How old are they?"

"19, ugh they're probably gonna try to boss me around and shit because I'm younger than them."

"Only by a year."

"Not yet, I don't turn 18 for two more weeks, May 30th not the 16th, remember."

"Same difference!"

"But still," I sighed, "and they're mom."

"What about her?"

"She's not gonna be nice to me. I'm her husbands love child for god's sake!" she started laughing at me. "Why is this funny?"

"Her husband's love child? C'mon that's a little extreme."

"My mom doesn't believe me either." I pulled into the parking lot of the school and we got out. I left my purse in the car and tied my keys around my belt loop. I shoved my phone in my back pocket and walked inside.

"It's 7:40 in the morning. School didn't even start yet and people are already crying!" I said looking around at people.

"If I cry today it's only because I'm happy to leave!" Rose said.

"Same." I chuckled. We walked to our first class. Four girls were by the windows crying, a group of guys were sitting at a table talking and everyone else was laughing and having fun.

"Svetlana come here! I need your opinion!" David laughed.

"Oh god, what?" I asked walking over with Rose.

"When it's your…time of the month," he started laughing, "do you, girls in general, have it out for us?"

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"Like, make it difficult for us to please you."

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I laughed.

"I don't know," he laughed, "we were just talking and it came up." they all laughed.

"I am not going to answer that." I chuckled. Rose and I sat in our seats and waited for our teacher.

"God what do you think he will be wearing today?"

"If we're lucky, nothing!" I winked.

"Why is he so hot though, he's our teacher! If he wasn't my teacher though…" I shook my head and laughed at her.

"Good morning everyone!" Mr. Senski said walking in. We always call him Mr. Sexy. I bit my lip an watched him walk in front of his desk, he saw me starring and smiled. I smiled and looked at Rose. She started laughing.

"It's the last day, just relax. I will say that I am going to miss you all," he looked at Rose then at me, "in different ways." he smiled. He sat behind his desk and turned on the tv that hangs in the corner of the room.

"My god that man up there!" I whispered to Rose. We turned so we were facing each other.

"Ahhh." she moaned laughing. I laughed at her, we looked up and he was looking at us. We smiled and batted our eyes at him. He chuckled and looked down.

"Gimmie a piece of gum." I told her, she got one for me and her. "Gimmie your wrapper." she handed it me, I smiled. I stood up, pulled my shirt down a little and stood tall. I walked down the aisle and past his desk. I put the wrappers in the garbage, turned around, blew a bubble with my gum, licked my lips and walked back to my seat.

"Nice plan, he couldn't stop looking at you." Rose said laughing when I sat down.

"Come here," she leaned in to my left, I went to her left ear and cupped my hand over my mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I wonder if he's looking now."

"You're stupid." she said to me. We pulled apart and looked at him, he was staring at us. He smiled and looked down at the papers on his desk.

"So what are we gonna do for another hour and a half?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm glad they cut the day short and only made us go to 1st and 2nd period for two hours each, but come on!" she wined. We sighed and sat back in our seats. A half an hour passed and my back started to get stiff sitting in one spot, not moving.

"Ugh, I need to stretch, I can sit in this seat anymore!" I said standing. I reached above my head and interlocked my fingers above my head leaning back and then to the sides.

"You got another tattoo?" Mr. Senski asked.

"What?"

"On your hip."

"Oh, oops I didn't know it was showing."

"Your parents let you get three?"

"Yeah." I smiled, "Rose and I got matching ones. Mine on my left hip hers on her right." she stood up and showed her tattoo.

"Cool." he smiled. "I hope you guys stay friends for ever so you don't regret those."

"Don't worry, we will." we smiled and hugged. She sat down and I walked up to his desk.

"Hey can I have the remote?"

"Uh, sure." he smiled and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I took it and sat down and put my feet up on the desk part. I flipped through the channels trying to find something we all could agree on.

"Go to MTV." Ben said.

"Alright." I flipped to it and put the remote down. An hour later the bell rang and we got up to leave.

"Uh Rose and Svetlana can I see you for a minute."

"He want it!" David whispered to me and he walked by me to leave.

"Shut up!" I laughed and hit him, he left left and we walked up to his desk.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say a personal goodbye. You two girls have been in this class all year and it's been crazy!" we laughed. "You two have brought smiles to my face and cheered me up so many times. Don't become strangers! I will never forget you guys."

"Aww." I smiled.

"But um, now that I am no longer your teacher and you guys are 18 we can talk about anything." Rose and I looked at each other at the same time, confused, then back at him. "What I mean is if either of you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. I'll listen, my doors always open to you."

"How sweet." rose said.

"And thoughtful." I said with a smile.

"Even if you're out of town, you can add me on face book now."

"..Right." Rose said.

"Well I won't hold you up any longer, I'll see you at the picnic." he stood up and gave Rose a hug, the opened his arms to me. I walked into him and hugged him, he smelled good. We smiled, said bye and walked out.

"My god!" I said when we were down the hallway. "If he wasn't hot that would have been creepy!"

"Uh, yeah!" we walked to our next class and sat in the back. David was in that class with us two, he sat at our table when he was us sit down.

"I know what he wanted!" he sang.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"A-huh."

"What?"

"A three some, duh!"

"What?" Rose laughed.

"Come on look at you two, who wouldn't want to. And plus we all see the way you guys look at him, you practically invite him to bed with your eyes." he chuckled.I blushed and laughed a little.

"Well that's not what he wanted."

"Well…" Rose said.

"Well nothing! He just said keep in touch."

"Yeah…in _touch_." he said. I shook my head and smiled at him. He got up and went back over to his friends.

"Do you think…never mind." Rose said.

"I know what you're thinking." I smiled.

"If he were to ask, would you?"

"Um…I, I don't know."

"I might, depending." I laughed at her, she joined in laughing.

At the end of that period we had a class meeting in the auditorium. The principals basically said how they were proud of us for sticking through it and committing to graduating. They dismissed us and said we have 15 minutes until the picnic starts.

"Do you need to go home?" I asked her.

"No I brought my stuff this morning, it's in your car."

"Alright, let's go."

"Hey wait! Sveta!" david called.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Can I have a ride?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

"Thanks!" he smiled. When we got to the car he sat in the back middle seat on the edge so he was between the front two seats.

"So when do you leave?" Rose asked me when I drove off.

"Where ya goin?" David chimed in.

"La Push, David. And uh next week."

"Why are you going there?"

"I just recently found out that I have a half brother and sister that live down there. I'm gonna go visit."

"Oh…" he paused, "You're coming back though right?"

"Of course. I'm not moving, just visiting. Why, is david gonna miss me?" I smiled and looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Duh!"

"Well you have my number, you can text or call me whenever you want."

"Whenever? What if it's 2a.m and I'm feeling…alone." he laughed.

"You might need a hotline for _that_ little problem, but-"

"Little?" he laughed.

"You could still call me, I guess." I laughed. When we pulled in, we were some of the first few people there. We got out of the car, I took off my clothes, I had my bikini on under it.

"Alright, just get naked that's cool." David said.

"Shut up, I have my bikini on." I grabbed bag out of the backseat and looked through it for my clothes. Rose cleared her throat, I looked up. David was looking at me.

"Dude, stick your eyes back in your head!" I laughed and put on cotton short shorts. But left my bathing suit top on.

"Sorry!" he laughed, I love his laugh its so adorable, "but um, I will say, what you're wearing wont help with your Mr. Senski problem. He's not gonna be able to take your eyes off of you. Or you." he said when Rose came over from the other side of the car, she just had her bikini on. We walked over to the middle where the people were talked to a few people until the crowd started. Everyone else pretty much got there at the same time, we all huddled in the middle.

"Okay listen up!" the principal said, "We all took your food orders last week. If you have chipotle go to line one, subway is line two, the chop it salads are in line three, burger king in four and taco bell is line five. Today is the priviladge you earned!"

"Ugh shut the hell up so we can eat already!" I said to myself, Rose and some people that heard me laughed.

"Enjoy today and have fun!" he finished talking and we all got in our lines. I went in the Subway line, Rose Taco Bell, and David went in Subway and Chipotle.

"Why the hell do you need all that food?" Rose asked when we sat down.

"Yeah you don't need all that." I said and took a bite of his burrito.

"That's why!" he laughed and bumped me sideways.

"You know I love your burritos." I said and winked at him.

"Mmmhhhmm." he said and took a bite out of it.

After we finished out food we sat there for a minute.

"Im stuffed." he said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Volleyball starts in 10 minutes!" Someone yelled.

"I gotta stretch." I stood up and sat on the ground. I spread my legs and leaned to each side stretching. I stood up took off my shorts and bent all the way down, then to each foot. I stand up and roll my neack around. Someone bumps into me and we fall forwards. My feet staid planted, but my torso leaned forward and my hands gripped the table so I didn't fall. my ass was against a mans crotch.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" a familiar voice said. He removed his body from mine, I turned around, it was Mr. Senski. "I trip and fell into your…" he looked me up and down, "Inyo you, sorry."

"It's alright. No harm no foul." I smiled. He was breathing fast, he swallowed nervously. He smiled and walked away.

"I know what he's going to do." David said quietly.

"Shut the hell up! He is not!" I laughed and hit him. He laughed and ran away.

We all joined teams and started playing, it was mainly girls playing, the guys watched except for the few that wanted to play. We played for three hours, we needed a break. They brought out dessert. A big cake, cupcakes, brownies, cookies, ice cream; everything to make us fat and happy. When the sun went down the lit some tiki torches. As soon as the torches were lit we knew what was coming next; the staff vs. students water fight.

"Shit! I don't see any teachers anymore."

"Take this." someone whispered to me. I turned around and Ben handed me a water gun. He gave Rose a bucket of water balloons.

"I feel like we're in an episode of supernatural!" I laughed.

"Alright Sam, let's go." She said impersonating Jensen Ackles.

"Yeah, Dean." I said trying to sound like Jared Padalecki.

"Bitch." she said, we laughed. We krept around the corner of the sign in the park. We followed the trail of sidewalk until we saw someone.

"Don't move." I said.

"Or?" he said, I couldn't tell who he was. I pulled the trigger and squirted him with my gun. He threw two balloons at us, we screamed. Everyone came out of their hiding spot and we all attacked each other. The students came out victorious in this battle. We all hung out the rest of the night.

When the picnic was over we all left. I dropped Rose off first, David got in the front seat when she got out.

"You live farther away, remind me again why I didn't drop you off first?" I said pulling away.

"Because you wanted me all to yourself." he said.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Why won't you just give in already?"

"What?"

"I make it completely obvious I like you, you flirt back. Will you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, I cant."

"Why?"

"Because what happens when I leave next week? And I don't know when I come back? I'm not gonna start a relationship that way. It's not fair to either of us. There's a lot going on right now, and next week a lot more will complicate my life."

"So let me be here for you. I only want you. We've hooked up before, it was amazing! Let's just go back."

"So what, all you want is a quick hook up?"

"No, not at all." I pulled down his street. I pulled up in front of his house. "I'm sorry if I made it seem that way."

"It's alright. Fine."

"Wait, fine as in we can be together, fine?" he asked hopeful.

I turned my head and looked at him, "Yeah." he smiled and wasted no time kissing me.

"I've been waiting all night for that." I confessed when we pulled away.

"I've been waiting all night to do it." I smiled. A light in his house turned on.

"Probably just my sister." he gave me one more kiss. "Text me when you get home so I know you made it safe."

"I will."

"Bye." he smiled.

"Bye." I smiled. I watched him go inside then drove home.

When I got home my parents were sleeping. When I got in my room there were flowers on the night stand beside my bed with a card on my pillow. I opened the envelope and read the cover of the card. I opened it and money fell out. I read the rest of the card and put the money in my wallet. I texted david and told him I was home then put pajamas on. I laid in bed and texted him until I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeah." I yawned, my mom walked in. "Thanks." I smiled.

"You got your graduation gift." she smiled.

"Yeah." I gave her a hug.

"I know you'll probably spend the day with Rose, but remember dinner tonight at benihannas with the family."

"5:30 right?"

"Yup, is Rose still coming?"

"Yeah."

"Good." she smiled and turned to leave.

"Uh, mom?"

"Yeah?" she stopped and turned.

"Could I bring someone else too?"

"Sure honey, who?"

"David."

"David."

"Yeah, we're together."

"Since when?"

"Last night."

"Oh. Well, sure. He can come."

"Thanks." she smiled and left. My phone buzzed from under my pillow.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey beautiful. Did I wake you?" david said.

"No, I actually just got up." I chuckled.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"I was just gonna go out with Rose for a while."

"Oh."

"But I could always cancel."

"Only if you're sure?"

"Positive."

"Great, I'll come by in an hour?"

"Sounds good." we hung up. I sent a text to Rose cancling our plans.

'**fine, just cancel lol. Don't forget to come get me for dinner!'** she sent back, I laughed. I got ready and waited for David. I heard him pull up and walked out. He met me outside his car and gave me a hug. He gave me a kiss.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." he said opened the door.

"Nice car!" I said running my hands along the interior. He started driving.

"Thanks, graduation gift."

"Awesome! So where are we goin'?"

"The mall, I want to show you something."

"Okay…" I smiled. "I have a question."

"Go for it." he said getting on the freeway.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with my family, Rose and I?"

"When?"

"Tonight at 5:30."

"I don't know."

"Please?"

"What if your family doesn't like me?" I put my hand on the side of his face and gave him a kiss.

"They'll love you. Because you're special to me." I looked at him through heavy lashes.

"How can I say no to that?"

"You cant." I smiled, "That's the point!" he laughed. When we got to the mall, he parked and we got out. He grabbed my hand and we walked in holding hands.

"What did you wanna show me?"

"We're almost there." he said and squeezed my hand. He made us walk in the direction of Rogers Jewelers. I looked up at him and he smiled. We walked inside.

"David, just on time!" a man behind the counter said.

"Hey Jerry." David said.

"Is this the lucky lady getting it?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, it's her." he smiled down at me. I smiled, clueless. "Close your eyes." he told me. I did as he said, I felt a cold chain around my neck and something handing from it. "Open." he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and a mirror was in front of me. I saw a silver necklace with a diamond pendant hanging off of it. I gasped.

"David." I said shaking my head.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I attacked his lips kissing him.

"I love it." I said when we pulled apart.

"I'm glad." he smiled and hugged me. "It looks beautiful on you."

"This is unnecessary though." I said when we left the jewelers.

"I was gonna give it to you anyways as an early birthday present."

"You are the sweetest ever." he wrapped his arm around me. "So where to now?"

"Well I was gonna take you out for lunch, but we only have three hours until dinner." we got to the parking lot. He helped me in the car then drove off. "Let's get some ice cream then I'll take you home so we can get ready."

He drove to the ice cream parlor and paid for our sundays. After that he dropped me off at home and he went home. It took me and hour to get ready, I picked up Rose and the new went to get David.

"Why is David coming?" she asked.

"Because we're together." I said smiling.

"Seriously?" she squealed.

"Yeah. He asked me last night. He gave me this as an early birthday gift." I showed her my necklace.

"It's beautiful."

After we picked him up I drove to the restaurant. My family was already there waiting for us. We all ate together and they loved David. When it was over my grandparents each gave me cards with cash in them. I took Rose and David home then went home myself. The rest of the week was filled with graduation parties and getting mail from distant relatives with money inside. I eventually took al the money and put it in the bank. It came down to my last day before I had to leave.

"Baby I'm gonna miss you so much." David said to me.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Come visit me." I kissed him, I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. I slid my tonge in and wrestled his. I licked the roof of his mouth and he shuddered.

"Definitely coming to visit you." he smiled.

"I look forward to it."

"Come here." he opened his arms and hugged me tight. "Don't change, you are perfect the way you are. You are my Native American, Russian, Irish goddess. From your bright green eyes and your black curls to your olive skin and slight curves, I love it all." I starred at him in dissbelief.

"You are unbelievable!" I said and a tear fell.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"It's so unfair for you to say that to me when I have to leave." he smiled. "I wont change, I promise." he kissed me again, sweetly. "If I don't go now, I never will."

"Call me when you get there."

"Of course." I smiled. I got in the car and he closed the door behind me. I started the car and drove off.

"This better not be a mistake!" I said outloud. I turned on the radio and started my _hour _long journey to La Push.

It wasn't that hard to find their house. I got out and saw a tan, muscular and sexy guy sitting on the front porch.

'_Please don't be him, PLEASE don't be him!' _I thought to myself. If he's my brother, then the thoughts that just ran through my head are taking me to hell!

"I take it you're Seth?" I asked walking up to him.

"No hun, you got the wrong guy." he looked me up and down. "Why would you want a guy like him anyways?"

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He's a bad seed. He does no good and no good comes from him. The best interest of a, pretty young thing like you would be to leave him alone. Now me on the other hand." he stood up, "I'm the right kind of bad." he smiled.

"The _right _kind?"

"Don't listen to this knuckle head." a similar looking guy said coming out of the house. He pushed the other guy off the porch.

"Svetlana?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah."

"It's so nice to _finally _meet you. I'm Seth." I smiled. He walked down the steps and hugged me. "Mom!" he yelled, two girls came outside.

"Svetlana, you look just like your mother!" the older of the two women said.

"You know my mother?" I asked.

"I've seen pictures." she said. "Introduce your self." she said nudging the girl next to her.

"I'm Leah." she said.

"Svetlana. But you could call me Sveta or Lana if you want." I smiled.

"I'm Jacob!" the guy Seth pushed said standing up.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Back off." Seth said to Jacob. "She's my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while, sorry! Any thoughts so far? Let me know in a review!**

**P.S Sorry for any typos!**

****-**xx**

* * *

><p>Jacob gave Seth a dirty look.<p>

"Well let's not just stand here, come inside." the older woman said.

"But wait, I didn't get your name." I said.

"Sue."

"Sue." I smiled. She turned around and walked inside, Leah gave me a dirty look and followed her mother inside.

"Did I do something?" I asked Seth.

"Don't be silly, Leah's just like that."

"Like that?" I asked.

"A bitch." Jacob added, I laughed. He chuckled.

"In other words, yes." Seth said. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me inside. Their house is kinda small, but cozy. My phone buzzed wildly in my pocket.

"Ooou, I'm vibrating." I said as I pulled it out, Jacob's head snapped up. I saw who was calling and smiled. "Hi baby!" I said answering David's call.

'Baby?' Jacob mouthed to Seth, Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I was just calling to see if you were there yet?"

"Yeah, I just got here."

"How are they?"

"Pretty good. Really nice." I lied.

"Are they standing there? I can tell by your tone." he laughed.

"Maybe.." he laughed more, "Shut up!" I giggled.

"Well I'm not gonna hold you up from your family, text me before you go to bed."

"Okay."

"Bye honey."

"Bye." I smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Jacob asked me when I put my phone in my pocket.

"Um..-"

"Oh sorry, _girl_friend?"

"What? No, no um boy…friend. Definitely boyfriend not girlfriend. Not that there's anything wrong with liking girls…"

"I know _I'm _quite fond of liking girls." Jacob said smug.

"I bet. But no that was my boyfriend David."

"Are you two serious?" Seth asked.

"Um we've only been officially dating for a week, but we know everything about each other, we've known each other since we were in diapers. So I mean, kinda."

"So things can change. Like if a new _man_ is introduced?" Jacob asked me.

"I guess. I mean if I happen to find any _men_."

"You don't have to look far."

"Jacob, cool it." Seth said stern, I thought I even heard a growl, not sure from who though. Leah pushed past me and went upstairs.

"Please, have a seat." Seth said sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. "I wanna know you."

"Where should I start?"

"Age."

"17."

"What?" Jacob asked widening his eyes.

"You're still a baby." Seth said.

"I'm not that much younger than you." I laughed.

"Yeah, but you're illegal still." Jacob said.

"Illegal for what?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, for what?" Seth asked.

"Se-smoking." I laughed.

"But don't worry, I can legally smoke next week."

"You smoke now?" Seth asked.

"Um, I've…done it a few times, but it's not everyday."

"Just to clear everything, we're still talking about sex right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Jacob." I laughed.

"What about you, bro." I smiled.

"I've enjoyed a few cigarettes." he chuckled. "What do you enjoy?"

"Like hobbies?"

"Yeah."

"Football, Singing, Dancing, Tanning, and anything art related."

"Awesome, maybe sometime you can play football with us."

"Yeah, it'd be fun to beat you guys." I smiled.

"I don't think so." he laughed. "I see your nose ring and ears, any more piercing?"

"As of now, no."

"Tattoos?"

"Three."

"Where?"

"My wrist," I showed him, "my back," I showed him, "and my hip."

"I like your hip one the best." Jacob said.

"What about you two?"

"Our arms." Seth said, they both showed me.

"Matching tattoos? I hope you stay friends for life."

"It's our tribe symbol." Jacob said.

"Tribe?"

"Quileute."

"Right! So where's…dad…?"

"Oh you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"He's not gonna be here for a few days, he's hunting?"

"Are you asking me?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"No." he and Jacob gave each other a weird look. "I didn't know dad was into hunting. Just like deer? Or Bears? Don't they have to be in season? Are they?" they looked at each other again. "What am I missing?"

"Hey ma!" Seth yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Ehay idday otnay elltay erhay!" he yelled back.

"Aboutway atwhay?"

"Is that pig Latin?" I asked. Seth got up and went in the other room. Jacob and I sat there quietly and awkwardly. I could hear Seth and his mother talking in mumbles.

"I'm not telling her!" Seth yelled.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked Jacob.

"Huh?" he asked after a minute of just looking at me.

"Do you know…what's the big deal.?"

"What? I…um.."

"Cute." he laughed. Seth walked back in.

"So...mom's making some food. It should be done soon." he smiled and sat on the couch.

"So that's it, we're just not gonna talk about it?"

"Later." he smiled.

"So what do you guys usually do around here?"

"Run around, goof off, protect the people, eat," he laughed, "just normal guy stuff I guess."

"What did you mean by protect the people?"

"We're apart of the-"

"Neighborhood watch." Seth cut him off.

"That's awesome. Are there a lot of you?"

"Uh, kinda. But we're growing in numbers and size everyday." Jacob smiled.

"Do I detect a hidden meaning?" I smiled. He shrugged smiling.

"Will you excuse us, I need to talk to him for a minute." Seth said standing.

"No problem." he dragged Jacob outside with him. I stood by the door trying to listen.

"Can you cool it, please." Seth said.

"Chill out, nothings gonna happen…at least not until after next week." Jacob replied. "If something happens something happens. I can't control the effect I have on women."

"She is my sister! Do you just like her because she's my sister? What about Leah, she's more my sister than Sveta is!"

"Dude, look at Leah then look at Sveta. Isn't it obvious? First, Sveta is beautiful! Second, she's not as much of a bitch as Leah! Yeah she has a backbone and can stick up for herself, but she's not gonna bitch you out for no reason! And third, I'm starting to-"

"_DON'T _say it! Jacob Black if you say what I think you're about to say, I will kill you!" Seth yelled at him. His voice was deep and protective. I looked out the window on the top of the door and saw there glaring at her.

"Im-print!" Jacob said pausing at each syllable, he glared at Seth.

"No." Seth said shaking his head. "No, you're fucking around! You can not be imprinting on my sister." What the fuck is imprinting?

"Why? Why am I such a bad option for your sister? I'm not a bad guy and you know it."

"Because if anything were to happen between you two where you broke up, or you hurt her." he paused, "that would be too hard on me to chose between you and my sister. You can't put me in that situation. If you're gonna be with her and love her, fine I cant stop you, but when your decisions interfere with my life I have to have a say!"

"You seriously think I would hurt your sister? One I'm obviously not that kind of guy and you being my friend and pack brother should fucking know that! Okay, and two I would never do anything to put you in that situation! You can't chose between this family." he said smacking the tattoo on his arm, "and your sister!" he pointed to the house, I ducked just incase they looked this way. "I thought you knew me better than this, Seth." he started to walk away.

"Wait, Jake!" he protested.

"I'll see you at patrol later." Jacob said and kept walking.

Wow that was kinda like a little bromance thing. I hate that I caused them to fight. Seth started coming this way, I hurried and sat on the couch. The door opened and he looked at me as if he forgot I was sitting here.

"Everything okay? Where's Jacob?"

"He had some things to take care of." he said.

"It kinda sounded like yelling, are you guys okay?"

"We'll be fine."

"So you mentioned earlier that dad's out hunting, right? When should he, um be back?"

"He said maybe tonight, but who knows. The latest will be in like three days."

"What is he hunting?"

"You know, like the usual stuff..bears…dear."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." he said sitting next to me.

"Okay it's not a real secret, secret, but I'm nervous to see him."

"Why?"

"I have seen him in a little over a year. We've had a few two minute conversations over the past year, but I haven't seen him. He might be mad with me. He's invited me to come visit, but I didn't feel comfortable. Honestly I didn't want to come this time, but my mom thought it'd be a good idea since I'm out of school."

"Oh."

"But don't get me wrong, so far I'm glad I came." I smiled, "you seem like a good guy and I wanna get to know you."

He smiled, "Thanks." he paused and licked his lips once quickly, "Did dad know you were coming?"

"Not sure. I didn't tell him, but I don't know if my mom did. Can I ask you something?" he smiled, "How does your family feel with me being here?"

"Well obviously, I hate you." he said joking with a straight face, "um my mother considers you the daughter she never had and my sister adores you!" I laughed and hit him in the arm. "I love you already!" he said hugging me. I giggled. "Yeah my mom is a little quiet, but she usually is. It's probably hard on her a little. She's trying to impress you."

"So I don't tell my mom that I'm uncomfortable then she'll tell dad and he'll say something to your mom?"

"No, she wants you to feel at home. And my sister…well, that's a different story.."

"She doesn't like me very much."

"No." he admitted.

"But she doesn't know me very well. Does she think I came here to…_steal _my dad back, or something?"

"Who knows what the hell is going on in her head."

"Thanks for listening to me." I smiled.

"That's what big brothers are for." he smiled and we hugged. When we pulled apart he stood. "Want some help bringing in your bags?"

"I can just keep everything in my car, it's no biggie."

"Nonsense." Sue said walking in the room. "Seth go help her." he smiled and opened the door. "I hope you are alright with sleeping in Seth's room. Out of his and Leah's room, his is the biggest."

"Oh, sure." I smile. "Thank you." I walked outside and over to my car. I unlocked the doors and he started grabbing bags.

His room really was big! Two beds, three windows, one window had a long cushion seat on it, a desk with a computer in the corner.

"Wow, you're room is nice!"

"Thanks. Um my beds the one closer to the door."

"Is that some kind of OCD thing?"

"No is a big brother protection thing." he said.

"Aww." I said sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm surprised you have this room though, no offence, but I would have thought the girl got the bigger room."

"Well I…_matured_…first…" he left the sentence open as if I were to make up my own meaning for what he meant.

"Oh." I said looking around.

"And I should warn you, I like to keep the windows open a lot, especially at night."

"No problem here. I always have my windows open. Especially when I was younger, I would keep my window open even a few weeks into winter." I chuckled. "It has to be cool, dark and I need a-"

"Cold pillow." he smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled. "How'd you know?"

"Same here."

"And you know what else, no matter how hot it gets, I usually have to sleep with a blanket or sheet on at least one part of my body."

"Yeah you're weird."

"Shut up!"

"Dinner!" Sue yelled from downstairs.

"I hope you're hungry, mom makes a lot!" he smiled licking his lips. I smiled and followed him downstairs. The table was set for four, Seth and Sue sat on the end and Leah and I sat across from each other.

"I just kept it simple, steak, mashed potatoes," she smiled at me, "and cooked baby carrots. I heard you love mashed potatoes." she said to me.

"Definitely, especially my aunts. Lots of lumps."

"I hope these are lumpy enough for you." I smiled and took two scoops. Seth handed me a steak and I grabbed some carrots.

Diner conversation was light, Seth and Sue asked me a few questions Leah just kinda sat there eating quietly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it! R&R**

**-xx**

* * *

><p>After we ate Sue cleared the table with help from Seth and I.<p>

"It's been gloomy all day, is it ever going to rain you think?"

Seth opened the window and stuck his head out. He sniff for a minute then said, "like an hour".

"I can smell it a little too." I said putting a plate in the sink.

I never realized how much their house was surrounded by the forest until I looked out the window with the seat in my room. The trees are so pretty here, I always feel more peaceful when I go for a walk. I put on a pair of converse and walked down stairs.

"Hey Sue, I just wanted to let you know I'm going out for a walk."

"Be back before it rains." She smiled. I nodded and Walled out. When I hit the beginning of the trees I started hearing the animals inside. The birds chirped, the crickets and grasshoppers make their presence know and thankfully not many mosquitoes are out. A few steps in and I realize it's easy to get lost! I can't even see the house anymore, but that doesn't bother me. I thrive on stuff like this. After a few more steps, thunder rumbles up above.

"Shit. Don't rain yet please! I don't want to go back." I trip on a branch and go flying into a tree. "Oh shit!" I yell as I fall. Of course I start laughing. I see a big fallen over tree a few feet away and walk over. I find a clean spot and sit down carefully. It's so peaceful out here. The smell of fresh rain, the birds singing, and its not very hot out; it's all perfect. I could fall asleep right here, and I am. I slouch down to the ground and rest my head on the tree I was just sitting on. I bring my legs up so they're bent at the knees and close my eyes. One big yawn escapes and I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up to something dripping on my face. I look up and realize it's water. A loud crack of thunder is soon followed by lightning. The rain picks up a little more now and the wind blows through the trees.

"Great rain! I was supposed to be home by now!" I stand and look around trying to find where I came from. Lightning lights up the whole forest. It even gives away someone's hiding place. A man is standing a few hundred feet away facing my direction. When the lightning goes away I walk in the opposite direction of the man. The rain is heavier now and colder. I don't bother taking out my phone to prevent water damage. The sound of a branch breaking makes me stop.

"Seth?" I ask looking around. "Seth this isn't funny." I look for him. I walk forward a little more and stop.

"You look like you could use my help." Jacob says dripping wet with rain water.

"Have you been stalking me?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, but I didn't know it was you. Seth and Sue were worried so I came to find you."

"Seth and Sue were worried? You weren't?"

"I came didn't I?"

"That's what she said." I say quietly laughing. He smiles and nods.

"I'm here. I was worried, I am!"

"Well thank you for caring." He walks closer to me, I can see in his eyes clearly except for when the rain drips in my eyes. "Can I confess something?"

"I'm all ears." He says quietly.

"I was starting to get scared. Not scared, scared. But when I saw you from far away I thought it was some creep watching me sleep, then after I realized it was raining and that I was already supposed to be home I thought I might get in trouble."

"I'm sure you won't get in trouble. I can understand why you fell asleep out here, peaceful." He smiles. "Wait a minute. There's something different about you." He says looking at me carefully. I wipe some water off my face. "Oh! Your hair, its curly now!"

"Fuck!" I exclaim as my hands fly up to my head and try to cover my hair. "Don't looked at it." I laugh.

"It's pretty. But didn't you come with straight hair?"

"Yeah but its naturally wavy, curlyish. I straighten it because I don't like it natural." I turn away from him and try to fix my hair if possible.

"Stop it." He said turning me around. We are closer than ever now and I finally realize something. I look him up and down.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I ask starring at his amazing body!

"To give you something to look at. Obviously it worked." He said smiling at me.

"Sorry." I say embarrassed. "But seriously aren't-aren't you cold?" I stutter.

"No. Running around worried about someone gets your blood pumping and you warm up." He says staring deep in my eyes.

"Again sorry." I say as another round of thunder claps loudly, I jump.

"Don't worry ill protect you." He says putting an arm around me.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I ask.

"This way." He leads us through the forest.

"It's gotten darker how can you tell?"

"Instincts. And plus when you live out here you tend to memorize how to become, 'un lost'." I laugh at his made up word. A strike of lightning flashes so bright it probably lit the whole world.

"Oh my god!" I say grabbing onto him. He wraps both arms around me and makes soothing sounds to calm me.

"Honey its okay. Come on, we should get out of here before a tree falls or something." He said soothingly. I can't believe he's not making fun of me right now. I'm being such a baby right now, but on the other hand being in a thunder and lightning storm in the middle of a forest calls for some fear. He rubs my back and we walk again.

"So, a good-looking, nice, sensitive guy like you must have a girlfriend right?" I ask.

"Not exactly, but it's alright. I've been on dates, but never anything super serious."

"Don't you want something serious?"

"It'd be nice, sure, but to find the right girl is hard." He said giving me a little squeeze. "What about you and David?"

I'm surprised he remembers his name. "We've only been together for about a week. But we've been friends for years. Um were not too serious, but he bought me this necklace." I say and hold up the pendant so he can see. "He's not exactly the feelings and expression type and I'm trying not to be either, but sometimes I cat help it."

"Don't change for him." He says. He moves his hand from around my shoulders to a spot between my waist and hips. Since his hands are on my hips when I walk I sway a little more. "We're almost out don't worry."

"You made all my worries go away."

"And I'll do it again." I smile and rest my head on him. I can smell him a lot better now. His smell is absolutely intoxicating! I feel like a horrible girlfriend to David right now. I'm hoping he doesn't expect me to behave completely because I know he won't! It's not that I'm expecting him to cheat on me, but he has his moments. He drinks and unfortunately smokes weed sometimes. I don't agree with the smoking, but the drinking doesn't bother me as long as he doesn't get drunk every night.

"And we're out!" Ha says as we leave the forest in the same place where I entered it. I smile as I see the little home and Seth come running out.

"Where were you?" He asks. He grabs me out of Jacobs arms and hugs me.

"I just went for a walk in the woods. I fell asleep and kinda got lost. Thank god Jacob found me or I'd probably still be out there in the rain." I say when he lets go of me.

"Let's get you out of this storm before you get sick. It's not safe." He says the second part after a roar of thunder.

"One second." I say and walk back to Jacob.

"Thank you." I open my arms and I hug him. He wraps his arm tightly around me, I breathe him in slowly.

"Not a problem." He says and I pull back slightly to see his face. I reach up and give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. I smile a closed mouth smile and say, "thank you," one more time. I go back to Seth.

"Go ahead in I need to talk to him." He says. I walk towards the house and open the door slowly.

"Sue?" I call slowly.

"Sveta!" She says and rushes in the living room.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help falling asleep and when I woke up it was raining. I got a little confused on where to go, luckily Jacob found me." I smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay. It's dangerous with all those trees around." she says giving me a hug. "C'mon, go upstairs take a nice hot shower and when you come out I'll have hot chocolate ready."

"Take a shower in a storm like this?"

"The lightning's been gone for a while. Don't stay too long though, if it comes back I'll tell Leah to knock on the door."

"Towels?"

"On your bed." she smiles.

"Thank you." I smile and walk upstairs. I go in mine and Seth's room and pull my suitcase on my bed. I grab pajamas and everything else I need and head for the shower. I make the water a temperature evenly between hot and cold and get in. I soap up all over quickly and comb out my hair. I step face forward into the water and scrub my face with my washcloth getting all the makeup off. I get out, dry off and put shorts and a t-shirt on. I clean up everything and go back to my room. I put my dirty stuff in the collapsible hamper I brought. I hear Sue laugh downstairs. I pull my hair up in a bun and start down the stairs. There's a man standing in the living room taking off his coat.

"Dad?" I ask when I get to the bottom. He turns around and looks at me.

"Sveta." he whispers. "Come here." he smiles. I smile and walk over to him. He opens his arms and I hug him. I haven't had one of these hugs in so long! "What are you doing here?" he asks letting go.

"Mom thought it'd be a good idea I come out for a while. She didn't tell you?"

"No. That's okay though, I'm glad to have you here." I smile. "Excuse me." he says and walks to the kitchen. Sue follows him and I'm left in the living room by my self. I go back up to my room and open the windows a little. The breeze flows in along with the sound of the rain. I guess they have the kitchen windows open because I hear them from the window I'm sitting on.

"Why wouldn't she tell me Sveta was coming?" he asks her a little annoyed.

"To be a surprise." Sue replies.

"Now isn't a good time though. I can't be a father to her right now."

"When have you ever been." I say mad.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of going mad." Jacob says still shirtless from the door way. I look up and walk over to my bed sitting down. "Can I come in?" he asks.

"Sure." I say crossing my legs on my bed. I grab a pillow and put in my lap to snuggle with. He sits on my bed in front of me, "What's the matter?"

"Just having second thoughts."

"About your…relationship with David?" he asks slowly, but hopeful. I smile a little.

"No about coming."

He suppresses a laugh, "Is it something I did?"

"No." I say confused, "Why would you think that?"

"Well because most of the time you've been out here you've been with me and I figured if anyone was to blame it'd be me."

"No." I smile. "Just the opposite actually. I'm so glad I met you and Seth and Sue and- you comfort me, Jacob. I feel…at peace, by you."

"So they why do you want to leave?"

"My…my dad, um…my dad doesn't want me here. I thought it'd be Sue not wanting my company, but it's my own, _flesh and blood_, father!" I say and pull my knees up resting my chin on the pillow.

"What?" I look down at the pillow and close my eyes. He scoots closer to me and puts a finger on my cheek rubbing it. I open my eyes. "Why wouldn't he?"

"You don't believe me? Come here." I grab his hand and lead him to the window with a cushioned ledge to sit on.

"You know I'm not going to be here a lot. There's a lot going on that I need to take care of. Sveta being here now doesn't change that, I have responsibilities." my dad was saying downstairs.

"What about your responsibility of being a fucking father." I say quietly.

"You act like she is a toddler that needs your constant attention!" sue yells at him, "she's going to be eighteen in six days and-"

"ugh, shit!" I hear him say, Sue keeps going though,

"she has other things she can do. Maybe her and Leah will finally get along. I'm not saying don't spend time with her, but she hasn't seen you in a year. A year Harry!"

"Next week?" he asks.

"You didn't?"

"I forgot her birthday! Ugh what am I gonna do?"

"I can't believe you forgot your own daughters birthday." she says, I hear her slippers as she walks across the kitchen floor until she leaves the room.

"See!" I tell Jacob. "I'm causing them to fight, he forgot my birthday, why am I here?" I look at him desperately seeking an answer. "I'm obviously unwanted, why not just leave and make everyone happy? Huh? _Harry _would be happier," I say his name with disgust, "Sue might be a little happy because they wont be arguing, Leah well I think she'd be happy."

"What about me?"

"You can't miss me that much. I haven't even known you a day."

"I would miss you more than you think, but what about Seth, he loves you."

"I'd still keep in touch with him. It's not his fault that Harry doesn't want me." I say with a chuckle.

"Stop." he takes the pillow and puts it behind me scooting closer. He grabs my hands and looks deep in my eyes. His hand is now on my chin and he's leaning in to me. His lips softly touch my lips. My lips open slowly, automatically, and our lips close with his top between mine and my bottom between his. It's a perfect open mouth kiss, he isn't trying to ram his tongue down my throat. He licks my bottom lip and my hand reaches up to his cheek. He slowly lips my bottom lip again and I let his tongue in. Now it's turned into a slow make-out. We finish with a soft open-mouthed kiss. He pulls back and looks at me.

"You can't tell me I wont miss you." he says in a deep, masculine voice, almost pleading.

"You make a good point." I say starring at his lips. He chuckles softly. I sit back a little. "I know I'm not your girlfriend and that this might be a lot to ask for, but can you stay a little longer?"

"Of course." he opens his arms and I scoot closer to him. We snuggle and don't even care that the rain is hitting us a little.

"So I hope you're gonna stay." he says.

"If I do end up leaving it won't be tonight or tomorrow."

"What can I do to get you to stay?"

"Get my dad to love me." I sniff, "No, get him to want me." I whisper. "I can't believe he forgot my birthday." A tear falls from my eye and lands on his arm. "Sorry." I sniff and rub the moisture off his arm.

"Shh…" he hushes me. He starts to rock us slowly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I say. Another round of thunder comes and his grip on me tightens.

"I feel the need to protect you. I have two sisters myself and I know how it feels to fade into the background. You're a good person Svetlana, you shouldn't feel unwanted."

"I can't help it." I say quietly. I look around and realize it's gotten dark! I can barely see. "Isn't your family worried about you? It's pretty late."

"No my dad knows I'm here. I just live down the street anyways. Plus you need me."

"If you're tired you something you can leave. I'll probably just go to bed anyways."

"Let me see your phone." I give it to him.

"Why?"

"So you will always have my num- oops. Hello?" he says then holds the phone up to his ear. "Who's calling?" he looks at me and whispers, "David,". I grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Why is some guy answering your phone?"

"Excuse me?"

"You told me you're going out to be with family and some guy answers your phone!"

"Did you think he could be my brother, or even my dad or cousin or something?"

"Is he?"

I pause, "No he's not. He's a friend that's helping me get through something hard."

"I can't believe you're with another guy!"

"Be real David! I'm not fucking him! He's here, _listening _to me."

"Can't believe this!"

"Fuck it! Do you want me to fuck him so you have something to react to? Because you are completely over reacting right now. I'll do it, trust me!"

"Yeah that's exactly what the fuck I want! That's what I said!"

"You know what? Just go get high some more." I hang up on him. "Sorry." I say looking at Jacob." he just shakes his head a little scared. I put my head back on his shoulder and let out a sigh. I reach around my neck and rip off the necklace and throw it.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm a little embarrassed."

"So are you gonna follow through on what you said?"

"What do you mean?"

"About…_fucking_…a certain somebody."

"Oh definitely baby!" I say and lick my lips. I giggle. "You know just what to do to cheer me up." I smile. "Thank you." I say and hug him. Once again my nose is in his neck and I inhale him. "You smell amazing." I say against his neck.

"Your lips give me shivers."

"How? Oh do they rub against your skin when I talk?" I ask and keep rubbing them on his neck. I give him a little kiss. A growl builds deep in his throat, it turns me on.

"Yes like that." he growls.

I pull back to look him in the face, "Good to know." I smile and get up going to my bed. He follows me and lays behind me after kicking off his shoes. He wraps an arm around me to keep me warm. "Now my bed's gonna smell like you!" I say.

"Fine I'll leave." he said and starts to move.

"No! Don't you dare." I say grabbing his arm and pushing my body back against his. Now our full bodies are touching from head to toe. He moves my hair from the side of my face and neck and runs his nose up and down the side of my neck planting little kisses as he goes. I sigh and snuggle in deeper to him. I move my hips and butt back to fit being next to his body and his cock twitches. He's getting hard.

"Hmmm…" I hum almost in a moan, he grows harder. "Oh." I say.

"I'm sorry." he says and pulls his hips back.

"Don't be, you can't help it. It was partly my fault. I tried to snuggle in closer and my ass grinded against your little buddy."

"Hah, little." he laughs quietly.

"Cocky are we?" I roll over so I'm on my back and he's still on his side. "Pun intended." I wink at him. His erection pokes my side.

"Like you wouldn't believe." he says seductively. He leans in and kisses my neck. He sucks lightly on the skin after he kisses it.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do…_that_."

"What? You think I only want sex from you? I'm just cuddling with you."

"No, but I figured I would tell you before you're _in _too deep and I don't want to say no."

"You have high expectations of me."

"Are you telling me I shouldn't?"

"No I love it. I just think when it happens your expectations aren't going to be as good as reality."

"When it happens?"

"Shh.." he says and sucks on my collar bone.

"Jacob." I moan.

"If I get hard it's your fault." he says grinding into me.

"Wow." I say looking down at his crotch. "Is that…all, of you?" I ask shyly.

"No baby, not even half." he says satisfied.

"Wow." I repeat. "On your back." I say pushing him.

"As you command." he says as he lays down. I pest my head between his armpit and chest. I drape my arm over his abs and put my right leg in between his legs touching his crotch.

"I might fall asleep." I say.

"Go ahead. I'll be your teddy bear for the night. Snuggle me all night long." he says and kisses the top of my head. He wraps his arms around me and we lay there listening to the storm outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Hello(:**

**I have so many good ideas for this story. Please keep reading and let me know what you think!**

**-xx**

* * *

><p>I wake up and it's still gloomy outside.<p>

"Shut the hell up, you're gonna wake her up!" I hear Jacob say. I open my eyes and he's not I'm my bed anymore.

"You guys were together in her bed!" Seth yells quietly.

"Just cuddling! Last time I checked cuddling isn't cheating. I wouldn't let her cheat on her boyfriend with me, I'm not scum! And since when is our relationship any of your business?"

"When it's in my room its my business." He says stern. "And what about Bella?" He asks.

Who's Bella? Does he have a girlfriend that he didn't tell me about?

"What about Bella? It's not like we're together! For the first time in a while, I haven't sat in my room and kept to myself! I haven't even thought about Bella. I'm moving on happy, and I'm glad it's with your sister."

"So only because she's my sister?"

"No! If that were the case I'd be with Leah. It's not the fact that she's your sister, its the fact that she's, her! Everything about her is special." Jacob replies. I close my eyes and roll over on my back, I let out a sigh. "See, she's beautiful." Jacob says.

"Just get your shit and go." Seth says and leaves the room. Jacob walks over and sits on the side of the bed putting his shoes on. I sit up quietly and hug his back. I rest my chin on his left shoulder and he turns his head to look at me sideways.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?"

"Making my brother mad at you."

"That is not your fault." I squeeze his shoulders and rub my nose against his neck. He sighs.

"You have a boyfriend, stop." He says and pulls my hands off of him. He turns and I look at him.

"Where is this coming from? You kissed me first." I ask.

"The cuddling and touching is fine, but Seth's right. Now go back to sleep."

"Yeah he's right about one thing, you need to leave."

"Don't be like this. I'm trying to be a good guy!"

"I know I have a 'boyfriend', but I'm not the only one guilty of expressing emotion and feelings." He stands and looks at me.

"Thanks again for yesterday, goodbye Jacob." I say and roll over facing the door.

"Call me if you need me." He says and walks out the door. I roll over away from the door and look out the window.

"I know you can hear me." Seth says. He walks and falls into bed. "We're talking about this is the morning." He says.

This time when I wake up the sun is peaking behind the clouds. It's lightly drizzling, and there's a nice breeze. I sit up and see Seth's bed is empty. I get out of bed and walk downstairs.

"Good morning Sveta." Harry says to me. I smile and sit next to Seth.

"Sveta you hungry?" Sue asks.

"Sure, thanks." I smile. She brings me a plate of French toast, sausage and breakfast potatoes. I'm pretty much the only quiet one here, even Leah is talking. Set notices I'm quiet, but thankfully isn't saying anything.

"Sveta, you're quiet." Sue says, fuck!

"Sorry, just lonely I guess." I look at Harry and say, "I overheard something last night and my friend was helping me through it. He's gone now and I miss his company."

"Him?" Harry asks.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you know him, Jacob." Harry chokes on his coffee and coughs a few times.

"Jacob? Leah asks dropping her fork.

"Yeah." I smile at her.

"I didn't see him?"

"We staid in my room."

"Your bedroom. When did he leave?"

"About three this morning."

"That's a long time to be in someone's room." Leah says, "what were you two doing?"

"That's kind of private." I giggle. Yeah I'm exaggerating a little, but it's only because I see it bothers her. "Would it bother you if we were together?" I ask her.

"Nope. Do as you please." She says with a small smile.

"Well for now we're just friends. I have a boyfriend back home, for the time being, but I don't see it lasting much longer."

"Well, I'll just have to have a little chat with Jacob." Harry says.

"Why?"

"Because you're my daughter and I take an interest in your life."

"Isn't that a first." I mumble.

"What was that?" He asks.

"All I'm saying is I turn 18 soon and then you won't be able to control my love life or any other aspect of my life."

"I'm your father, I remember your birthday is next week-"

"You remembered before Sue reminded you last night, or after you confessed you had forgotten?" Sue looks surprised. I put my fork on my plate. "Right." I say with a little smile and walk upstairs. I sit on my bed and think about how things played out. It wasn't as bad as it could have been I guess, but for some reason I feel bad. Harry's an old guy and the look on his face didn't keep me from feeling guilty.

"I found this on my bed last night, at 2:30 in the morning, then saw him in bed with you." Seth says walking in the room and handing me my necklace.

"Sorry I just threw it and didn't know where it went, I didn't really care where it went."

"Why did you throw it?"

"I got in a fight with David and he just pissed me off." he sits on my bed in front of me.

"So what exactly is going on with Jacob, what's the relationship title?"

"Friends, cuddle buddies, maybe next week even friends with benefits."

"Whoa slow down, do you know him well?"

"Not really, but he's your best friend so he must be a good guy. You wouldn't hang out with jerks, right?" I smile.

"What about David?"

"He smokes too much. I'm not gonna ask him to stop because that's who he is and if I won't change for him, he shouldn't change for me. It's easier this way too, I'm here, David's there, Jacob's here…David's there. I know he's at least gonna kiss someone else, that's an absolute given. That's just the type of guy he is."

"Then why are you with him?" he asks grabbing my hands.

"Well to be honest, we've been friends for life, I've always known he liked me, when we turned 16 we were each other's firsts and then finally on the last day of school I said yes to going out. I was hesitant though because I knew I was coming out here and that'd it'd be hard on us, he promised it would be okay, and so far he's breaking that promise."

"Oh." he says rubbing his thumbs over the tops of my hands. "I think before you do anything with Jacob you should talk to David about it. Don't stoop to his level and cheat."

"Thank you Seth." I smile, we both go in for a hug. He rubs my back with one hand then squeezes me once, we let go.

"Seth will you excuse us please, I need to talk to you sister." Harry says standing in the doorway. Seth smiles at me and leaves.

"Look about earl-"

"No." he cuts me off, "I'm sorry, honestly. I know I haven't been the best dad to you and I completely forgot about your birthday, I'm not going to lie. There's been so much on my mind, I haven't even been home for a month. It's a difficult time right now."

"I can go home."

"No sweetie, stay. You're welcome here." he smiles.

"Thanks…dad." I smile at the end.

"So, Jacob." he says turning on his fatherly tone.

"What about him dad?"

"I just wanted you to know, I approve."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes." he nods, "He's hunted with me before and he's very good, protective too. I know he would take care of you." he says serious.

"Wait are you saying you want me to marry him?"

"No you're too young. What I'm saying, is he's good for you." he says standing. I nod. He flashes a closed mouth smile and leaves. My phone vibrates and I look around for it; it's a text from Rose.

'_So how are they?'_ she asks.

'_Really nice! Especially my brother.(:' _I reply.

'_That's good! I'm about to start work, but I figured I would see how you were.'_

'_Thanks. I'll talk to you later(:' _

I grab my suitcase and pull out a hoodie and pair of cotton shorts. I close the bedroom door and change quickly. I grab my car keys, my wristlet with my I.D and debit card and put on my Converse. I open the door and head down the steps.

"Where you goin?" Sue asks.

"Just for a drive. I'll try not to get lost." I laugh and leave. I get in my car and pull off their lot. I open my windows to let the air in and turn on the radio to a local station. It's a traditional station, with wordless songs, mainly all instruments. Very Native American and I love it. There are a lot of people in this small town!

"Wait a minute, is that Jacob?" I say out loud. He's with a girl, pale skin, long, light brown hair, skinny, kinda pretty I guess. He has his arm around her shoulders as they walk up the sidewalk. The light changes and I drive off. "Who could that have been? Couldn't have been one of his sisters, too pale." I pull out my phone and call David. No surprise that it just rings and rings.

"Leave a message after the beep." his voicemail says.

"David, it's me. We need to talk about something, call me back when you get this. Bye." I hang up. I only drive around for about another hour before I head home. I get home and there's a black shiny truck where my car used to be parked. I park next to it and get out. I walk up the steps and open the door. The TV's on and turned to a football game. My dad's sitting on the couch and a guy is sitting in a wheelchair next to the couch.

"Hello." I smile when I see them.

"Sveta, this is Billy, Jacob's dad." My dad says. I close the door and walk over to him. "Billy my daughter Svetlana."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smile and offer my hand.

"Same to you." he smiles and shakes my hand. I walk in the kitchen and Sue's at the stove cooking.

"What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Bar B Q chicken, green beans, and macaroni and cheese."

"Mmm."

"And as I'm sure you already know, we invited Jacob and his dad over for dinner."

"Oh Jacob's here too?"

"Yeah." she smiled at me.

"What was that look for?"

"Oh nothing, you might want to go change, he looks very nice tonight." I smile and go upstairs. I turn the corner and bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I say looking up.

"My fault." Jacob says smiling. His hair is done, he has on blue jeans with a belt buckle, boots, and a black button up shirt. Damn he really does look good.

"You look really good." I smile, "You look good with a shirt on."

"Even better with it off?" he asks with a smile.

"Maybe.." I smile and walk past him to my room. I pull out a black pair of yoga pants and a red long-sleeved shirt. I close the door, change and look in the mirror. Damn I love what yoga's do to my butt. My butt looks perfect now, my boobs do look good in this shirt too, I smile. I open the door and go back to the mirror to fix my makeup, I just put on eyeliner and mascara. I walk downstairs and now Jacob and Seth have joined our fathers. Jacob smiles at me, I smile back. I kick my shoes off by the door with the rest.

"See something you like, son?" Billy asks. I turn my head and Jacob is starring at my ass, Jacob clears his throat.

"What?" my dad asks.

"He was starring at Sveta's behind."

"Oh really?" he asks Jacob.

"I- well, um." he chuckles. His cheeks are lightly brushed with pink and he looks like he's about to sweat. He looks at me embarrassed.

"That's my daughter."

"Sorry." he looks down. I roll my eyes a little and go in the kitchen smiling.

"Leah is the table all set outside?" Sue asks.

"Yeah, ma." she replies.

"Would you girls mind taking these things outside?" she asks us.

"Sure." she hands me a large, warm, covered bowl, and a large covered platter to Leah.

"You can just put that one next to the basket." Leah says to me.

"Okay." I say surprised she's talking to me. The door opens and everyone comes outside. The table is round and the order is, from left to right, Sue, my dad, Billy, Leah, Jacob, Me, and Seth. Jacob and I both reach for the bread basket.

"Ladies first." he says and holds the basket for me.

"Such a gentleman." I smile and open the napkin on top and grab two Hawaiian rolls. I grab almost the smallest piece of chicken, and put two scoops of macaroni on my plate. Looking around the table my plate is the most empty. Sue's isn't as big as the guy's plates, but Leah's is close to Seth's.

"Make sure you all save room for dessert!" Sue smiles.

"What's for dessert?" I ask, I see Jacob shiver next to me. I look at him in disbelief. "You cold?" I ask teasing.

"Ha ha." he murmurs.

"Hot fudge sundaes." she answers.

"Mmm." I smile. "Jake can you hand me a napkin please?" I ask turning to him. He lifts his hands and shows me they're dirty.

"Um.."

"Don't worry about it. I'll grab one." I reach across him, which means he gets a perfect view of my chest and I grab one. He clears his throat. After we eat we all help clear the table and turn on the lights to the backyard. For the first time I'm seeing the back yard. When I went on my adventure yesterday I went next to the house. They have a trampoline and a nice sized pool.

"Anyone wanna jump?" Seth asks.

"Yeah!" I say excited. I follow him back there. He kicks off his shoes before he climbs in and I do the same with the flip flops I put on before coming outside. He holds out his hand and helps me in.

"Whoa!" I smile as I wobble around. He starts jumping and I almost fall. "Let's see who can go highest!" I say jumping.

"Your on!" He laughs.

"Is this thing gonna break?" I ask getting scared.

"No trust me! It's durable!" He yells. "You know, no one ever really jumps with me here! Especially Leah. I guess that's the difference between you two, you like to have fun." He says. He jumps towards me.

"NO!" I yell laughing. We both laugh, "Seth, you messed me up."

"Too bad." He laughs.

"Can I join?" Jacob asks walking over.

"Yeah!" I tell him. "You only messed me up because you knew I was winning. Such a sore loser." I say as he helps me up.

"Yup he is." Jacob says as he starts to jump. A few times I fall over into him and apologize even though I know he likes it. About an hour later of us laughing and jumping, Sue calls us.

"Dessert!" She yells. We get out and walk back to the porch. There's bowls, spoons, almost every flavor of ice cream and toppings. I grab the cake batter batter batter one from Cold Stone Creamy. It's vanilla ice cream with cookie dough batter, cake batter and brownie batter mixed in. I drizzle hot fudge and caramel on top. I look over at Jacobs and he has moose tracks with marshmallows. Seth has chocolate with fudge and caramel, Sue has black cherry with extra cherries, my dad has vanilla with chunks of different candy bars in it, Billy has rocky road and then there's Leah's; plain vanilla. She doesn't have a single topping on it, yeah sometimes I like a good plain vanilla, but its usually homemade not store bought. Maybe it's a reflection of her plain personality? Or who knows she could just genuinely like only vanilla.

"I haven't had ice cream like this in months!" I say and flip my spoon to lick the inside curve.

"It's just ice cream." Leah says.

"Maybe _yours_, but not mine!" I say comparing the two bowls.

"What time should we be over tomorrow?" Billy asks.

"About five." Sue answers.

"What's tomorrow?" I ask chewing on a bite of brownie.

"We're having a party."

"Fun." I smile. "A lot of people?"

"Not really, mainly tribe families."

"And maybe one exception." Billy says looking at Jacob, he looks down.

We all finish our dessert at pretty much the exact time.

"Leah, help me clear the table." Sue says.

"I can help." I offer.

"Nonsense, you're a guest." Sue smiles.

"Would anyone be opposed to me laying in the yard?" I ask standing.

"No." my dad laughs.

"Nope." Jacob says.

"Not I." Seth says. Billy just laughs. I smile walk out a little and lay down on my back. It's pretty dark out so when I look up I see stars up above. I close my eyes and feel the cool breeze sweep over my face.

"Can I join?" Jacob asks.

I open my eyes and say, "yes,".

"I love the night sky."

"Yeah it's nice."

"So what's been with you tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were acting as if I was the fist girl you've ever seen! I mean I'm flattered, but starring at my ass in front of our dads...? C'mon now."

"You're right, you're right. Can you blame me? You came walking own I'm those pants, I couldn't help myself."

"It's alright." I shrug. "So who's the exception for tomorrow your dad was talking about?"

"A friend."

"Oh, a guy friend?"

"No girl friend. Bella."

"Oh, Bella..."

"It's a maybe though. She doesn't know about it."

"Oh so she might not be here with you."

"Well if she doesn't come I don't come." I sit up and look at him.

"Why?"

"Pre-arranged plans to hang out." I look at him then lay back down. I don't intentionally scoot away from him, but that's how he sees it so he grabs me and pulls me in close to him.

"If you don't come to the party will I see you at all tomorrow?"

"I can try to stop by after I take her home. Want me to sleep over tonight?"

"No, I think I'll be alright." I say and turn my head to look out in the yard, away from him. The crickets start to chirp and the lightning bugs provide us with some light. After a few minutes of looking away from him he pulls my chin softly so I look at him. Our foreheads touch and his eyes are closed.

"Jake what are you doing?" I ask quietly. Our family is just on the porch.

"What? We're alone." He claims.

"Have you forgotten about our family-" I look over him and realize we're alone outside, "that is not out here anymore."

"So come here." He said seductively.

"I don't feel right." I say right before kissing him.

"Why? We've done this before. What's different about then and now?"

Bella is what's different! Is what I want to say, but I don't. "I think until after I talk to David we shouldn't kiss."

"How about we keep all communication to a minimum to prevent misunderstandings."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm just trying to understand you!" he says mad, sitting up. He stands and faces the house.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"I gotta go."

"What about your dad?"

"Harry already took him home."

"Oh." I follow him around to the front of the house. He gets in his truck, looks at me, then drives off. I stand there for a minute before I sneak back around the back of the house. I sneak through the kitchen door and creep upstairs to my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**So I was a little confused on some of the tribe relationships so I actually read parts of the books and did research xD. Thanks for the reviews, they really help me(:**

**Enjoy**

**-xx**

* * *

><p>I change my clothes, take off my make up and sit on my window. This is probably my favorite spot in the house. It's a great thinking spot, except if you hear arguments from downstairs. I hear a wolf howl in the distance followed by nine distinctive separate howls. I didn't realize they had a lot of wolves here, I want to see one. I wonder if I can sneak out and find one. I grab a zip up hoodie because it's chilly out, put my shoes on and grab my keys. I sneak back out the kitchen and walk quietly to my car. I grab the emergency flashlight from the glove box then lock my doors. I shove my keys in my pocket and go in the woods. I turn on my flashlight and it practically lights up the whole forest. I hit the button again and it dies down a lot. It's a little scary here at night. There are so many things I can't see and yet I keep going. I hear another howl, it sounds close. Maybe if I make a wolf sound they will come. I draw in a deep breath and let out a howl that, in my opinion, is pretty convincing. I walk a little more and I step in a ditch. I shine the flashlight down and see it's not a ditch at all.<p>

"Wow." I say, I'm actually in a paw print. A _huge _paw print in the ground, "Can wolves be this big? Can anything be this big?" I look at the direction of the paw and go in that direction. I howl again and start to hear distant thuds heading my way. "This is it." I smile. The thuds get louder, I hold my flashlight out and circle to try and see them. They start growling, I can't exactly see them, but one makes a quick snarl and they stop. Three wolves step forward, one's light grey, the other is a few different shades of deep brown and russet and the third is a sandy color almost like a Mexican wolf. They are huge! The biggest is the brown, the sandy one is slightly smaller than the brown one and they grey is the smallest of the three. The brown one steps towards me and I look up at him. I shakily reach my hand out and it lowers its head into my hand. Its fur is soft, not what I was expecting. I rub the side of its face and smile. The grey one starts growling, the sandy one growls back at it. A few barks escape their mouth, then the brown one jumps in. I jump back scared. It seems like they're talking, maybe arguing. I start hearing running again, this time it doesn't stop until it almost runs into me. This wolf is all black and snarling ferociously. It barks loud at me and I try to back up slowly. The brown one starts to growl at the black one. I keep backing away slowly and accidentally break a branch, their heads snap towards me. My breathing quickens and I turn to run away. I hit the button on the flashlight a few more times to make it the brightest it can go. It's a hell of a lot easier to see where I'm going. I still hear their growls, but I don't think they're chasing me. They would easily catch me if they wanted. A few more minutes of running and the trees start scattering.

"Yes!" I breathe out of breath once I make it out of the trees. I turn off the flashlight and keep running towards the house. I stand at the back door and look to my right towards the woods. The brown one is standing there looking at me, there's something shiny in his mouth. He howls once and I go inside. I lock the door and walk carefully upstairs. I fall backwards on my bed and catch my breath. I put my flashlight on the ground and take off my coat. I reach in my pocket to get my keys so I don't lose them, but they're not there. "Shit!" I frantically check all of my pockets and still can't find them. I smack myself a few times on the forehead, "Fuck!" I groan. I'll just have to go look in the morning.

The next morning I wake up to a knocking on the door. I roll out of bed and drag my feet downstairs.

"I got it." Sue tells me as she rushes to the door. She's already dressed and looks like she's been up for a while. She opens the door and Jacob's standing there.

"I found these and wanted to return them to Sveta." he says.

"How do you know they're mine?" I ask walking down the rest of the way and to the door.

"Well I was out for my usual morning run and I found these on the edge of the yard by the woods. I figured they were yours because of the type of car key on them."

"Oh, thanks." I say and he gives me the keys.

"Well I should get going; I have to pick up Bella soon."

"Right." I look down.

"Maybe I'll see you later."

"Sure." he keeps his lips closed, smiles and leaves. I close the door put my keys on the table and go in the kitchen. "You're up early." I say to Sue.

"I've been trying to get things ready for later."

"How can I help?"

"You really want to help?"

"Yeah. I could cook something if you'd like."

"You cook?"

"Yup." I smile.

"How would you feel about making the desserts?"

"Great. How many? Of what?"

"What ever you want."

"Do I need to go get ingredients?"

"Well I have a full stocked pantry, and more things in the basement."

"You keep your ingredients in the basement? Why do you have so much?"

"I own a little restaurant in town."

"You own a restaurant?"

"Yes. It's not that big so sometimes I keep a few things here."

"Wow, that's cool. Um do you have things for pies, fudge, even cheesecake?"

"I should." she smiles.

"Alright, I'll get my recipes and get to work. I hope I have enough time to do everything I want." I smile and run upstairs. I go though one of my bags and grab my note cards for cheesecake, three different fudges and a few different pies. I go back down and Emily's sitting at the kitchen table.

"I've cleaned the counters for you so you have enough space to work."

"Thanks." I smile.

I skim through her panty and everything downstairs to find what I need. I have to make a few trips to bring everything up. I start with the pie crusts, and then move to the fillings. A few hours later, after the pies are finished, I start the cheese cake. I whip together a nice crumbly buttery crust and start the filling. I make way too much crust so I end up making two. I put the cheesecakes in the freezer to quicken the firming process. Last, but not least I make the fudge! When all the cooking, baking, and freezing are done I finally sit down.

"I am exhausted!"

"It all smells so good! What did you make?" Sue asks.

"A cherry pie, french silk pie, strawberry pie, a cheesecake, a New York style cheesecake with raspberry drizzle, peanut butter fudge, chocolate fudge and a cookies and crème fudge."

"Wow! Impressive."

"I want to eat them so bad!" I laugh,

"Well party starts in an hour, go relax for a while then get ready and you can eat."

"Yeah I need a nap." I say and go upstairs. Before I get to my room I make a detour.

"Come in." Leah says after I knock on her door.

"Hi." I say opening the door a little. She nods and I walk in all the way. "I um, who's Bella?" I ask.

"Why are you worried about her?" she asks.

"It's just I thought Jake was interested in me, but I feel like he's into her."

"Trust me you're prettier than her. I don't know why he likes her."

"So he does like her?" she nods.

"Don't worry I've been down this road. I used to like Jake, not anymore though. He's more a brother to me."

"How do I win him over?"

"Just be you. You're definitely more exciting than she is, you'll see that tonight."

"What does she look like? Something nice to look at?"

"Not really. Tonight, if I were you, I would show off what I have. In a tasteful manor though." I laugh lightly. "Don't stress it, okay."

"Thanks Leah."

"Don't mention it." I smile, she smiles back and I leave closing the door behind me. I go in my room and Seth's waking up.

"Hey you're up." I smile.

"I smelled my mom cooking."

"That wasn't your mother, it was me."

"You? You can cook?"

"Mhm!"

"It smells amazing. Any chance you'll let your big brother sneak a taste?"

"Don't even think about it!" I laugh. "I need your opinion on something though. Stay here." I grab blue jean shorts, a black tank top and a blue and black plaid shit. I go in the bathroom and put it all on. The shorts sit a little low on my hips, showing my tattoo a little. My tank top stops short leaving a gap of bare skin between my shirt and my shorts. I put the plaid shirt on, roll up the sleeves and walk back to the room. "What do you think?"

"You need to put some clothes on." he says.

"Why? I happen to like this outfit, I feel Jacob will too."

"He's gonna like it too much. It's kinda scary, but I like it."

"What?" I ask squinting.

"Not that way, but if I was with a girl, that'd be nice for her to wear."

"That's creepy bro."

"Creepy enough for you to change?"

"No. you're only saying this to get me to change." I laugh. "I'll just go ask Leah!" I walk out and head back to Leah's room.

"That should make him forget about her." Leah says when she sees me. "An extra plus showing your tattoo." she laughs.

"So we have a winner?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." I smile and go back to my room. I do a black and silver smokey eye, put on liquid eyeliner and then a few coats of mascara. I lay on my bed on my back so I don't mess up my make up, I don't do my hair yet. How did you sleep all day?"

"I was out late last night with the guys."

"Getting into trouble?"

"Nope, protecting the city!"

"Are you batman?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No, I'm Wolverine." he laughs. This makes me think about last night.

"Hey let me ask you something, are wolves common out here?"

"Kinda, why?"

"I heard some last night, I went out looking for them-"

"What? Wolves are dangerous!"

"Don't worry I never found them." he looks at me funny.

"You never found them?"

"No…but I think I'll try again tonight."

"You shouldn't go looking for them."

"Are they big out here?"

"Yes, they can be."

"I'll be careful." he sighs. "You know people will be here soon, right?"

"What time is it?"

"Like four thirty."

"Shit, really?" he jumps up, grabs some clothes and leaves the room. The water in the bathroom turns on, I guess he's in the shower. I get up and go over to the mirror. I take out my ponytail, grab my spray bottle with water in it and wet my hair since the bathroom is occupied. My curls loosen and my hair becomes a lot longer. I put some styling crème and light spritz of hair spray on it to keep it long. I put on my shoes and go downstairs.

"So I brought the macaroni and cheese and pasta salad. Sam is at the store getting the hotdogs and buns." someone said in the kitchen. I walk in and Sue is in there with another woman.

"Hello." I smile.

"Hi." the stranger smiles. She's probably in her late twenties, early thirties, copper skin, black hair, brown eyes, and three unmistakable long scars on the right side of her face from her hairline to her chin. She's wearing a short sleeved shirt and I can see the scars extend down her right arm to her hand. I try not to stare so much, but I want to know her story.

"Emily, this is Svetlana. Sveta, this is Leah's cousin, Emily." Sue introduces us.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"You too." she smiles looking me up and down. The end of one of her scars keeps the right corner of her mouth lower than the rest of it.

"Knock knock!" A man says walking through the front door. He walks in the kitchen and sets bags down on the table.

"Sam, meet Sveta." Emily says, he turns and looks at me.

"Hi." I smile.

"Wow." my face changes, "You look so much like your father." he chuckles.

"Sam is Emily's fiancé." sue tells me.

"Congratulations." I smile.

"Mom have you seen-" Leah asks jogging in the kitchen. She stops talking, without finishing her sentence, when she sees Emily and Sam. She turns around and goes back upstairs.

"I'm gonna go help her find whatever she needed." I smile and go after her.

"Are you okay?" I ask standing in her doorway.

"Get out!"

"Please. Okay I know we don't exactly get along, but we are part sisters-"

"Sam's my ex-boyfriend." she says cutting me off. "We were together in high school and then everything changed. He disappeared for two-weeks, then all of a sudden he comes back, breaks up with me and starts going after Emily. Emily and I are tribe cousins, she knew I was with him. At first she didn't say yes to him, but after she was attacked by a bear," she holds her hand like her fingers are claws and moves it down the right side of her face then arm, "they started dating. I've only been out of high school for like a year, it still hurts a little."

"I'm sorry. How do you do it? How do you see them knowing that, that should be you?"

She sniffs, "I run. You wouldn't believe how fast I can go, I can beat all the guys including Seth, Sam, even Jacob."

"Damn."

"Sometimes running doesn't always help. Then I just sit up here."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"Who am I going to talk to about this? My mother?"

"What about me?" she looks at me, "If you just give me a chance, I can help."

"I don't need help from you." she says changing her attitude. "I don't want help, I don't _need_ help, and I don't need anything from you. Please get out."

"Fine." I walk downstairs slowly, and out the front door.

"Sveta!" Seth yells, "Come meet the guys!" yay more people. I walk down the steps and over by the cars.

"This is Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared."

"How do you all know each other?"

"Embry is Sam's half-brother, Quil is Jacob's second cousin, Paul is a distant relative of Sam and Jared is also a second cousin of Jacob's."

"Wow, big families."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Paul asks me.

"I'm Sveta, Harry's daughter." they all look shocked.

"Harry had another kid?" Jared asks Quil.

"How old are you?" Paul asks.

"I'll be eighteen in a few days."

"So that means…" Embry started, Quil slapped his arm, I looked down.

"I see it now." Jared says. "You look like your dad a lot."

"So I've heard." I smile. A horn beeps and I see Jacob's truck pulling up. I start getting nervous, I can't tell if he's alone in the truck or not. He gets out and walks around to open the passenger door, shit! He walks over with a girl, it's the same girl I saw him with the other day when I went on my drive. Jacob talks with the guys for a minute then turns to me.

"You look great." he says giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I smile. "You must be Bella." I say when he lets go of me, she looks nervous like I'm going to rip her head off.

"And you must be Sveta, Jake's told me a lot about you."

"I can't say the same." I look her up and down thinking about what Leah said about her. She looks at Jake, he gives me a look.

"Just curious, but if this is a tribe family event, why are you here?" Paul snickers to himself.

"Sveta!" Seth says shocked.

"I like her." Paul says pointing to me.

"Just curious." I defend.

"The elders thought it would be nice for her to hear the family histories." Jacob says. "Anymore questions?" he asks a little mad.

I look at the guys, away from Jacob and Bella, and ask, "You guys hungry?" they smile and say a jumble of yes's. They follow me around the house and to the back yard, they go straight to the food.

**[Jacob's P.O.V]**

"She really is Leah's sister." Bella said as they were walking away, I know she heard her.

"Come on." we go to the back and greet everyone else.

"I'll be right back." Bella says and goes inside. I walk over to the guys.

"So that's the one you keep thinking about!" Embry smiles.

"Yup."

"I see why you like her, she's gorgeous. But dude, you're blowin' it!"

"How?"

"You showed up with Bella!"

"You had _her _waiting on you and you bring _Bella_?" Paul asks. I look over at Sveta, she laughing with Emily as a foot-long hot dog is put on her plate.

'It's so big!' I see her say to Emily.

"I bet she wore that outfit just for you." Embry says, I look at him, "Who wears that with family around? You can see her hips!"

"Calm down, she's mine!"

"Then you better make a move, and fast!" he smiles.

"She's _my _imprint!" I say low.

"Chill, I'm joking around!" he backs up a little. I walk over to her and Emily.

"Jake." Emily says.

"Em." I smile, she walks away.

"Where's your date?" she asks then takes a bite out of the hot dog. I wish I was that hot dog!

**[Sveta's P.O.V]**

"She's not my date." he says and stands a little closer to me. "How's your hot dog?"

"Good."

"You know, the resemblance is uncanny." he says and winks. I look down, hold my hot dog by the end and take it out of the bun.

"Skinny, flimsy and limp?" I ask dangling it in front of him.

"What? No!" I put it back on my bun and take a bite, "I meant in length, that it's delicious and filling." he smiles.

"Jacob black!" I say playfully.

He steps closer to me and leans down to whisper in my ear, "You should know better wearing something like this." he lightly runs his fingers over the tattoo on my hip, "it makes me want you." he whispers and stands back up. I take a deep breath, he smiles.

"You are unbelievable!"

"What?"

"What happened to what you said last night? Communication to a minimum? You're breaking your own rule."

"I can't help myself."

"Some one's looking for you." I say and nod towards the house, Bella's standing on the porch looking around. He smiles at me and walks away. I shake my head and look over at his friends, they're looking at me. They look away when they see me look back.

"Wanna help me bring out dessert?" Sue asks me.

"Sure." I smile. We walk past Jacob and Bella and I don't look at either. We put everything on a tray and I carry it to the table.

"Seth!" I yell for him to come over. He see's what I'm carrying and runs over smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll gladly help you." he says grabbing the pies and putting them on the table. After we set everything down, we bring out more plates, napkins and utensils.

"Alright everyone, dessert is served!" I smile taking the lids off of everything. Everyone walks over and I wonder if I made enough. I never realized how many people were here. Everyone grabs at least one thing, and 'Mmm's' come from everywhere.

"Emily it's delicious!" a woman says.

"I can't take credit. Sveta made all the dessert."

"You made this?" Leah asked about the dessert on her plate.

"Every little bit." I smile.

"Kudos."

"This pie! It's amazing!" Bella says and takes a bite of the french silk on her plate.

"Thank you." I grab a piece of fudge and find an empty seat.

The sun is setting and the lights to the backyard turn on. Jacob's standing with the guys on the porch. I walk over.

"So was it worth the wait Seth?" I ask him.

"Hell yes!" he says with a mouth full.

"Really everything was delicious! I tried some of everything." Embry says.

"Glad you enjoyed." I smile and go in the house.

"I gotta tell ya Jake, if a girl that looked like that and can _cook _like that was interested in me, I would jump at the opportunity to be with her!" one of them said outside.

"She has a boyfriend." he told them.

"She must not like him that much, we see the way she looks at you and responds to your touch. You react the same way with her. After the stories why don't you take Bella home, then come back and have some fun with Sveta!"

"Shit." someone else says. The kitchen door opens and Bella storms through mad.

"Bells wait!" Jake calls and goes after her, I follow.

"I'm just gonna go to the border and wait for Edward."

"Stop! The guys were just joking around!"

"She doesn't want me here either!" she says pointing to me.

"When did I say that?" I ask walking down the porch over to them.

"You didn't have to directly say it. I can tell." she says.

"Bella just stop." I say, she's surprised to hear me say her name, "Don't you need to hear the elder's stories?"

"I'll catch it on tape!" she says dripping with attitude.

"Fine, then leave." she storms off and heads up the road, Jacob starts to go after her.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"You couldn't just be nice to her! She's my friend Sveta, _friend!_"

"Every since you mentioned her you've been different. I know you love her."

"She's in love with some other guy though!"

"If she wasn't would you be trying to get her to love you? Would you be flirting with her now instead of me?"

"That's not fair!"

"Just go ahead after her, she's the one you want!"

"Don't be like that, you know you will always be my girl. I just really need to go get her right now."

"Do what you need to do." he runs in the direction she went.

The sun's completely set now, I go back through the house and see they've started a fire in the back yard. The guys and Leah are sitting around it on huge logs. I go over and take the empty seat between Seth and Paul.

"Where's Jake?" Seth asks.

"He went after her." I say looking at the flames. Seth puts his arm around me.

"What are these stories that are so important?"

"Just our tribe's histories. They should be starting soon. It might be kinda boring at first, but try to pay attention. If you listen closely, you'll understand."

"Understand what?" he looks at the fire. I look at everyone sitting around the fire, there's something about them. They look different in the firelight. A wolf howls in the distance, I look in the direction where it came.

"It's time." Paul says. Everyone came to the fire now. Billy wheeled over, the elders came over, I even saw Jacob and Bella start to come over. I can't remember the last time I was told a story fireside. They first started with basic history. For instance the Quileute's are descendants from wolves. Jacob's great grandfather, the chief, was Alpha, meaning Jacob should be Alpha now. Wait if they're descendants from wolves doesn't that mean they're werewolves or shape-shifters? The story continues about, 'the cold ones'. They're derived from an enemy clan of some sort. Billy won't say what they were though, he just says _enemy_ and _cold_.

"Were you paying attention?" Seth asks me.

"Yes."

"Good."

After all the stories people grab one last nibble and make plates of food to take home. I say goodbye to everyone except Jacob and Bella. I never see them to get a chance to say goodbye. After everything is cleaned up, and everyone leaves we all go to our rooms. I change into sweats before Seth comes in.

"Where do you sneak off to every night?" I ask.

"I'm apart of the neighborhood watch."

"Every night?"

"Pretty much. There have been a few break-ins and I want to make sure my mom's restaurant is safe."

"Aww that's nice."

"If you'll excuse me, I only have two hours to sleep until I'm on duty."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the vampires bite."

"He used to tell me that little joke every night."

"Same here." he smiles then closes his eyes. I quietly grab my flashlight and creep downstairs. I put on my shoes and head for the woods. I turn on my flashlight and try to find my spot from last night. A branch breaks and some birds fly away chirping. I stop moving and try to listen. I spin left, shining the flashlight that direction, and the brown wolf from last night is there. It lifts its front right paw and covers its face from the flashlight; how cute!

"Sorry." I say and lower the light, its paw goes down. "Are you a boy?" it makes one quick bark, "I take that as a yes." he sits then lies down on his stomach. I walk closer to him slowly and rub between his eyes to the top of his head. "You're so soft." I say quietly. His eyes never leave my face. His eyes are a perfect light brown, just like Jacob's. "You're a very handsome wolf." he licks my cheek, I giggle. He curves his back inward, almost in a ball. I sit on the ground and lean against his side. I start rubbing his fur and he rests his head on his paw so he can still see me.

"You seem like a good listener." I say and his ears perk up. "I need someone to talk to and I know you won't tell anybody!" I smile. "My boyfriend David is a jerk. I honestly don't know why I ever said yes to him, I knew this would be hard. He promised we'd make it work somehow. I've only talked to him once, we fought, and not even a text after." I look down and he's still staring at me, listening intently. "And then there's Jacob." I smile blushing a little. "See, I light up just thinking about him. I can't stop smiling, and he's just as great a cuddler as you." he licks my hand this time. "I've only known him for about four days and I like him. He's in love with some one else though."

"Hmmm." he cries.

"I know, it's not fair. He flirts with me a lot and I love it, but when he's around _her _it's like I don't exist. He's never gonna get over Bella.I put on a special outfit for him, he seemed to like it, but then Bella showed up and he left me. She supposedly has a boyfriend though, I guess they're like madly in love." I sigh, "Maybe I'm overreacting. I mean it's not like we're together, right? He's an amazing kisser though!" he turns his head to look at me straight. "You can't tell anyone." I smile. "I need a name for you…hmm…how about vlk." he barks once. "It's Slovak for wolf. You know how I remember that? It's like _hulk _but instead of the 'h' you use a 'v' so _'vulk'_, and wolves are big and strong like the hulk." he lowers his head and closes his eyes. I kneel and go closer to his head. I give him a little kiss between his eyes and sit back looking at him, he stares back at me. "What do you think Vlk?" he lifts his head. "Should I keep trying with Jacob? Or let him be happy chasing Bella? Pick up your left paw for Bella…" he stares at me, "Pick up your right paw for me." he raises his right paw. "How are you even understanding me?" Billy's story from earlier popped in my mind about the shape-shifters. "Are you a shape shifter?" I accuse, his head snaps up. "I'm kidding." I smile and rub his paw. "Thanks for listening." I smile, his tail wags against the ground. A wolf howls in the distance and he hops up, "Bye Vlk." I smile, he howls then runs off. I walk back to the house and quietly up to the room. Seth isn't home anymore. My phone dings.

"Who the hell is texting me at midnight?" I sit on my bed and grab my phone. "Jacob?" I open the message.

I'm sorry about earlier.. It says. How did he know I'm awake?

_It's fine._

No it's not. I treated you different, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?

_Of course_

(: on a side note, I know I told you earlier, but that outfit today…DAMN! ;)

_I didn't think you liked it that much. You sure did run away fast when Bella came out of the house.._

I needed to control myself in front of all those people, it wouldn't have been appropriate to throw you on the table and make out with you. I blush a little imagining it.

_So you needed to look at her to calm you down? She doesn't turn you on the way I do?_

No one does what you do to me baby ;) I don't even think YOU understand how much you entice me. 

_Why don't you tell me?_

I'd much rather show you

_Seth's not here and everyone else is asleep.. _

I know we just switched shifts. But I'd rather wait until after your birthday

_Don't make empty suggestions Jacob Black_

I would never baby. Speaking of your birthday, what do you want?

"Can't I just have you?" I say quietly.

Besides me(:

Okay how did he know that? Lucky guess.

_Besides you…nothing_

There has to be something else you want

_Not really. I want to get to know you and have you all to myself with no other girls in the way._

You don't have to worry about Bella.

_Promise?_

I promise!

_I wish I could kiss you right now_

I've never been so frank with my feelings over text, I'm a little nervous for his response.

:-* its supposed to be a kissy face

_You are too cute!_

Well gorgeous, I have to get up for work soon, I'm gonna sleep for a while.

When I read 'gorgeous' I get butterflies.

_Sorry I didn't know you worked I would have let you go a while ago. _

I'm a chef at Sue's restaurant. Come for a bite tomorrow

_I will(: Goodnight!_

I plug in my phone to charge and go to sleep.

I must have tossed and turned a lot because I wake up at the foot of my bed. I wish I could say I had a sweet dream about Jacob, but I had a nightmare about Jacob. I hope Vlk is there tonight, I need to tell someone. Is it weird that I have a wolf friend that I talk to like he understands me? Okay when put into perspective it does sound weird, but who else do I have? Seth? No it's be awkward. Sue? Eh, maybe. My dad? NO WAY! Leah? Hell no! My only other option is Vlk.

"She has to realize it." Seth says, I turn my head and see him in Leah's doorway.

"She's blood, we can tell her. What if she has the gene? Before I turned, you didn't think girls could phase, maybe she's another exception!"

"Dad will do it, not us. We can talk to her after he's done."

"When is he gonna do it?"

"He said her birthday."

"What did you tell her about where we go at night?"

"Neighborhood watch."

"Good."

"Your doors always closed though, I don't think she knows you leave too."

"Even better."

"When are you gonna be nice to her?"

"I don't do nice, you should know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now get out I need to get dressed for work, you do too."

"Oh you're up." Seth says coming in the room.

"Yeah, just thinking about some things."

"Have you thought anymore about the stories from last night?"

"Yeah I actually had a nightmare about them."

"What was it?" he asks sitting on his bed facing me.

"Well I was at my birthday party and David shows up. We're dancing and having fun then all of a sudden he starts nibbling my neck. At first it's just playful, but then he bites hard! He starts sucking my blood and I realize he's a vampire, Jacob see's this and explodes into Vlk- uh, I mean a wolf. He's russet in color and has brown eyes. He attacks David, David bites him and Jacob phases back. Bella shows up out of no where and starts sewing up my neck. It hurts like hell, but I don't cry or scream. Jacob's laying on the floor groaning and crying from the pain. He was bit on his shoulder, you can see the bite starting to eat his skin away. It was as if acid was being pour on his, his skin and flesh just melted off his bones until he was just a skeleton." I explain slowly.

"Whoa." he sits next to me.

"You know that's not how it works right?"

"How what works? Are you saying he really is a wolf?"

"No, but if he were, he could easily kill the vampire."

"So you're saying werewolves and vampires do exist?"

"_I_ think they do, but-"

"Seth." our dad says from the door. "Your mom's waiting for you at the diner."

"Crap I forgot!" he grabs his uniform and runs out the door.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well I was gonna go to the diner, see if maybe she could use my help."

"That sounds fun. I'm going fishing with Billy, Bella's dad." just hearing her name makes me mad. "Oh and I wanted to let you know, I have a surprise for you for your birthday." he smiles.

"What is it?"

"All I can say is it's something you've wanted since you were a little girl."

"Oh my god, you bought me Channing Tatum?" I say excited. He laughs, gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves. I put on blue jean shorts and a tribal tank top I bought once at a pow wow. I straighten my hair, braid two pieces and connect them in the back. I put on my turquoise necklace and my black converse. I look so Native American, one thing Bella doesn't have going for her. I put on some make up and drive down to the diner. I walk in and it's pretty busy.

"Sveta, hi!" Emily says behind the counter.

"Hey." I smile. "Is Sue around?"

"Kitchen." she says pouring coffee into a customer's cup. I see Leah taking a table's order, I follow the smell and sound of food cooking and find the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I say walking in.

"Yo!" Embry says.

"Hey!" Seth smiles.

"Wuz up!" Paul says and offers a high five, I take it. Jacob comes up to me smiling. He french kisses me for a few seconds.

"From last night." he says and makes a kissy face, I laugh.

"Heyo!" Quil yells from the back, he's cooking something.

"Where's Jared?"

"Bus boy, he's clearing a table."

"Man, you guys all work here?"

"Yup, family owned and run!" Sue says coming out of the cooler.

"Sveta go sit at a table on the left and tell Emily what you want to order. I'll make it for you." Jacob smiles.

"You better not poison me!"

"My love is poisonous enough." he winks. I roll my eyes smiling and go look for a seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Just a heads up there's some BRIEF drug use in this chapter..**

**Sorry for any typos! I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy**

**-xx**

* * *

><p>I pick a booth in the corner, there's a window to my right that's allowing some sun in.<p>

"Be right back." Emily says dropping off a menu for me. I open it and the first thing I see is a pancake. It's still kinda breakfast time, but I'm not sure I want breakfast. I flip through the rest of the pages, soups, salads, sandwiches, burgers, steaks, drinks and sides, but no desserts. "It's been a little hectic." Emily says smiling.

"I'm in no rush." I smile.

"So what can I get you?"

"Um the club sandwich, no lettuce, and a sprite please."

"Fries come with that, is that okay?"

"Yup."

"You're probably the easiest customer I've had all day." she chuckles, I laugh.

"Oh Jake said to let him know-"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him it's your order." she says smiling; I blush a little and smile back. She goes behind the counter and to the order window.

"Jake!" she yells. I see him come to the window, he takes the paper and looks over at my table, he winks at me, I smile and he walks away. Emily turns and smiles at me, I blush again and look down. My phone rings, I'm expecting it to be my mom, it's not.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hi sweetie." David says.

"Did you get my voicemail a few days ago?"

"No." he starts chuckling, "Ben gave me some pills, I've been out of it for days!" he's still laughing.

"Why did you call?"

"I was gonna see if I could come out for the day."

"You want to come out here today?"

"Yeah why not, they called me off work and I want to bring you something we can have fun with."

"Are you okay to be driving?"

"You know how many times I've driven a car while, high, drunk, or blazed out of my mind! I'll be fine." he laughs again, I see Jacob bring my plate to the window-that was quick-he watches as Emily brings it to me with my sprite.

"Thanks." I say holding the bottom of my phone.

"So, wanna send me directions?"

"Alright, sure. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Alright." he hangs up. I send him directions and start eating. Even though my face isn't showing it, this is one of the best sandwiches I've ever had! Jacob walks over and sits across from me.

"What's wrong with it?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's delicious." I smile. My smile drops and I look down.

"Well then what's wrong with you?"

"David just called me."

"Everything okay?"

"He's coming out here today."

"What?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have to work anymore so he's gonna drive out here, then drive home later tonight. I think tonight would be good to talk to him because it's face to face, but I don't want to be a bitch."

"When will he be here?"

"Like an hour." I say eating a fry. "I don't want him to meet my family. My dad would probably have a heart attack if he finds out we're dating. I don't want him to meet anyone."

"What about me?"

"If you want to meet him, sure. I really don't want him out here, but we need to talk."

"Well I have a shift break in a little, I'll stop by real quick."

"Okay. I think after I leave here I'll go for a walk. I need to figure out how to talk to him, I know he's gonna be high at least which means short attention span."

"Be careful."

"I will." I smile. "But definitely kudos on this." I smile taking my last bite of my sandwich.

"Thank you." he smiles. "Well, gotta get back, I'll see you later."

"Okay." he gets up steals a fry, winks, then goes back in the kitchen. I hear the people at the counter talking about fudge. They're eating some, I don't remember seeing it on the menu.

"Sveta!" Sue says sitting in front of me.

"Hi." I smile.

"Can you hear them?"

"The people at the counter?"

"Yes."

"Um they're talking about fudge right?"

"Not just any fudge, _your_ fudge."

"My fudge? From last night?"

"Mhm." she nods. "All morning people have been enjoying your fudge."

"I didn't realize there were any left over."

"I'd like to offer you a job, Sveta."

"What?" I ask choking on my sprite.

"The people love your dessert. Would you mind making them for the dinner? We don't have any and I feel it would be a good thing to add."

"Um."

"Also we need a cashier. You'll do what Emily does except stay behind the counter. You'll take orders from the people who sit at the counter, cash in orders, and help with communication between the kitchen and the servers. I can offer you seven dollars an hour to start plus tips and at least four days a week. We can always personalize your schedule later."

"I'll take it!" I smile.

"Good choice. You want to start tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I smile.

"I'll bring home everything you'll need tonight."

"Thank you." she smiles and goes in the back.

"Done with that?" Jared asks coming up to me.

"Yeah, thanks." I hand him my plate.

"Did I hear right, you're gonna be working here?"

"Yup! Tomorrow's my first day." I smile.

"Awesome! I think you'll like working here." he smiles.

"I think I will too."

"Well I've got dishes to wash." he says holding up his bucket, he goes in the kitchen.

"Need anything else?" Emily asks

"Just a bill."

"He took care of it."

"Jacob did? Why?"

She gave me an 'are-you-serious?' look. "The kid likes you."

"Here." I hold out five singles.

"Keep your money."

"You did your job, you need your tip!" I insist.

"Fine." she grabs three of the singles. "Five is too much." she smiles and walks away. I stop in the kitchen, say bye to everyone and drive home.

"Dad you home?" I ask unlocking the door, no answer. A wolf howls and I smile. It sounds like Vlk. I go into the woods and look around for him.

"Vlk!" I call out. He trots through the trees and comes towards me. "What are you doing out here during the day?" he rubs his head on my stomach. "I can't stay long, David's coming." his head snaps up. "I need to talk to him about stuff. He's meeting Jacob too, I'm nervous about that." I rub under his eye. "Oh on a good note, I got a job today!" he wags his tail. "I work in Sue's diner starting tomorrow." I smile. "You probably don't know who sue is, you don't know who any of these people are." I laugh. "What's it like to be a wolf?" he sits and looks at me. "I had a nightmare about Jacob being a were wolf." he looks down, I describe everything to him. "I hated seeing him die. I think I had that dream because you remind me of him and before I came to see you last night I was talking with Seth. When we were little our dad used to always say, 'good night, sleep tight, and don't let the vampires bite', I hadn't heard it in so long and I couldn't stop thinking about it." he stands and walks over to me. He puts his neck by mine and I put my arms around part of his neck as best I could. "Is this your way of a hug?" he moves his head a little. "You're so sweet Vlk." I say scratching his neck, his leg starts bouncing up and down. "Did I find your spot?" I ask playfully. I stop scratching and he licks me. He looks towards the direction of my house and starts growling. "What is it?" I ask. He walks that way a little, I follow, I hear a car. "Vlk it's just David. You must sense his evil." I laugh. "Listen." I walk in front of him. "I'm not gonna come see you tonight okay? I'll need my sleep for work tomorrow." I smile.

"Hhhmmm." he cries.

"Stop." I smile. "I'll see you the day after. Bye Vlk." I give him a little kiss on his nose and walk home. I got through the kitchen and open the front door for David.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hi babe." he smiles and hugs me. "I missed you." he gives me a squeeze. He keeps me in his arms, but kisses me. It doesn't feel right kissing him. Jacob's, hands down, a better kisser. I pull away.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Nothing I just have a headache that's all." we go inside the house and up to my room. "That's my brothers' bed and this one is mine."

"You share a room with your brother?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"He's a guy and you're a girl."

"Really?" I chuckle.

"So where is everyone?"

"My dad's fishing, and everyone else is working."

"So we have the house to ourselves right?" he asks holding my hands.

"Yup." he sits on my bed and pulls me with him.

"For how long?" he asks licking his lips.

"David, not now."

"I haven't seen you in a while." he asks rubbing my thigh

"We didn't do it before, we're not doing it now."

"Why? No one is here and who knows when the next time I'll see you is."

"I don't want to. I said I don't feel good anyways."

"Want something to make you feel better?"

"An aspirin would be great." I smile.

"One feel good pill coming up." he smiles. He goes in the bathroom, I hear a pill bottle shake, he comes back in and hands me an aspirin and a bottle of water from downstairs.

"Thank you." I say taking it. "Oh before I forget, my friend Jacob's coming over soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

"I don't know. He just wants to meet you."

"Does he party?"

"No he's not like you."

"Like me?" he asks offended. "Honey you mean like us."

"No, I don't do drugs. You know that."

"Then what did you just take?"

"You gave me an aspirin. Aspirins are different from drugs!" he starts laughing, "What's funny?" I ask mad.

"Just wait for it to kick into your system, you'll get it." he smiles.

"You're scaring me."

"Give it about fifteen minutes." he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a joint, "You mind?"

"Yes the fuck I do mind! Don't do that around me please."

"You can't be the only one high." I start laughing.

"Then go and smoke it in your car." he winks at me and laughs. He leaves the room. "Wait I can't be the only one high?" my vision blurs a little. I hear music coming from his car. "What does- I'm not high!" I yell which hurts my head even more. I start going cross-eyed before my eyes close a little. My phone vibrates.

"Heellluuue!" I answer my phone.

"Sveta?"

"Yeah baby who's this?"

"Jake. Are you okay?"

"I am ay-okay!" I laugh. "Hey you should come over. David's here and and, we're having a good time."

"Sveta, I know you don't do drugs, but did you take anything or did he give you anything?"

"An aspirin. My head hurts and it's not helping!" I say mad.

"We're coming to help you."

"Who?"

"The guys and I."

"You have guys?" I start laughing again. "Jake I wanna dance."

"You can't dance right now honey."

"I have to go, I don't want to be upstairs anymore." I hang up on him and grab my bottle of water. I take a few gulps and wipe my mouth. "David!" I yell. I stand up, the room starts spinning. I hear Jacob yelling.

"Jake calm down!" someone else yells. I stumble to the stairs. I slide down the wall and land on my hands and knees.

"Sveta." Jacob calls. I look at him trying to focus on him. I start falling forwards and hit my head on the stairs, rolling down a few more.

"Ungh." I groan. I tumble down the rest until I smack my head against the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"NO!" someone outside yells. I try to look outside, but it's still blurry. I don't see Jacob anymore, I see Vlk. I sit up and feel something run down my face. I look down and see a nail with a red tip. Where the hell did a nail come from?

"Sveta." Seth says running in. "Shit you're bleeding." he helps me up and puts me on the couch.

"Seth." I start crying. I look outside and see Jacob running towards David, Vlk is gone. Jacob and David start fighting, Jacob's beating the shit out of him.

"Can you hear me?" Seth asks. I turn and look at him slowly.

"Yeah. Everything's blurry. My head still hurts."

"You tumbled down the stairs and got rug burn. A nail put a whole in your forehead of course your head hurts. Shit, cops!" I see flashing lights then everything goes black.

"She's waking up!" someone says. I blink my eyes a few times and look around. There's a pale blonde man standing over me.

"Hello." I say.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused." I turn my head, wince and look around the room, I see everyone except Jacob. "What's going on?"

"David drugged you." Seth said coming to my side.

"What?"

"You thought he was giving you an aspirin, but he really gave you ecstasy." my eyebrows furrow and I get angry. "You've been asleep for two days."

"What?"

"You tumbled downstairs and that didn't help, you hit your head pretty bad. No stitches, but you had to get a tetanus shot because of the nail."

"Where is he?"

"He's um, he's in the hospital."

"Did he OD again?"

"No, from his fight with Jake."

"Where's Jake? Is he okay?"

"Jacob's in jail." Paul says.

"What! For how long?"

"He's gonna be put on trial at the end of the week."

"This is all my fault." I say covering my face.

"No." Seth says rubbing my hand.

"She should be okay now, but if anything happens call me." the pale guy said.

"Thanks Carlisle." Billy says, the pale guy leaves and everyone exhales.

"I need to go see him."

"You need to rest." my dad says. I sit up and look at them. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Yeah, one thing, I guess it was a really strong pill because I saw something I'd only seen in a nightmare before. Jacob turned into a wolf. I heard growling and snarling. He was huge-not like a normal wolf- and looked just like Vlk." oops, "Brown eyes, russet fur," I quickly continue. "It's my fault David was here and my fault Jacob's in jail. Please, just let me go see him."

"Fine." my dad says.

"But I'm driving you." Seth says.

"Let me go change." he helps me up to the bathroom and leaves closing the door behind him. I jump in the shower and take the quickest one I've ever taken. I throw on cropped yoga pants-or capris- and a tank top. I brush out my hair and wipe my face off. I have to look good in case I have to flirt to get him out early. I throw on shoes, grab my wristlet and meet Seth outside in my car.

"So I've been asleep for two days? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"We tried, it was like you were in a coma."

"So jakes been in here for two days?"

"Yeah."

"He's gonna hate me!"

"He's in love with you. He could never hate you." I shake my head. I open my window some and reach up to feel my forehead. It still stings a little. When we get there Seth comes in with me and sits in a chair by the door.

"Can I help you?" an officer says from behind the counter.

"Please I'm looking for Jacob Black." I tell him.

"Relationship?"

"Is that important? He's my best friend. He's in here because of me." I lean forward against the counter showing off my chest a little, "please."

"Right this way." I follow him to the cell where Jacob is with two other guys.

"Black!" he yells, Jacob lifts his head slowly.

"Jacob." I say and rush to the bars, he smiles and meets me there; the officer walks away. "I'm so sorry you're here."

"This is not your fault. It was that asshole's for drugging you! I almost killed him Sveta." he says serious.

"Look at you, you don't have a scratch on you!"

"For one, he was high, and two when I saw you tumble down those stairs I lost it. He could have killed you. That pill he gave you might not have been all ecstasy, he wouldn't have known that."

"Thank you for defending me."

"Don't thank me. I will literally do anything for you and your safety. I mean look where we are." he chuckles softly.

"I still can't believe you're in here. It's gonna be on your record for life."

"As long as you're apart of that life, I'm okay."

"I need to repay you. How can I repay you?"

"You don't owe me anything!"

"And you're not even gonna be out for my birthday tomorrow." I pull down the top of my shirt some and fold down the top of my capris. "How do I look?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here." I walk over to the officer, he's alone. I stand on the side of the counter so he can see my full body. "Is there any way you can help my friend?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure." I lean over the desk so he sees practically all of my chest and stick my hips out.

"It kills me that he's in here." he walks closer to me and puts his hand on the small of my back, bare skin, I stand up. "I'm begging you officer." I pout.

"Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you." I smile. I turn around to Jacob and give him a thumbs up, he starts laughing. I put my hand on my hip and wait for him to come back.

"Miss." he says coming back.

"Yes." I smile.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is he can leave now, but at a 500 dollar bond."

"Okay. Is there any way this can be off his record?"

"That, I'm sorry I can't do."

"I understand. So do you take MasterCard?"

"Yes." I hand him my card and he rings it up and hands me a receipt.

"May I give you a hug?" I ask.

"Sure." he steps around and I give him a hug.

"Thank you so much officer." I smile letting go.

"No-no problem." he clears his throat. He grabs the key and walks to Jacob's cell. They walk over and he hugs me. He lifts me and squeezes me more.

"Again, thank you so much officer." I smile after Jake puts me down.

"You're welcome." he smiles. Jacob sees Seth and they Exchange one quick hug, giving each other a slap on the back. Jacob puts an arm around my shoulders and we walk out.

"Sit in the back with me?" He asks. I smile and nod. He opens the back door and I slide in, he gets in and closes the door. I snuggle up next to him and look out the window at the night sky. He rolls down the window.

"Don't go to sleep on me yet." He says low, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'll try not. You're just so comfy." I put my left arm across his chest and close my eyes. A few wolves howl in harmony.

"Vlk." I know that's not his howl, it just reminds me of him.

"What did you say?" Jacob asks smiling.

"Vlk, it means wolf in Slovak."

"I like it." We both look out at the moon until we arrive home. Seth gets out and leaves us alone.

"I know this is way selfish of me to ask, but will you keep me company for a while?"

"I will. I was supposed to have first patrol shift, but I think they'll understand I need my rest."

"I don't want to take you away from your everyday life anymore than I already have."

"When are you gonna understand this, you are my life now." He leans down and kisses me softly. I remember David's kiss from earlier, oh yeah Jacob blows his kiss way out of the park! "Come on." He says releasing me. Jacob rushes over to his dad when we walk through the door. He bends down to hug his dad; it's sweet to see.

"So Sveta, how are you feeling?" Sue asks.

"A lot better now that I got him out."

"How did you get him out?"

"A lot of flirting with the officer. And I paid a 500 dollar bail."

"Which I will repay you." Jacob says.

"No you won't let me repay you any other way let's this be it."

"She's stubborn." He says to my dad.

"And don't I know it!" He chuckles.

"Sue I'm really sorry I missed a few days of work."

"Are you really apologizing for being drugged?" Leah asks.

"I guess."

"That was not your fault. You do not need to apologize." Sue says.

"Can I start tomorrow?"

"You want to work on your birthday? Do you think you'll be ready this soon?"

"I think I'll be okay."

"Okay, but you have to take it easy for a few days."

"Alright. Well if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go relax."

"We have patrol anyways." Sam says. I look at Jacob once before going upstairs. I sit on my window, open it and wait. I stand when I see Jacob walking towards me. It's as if our brains are on the same brain wave and we both go for a hug. His scent engulfs me again and I smile.

"I like you, Jacob." I say nervous. I'm pretty sure he likes me, but in the past every time I tell someone I like them, they've always wanted to stay friends.

"I like you too, Sveta." He says resting his cheek on my head. "I like you a lot." I look up at him, he leans down and I stop him.

"Uhm mhm." I shake my head. "My turn." I kiss him this time. My hands grab his neck and pull him closer to me. His hands squeeze my hips and rub around to the top of my butt. We start moaning in each others mouth, my hips involuntarily grind into his.

"Mmmm stop." He says pulling away. "Don't wanna get carried away before your birthday." I sigh and drop my head onto his chest.

"A cold breeze now would be great." His shirt muffles my voice, a big cold breeze blows through. "Thank you!" Fixing my shirt I stand up straight and stare him in the eyes.

"Save that look for tomorrow."

"So we're really gonna go through with...that, tomorrow?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"It's not that, just I'm nervous."

He pulls me to the bed and we sit facing each other. "We can talk about this. Why are you nervous?"

"I've only ever had sex once before. I don't exactly count it though. David and I were each others firsts, it was strictly to get it over with and lose our virginity. There was no Passion, love or intimacy."

"It'll be different with us. We have feelings for each other and so much pent-up sexual frustration."

"I cause you sexual frustration?" I smile.

"Yes." he looks down embarrassed. "I can't help it. There's something about you that tells me that we'll be great together and not just sexually. But you're telling me I don't cause you sexual frustration?"

"Oh baby of course I want you, I'm just obviously not as experienced as you and I don't know how good it can feel. I don't know what I'm missing so I don't miss it. But don't you _ever_ think that I don't want you, that I don't want to be rolling around in the sheets with you, that I don't want to be on the forest floor with you." he chuckles a little, "I want to _feel_, all you have to offer me and I just hope I don't disappoint you. I know that I might come up sub-par compared to your other experiences, but for you, you literally can't disappoint me because I have nothing real to compare it to."

"That's what this is about? You worrying about not _satisfying _me?" he suppresses a chuckle.

"Hey this isn't easy for me okay!" I defend. "I'm not this type of girl, I don't like talking about my feelings and junk! I'm opening up to you and you laugh at me, maybe tomorrow won't even happen, we might not have to have this conversation!"

"Whoa hey calm down. I was in no way laughing at you. Okay, I promise. I just find it a little unbelievable that you're worried about not pleasing me. I keep trying to explain this to you, but you don't seem to understand me. You are just such an amazing person and you will indubitably satisfy me to the fullest." whoa big word!

"Okay."

"So worries are gone?"

"About _that _part of it. You can't blame me for having worries. I get butterflies just looking at you, or talking about you, even thinking about you; of course I'm gonna be nervous about tomorrow. You're an attractive guy, the type I would dream about." I giggle, "tomorrow's a bigger deal for me than it is for you. You could have any girl you want, but you want me. I can't get any guy I want. Again, you have this _raw sexual magnetism_ about you." he smiles, "do you kinda understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I got it." he smiles. "Tomorrow will be special for you, us, I promise." he kisses me on my cheek and scoots to sit next to me.

"Do you think we're taking things too fast?"

"No, I don't. Sunday opened my eyes to how much you really mean to me. I realized I would kill for you." he looks at me seriously, my heart beats fast, "I never thought I could kill someone, but I couldn't stop myself. He hurt you and I wanted to hurt him." our lips connect slowly in multiple french kisses. His left hand rests across my lap and grips my right hip sending chills up my spine. We stop to breathe, I give him a small peck, our foreheads touch.

"I'm feeling better." I smile keeping my eyes closed.

"Then I've done my job."

"You can go home now, if you want. I know you probably want to go shower and eat a good meal."

"Actually, your dad said it was okay for me to stay with you tonight, if you want."

"I'd love that." I smile. "Let's go eat then you can shower."

"Sounds good." when we get downstairs Harry and Sue are in the kitchen talking.

"We didn't realize you two were still up." my dad says.

"We're hungry." I say.

"Understandable." Sue smiles. "Want me to make you something?"

"You don't have to." I say.

"Don't worry about it. You guys deserve a good meal." she says and gives Jacob a pat on the cheek. "How about a nice juicy steak?"

"Perfect." Jacob says. "We're gonna go to my house real quick, I'd like fresh clothes. We'll be back in time."

"Okay." Sue smiles and puts her hair up.

We walk down to his house, it's not that far away, just a few houses. His house is just one floor, no stairs and there's no question as to why.

"What are you two doing here?" Billy asks when we walk through the front door.

"Fresh clothes." he tells his dad. He's sitting in the living room watching T.V. Jacob takes my hand and leads me down the hallway to his room, it's far away from his dad's room.

"So this is it." I smile looking around his room.

"This is it." he goes to a dresser. I slip off my flip flips and lay on my back on his bed.

"This is the bed where you dream of me at night?" I smile at him.

"The very one."

"Do you have naughty dreams Mr. Black?" he turns around and looks at me. I roll over on my stomach and realize my cleavage is showing.

"Not as naughty as they will be now." I smile at him

"Mmm." I moan lightly. "Your bed's so comfy." I say putting my head on his pillow and closing my eyes. It's quiet for a minute, I open my eyes and he's standing there taking a picture of me. "What are you doing?" I giggle.

"I want a picture of you." I smile and he takes another one.

"You want a picture? I'll pose." I wink. I kneel on his bed with my legs open a little and fluff up my hair some, I pull down the top of my shirt and bite my lip looking straight at the camera. "Did you get it?" I ask keeping my pose.

"Oh yeah!"

"Was it a good pose?" I ask, "I could do something else maybe?"

"No baby, wow. Like my own play boy bunny." I give him a wink and a smile and fix my shirt.

"How do you usually sleep?"

"Naked." he says shoving clothes a small duffle bag.

"Seriously?"

"Yah, but don't worry I'm packing boxer briefs."

I stand and rub my hands on his chest through his shirt, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, sleep however it pleases you." I reach up and give him a quick kiss.

"I'd have to sleep away from you, one to give him room and two so I'm not poking you all night." I start laughing at his over confidence.

"Alright Mr. Cocky!"

"I'm just being honest." he shrugs.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yes." he gets his toothbrush, we say goodbye to his dad and we head back to my house. He takes his bag to my room and we sit down to eat. After we eat I sneak in the bathroom for a few minutes to brush my teeth. We switch places and he gets in the shower. I quickly change into cotton short shorts and a softer tank top better for sleeping in. I dim the lights and open all the windows a little. While waiting for him to get out of the shower I call my mother. We talk for a while and catch up on what's new. Of course I don't tell her about the whole situation with David and the ecstasy, I tell her everyone out here is nice and about my job. I tell her a little about Jacob, but not much because who knows how it'll play out. After we say our good nights I wait a little longer until he comes out.

There's a knock on my door, "Come in." I say. Jacob slips in wearing a towel, his hair's still wet.

"I forgot my clothes in here."

"Sure…forgot!" I laugh. "I'm surprised that towel's long enough to cover all of you." I make fun of him.

"You know it sure would be a shame if this towel just…dropped." he says and let's go of his towel. I fall backwards on my bed covering my face, giggling. "You talk about it a lot, I figured you'd like to see." I sit up and look at his face.

I start slowly looking down his body, "You are unbeliv-" I stop and stare, "Unbelievably big. Wow. I know it's not polite to stare, but damn." he starts laughing. I will say, his 'v' is absolutely scrumptious! He pulls on his underwear and sits next to me, how it all fit in there is a damn mystery to me! "You are a blessed man Jacob Black! I mean a gift from the gods!" he smiles.

"That you'll have the pleasure of enjoying tomorrow." he winks at me. "So, is it up to your standards?"

"What I was expecting is insulting to you!" I laugh. I get up and grab his towel. "You were dripping on my bed." I say patting his head. He looks up at me while I dry him. He opens his legs and puts his hands on my hips, pulling me in close; his hands rest right under my butt cheeks. "Feeling a little hand-sy?" I giggle. He leans back and pushes me on top of him. I kiss him passionately. I can feel him getting hard against me. "Should we stop?" I ask.

"Why? It's just innocent making out."

I run my nails lightly over his covered hard-on, "_He _doesn't want to be innocent." he gets harder. He swiftly picks me up and puts me next to him on the bed, he sits up and takes slow breaths. "Am I too much for you to handle right now?" I ask.

"You're such a tease." he growls.

"I can't help myself." I get up and turn out the lights all together.

"Time for bed?" he asks.

"Yeah, we have work in the morning." I smile excited. I take off my shorts.

"Why are you getting naked?" he asks.

"Well you're sleeping in your underwear, I thought it'd be fair for me to sleep in mine." I smile and get under the sheets next to him. "Is Seth gonna freak out if he sees you up here?"

"He's staying at Embry's tonight."

"Oh. Good night." I smile and try to kiss him.

"Not yet." he says seductively. With help from me he takes my shirt off. "I'm not wearing a shirt, you can't wear one either." he winks. He moves down to the top of my underwear and kisses a trail up to my chin. "Happy Birthday baby." he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you." I smile and kiss his neck. We make out and roll around for a while until we stop to cuddle and fall asleep.

Jacob wakes me up with kisses all over my body.

"Good morning to you too." I smile.

"We have a big day today, lets get ready." we get dressed, brush out teeth and head downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" I ask. There's a note on the table.

_Sveta,_

_I need you to please bring me the tomatoes and paper towels when you come to work. I can't find them and I'm late._

_Thanks so much, Sue_

I look around for what she asked for and Jacob and I get in the car and head over. When we get there it looks empty, no lights are on and I don't even see Emily behind the counter. We get out and walk up to the door, it's unlocked.

"Hello? Emily?" I ask opening the door, the lights


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**THANKS to all of you who have REVIEWED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND SUBSCRIBED! It means so much to me and says I must be doing _something_ right(:**

**FINALLY I can say, WARNING sexual content in this chapter! Warning for language too.**

**This chapter is emotional in parts, but nothing too gushy.**

**HOPE you guys like it!(:**

**Sorry for any typos..**

**Enjoy**

**-xx**

* * *

><p>The lights pop on and everyone yells "Happy Birthday!"<p>

I scream, they laugh at me. "Thanks you guys! You scared the crap outta me, but thanks!" I smile. Harry and Sue come around to give me a hug. "I hope you didn't close the diner for the whole day. I wouldn't want you to lose money because of me."

"We open in an hour. That should be enough time for us all to eat." She smiles.

"Sounds good!"

"Well let's eat!" Seth smiles, he's always smiling. There are chips, fresh vegetables, pizza, cheesy bread and drinks.

"You will get your gift after work today. But there is something you can have now." My dad says to me.

"What is it?" I smile.

"Me!" Rose says slapping my ass once. I turn around and hug her.

"What are you doing here?" I say letting go.

"You think I'd miss your 18th birthday!" She smiles.

We all form an assembly line, I stay at the end to be by Jacob.

"Make sure you eat up. You'll need your strength for tonight." He whispers in my ear.

"Same to you." I wink at him. We both fill our plates, he over fills his. After we eat we all help clean up.

"Well Sveta we'll see you later." Rose says.

"What! Who's we and why are you leaving?"

"Me, Jacob, Seth, Paul right?" She asks turning to him, he nods, "and...Embry have some shopping to do." She smiles.

"So Quil's gonna be the only one cooking?"

"No Brady and Collin are filling in." Sue says.

"Why didn't they come to the party?"

"A prior engagement."

The bell above the door rings letting us know customers have started to arrive.

"I will see you later." Jacob says smiling.

"Okay." He leans down and gives me one slow open mouthed kiss. When we pull apart we realize everyone is still here, I turn around slowly; everyone is staring at us, especially Harry, Billy, and Sue.

"Just...a, friendship kiss." Jacob clarifies. Emily, Paul and Embry are smiling.

"Okay goodbye guys." I try rushing them out of the door.

"Wait!" Paul says, he leans into me and tries kissing me.

"What are you doing?" I ask backing away.

"We have a friendship, I want my kiss!" He insists. Quil quietly creeps up behind him, he gives him a quick peck on three cheek and runs out of the diner.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Paul yells running after him.

"Have fun with that." I laugh and they leave.

"Now, of course you don't have to wear an apron, but if it would make you feel comfortable, you're more than welcome to put one on." Sue says holding a black and white zebra apron with a hot pink imprint of kissing lips on top.

"It's so pretty! I'll wear it today just encased I spill something. She hands it to me, I put it on and follow her behind the counter.

"Now you have used a cash register before, right?"

"Yes." She shows me how to ring certain orders and apply the senior citizen discount. Before ringing anything I have to type in either the server's name of the table number, I think names will be easiest for now.

"As far as the coffee goes, red top is de-caff and black top is regular. You know a good way to remember?"

"Um 'd' is to the left of, or comes before, 'r' in the alphabet and the red top is on the left of the black top so red is 'd'?"

"That's a good way, but I usually say that de-caff is red, the devil is usually associated with the color red and devil and de-caff both start with 'd'."

"Interesting." I nod.

"Any questions?"

"Nope, I think I've got it all."

"Good, if you need something Emily and Leah will be out here or you can find me."

"Okay thanks." I smile and she walks away. Leah and Emily are both busy taking orders. I fix my apron and wait for customers. A girl sits at the counter, she orders a garden burger, sweet potato fries and a water; I tell the kitchen and wait. 15 minutes later and I'm still waiting.

"Let me go check on your food." I tell her, I can tell she's getting impatient. As soon as I walk in the back a song comes on their kitchen radio, Birthday Sex.

"This is Sveta and Jake all night tonight!" Quill Laughs with Jaded and the other two cooks. The other two cooks are just putting on their jackets so I'm guessing they just got here.

"That doesn't sound like appropriate kitchen talk to me!" I scare them. "How much longer for the garden burger and sweet potato fires?"

"Fries are finishing now, I was doing all the orders myself!" Quill says looking at the two cooks.

"Sorry we just got here. We're Brady and Collin." He points to himself when he says Collin. "And you are?"

"Sveta."

"So you're the one getting birthday sex tonight!" Brady said.

"Very funny."

"Come on, you and Jake are always all over each other. You gotta get it in!"

"Well..." I blush, "Okay maybe, but stop talking about it, if Sue or Leah hears and they tell my dad I'll probably he going home! Now give me my order!" Quill hands me the burger and fries. When I walk to the front Leah's getting coffee for a customer, fuck I hope she didn't hear us.

"Here you go, there was a misunderstanding with the shift schedule but everyone is here now." I smile setting her plate down.

"No worries, thanks." I refill her water and check on the other people.

At the end of the day I count all my tips, it totals 45 dollars!

"Ready to go get your gift?" My dad asks

"Yeah should we take my can since its here?"

"Okay, ill just tell you where to turn."

My dad, Sue and Leah get in my car.

"You say this is something I've wanted since I was a little girl?"

"Yes and turn Left here." I drive a little further and take a few more turns, we end up at, "A pet store?" I question, he smiles.

"Now, I've already picked one out for you that I thought you'd like, but of course if there's a different one you like you may get that one." He says as we walk in. I follow him straight back and to the middle where the rabbits, guinea pigs, ferrets, and mice are. On the side of the rabbits cage there is a signed that says 'saved for Sveta.' Three rabbits are in the huge cage, a tan and white one, a small grey one and a black and white baby with a red bow tied loosely around its neck.

"A bunny?" I smile.

"Yeah, do you like the one with a bow? I picked him for you, but again whichever you like.

"I love him!" A worker walks around the back of the cages, unlock the door and scoop him up handing him to me. "He's so tiny and soft." I hold him close to me and pet him.

"He's petty trained too." The worker says.

"Any special kind of litter to go in the litter box?" I ask.

"Yeah everything you need is down aisle four." She directs us.

"Did you buy any supplies yet?" I ask my dad.

"No I wanted to let you pick everything out." Since he's a boy I grab a teal cage, lime green food bowl, and a dark blue castle to go in the cage. I grab a water container to hang off the side of the cage, food, chew toys, a couple of treats, a litter box, the bunny litter they used to train him, and bedding for his cage. On the way home Sue drives so I can sit in the back and hold him. All the bags are brought up to my room. I set him in the carry home box they gave us and set up his cage and litter box. I put the litter box in the bathroom and take him in there so he can smell it and know where to use the bathroom. I leave the door of his cage open and set him in there in case he's hungry or thirsty. He drinks a little then hops right back out. He hops over to my bed and looks up at me. I reach down to pick him up, but he hops away quickly; the cycle repeats until I finally catch him and put him on top of my bed with me. He snuggles in my lap and I rub his back a few times. We play on my bed for like an hour then I put him in his cage to sleep.

"Knock knock." Jacob says at the door.

"Hey." I smile.

"Who's this?" he asks looking at the bunny.

"My gift from my dad. He doesn't have a name yet."

"What about naming him after someone you love…that's a guy."

"Who would you suggest?"

"I don't know who you love! Pick someone." he says smoothing out his hair a little.

"Ehh..I think I'll name him Thumper."

"Thumper? Like from Bambi?"

"I've never seen Bambi, but yes. And he looks like a Thumper."

"Would you every name your child, Thumper?"

"No!" I laugh.

"Good. You need to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"We're throwing you a party."

"Another one?"

"No adults allowed."

"Then I can't even come."

"You know what I mean, goofball."

"Where is this party?"

"On the beach."

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Lots of people! Can I pick out your outfit?"

"Oh god, sure." I show him where my suitcases are and he goes through them looking for my outfit.

He picks out low rise black skinny jeans with slight rips in them and my leopard bikini.

"Um wanna give me a shirt!"

"The bikini top will be your shirt." He smiles handing them to me.

"You must like seeing my tattoos. You can see all three in this 'outfit'." I say coming out off the bathroom.

"Yes, yes I do." I look in the mirror at a side view.

"My ass and boobs look huge!"

"Mmhhmm." He stares at my ass.

"There's not gonna he dancing is there? I don't want my boobs to fall out."

"Trust me, I'll help if they do." He says standing behind me and placing his hands on my bare hips.

"I bet. When do we leave?"

"Now's good I guess."

"Help me put these boards up." I pull out some wide and tall wooden boards to section off an area for Thumped to be in while I'm gone. I put his litter box in there with him and open the door to his cage. "I don't want him to fall downstairs, he's too small to hop down safely." I tell Jacob, he nods and puts the last board down.

"Sveta!" My dad yells coming in the room. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that? Somewhere with _him_?" He asks looking at Jacob.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have been informed about your pre-arranged 'activity' for later tonight." He held up air quotes around activity.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asks.

"Look I understand that you two are old enough to be considered adults in society, but here-in my house-Sveta, you are still my baby girl. And I understand that teenagers with raging hormones will sometimes act on their urges, that's fine, but please, _please_, don't make me a grandpa tonight."

"Dad, whoa!" I yell.

"What?" Jacob yells.

"Protection goes a long way."

"We're done here dad!" I say.

"Just hear what I said."

"Fine, goodbye please!" He looks back and forth between us a few times then goes downstairs.

"How the hell did he know?"

"I didn't tell anyo- Leah!"

"Leah knows, wait how does she know?"

"At work today Birthday Sex came on the radio, the guys were joking around about me getting some tonight. When I walked out of the kitchen she was standing there getting someone coffee."

"Shit! Oh well now."

"That was a bitch move though! I mentioned to them that if my dad found out I'd probably be going home. She wants me gone so bad she'd jeopardize my relationship with my dad, not to mention my relationship with you!" We walk over to her room and barge in, closing the door behind us Jacob glares at her. "You told my dad? I didn't realize we were in fourth grade and that you needed to tattle on me to my dad about stuff I do ."

"My dad, actua-"

"_OUR _dad, actually!" I cut her off.

"Quite frankly our business is none of your concern!" Jacob adds.

"I didn't think you wanted me out of your house that much, I though we were just starting to get along."

"Now if you'll excuse us we have a party to get to that, no you aren't invited to, because you'd probably snitch on us for doing something stupid!" We leave her room, she's mad but she deserves it when she starts it! Jacob and I head out to his car.

"Jake I gotta tell you, this truck is such a turn on!"

"You're turned on by my car?"

"It's not like I wanna be with the car!" He closes the door behind me and circles around the front and gets in his door. There's surprisingly no armrest or separator in the front or back seats. Just a long bench like cushioned seat. "It's just that you're a masculine guy, this is a masculine truck and when you're in it you just seem like so much more! It makes you hotter!" I smile.

"Thank you, Mordecai!" He says rubbing the dashboard.

"You named your truck Mordecai? It's a guy?"

"Mordecai's my chick magnet." He winks at me. He starts it up and heads to the beach.

"And you're sure this outfit is okay?"

"Yes, stop fidgeting." he keeps his left hand on the wheel and he grabs my hand with his right. When we get there, a few fire pits are lit and people are lightly scattered.

"Who are all those people?"

"Friends from school and the guys." he parks, gets out and then helps me out. The first person to come up to us is Rose.

"Hey guys!" she gives us a hug.

"How was shopping earlier?"

"Amazing." she starts laughing.

"Did something happen?"

"You'll see later."

"Umm, alright." Jacob introduces me to everyone I don't know and we all have a pretty good time. A few of the girls here obviously either don't like me or don't like the fact that I'm kinda 'with' Jacob.

"Who's ready for cake?" Rose yells winking at Jacob. We all gather around the cake table. Rose lifts the lid on the cake box and my mouth drops!

"A penis cake? You bought me, a penis cake?" I laugh. She starts laughing and nods. This isn't a normal penis cake, it's about one and a half feet long, as wide as my hand and about two layers thick. Each ball is about five or six inches in diameter. She sticks 18 candles around the edge and lights them all, I blow them out and they cheer for me.

"Birthday girl gets first piece." Jacob says holding a knife.

"Hmm I'm not sure if I want the head or a ball…alright I'll take the head." I wink at him.

"Sorry buddy, this is gonna hurt." he tells the cake and cuts the head off. He cuts everyone a piece.

"Anybody need extra whipped cream or anything it's in the bag over there." Quil says.

"Oh my god, this dick is so good!" I say licking the frosting off my fork, Jacob watches me. I slowly finish my cake, mostly everyone else is done already. I throw my plate in the garbage and sit on Jacob's lap. "Make sure you bring that bag later," I say quietly to him, I lean to his ear and whisper, "because I want the real thing." I nibble on his earlobe a little. He growls a little, "God that turns me on!" I say quietly. I stand.

"Good to know." he winks standing.

"So when is this party over?"

"Well we didn't exactly set a time, but it looks like some are thinking of leaving now. We say good bye to a few people and wait for the rest to leave.

"Now you two be careful tonight." Rose says to me. I help her clean up and the guys blow out the fires.

"Where are you staying out here?"

"I'm not. I'm driving back tonight."

"At this time?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Fine, but you text me when you get here."

"You better not write back right away either, take your time with him." she smiles.

"Yes, ma'am!" we walk back over to Jacob.

"And remember, wrap it up buddy! Well on second thought, you guys would have some cute ass babies! But no, no! Not right now." she smiles gives me a hug and her and the guys leave.

"Looks like it's just you and me." I smile.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah." I take off my shoes and pants, he takes off his shirt, shoes and pants; his trunks are underneath. I walk in the water slowly, it's cold in the water and in the air! The water's not the absolute cleanest, but it's not really dirty. Just some seaweed by the shoreline. We go about shoulder deep in the water and stop.

"I need you to keep me warm." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Not a problem." he stares deep into my eyes.

"Thank you for tonight." I run my fingers through the hair at the bottom of his head.

"Anything for you, but it wasn't all me."

"I know, but I can't thank them the way I'm gonna thank you."

"If anything _I _should be thanking _you_, not the other way around! This is your birthday, you get taken care of first!"

"I like the way that sounds." a cold chill blows over us and I grab him closer. "It's not gonna rain tonight is it?"

"It might, but it won't ruin our night."

"Might be a little romantic. I've always wanted to makeout with someone in the pouring rain. Rose and I call it makeout rain." he chuckles lightly.

"Well I hope tonight you get your makeout rain." we start kissing in the water. There's rubbing, touching, gripping and grinding. A few water drops fall on us, but we ignore them. He kisses down my neck and to my chest kissing everywhere. The rain is harder now.

"I've had a change of thoughts." he says out of breath.

"What? Why what's wrong, what did I do? Or maybe didn't do?"

"Shh, no." he smiles. "I was gonna take you back to my house and do this right, but I don't think I can wait that long. I was thinking about the forest."

"You wanna have sex in the woods like animals?"

"It was just a thought." he says quickly, I smile. "You know, nice background music from the rain and the animals, I'd keep you warm, I think it'd be perfect."

"Okay." I agree smiling, "Who knows when I'll have this chance again."

"So you ready?"

"Yeah." I nod smiling. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist giggling. When we get out of the water he sets me down on the sand, now it's really raining hard!

"You finally get your makeout rain." he smiles and kisses me. The kiss isn't slow and sweet, it's rough and toe-curling.

"Come on." I whisper out of breath.

"Wait, I have a blanket in my truck." I grab our clothes and we run back to the truck in the rain. He goes in the back and looks for the blanket. I throw our clothes in the back.

"Can I have your key, I wanna put my phone in the glove box." he tosses them to me, I unlock the glove box and see a gun. I put my phone next to it and carefully move the gun over a little. I turn my head and Jacob's standing there dripping wet.

"God you scared me!" I jump.

"What are you doing?"

"I was putting my phone up. You have a gun?"

"Protection."

"Oh." I close the box and lock it.

"Does it bother you?"

"It's your car, your gun." I hop out and lock the doors.

"Don't let it ruin your mood."

"Jake it's fine." I smile. "You got the bag of dessert toppings?"

"Yup."

"Come on." I smile and we walk into the trees. "How far in do you want to go?"

"That's what she said." he winks.

"So charming." I smile.

"Up over there, the ground looks a little more flat so it's more comfortable for us." we get to our spot, he fluffs out the blanket and we sit down. In the spot we're in, the water just drizzles on us slowly. I sit up on my knees and stare at him, I'm finally taller than him. I put my hands softly on the sides of his face and kiss him. I keep kissing him and reach over in the bag for the whipped cream. I push him backwards on the blanket and straddle his hips.

"I thought I was making you feel good?" he asks.

"Trust me, I've thought about doing this for a while." I squirt some cream on his abs and suck it off slowly, he starts getting hard. I pull his trunks down a little and squirt a line from his belly button up to his chest. I lick it off, moaning. I give him a little nibble on each side of his v.

"I am dying here, please let me touch you!" he whines.

"Fine." he sits up and swiftly flips us, he puts his hand under my head so it doesn't hit the ground hard. He takes my bikini top off and grabs the bottle from my hand. He squirts some on each of my nipples and takes his time sucking it off slowly. After the whipped cream is gone he swirls his tongue around each nipple and gives each a tiny nibble. He opens my legs and starts grinding into me. He kisses down my stomach and licks the skin above my bikini bottoms.

"Can I? Are you okay with that?" he stops, asking for permission to continue lower.

"With what?" I ask. He pulls off my bottoms and kisses lower and _lower _until I stop him. I sit up quickly and he sits up.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly.

"No, no I'm sorry. I went to far, boundaries. Baby steps."

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." he says kissing my forehead.

"No it's me." I look at him.

"Do you still wanna go through with this?"

"Mhm." I nod.

"Okay."

"Now remember, I'm not very good at this." I warn him, he smiles. He starts kissing me and calming me down. He leans back with me while keeping our mouths connected. He takes off his shorts, lays on top of me and body rolls against me. Every time the roll gets to his hips he grinds down on me hard, but it doesn't hurt. I'm getting wet and not just from the rain. He keeps kissing me, but pulls out the wrap for his buddy. He sniffs a few times in the air, "I can smell how much you want me." he says seductively. Once it's on he puts the head of his dick at my entrance. He rubs it there a few times, teasing, then pushes in slowly. It takes me a minute to adjust to his size, it feels a little weird at first, but then it feels good. He starts slow.

"More." I moan. "Mmm, mhm like that!"

"Can you do me a favor?" he kisses me once on top of each of my breasts.

"Oh god anything for you!"

"Don't make me cum yet."

"What? Fuck!" his strokes quicken.

"You need to cum first, I might not even finish tonight."

"Trust me, after this I'll do-AHH-do anything to get you off." I bite my lip, he growls.

"Try not to bite your lip."

"Sorry." I breathe. "Can I have it harder please?" I ask looking him right in the eyes.

"Oh shit." he tilts his head back and lets the rain water cool him off a little. He goes harder as I requested.

"Oh my god Jacob! Baby harder."

"I don't want to hurt you." I sit up, it pushes him into me even further.

"Uhhh, mmmm." I moan tilting my head back as I feel him finally all the way in me, "Damn you're so big!" I moan. I put my forehead against his, "I want you to pound me harder!" I demand. He pushes me backwards hard and thrusts his whole body against mine.

"Ooouuu Jacob! God you feel so fucking good baby!" he pulls out slowly and rams back into me. "Fuck." I moan. My moans start becoming high-pitched. "I don't want to cum yet, you fuck so good I love it!" I moan in a voice a little higher than my normal one.

"Fuck baby!" he groans. When he pulls out of me I clench my muscles around his dick and un clench when he pushes in; almost in a milking motion.

"Mmm. Ouuuuhh shhh, ahh, shit!" I moan. He let's me do it a few times.

"Mmm, baby stop!" he moans.

"It doesn't feel good?"

"It feels too good that's why you need to stop!" I keep clenching and I begin pushing down to meet his thrusts.

"Stop trying to get me to cum!" he growls shoving my legs open. I laugh and keep moaning. He sits up and thrusts slow and soft.

"That's the opposite of what I want. Jake please." I beg.

"Just let me do this." he winks at me, and makes me quiver. "Damn babe you're soaked down here."

"It's your fault." I say out of breath. He chuckles, satisfied. He keeps my legs pinned open to the sides and squeezes my inner thigh, he rubs the sides of my lower lips and it sends an amazing sensation through my lower body. I'm trying so hard to hold back my release. I hear something crack, but I don't make a connection to it. I look up and see a falling branch.

"Jake! Jake it's… f-fall." I can't produce a single sentence.

"What?" he asks, he looks up where I'm looking and keeps thrusting. When the falling branch gets close enough he catches it and throws it into the distance. I have _no idea _why, but it turns me on so much! Maybe because he protected me from getting hurt? Or maybe even because while he was protecting me, he didn't stop thrusting into me. I grab his shoulders and pull his head down. I kiss him roughly. My tongue explores his mouth and rubs against his tongue. I lick the roof of his mouth and his hips jerk quickly into me once. He pulls his mouth away.

"Are you holding out on me?" he asks. I bite my lip and moan. He stops moving, but stays inside of me.

"No please don't stop! Jacob please I am begging you to fuck me! I need you, I need your cock, please baby, make me feel good!"

"So you are!" he smiles.

"I can't help it. I don't want this to end." I smile breathing heavy.

"You want me to make you cum?" he asks in a deep sexy voice.

"Make me cum Jacob. Make me scream your name and beg for mercy." he thrusts again and I start smiling. I involuntarily start clenching again.

"Stop that!" he growls.

"Shit." I moan, I stop. "Faster." I moan, he goes slower. I throw my hands out, they hit the ground not the blanket. I dig my fingers in the ground out of pleasure.

"Harder please!" he goes softer. "Jacob!" I moan. He starts to thrust in a circle instead of just in and out.

"Oh fuck, I'm close!" I moan. His thrusts become slow and deep hitting my spot. "Ahh fuck! Right there!" with a few more circles I cum. "Wow, Jacob." I breathe out of breath. "No don't stop yet."

"What?"

"Keep going, I won't let you leave until you cum."

"Do that one thing you were doing before."

"What thing?"

"The gripping."

"Oh you like that baby?"

"Yes." he growls. I smile.

"On your back." I command. He stops thrusting, pulls me up so I'm sitting on him and he flips us so I'm on top of him. He thrusts up, but I do my best to push down into him. I grip him on the way out just the way he likes, his face relaxes and he smiles.

"Mmm baby just like that!" he moans. I over exaggerate my moans for him and his breathing starts to hitch.

"How does it feel Jake? Do I make you feel good?" I ask lightly running my nails over his chest.

"So fucking good!" his eyes close. I grab his legs, and pull them up so they're bent at the knees. He helps me and watches closely to see what I'm doing. Once they're where I want them, I lean back against them and move up and down on him super slow.

"My god! You'll be the death of me." he groans.

"Baby can you growl for me?" I ask biting my lip at the end. He looks me right in the eyes and growls deep in his chest.

"Fuck!" I smile.

"Can I cum yet?" I lay on top his him, he puts his legs down.

"Why are you asking me?" I smile.

"I didn't want this to be over for you yet."

"What can I do to get you off?" I kiss his bottom lip.

"Baby I get off watching you get off."

"Are you close baby?" I ask kissing his chest.

"So close!" he groans.

"Can you cum for me?" I ask sweetly in his ear. "I want to feel you. I fish I could feel you fill me, but that'll have to be later."

"Shit!" he groans.

"Are you gonna cum? Just let lose, cum." I moan. "I know you're close." His moans become deeper and more frequent, letting me know how he feels.

"Damn Sveta! Fuck!"

"Let me have it." He grips my ass and pushes me down even harder with each thrust. He keeps his eyes open and watches as my boobs bounce in his face. I bite my lip, give out one long moan and he cums. I get off of him and sit next to him cooling off with the rain water. He sits up after he catches his breath. He looks at me.

"So, how was it?" I ask nervous.

"Amazing! _The _best I've ever had!"

"Really?" I smile.

"Are you kidding, with those moans and moves, you're like my own personal porn star!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"What about you? Are you feeling good?"

"I am completely satisfied! I can't even tell you how I'm feeling right now." I smile. "We're definitely doing that again! Right?"

"Oh yeah!" we both slip our bottoms on and I put my bikini top back on. He cleans everything up and we head back to the truck. He puts me in the passenger seat and stays at the back for a while. When he comes to the drivers' side he keeps his left hand behind his back.

"What is it?" I smile.

"I have something else for you." he gets in, turns on the truck and opens the windows. He hands me a box; I smile and open it. There's a stuffed brown wolf in it. I swear it looks just like Vlk!

"Aww he's cute."

"Look at the bottom of his front right paw." I lean him over, lift his paw and see 'Vlk' in silver letters.

"Vlk?" Does he know about my wolf?

"I remembered in the car on the way home from the police station you said Vlk. I figured you liked wolves because every time one howls you smile. Do you like him?"

"I love him, how did you decide what to make him look like? Like fur color, facial things..."

"I just picked stuff. Oh and there's one more thing, squeeze that paw with his name on it." He smiles. I carefully squeeze it and feel something inside. All of a sudden the stuffed animal howls.

"Holy shit!" I jump, the howl that plays is Vlk's howl; his howl is so distinctive I know for a fact it's his. "Where...where did you get this howl from?"

"Just something I found online." I stare at him.

"Are you sure? It's just, it sounds familiar." I smile.

"Yeah."

I look at this wolf in my lap and know that something's off. There's a reason he's giving me this. "So you ready to go home?"

"No, but I think I should." I say sitting back all the way, this night has definitely taken an interesting turn of events. "If it's possible, can you take the long way home?" I ask quietly.

"Sure baby." He smiles and let's up on the gas a little. I open my window the rest of the way and let my hair down to dry some.

"Um." I start then stop.

"What's up?" He asks looking at me quickly then back at the road.

"There's something you said a little bit ago that I can't get out of my mind."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"That I'm the...the, best you've ever had."

He smiles, "What about it?"

"Well first you, actually meant that...right?" I ask slowly.

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it."

"Okay um...I guess, the part that's sticking with me is...how man-well obviously you're experienced, I mean you can't be born that amazing-" I chuckle, "um how many girls am I competing with to keep my title as, 'best you've ever had'?"

"Right now, none, you are the only one you need to compete with. In the past, there have been three different women that I've slept with. But I only count two, a friend and I had the same deal you and David did."

"Oh. So only two people? Were these people experienced?"

"One was. In fact I guess _I _wasn't experienced enough for _her _because she cheated on me while we were together."

"I'm sorry." I say rubbing his shoulder.

"It was painful for me. I couldn't understand why or how she could cheat on me! You know I went and got tested for everything just to make sure she didn't give me anything! But thanks for re-surfacing all these emotions again, really just the memories I wanna think about now."

"What-no! I didn't mean to do any of that, I was just-I didn't think that it would-I'm, I'm sorry!" I rush.

"I was kidding." He chuckles.

"That was rotten!" I say mad, "I was freakin' out, so mad at myself!"

"Sorry!" He smiles.

"You're lucky you're good in bed." I smile at him, he winks at me. "But you say you were tested...?"

"Yup, sure was."

"I know I'm stupid and probably should have asked you all this before we-"

"Made love?"

"Made love," I smile and use his words, "but I take it everything came out fine?"

"Right I've never had anything like that."

"Good." I say relieved.

"So to circle around, yes, you-a virgin so to say-are the best I've ever had and ever will have."

"Wait, what?" I ask turning to look at him.

"I don't want that from anyone else, but you."

"So what, I'm your permanent booty call, now?"

"Not at all! I want to make a relationship with you. You're the first person I've let in since Ana cheated and dumped me. It feels right this time. It feels right with you."

"What about Bella?"

"I said you don't need to worry about her! Besides, I've never felt the way I feel for you about her or about anyone." He pulls up to my house and we keep talking.

"Jacob you are the sweetest, most passionate, loving, caring guy I've ever met." I smile warmly.

He sighs, "But..."

"But...I don't live out here. I live an hour away, I'm just out here visiting, I thought you knew that. I don't really know what this is that we have, but I don't want to end it." He smiles, "but I'm also not going to start anything if I know I'm leaving. It would make no sense to start a serious relationship if we couldn't see each other a lot and each time we _could _see each other it would take us at least an hour to get to either of our houses. I'm not putting you through that, you don't deserve it."

"What can I do to get you to change your mind?"

"You can wait. Because I can _promise _you that we'll be together. I really like you, Jacob. I think I made that pretty obvious after what we just did." I blush smiling.

"I want to say something, but I don't want to scare you off." he says slowly.

"Then wait." I say nervous, I add a small smile at the end. I have a feeling he was gonna say he loves me, I think that word should wait until we figure everything out.

"Um, okay." he looks down, sad.

"Look at me." I scoot all the way over and sit next to him, I lift his chin and smile at him. "After what you just did to me, and how amazing you made me feel, you have absolutely _no reason _to hang your head."

"You really enjoyed yourself that much?" he smiles.

"Are you kidding me? I wish there was a way you could know what was going through my mind, and you could know how I was feeling." he looks out his window for a minute, then back to me; his face is weird now.

"Yeah, that would be…good."

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, I'm with you, we had an amazing night and I'm left with the memories."

"I know I'm gonna sleep good tonight. I'm gonna dream even better, thinking about tonight." I smile.

"Goodnight." we kiss with open mouths and slow tongues.

"Goodnight." I smile. I grab my phone from the box, take Vlk and hop out. Before I close the front door, I turn and blow him a kiss. He winks at me and I close the door. I creep up quietly to my room, Seth's sleeping in his bed. I put Vlk on my bed, look in at Thumper-he's eating-and take a shower. When I come out Thumper in sitting up close to the edge waiting for me. I smile pick him up and sit on my bed with him. I hold him until he falls asleep then put him back and sleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>One last AN:**

**How did you guys like the sex scene? Was it too graphic for you, not graphic enough? Was the language a little too 'dirty'? let me know in a review or PM. I'd love your ****input so I know how I'm doing. And of course any other thoughts or comments you have you can leave in a review!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**This chapter is very emotional. I hope it's not too much for you guys to keep track of, I tried not to make it confusing(: **

**Enjoy**

**-xx**

* * *

><p>Next morning I wake up to an empty house, there's a note by my bed asking me to call Sue when I wake up.<p>

"I got your note." I say when she answers.

"Do you by any chance have this morning free?"

"Until when? I just know my dad needed to talk to me, but I don't know how long it will take."

"Just until noon. Emily has a dentist appointment and I can't let Leah do the whole house, it's not possible for one person."

"Sure, I'll get changed and come now." we hang up; I put on my uniform and head over to the restaurant. All the guys are in the kitchen this time; even Jacob. I don't let them know I'm here because I wanna see if he talks about last night.

"Will you just say something?" Paul joked.

"No out of respect for her, and the fact that her brother is right next to me, I'm not talking about it." he's so sweet and considerate!

"That's alright, we'll just hear about it later in your thoughts." Quil says. Hear it in his thoughts?

"Morning ladies." I smile walking in the kitchen.

"Sveta how long have you been here?" Paul asks.

"Just a few minutes." I walk over to the sink, which is coincidentally next to Jacob and wash my hands.

"Good morning." he says quietly to me.

"Hi." I smile at him. He leans down and kisses my cheek then once on my neck. It tickles, I giggle and he pulls me in to a sideways hug.

"D'aww!" they all chime. I forgot they were there, I turn around and smile at them.

"How cute!" Embry chuckles a little.

"Well I have work to do." I give Jacob a quick kiss then walk out to the front.

After my shift I say bye to everyone and pick up lunch for me and my dad.

"Hi dad." I smile setting the food down on the counter. I change into sweat pants and a hoodie, fill up Thumper's food and water and head back to the kitchen to eat with my dad. He has a bottle of water ready for both of us and sits across from me.

"How is it?" He asks a few bites in.

"So good." I smile.

"So you comfy?"

"...yes..."

"So to begin our talk I want to ask you a few background questions. Before you heard the stories at the party, had you mother ever told you anything out them?"

"Um no."

"Have you heard anything besides what you heard that night?"

"No."

"Good. Have you heard about imprinting?"

"I've heard the word, but I don't know what it is." I remember my first day here Jacob told Seth he was imprinting on me.

"It's basically love at first sight. When a member of the tribe or pack imprints he or she will do whatever it takes to keep that person safe and happy. Even if they just stay friends, they will barely every leave their side. It's life long devotion to one person."

"Wait you said pack?"

We are descendants from wolves. Our ancestors were given the ability to shape shift, and it just so happened to be a wolf they transformed into. Some members of the tribe have the specific gene to shape shift, but just because you have the ability, doesn't necessarily mean you will shift."

"Do I know anyone who has the gene?"

"Yes."

"Do I have it?"

"That's a difficult question. Since your mother isn't apart of the tribe and doesn't have the gene herself, you only get the gene from me. Since it's only from one parent I don't think you have the full ability to change."

"Can you?"

"I used to. Once you learn to control your anger you stop phasing and you age normally."

"What? You _start _aging?"

"Your first phase is the effect of a loss of temper and control. Once you start, until you control your anger and stop phasing, you don't age."

"Why does it happen. Like I know because of the chromosome gene thing, but why did it before?"

"Because of the _cold ones_. Surely you remember their story?" I nod, "can you guess what they are?"

"Vampires." I joke, laughing.

"Very good!"

"Wait, I'm sorry what?" I ask almost choking.

"They're vampires. They attacked the reservation and that's what set it off. Their skin is so cold, but so thick. Only the destruction from a werewolf or another vampire can tear them apart. You rip them apart and burn the pieces to officially...end their lives, so to say."

"Do I know any...vampires?"

"Do you remember when you woke up from being drugged? The pale man that was here is a vampire."

"You let one in here? After explaining that they're our mortal enemies! How could you let one in especially so close to your family?"

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. Jacob's great great grandfather made a treaty with him and his family. They don't hunt on our land and we don't bother them. They only drink animals anyways, they like to consider themselves as 'vegetarian vampires'."

"So about Jacob's great great grandfather, you say he was Chief and Alpha,"

"Right."

"And I assume Billy and Jacob's mom had the gene and used to phase."

"Billy used to, but his mother did not phase."

"So he has the gene. That-that would make him Alpha." I cover my mouth and whisper, "Jacob's a monster."

"Now wait a minute. You know Jacob. He is obviously not a monster."

"Obviously I don't know him _that _well. Silly me for thinking he was human! For thinking you were human!"

"It's not something we can tell people. One of the rules, only a parent can pass down the news to their children, it is not to be spoken about freely until everyone knows."

"Who else."

"Again, I can't tell you that."

"Is sue apart of the tribe?"

"This one and another."

"So Sue, Leah, and Seth are werewolves too right?"

"Not entirely. There has never been a female to phase in the history of our tribe except for a few exceptions."

"So is Jacob Alpha?"

"No."

"Is he a shape shifter?" He keeps his mouth closed and looks at me, "right you can't say." I stand and throw away my box.

"Where are you going?" He asks as I start to leave.

"I need to think. Suddenly I don't feel comfortable." I run up to my room and sit on my bed. How can he just spring this on me! Why now? How am I supposed to react to this? I hate to think of them as _monsters_, especially Jacob and Seth. Seth is my brother, he can't be non human.

I stay in the room for what seems like minutes, but has actually been hours; the sun has sent almost fully and it has gotten colder. I open the door quietly and walk downstairs. Seth, Sue, Leah, Paul, Quill, Embry, Jared and Jacob are sitting in the living with the T.V on; they aren't exactly watching it though. My dad walks out of the kitchen, looks at them and them me. I stand there, scared and barely breathing. I put my flip flops on and run out the front door. I just run straight, into the trees, and just keep going. Leah said running helps her, but LEAH'S NOT FUCKING HUMAN! But wait, Leah is a girl, dad said only a few exceptions have changed. Can Leah be one of the special few? She did say she can outrun the guys, though...

"Ugh!" I breathe. I hear a howl, it's getting louder even as I run away from the direction it came from. I suddenly stop. "Who's there?" I ask scared, my breathing hitches and I spin trying to find the wolf. Vlk comes to me slowly.

"Vlk?" I back away slowly, he comes closer. "Pl-please stop. Who are you?" He sits. "My dad told me about werewolves, now who the hell are you?" I yell, he cries a few times. "I'm sorry Vlk, but this is goodbye." He stands and walks right in front of me. For the first time since I met him, I'm scared. He licks my chin and bows his head. "B-bye." I stutter and rub his head on last time. I run back, hopefully towards the house. A few wrong turns later I make it back. I walk through the front door and everyone is there except Jacob. Why is Jacob gone? Where could he be? When they look up at me, I see them differently. Seth looks more masculine, his hair a sandy mixture of colors, and his eyes change. Leah's face becomes more pointed, her hair now grey and her eyes black. Quill's face puffs out and his skin is now a light brown fur. He looks a little like Vlk, just lighter. Paul's eyes change first. They were a light brown, now they're as black as tar. His face grows long and he starts growing light brown and grey fur. Embry looks sad, his face is a darker shade of grey and his nose sticks out a little. Jared is the one that looks like Vlk. His eyes turn up a little and spread further apart on his face. The fur he grows is a few shades deeper than Vlk, but it's not black. These wolves have taken over the people I once knew. I've seen all these faces before though, maybe in a dream. Then it hits me, "Oh my god." I whisper in horror as I realize where I've seen them. I saw them in the forest that one night; the first time I met Vlk. Jacob walks through the door, shirtless. Where is his shirt? I watch his face as it molds into an identical replication of Vlk's. An identical replication of the stuffed wolf he gave me as a gift. "Vlk," I whisper. "You?" I ask. He looks confused. I look back at the other wolves sitting in the living room then back at Jacob. "You were-" I shake my head and look at the other wolves, "you were all there!" I run upstairs, grab Vlk and run back down. "Why did you give me this?" I question. He looks at the wolf and then up at me. His face slowly molds back to his normal face. "Why Jacob? Or should I say Vlk!" I yell. His face droops and he looks horrible.

"I wanted you to kn-"

"Why did you give me a _Russet _wolf? A wolf with distinct features and a specific name _embroidered _into his paw? A wolf with the same fucking howl I hear every night out my window?" I throw it at him. "I don't feel right here. Excuse me." Tears gather in my eyes as I turn away and jog up to my room. I gather all my loose things around the room and stuff them in my suitcase; I'm leaving I'm the morning. I grab Thumper and sit in the window with him. A little while later Seth comes up, sees me and sits on his bed. It's obvious I'm scared, he can see it.

"I'm sorry." He starts.

"Don't. Just please. It was nice to meet you, but I will never see you the same again."

"Sveta...I'm your brother. I'm still me."

"You are not my brother." I say quietly, "I am human, my brother would have to be human too. You're not human Seth!" For the first time since I've been here, he's not smiling. He looks as if he's about to cry. "I don't mean to sound harsh, but I don't know how else to put it!"

"Why is your suitcase on your bed?"

"I'm leaving in the morning. I would leave tonight, but I'm too upset. I'd probably crash and kill myself.

"Please don't leave. You just need to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping in this house anymore. I'm living with beasts, wild animals that I know nothing about. I don't know what makes you tick and poof turns you into a snarling monster."

"Are you looking at me right now? Do you see fur, four paws and a tail? No you see me! I am talking right now, right? Do animals talk? No! I'm not a monster!" He yells at me, his breathing is starting to rise.

"I never really got to know you and now its too late."

"You act like I'm dying, or dead!"

"The human brother I knew is." That does it and he starts shaking, he paces the floor back and forth. A steady flow of tears drop from his eyes. "You can cry?" I ask quietly.

"I can feel and hurt too!" He growls, I jump as it scares me. He sees the fear in my eyes and clams down a little. "I am still human. I have a beating heart, warm blood coursing through my veins and hurt feelings. I'm not a wolf right now I'm human!" He says and pounds his chest a little.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He sits on his bed and takes a few deep breaths. He looks at me, turns off the lamp between our beds and lays down facing the door.

"Goodnight…sleep tight…and don't let the vampires bite." He says.

I grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_Seth,_

_I can't begin to say how sorry I am. I know last night I probably sounded like the monster and I'm sorry. Dad just sprung it on me so quickly and I didn't have the right time to react. Here I was thinking that the father I hadn't seen in a year was human, that the brother and sister I never knew I had were human; I thought everyone was human! Then suddenly he's a werewolf, you're a werewolf, everyone here is a werewolf it seems. Werewolves and vampires used to be mystical made up fantasies. Not real life. Obviously I knew wolves existed, but WEREwolves? That day when we were talking about the wolves outside and you asked if I found them, I lied to you, you knew I lied; you were there. All of you were there and you all scared the shit out of me! One thing you might not have known was that I kept going back. The brown wolf-I call him Vlk-was the reason I kept going back. I would talk to him and he would listen, I told him things I wouldn't tell anyone else because I knew he couldn't tell anyone. But now I realize he could tell someone. I realized last night that Vlk was Jacob, IS Jacob. I just have so many thoughts and questions that I'm afraid to know the answers to. You know I was actually beginning to think that I __might __love Jacob. I barely know him and yet I dare to say love! How can that be, Seth? He made me feel different. I used to feel safe around him, protected, but I didn't even know him, I didn't even know he wasn't human.. How can I love someone and not even know what species they are! Seth I can't forget the few memories we have together, I don't want to forget them. I want to remember you that way, human. As I sit here and write this to you, brother, dad's nursery rhyme keeps running through my head. His good night saying finally makes sense; Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the __vampires __bite…_

_Goodbye Seth._

_Love Always,_

_Sveta_

I fold the piece of paper and place it next to his pillow. The sun is rising and I don't want to be here when he reads this. I take my suitcases quietly out to my car and go back up to put Thumper in his cage. I empty his litter box and take down the boards. I put Thumper and all of his belongings into my car. I make my bed and leave a note for Sue saying how I'm sorry I'm leaving early and that I need to quit from the diner. On my way back out to my car I stop frozen in my tracks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask David as he walks towards my car.

"Unfinished business." I can hear a faint growl, but I don't see any wolf.

"I'm done with you."

"Not with you! Jacob!"

"He was defending me because you fucking drugged me! Or do you not remember that part?" I yell.

"So I admit it, I gave you ex when you wanted an aspirin. I was just trying to make you feel better!"

"BULLSHIT!" I yell. The growl gets louder. He starts walking up to me. "Stay back!" he walks faster.

"HEY!" Seth yells running out the door. "You have some nerve coming back here, what the fuck do you want?" he growls at him. David holds out an envelope, I snatch it from him and open it.

"You're suing? You're fucking suing him?"

"He assaulted me and put me in the hospital!" he yells. Out of the corner of my eye I see something approaching. It's Jacob-in wolf form-and he's growling. He stands by my side and I take a step closer to Seth.

"Look I didn't come here for trouble, just to tell you I'll see you on Friday." great it's bad enough he's suing Jacob, but now this means I have to stay until the end of the week!

"You keep fucking up my life, you know that! I was leaving!" I say pointing to my car, "Now I have to stay here!" Seth and Jacob look at me. "Leave!"

"So this is it for us?" I stare at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? YES! We are over. I don't want you in my life anymore." he nods slowly and leaves. I look over at Jacob and he's human again; and naked.

"Um hi!" I say turning away. "Why are you naked?"

"When we phase, either our clothes rip off or we take them off."

"And you're comfortable just standing here naked in front of me and another guy?"

"We've seen each other naked. All of us have." Seth says quietly.

"Besides it's nothing you haven't seen or enjoyed before." Jacob smiles.

"Please just put some shorts on." he runs to the house and grabs a pair from the bushes. "I'm sorry you're being sued."

"It's fine. Were you really leaving?"

"Yeah. Um Seth how long have you been up?"

"Every since you put something on my pillow."

"You read-"

"Can I hug you?"

"…O-okay." he wastes no time in grabbing me and hugging me tightly.

"I understand so much better now." he says letting me go. "Is there anyway we can still keep in touch?"

"I think so. We need to talk first though."

"Completely understandable." I smile.

"What about us?" Jacob asks hopeful.

"That is going to take time. Possibly more time than I can spare."

"How can you forgive him so much easier than me? He lied too, he is the same thing I am."

"He didn't lie to me, I lied to him! He didn't come to me in wolf form and comfort me. He didn't listen to all my problems-still in wolf form-and act like nothing ever happened! You know so much about me that honestly I wish you didn't. and what did you expect me to do with that wolf you gave me? Were you trying to let me know it was you?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you." Sam walks up the path, his face starts changing.

"Not again." I murmur, they look at me then at Sam confused. Sam was the black wolf from that night.

"Why are you scared, you know who Sam is." Seth said.

"What's going on?" Sam said standing in front of us.

"Because the last time I saw him, he was hovered over me, teeth bared and snarling." I close my eyes and see Emily being attacked. "Emily." I whisper. It was before she got her scars, it wasn't a bear, "It wasn't a bear. You did that to her." I open my eyes starring at Sam.

"How could you know that?"

"I just saw it." I back away a little from all of them. "You're all capable of that. Capable of hurting an innocent person you love."

"It was an accident." Sam defends almost in a growl.

"Keep your composure." Jacob says.

"You're ordering me? I am your alpha, you don't order me, I order you!" he growls at Jacob and he backs away.

"Don't hurt her like you did Emily!" Jacob snapped back.

"That was practically a year ago, when will I live that down?" he yells. A rumble builds in his chest and Jacob's head lowers.

"Sam." Seth says quietly. Sam looks at me, closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." he says to me. I swallow my nerves and start breathing again.

"I-I'm," I stutter and go in the house. Leah walks down the steps, I hurry and leave the house through the back door.

"Go get her." I hear my dad say. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, I start running. I wish I wasn't running into the forest, but there is NOTHING ELSE around their house!

"Sveta!" Jacob, Seth and Leah call out. I try to run faster, but I'm only human.

"Sveta stop!" Seth yells.

"It's not safe!" Jacob yells.

"Not safe?" I ask quietly out of breath. I keep running, Seth runs up next to me, in wolf form now.

'Stop!' I can hear him.

"Wolves can't talk." I breathe.

'There's a vampire!' I hear Jacob on my right, also in wolf form. I stop suddenly.

"What?" they keep going a little until they skid to a stop. Three people walk towards me on my left. Three wolves are suddenly in front of me growling at them.

"Hello doggie." one says. All three of them charge at the people. I try to see what's going on but it's hard to keep my eyes on them; they're fast.

"These must be vampires." I say to myself. I back away slowly until I hit something hard and cold. Fuck! My breathing speeds up and I turn around slowly. A tall pale man stares down at me.

"Hello." he says and cocks his head to the side.

"H-hi." I say quietly. He leans down and takes in a whiff of my scent.

"Delicious." he says.

"Please don't."

"Oh now the begging." he chuckles. I start to run, but he grabs me and throws me down on the ground. I grab some dirt and throw it in his face. I quickly slide out from underneath him. I hear him groan and turn my head to see him lung at me. He sinks his teeth into my shoulder and I fall to my knees screaming. He moves to my neck and bites down hard.

"AHHHHH!" I screech at the top of my lungs. I feel my blood being drained and replaced by something else; it burns. I become limp, Jacob runs towards us and knocks the vampire off of me. I fall to the ground gasping and burning. I see flames as I'm lifted onto Jacob's back. I latch on to his fur as he runs back to the house. He sets me down and I close my eyes as Seth and Leah phase and put clothes on.

"She was bitten!" Seth yells.

"You have to suck it out." Leah says.

'I'm sorry. I'm gonna make it go away.' I hear Jacob. He lowers his huge wolf mouth onto my shoulder and sinks his teeth in making big holes. He sucks out some of my blood, he doesn't swallow it, but spits it out in the grass; he does the same at my neck. Then he collects a lot of his saliva and slathers it all the way from my neck to my shoulder. His saliva seeps into the open holes made by his teeth and the burning stops. He turns back into a human and puts shorts on.

"Did you do everything?" my dad asks Jacob.

"Yeah." he says. My breathing turns normal and I sit up slowly, Sue hands me a bottle of water, I take a few sips.

"Are you okay?" my dad asks.

"Am I a vampire now?"

"No."

"But he bit me, twice!"

"I sucked all his venom out and put my saliva in and around the wounds." Jacob says.

"You put your saliva in me?" I ask disgusted.

"It's the only way to save you. A wolf's spit stops any extra venom from spreading through your body." I look down at my shoulder and wince at the pain from moving my neck.

"Thank you." I say quietly. He helps me up. We all go back in the house and talk. All of my questions are answered and I'm feeling a little better.

"I'm embarrassed about the way I treated you guys." I say.

"It was expected, you didn't know." Seth says.

"Jacob can I talk to you outside?" I ask standing. He follows me outside.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing."

"Stop being modest."

"I've told you before I'd literally do anything to keep you safe." anything to keep me safe, the words seem familiar. My dad mentioned those words when he was talking about imprinting. I give him a hug, he hugs back.

"I have something to ask you."

"Anything."

"Did you imprint on me?"

He sighs, "Yes."

"So you lo-"

"I love you." he says cutting me off. I stare at him not knowing what to say.

"You're being sued?" Sam asks coming outside. "When were you gonna tell us?"

"I just found out this morning."

"We need to prepare."

"It's not a-"

"You can go back to jail Jacob!"

"That Cullen guy, he's a doctor?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Did he document that I was drugged?"

"I think so."

"We need him. That's our way to justify his actions, he was protecting-"

"The woman I love." Jacob finishes my sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I felt bad writing all the scenes with Sveta and Seth because it hurt his feelings! But I promise it will all work out!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**(: so it's been a while but I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this.****  
><strong>

**WARNING:**

**SOME drug use **

**ALCOHOL use**

**Review and let me know how it was :D**

**Enjoy..**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

Sam looks at me, I stare up at him. "I know right now this is weird for you, but during the trial you're gonna have to pretend to like him." he tells me.

"Shouldn't be too hard." I say quietly, looking down. He drags Jacob inside.

"He's on his way." I hear someone say inside. The pale guy shows up again, he stays by my car at first, then next thing I know he's in front of me.

"You have no need to be afraid." he says with a smile.

"My fear will never go away." his smile drops and he goes in through the open door. I walk slowly behind him, but stay in the doorway.

"Edward's informed me on the situation. He will come to court with us so we know the direction it's going." A chill runs down my spine, a chill like earlier before I was bitten. I turn to my left slowly, there's another pale man standing behind me.

"Ahh!" I yell and jump. He scared the shit out of me! I stand with my back towards the stairs and my heart thuds in my chest.

"I'll also be there." the new guy says. He looks just like the Cullen guy; pale skin, light gold eyes, but his hairs darker. His eyes flicker to me, first my heart beats fast and hard, then it stops. I look at him differently, both of them differently. I sink down to a sitting position on the steps and take a deep breath.

"You're going to help?" I ask.

"Absolutely." the darker haired vampire says. "I'm Jasper, by the way." he extends a hand and I shake it.

"Sveta." I smile. As I'm shaking his hand my mood changes. My smile fades, I look down and my eyebrows furrow. "Wha-" my breathing catches up. "What's happening?" I ask.

"Just a little test." Jasper says. I rip my hand from his. "Didn't you guys tell her?" he asks to everyone except Cullen.

"Tell me what? What else has been a secret?!"

"We took a chance today." Sam says.

"A chance with what?"

"Your life and chance of immortality."

"What!"

"When you were bitten there was about a 33 percent chance you would become a vampire. Another 33 percent chance my saliva would save you, and a final 33 percent chance you would die." Jacob says.

"How?"

"Well we weren't sure of your gene pairings, so we couldn't conclude if you have certain abilities."

"Abilities?"

"When we-" he points to Leah, Seth and himself, "were in wolf form earlier you heard us right?"

"Obviously. I have ears, you were talking, I heard you."

"We weren't talking. Wolves don't speak. We have mind links through the pack." I look at the two vampires, he's just saying all of this in front of them? "They already know." he answers me.

"I'm not in the pack."

"Whether you phase or not, you are apart of the pack. You have part of the gene from your dad." Sam says.

"So we can hear each other's thoughts?"

"When we're in wolf form we can all hear everything! But when we're just like this, we can block each other. Like you don't hear their thoughts right now do you?" Jake says.

"No."

"Habit that their thoughts are blocked or you're not listening."

"So when you weren't sure if I would die or not, you took the chance anyways?"

"I had to!" Jacob defends, "I couldn't let you become like them! We would have been able to save you if you were dying."

"So I'm not human?"

"Well…more like…super human!" Seth smiles.

"What else can I do?"

"Don't know yet." Jacob shrugs.

"So about the case." Cullen says.

_His name's Carlisle actually._ Seth thinks.

_Oh, thanks. _I think back, this is weird; he chuckles out loud.

"Edward will let you know and you will let us know." Sam says.

"Who's Edward?"

"B-" Carlisle starts.

"Ahem!" Jacob clears his throat interrupting him.

"My son." I try to tap into Jacob's thoughts, but it's not working.

_Nice try, but you're not getting in._ Jacob smiles.

"Biologically he's not, but I think you get it."

"But earlier, you said you were doing a test." I say to Jasper. "What kind of test?"

"To see if you were immune to my power."

"Am I? What's your power?"

"You're not. It's mood control."

"That explains it." I smile remembering earlier. "So Jake pretty much already won the case?"

"Yes." Carlisle smiles.

"Thank god. Because if he got in any more trouble because of me, I would hate myself." I shake my head.

"So are you still leaving?" Seth asks.

"I don't know. There's a week until the case so technically I only have to be here the day before and the day of."

"Please stay." Jacob says looking at me with huge, sorry, brown eyes. I take a deep breath. "For me?" I see Leah look down, "We need to work things out." Billy, Sue and my dad smile.

"Alright." I shrug. "I need to go get Thumper, he's still in my car." I excuse myself and go to my car for him. I open the door and see him sleeping so I don't feel too bad about him being out here.

"I thought I could help you bring your stuff in." Jacob says behind me.

"Sure, thanks." I grab Thumpers cage, Jacob closes the door for me and grabs the bags from the back then follows me to my room. I set up Thumper's play area and sit on my bed with Jacob.

"Where do we stand?" he asks me.

"Friends, I guess."

"Are we ever going to be back to normal?"

"Maybe. I mean I guess I want to, but it's something I'm gonna have to work on, you know, you being a werewolf and me not being exactly all the way human myself."

"Well as a friend, how would you like to go get some dinner tonight?"

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad. What time?"

"Around 7."

"Somewhere casual?"

"Yeah. Don't stress over the clothes, you'll look perfect." I blush a little. I involuntarily yawn. "You should get some sleep."

"I haven't been able to sleep since I found out about you guys."

"You should try."

"Fine."

"Goodnight."

"Night." I say quietly. He smiles and leaves closing the door behind him. I lay there and try to fall asleep. I guess Jacob's a wolf now because I hear Vlk's howl. That howl, once so comforting now so chilling. I try imagining that it's just a normal wolf out there that I have no connection with. There's a silence for about five minutes then a soft whimper; still Vlk's.

"Sleep." I sigh. I close my eyes and force them to stay shut until I eventually fall asleep. I wake up around five and get in the shower. I straighten my hair when I come out and put on makeup. I throw on skinny jeggings, a floral lace tank top and black flats.

"You look very nice." My dad says from the couch when I come downstairs.

"So pretty." Sue smiles.

"Thanks. Not over-dressed?" she shakes her head.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Anyone expecting someone?" My dad asks getting up, smiling; I smile back.

"Jacob." he says opening the door.

"Good evening sir, I'm here for Sveta, is she ready?" I hear Jacob say.

"Not sure."

"Dad." I smile and push him out of the way playfully.

"These are for you." he says handing me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." I accept them.

"I'll put these in water for you." Sue says taking them in the kitchen.

"Don't have her out too late." my dad says fatherly.

"Yes, Sir." my dad smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. I close the door behind us and Jacob leads me to his truck.

"You look beautiful." he tells me.

"Thank you. You look very spiffy yourself." I say rubbing his collar, he drives off. "What happened to this being a casual friend gathering?" I smile.

"I had a change in heart. And you're not dressed casually either." he says smiling.

"Somewhat casually." I defend. "So where are we headed?"

"A surprise, but there was a last minute change of plans."

He drives a little further then parks. "The beach?" I ask, he smiles so sweetly. I look at what I'm wearing, yeah not clothes for sand and sea water. He helps me out of his monstrous truck and we walk down to the shore line. We push the bottoms of our pants up and hold our shoes. I'm on his right side, closer to the water, with my shoes in my right hand and his hand in my left. "So why the last minute change?" I ask as we start walking.

"Well I originally had reservations for us, but I read something and decided this would be better so we could talk."

"Read something?"

"Mmhhmm." He sighs. I rub my thumb over his hand and look out at the waves as they toss back and forth. What could he of read that changed his mind? What else do we need to talk about? Let's see if I can tap into his thoughts.

"Niche try." He chuckles.

"At what?" I ask casually.

_'Trying to get in my head.' _He thinks.

_'Sorry. How do you know?'_

_'I can feel the pressure.'_

"Sorry does it hurt?"

"Not at all."

"What did you read that changed your mind?"

"I don't want to say."

"What like a cheesy magazine article?"

"No." He chuckles.

"Then what? Why can't you say?"

"It's private. Well it was something private for Seth." Private for Seth...

"You read the letter?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." I drop his hand, he looks down.

"Why? It was written for him, not you."

"He thought I should see a certain part." I turn my head to look at him, "go ahead." _'You know I was actually beginning to think that I might love Jacob. I barely know him and yet I dare to say love! How can that be, Seth? He made me feel different. I used to feel safe around him, protected, but I didn't even know him, I didn't even know he wasn't human.. How can I love someone and not even know what species they are!' _His thoughts replay word for word my feelings from the note.

"I never meant for you to see that."

"Why not? Obviously these are your true feelings."

"I don't do feelings."

"Huh?"

"Growing up as an only child I learned to keep things to myself. I don't usually express my feelings that easily and you're right it was private. For Seth."

"I'm sorry. I know feelings of love don't go away so quickly though, can we talk over dinner?" He stops our walking and I see a bonfire in a pit, a picnic table and a blanket on the sand down close to the water.

"Okay." He leads us over there and we sit across from each other. He pulls out two hot club sandwiches from a basket next to him and hands me one.

"Remember this is what I made for you when you first came in." he smiles.

"The best I ever had." I wink at him, he hands me fries smiling. I take a bite of my sandwich, "Oh my god." he looks up at me. "This is different from before, what did you do?"

"Apple wood smoked and normal bacon, and Colby jack cheese in stead of cheddar."

"I love it."

"Good." he smiles. "Oh I hope it's okay, but I just brought water to drink for now."

"Mmhhmm." I take the bottle he slides to me and drink some. We eat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?"

"I guess now's as good as later."

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Because I've never been in contact with something like you- _someone_, someone like you! I see what Sam did to Emily and I don't know what you're capable of. We really don't know each other."

"Do you still love me?"

"I'm not sure if I truly did before. Honestly it was probably-and excuse my pun- puppy love. I mean when I first saw you I thought, wow please don't be my brother! You're so attractive physically and personality wise. Everything about you draws me in, your voice, smell, brown eyes, sense of humor, your sense of protection for me, and of course your raw sexual power!" I giggle, he chuckles.

"Can you ever love me, knowing what I am?"

"I think I can."

"Obviously you know my love for you isn't going anywhere."

"I know." I let out a deep breath. By now our food is gone and we move to the blanket. "Can you forgive me for every ignorant thing I've said?" I ask and sit next to him, leaning on his shoulder looking at the water.

"Of course." I put my hand on his cheek and shift in my spot to kiss him.

We part naturally with the sound of waves in the background. The sweetest silence in his eyes, this is the Jacob I know. He puts sand in his hands and takes mine in his.

"Stand up." we keep our hands together. "On my count throw it in the water."

"Why?"

"Now!" we toss the sand out and into the water, the wind blows it out a little. The sand surfaces on the water in the shape of a heart.

"How the hell are you doing this?"

"True love." he smiles at me. "When a wolf has found his true mate, or love, he is capable of things to help him in the romance department."

"How many of those hearts have you made before Jacob?"

"That was my first."

"So you think I'm your true, mate,.. for, life?"

"Baby I know it's you."

"What about when I go back home?"

"We'll always be together. A long distant relationship with our couple pairing will work and be strong. I physically, mentally, and socially can not cheat on you, it'd really be in your hands."

"You can't?"

"No. I have no desire, want, need or thought about cheating on you. Even if you weren't the love of my life I could never cheat on you."

"Even if someone from before came back into the picture?"

"Even then!"

"I guess I can live with that." I smile. He nods slowly and smiles.

"You think your dad was serious about a curfew?"

"Probably. Let's stay out late and see what happens though." I smile rubbing his chest.

"I don't need your dad mad at me. I'm taking you back early. I remember Bella used to complain to me about how her dad would count every minute. Even when she got home right on the dot her dad was mad!" he _had _to mention Bella.

"I've had to grow up a lot this week! I deserve some fun. Now forget about Bella," I straddle his lap and put my arms around his neck, "because I'm here now." I smile seductively. "I just wanna have some fun Jake. Show me how to have fun." I lick my lips and rub the back of his neck.

"You little temptress."

I touch my forehead to his, "You love it."

"I think I know how we can start things up." he swiftly shifts me off his lap and goes to bring the cooler over.

"A bottle of champagne? I'm beginning to think your intentions weren't family appropriate."

"Who knows?" he pops the cork out and pour two glasses. We cheers and drink them. After we finish the bottle lights appear on the horizon.

"Jake. Is that the sun?"

"No hun, they're boats."

"Ouu boats! Can we go on a boat, Jake? Please!"

"Sure. We have to find one that's open though. I don't think you should be exposed to boat jacking quite yet." he winks at me.

"C'mon."

"Now?"

"Yes." I stand up and look down at him. "I want a nice view. Especially for the tour of the city."

"You know, I like the view from here."

"Play your cards right and you'll get the full tour with any view you want." that gets him up quickly.

"I'll clean up everything, you take the keys and head up the thr truck." he firmly plants his feet in the sand, cocks his head sideways and lowers his lips to mine sweetly. Seeing him in this stance and how he's so vulnerable with me gives me shivers. I gladly accept his kiss and lean back smiling.

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

"Never." he says still in this special stance. I hope he kisses me like this more, I'll always call it our beach kiss! I head up to the truck and sit in the passenger side keeping the door open. I take the key and stick it in the glove box turning it slowly. I'm curious if his gun is still in here. I open the compartment and it's gone.

"Looking for this?" he asks at the door holding the gun in his hand. He looks sexy! So masculine and protective, like my own warrior.

"Just curious if it was still there."

"I hid it in the basket and brought it with us down to the beach. To protect you." I stand in front of him, put my right hand on the back of his neck and reach up to kiss him. This kiss is rough and sexy with a touch of alcohol. I release him and let out a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"Again, you never need to apologize for kissing me. Where did that come from though?"

"Well every time I see you I want to pounce, but the way you held the gun and talked about protecting me, I lost it! The champagne might have had a little to do with it too."

He shakes his head smiling, "You are something else." I get back in the truck and close my door waiting for him to load the back and get in. He drives us to the docks, but unfortunately the boats are gone for the night.

"We could always go to _Zero Gravity_."

"What's that?"

"The craziest club here."

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yup."

"Let's go." he drives us downtown and to the club. "Don't we have to be 21?"

"They know me."

"Sexy and comes with perks! I like it." we get out and skip everyone in the line.

"Black! Go on in." the bouncer says. Jacob nods once and we enter. Good dancing music is playing. I grab his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He stands behind me and puts his hands on my hips. I grind against him and we move with the rhythm of the music. He kisses the top of my shoulder and I grind slower into him; he's getting hard.

"How long has he been waiting to come out?" I smile.

"Too long."

A blue light starts flashing, at first I think police, but I never see red.

"You all know what the blue light means!" the DJ says over the speaker. An alarm sounds and foam drops from the ceiling.

"I forgot to mention there's a foam party tonight." he tells me, we're both covered in white fluffy foam.

"Foam shot?" a cocktail waitress asks bringing over a tray of shots.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Their specialty. Only served at foam parties. Whipped vodka and then a squirt of cool whip."

"Sounds good." I grab a shot glass, down it then squirt the cream in my mouth.

"That's really good." I giggle. I grab another and he does two. We start dancing again and grab a few more shots. All the lights go out and they turn on the black lights; everything glows. This time, more foam, some lights and glow sticks fall from the ceiling. I grab two hand full's of glow sticks and stand so I'm facing him. I wiggle my hips and move the glow sticks around my body. I walk closer to him and dance against him. I grab the bottle of cool whip and stick out my tongue. I squirt some on it and lean up to kiss him. He opens his mouth and closes his lips around my tongue as I pull it out slowly, we make out with the cream in our mouths.

"Let's say we kick things up a notch. You wanna fly?"

"Fly? Like drugs?"

"Yeah, c'mon." he takes my hand and leads me to a room in the back. There's smoke and flashing lights. Bright neon paint is splattered all over the walls.

"You know I don't smoke. Why would you bring me here?"

"You don't have to smoke to get high." he smiles. He closes his eyes and inhales.

"Shoot up?"

"Just close your eyes and tap into their thoughts. You'll feel everything without having to smoke, lick, snort or shoot up! No harm." the alcohol takes over and I find a girl on the couch. She snorts a line then puffs a joint. She's smiling so she must enjoy it. I tap in and instantly I'm sucked into a spiraling room of colors. I have the feeling you get right when you're about to go down a huge hill on a roller coaster. Only this is the roller coaster of life and the hill is twice as big and covered in foam. Things tend to escalate quickly when I'm with Jacob. I can barely think straight right now, but I yell out, "Hand it over!" Jacob looks at me. He blinks a few times, he's in his own mind right now.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Having fun!" I twirl with my arms out, when I stop there's a joint in my left hand. "Lookie here." I smile and raise it to my lips. I get one puff and he grabs it from me. "Take a puff." I tell him.

"I knew it was too early to bring you here."

"Why? Loosen up and have fun.

"Look at you. No control. I didn't mean get completely lost in their thoughts. You have to stay grounded."

"I'm in too far." I smile. "I don't wanna come back. I wanna fly." I hold my arms out and fall backwards, he catches me before I hit the ground.

"One more shot then we're leaving." he says pushing me out the room. I take two shots, he takes one more.

"I gotta tell you, I only had one puff, but I'm all tingly. That girl's thoughts were amazing!" I say as he leads me to the car. "I understand now." he gets in next to me and drives to an empty parking lot. "Should you be driving?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's fly instead."

"Stop. This is all my fault and I'm sorry. I should've known it would consume you too fast. It's a monster Sveta."

I let out a sigh, "How do I land, Jacob?"

"In my arms." I scoot next to him and he drives. We get to my house, way past late.

"Are we gonna hookup?"

"Not tonight sweetheart. Come on." he helps me in the house and to my bed.

"I can't see straight Jacob."

"Close you eyes." he lays me in my bed and hums softly while rubbing my stomach.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Until you fall asleep." I open my eyes and see his sweet, scared face.

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're here, I'll be fine. Can I have a kiss?" he leans down and gives me one sweet kiss. I fall asleep in his arms until morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello(:**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the Alerts/Favorites/Subscriptions/ and reviews!**

**If you're ever waiting for me to update go read my other stories!**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10:<span>**

I wake up still in his arms. I smile and look up at him.  
>"How long have you been awake?" I ask him.<br>"Almost an hour." he says plainly. I was expecting some sort of good morning greeting, a kiss or something, but nothing; let's try again.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Just thinking. I'm upset with myself."  
>"why?"<br>"Because of last night."  
>"What was bad about last night?" I ask shifting so I can look at him better.<br>"What do you last remember?"  
>"Um, we made a heart in the water, we talked…and then the champagne. After that I know I fell asleep in your arms." I smile.<br>"That's it?"  
>"What else happened?" he looks away from me. "What am I missing? Something big?" I sit up all the way and push his face to look at me, "I know what I'm missing." I stroke his cheek, "You said I'm your true love."<br>"Right that's why I'm mad." I drop my hand from him and sit back, away from him.  
>"You didn't mean it. Right? It was a mistake, and you were just saying that to make me happy."<br>"No I swear."  
>"Then why would you be mad?"<br>"I worded it wrong. You are my true love. That means I'll do anything to keep you safe and love you as long as I live. We went to a club last night."  
>"We did?"<br>"Zero gravity. They were having a foam party and after we finished the champagne we had a few shots. I guess you could say it was the alcohol, even though that's no excuse, but I took you in the back room."  
>"This doesn't sound like it's gonna end well."<br>"The back room is the flying room. The stoners, junkies, addicts, pretty much live there. I knew it was too soon, but you kept saying you wanted to have fun, so we had fun."  
>"What did we do?"<br>"I'll just show you."

"We didn't really do anything…"  
>"You took those two puffs."<br>"Two puffs. Not a whole joint."  
>"I know, but there could have been anything in there, literally! I've heard some really fucked up shit goin on here. I shouldn't have taken you there, at least not yet."<br>"That's what you're worried about? Me doing drugs?"  
>"I don't want to lose you."<br>"You don't have to worry about me doing drugs. Unless it's prescribed or OTC I don't take it. If anything you should be worried about my drinking!" I joke.  
>"Not funny." he grabs me in a hug.<br>"I know you're just looking out for me, thanks." he lets out a sigh and squeezes me tighter.  
>"Anybody up?" Seth asks coming in. "Whoa sorry." he says ducking out.<br>"No it's fine." Jacob says.  
>"What's up?" I ask.<br>"We got patrol, time to go!" he says.  
>"Right now?"<br>"Yes. Sam said stop making out and get your butt downstairs." he smiles. Jake grabs a pillow and throws it at him smiling, Seth leaves laughing.  
>"You heard him, I gotta go." he turns to me.<br>"Alright." I whine.  
>"I'll see you later." I nod, he gives me a quick kiss and leaves. I go downstairs to see if Sue is awake.<br>"Morning!" I smile at the bottom of the steps.  
>"Hello." Sue greets me. "I'm just heading out, need anything?"<br>"No. Thank you." she smiles and leaves.  
>So I have the house to myself, not sure how I feel about this one. A vampire could show up and then what?<br>I check all the screens in the living room then lock the kitchen and front doors.  
>"Yeah because a deadbolt will definitely stop a vampire." I just need to calm down. Nothing's gonna happen in broad daylight. I go upstairs, grab Thumper and some carrots and sit downstairs on the couch with him. I turn on the T.V and call my mom to catch up.<br>My mom and I talk for a little over an hour before she has to go to work. After I hang up I cuddle Thumper some more then put him back in his cage area.  
><strong><em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<em>**! Three knocks echo downstairs. Sue would have told me if they were expecting someone- she would have staid home if she were expecting someone. I stick my head out the window and see a red truck. I walk quietly downstairs and jump when three more knocks echo through the room. I open the door slowly and kinda wish I hadn't.  
>"Hi Sveta. Remember me?"<br>"Bella." I cut her off, "Yeah I remember you." I say with a slight smile so I don't seem like too much of a bitch.  
>"Can I come in?" I step aside and let her in, closing it behind her.<br>"So what brings you by?" I ask as we take seats on the couch.  
>"I realized that we didn't um, exactly get off on the right foot. Uh we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other probably and-"<br>"Wait why are we going to be seeing a lot of each other?"  
>"Well I will always be in Jake's life, we've been friends our whole lives and you two are together right? I just figured we'd both be here a while."<br>That's a good question. Are we 'together' together?  
>"Oh um I appreciate the gesture, but I'm supposed to be going home Friday after the trial."<br>"Well it was Jake's idea too."  
>"What... exactly, was Jake's idea?"<br>"Me coming over to hang out."  
>"I see. Well would you like some…coffee or something?"<br>"Coffee would be great." I smile and go to make the coffee. I can't believe he would send her over here! Knowing Bella and I don't exactly get along I would think he would want someone else here to make sure we didn't argue or insult each other, or cuss each other out, or…fight. Okay the last one was a little extreme, I wouldn't fight her; not without provocation.  
>"Feel free to turn the T.V on." I peek my head in the living room to tell her. I hear it click on and sit at the kitchen table waiting on the coffee. I grab the wooden tray beside the fridge and put creamer, sugar and milk on it. When the coffee's ready I pour two cups and put them on the tray as well. Here we go…<br>"Coffee." I set the tray down.  
>"Thanks." we fix our cups and watch a daytime talk show.<br>"So…" I start. "you and Jake have been friends your whole life, huh," she nods as she takes a sip, "haven't any feelings been brought up?"  
>She stares at me for a second.<br>"What has he told you?"  
>"Not much actually."<br>"Well I won't lie to you. He has strong feelings for me. Well now I guess, _had_ strong feelings. He has kissed me once, I then punched him and he still hasn't given up yet." she speaks as if he's tried this week, she licks her lips and looks down smiling.  
>"You have no feelings for him though?"<br>"They're not as strong as his. Of course I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him."  
>"I just don't wanna step on anyone's toes, you know."<br>"Oh yeah, no. It's not even like that." she smiles.  
>"Okay good."<br>"I think you two are perfect for each other." she smiles.  
>"Thanks." I blush.<br>"And he always talks about you."  
>"He does?" I blush brighter.<br>"Oh yeah! It's really sweet actually. He cares for you so much." she drinks from her cup. "Can I tell you something though?"  
>"Anything."<br>"I don't want to see him when you leave."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I don't want to see him heartbroken. He's gonna be a wreck and I can't stand to see him hurt."  
>"He knew from the beginning that I was just here visiting family. I wasn't looking for anything serious. Hell I came out here with a boyfriend, lost that said boyfriend out here and now Jacob's…trying to fill the void? I just, I don't know him much."<br>"But you know him enough to have sex…" she mumbles and drinks from her cup hoping I didn't hear. Damn, some nerve she has.  
>"So how late are you staying? Should I make something to eat?" maybe a nice, hot bowl of cyanide?<br>"I won't be much longer. I don't want to take up too much off your day. I have to stat planning for graduation anyways."  
>"When is your ceremony?"<br>"Next Sunday."  
>"Exciting." I smile. "So what are your plans for college and a career?"<br>"Well…" she looks down at her feet, "after graduation I plan on becoming a vampire."  
>"What? You're choosing to be like that? Why?"<br>"I love Edward. I don't want anyone else and I never will. It's the only way we can stay together…forever."  
>"So you're gonna have him kill you?"<br>"I'll still be here, Sveta." Ew don't say my name!  
>"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why you would give up your whole family for this one guy. I mean your family raised you your whole life! You can just drop them? And what about if you want children? I guess you could adopt, but what about when they find out, do they become like you, they threaten to tell someone so you suck their blood, or what? I just couldn't do it. My family's always been here for me and to cut them all out of my life for a guy is out of the question." I take a sip of my coffee, she turns away and scratches her head. She pulls out her phone.<br>"Oh sorry I have to go. I forgot about these plans I had."  
>"No problem. See you around." I smile.<br>"Yeah, uh bye." she sets her cup down and leaves. I clean up our coffee cups and go upstairs to change my clothes, nothing fancy just some skinny jeans and a button down flannel.  
><strong><em>KNOCK KNCOK KNOCK<em>**  
>I look through the peek hole and see David.<br>"What do you want?" I yell through the door.  
>"Please open the door." he begs.<br>"Why should I?"  
>"I want to apologize."<br>"So do it."  
>"Face to face." I open the door, but don't let him in.<br>"Can I come in?"  
>"No."<br>"Alright, uh," he sighs, "in retrospect what I did was wrong. I didn't think it was such a big deal. I was with you and I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you."  
>"That doesn't justify anything. I will never forgive you or forget what you did. It's as simple as that, don't waste your time or mine anymore. Just give up it's that simple."<br>"I'm not gonna give up, sorry."  
>"Why? Why won't you just leave me alone? We were only together for like a week! You ruined our friendship."<br>"So everything is my fault? You did absolutely nothing wrong?"  
>"No I didn't."<br>"What about Jacob?"  
>"What about him?"<br>"You're telling me that your relationship with Jacob just started? After you broke up with me. While we were together you didn't do anything with him?"  
>"No I told him I didn't want to do anything until I talked to you. I called you and left you messages and you never called back. When Jacob kissed me at first I thought it was wrong because as far as you knew we were together even though I didn't see us that way. You didn't care about me so why should I worry about you?"<br>"You don't think I cared about you?" he asks holding up the necklace he bought for me.  
>"Maybe you were just horny?" I suggest shrugging my shoulders.<br>"I honestly cared for you. I still do, but I know you won't forgive me; at least if Jacob is in your life." he looks down like he's thinking.  
>"What are you saying David?" he shakes his head, "You better not touch him."<br>"I can't before the law suit because he'll use that against me. Bye Sveta, I'll see you again soon honey." he smiles and walks away.  
>"Leave us all alone!" I yell and slam the door shut. I watch through the window until he's gone. Sue pulls up.<br>"Need some help?" I ask standing at her passenger door.  
>"Sure." she smiles and opens her trunk. We both grab three bags in each hand and take them to the kitchen counter.<p>

"Emily should be here in a few minutes, we're making dinner for everyone. You can help if you'd like!"  
>"Yeah, sure. What are we making?"<br>"Cheese steak hoagies, loaded fries, salad- probably more for us than the guys-and a two layer chocolate cake with homemade icing."  
>"Do you always cook so much?"<br>"We have to!" Emily says coming in the kitchen, she smiles. "It gets expensive feeding werewolves sometimes."  
>"Especially if we order in or get fast food." Sue adds.<br>"Are you joining us?" Emily asks me.  
>"Yeah." I smile.<br>"Guess you should get used to cooking a lot. Jake can sometimes eat for five. Not to mention once you start a family."  
>"Whoa-um, what? Jake and I aren't together."<br>"Really?" sue asks me.  
>"He's never asked."<br>"But in _his_ eyes, I think he thinks you guys are."  
>"Anyone home!" Jake yells from the living room.<br>"Kitchen!" Sue yells.  
>"Hey." he smiles and grabs me in a hug. He gives me a kiss full of tongue and a squeeze around my waist. I almost forget I'm mad at him for the Bella thing.<br>"How was patrol?"  
>"Patrol?" Emily asks.<br>"You didn't tell her?" Sue asks.  
>"What? What happened?"<br>"Let's go outside for a minute." he takes my hand and we go to the back porch.  
>"So what's going on?"<br>"We had a lead this morning. We weren't on patrol, we were hunting."  
>"Why didn't you just tell me that?"<br>"I didn't want you to worry. You're not mad are you?"  
>"Yes, but not about that. I got a visit today. Bella came by. Why did Bella come here today?"<br>"I don't-"  
>"She said it was part your idea." I cross my arms.<br>"Well I wanted you guys to get to know one another."  
>"Well we actually ended up insulting each other, but I don't believe that's the only reason why."<br>"What do you mean?" I just stare at him. "Okay fine. Edward was worried about Bella being alone and I was worried about you being alone so, we put you two in the same house and put two people on watch to make sure you guys were okay. Seeing as how the vampire was after Bella we had-"  
>"It was after her, so you thought we'd both be more safe together? What if it came here looking for her and it got to me instead? Didn't you think about that?"<br>"That wouldn't have happened. No one would have let that happen."  
>"There was always a risk." he sighs, "Did you at least kill it?"<br>"No." he says quietly.  
>"I need to go back inside, I'm helping them cook dinner."<br>"I'm sorry." he says as I walk past him.  
>"Everything okay?" sue smiles.<br>"Mhm." I wash my hands and start cutting the raw meat, Jacob stays outside. I give the cut meat to Emily and start on the cake. I mix the cakes in separate bowls so it's easier to pour, I pour the batter in two circle pans, Jacob comes back inside. When he walks past me he gives me a kiss on my right cheek. After he's past me I grab his arm, give him a kiss back and hand him my mixing spoon to lick clean. He keeps his mouth closed and smiles then goes in the living room with it. The TV echoes in the kitchen almost as loud as the guy's voices.  
>"What can I do while the cakes cook?" I ask.<br>"Make the icing." sue says. I start on it while occasionally checking the cake.  
>"NO! Get away!" Jacob yells from the living room.<br>"C'mon!" someone chuckles. The next thing I hear is a thud followed by laughter. Jacob stumbles in with a smile, "Want this in the sink?" he asks me holding out the mixing spoon.  
>"Yeah." I nod.<br>"Mmm how much longer until it's ready?" he puts his hands on my hips  
>"Soon." Emily smiles. My dad walks in and stares at where Jacob's hands are; he drops his hands when he sees my dad. He clears his throat and looks away from my dad.<br>"Just came in for a beer." he says starring at Jacob. I'm pretty sure we could all feel the awkwardness. He clears his throat and leaves.  
>About an hour and a half later and dinner is done. I finish quickly and frost the cake. "When do you guys want dessert?"<br>"Now!" Seth smiles.  
>"You got any room in there?" I ask rubbing Jacob's stomach.<br>"I think I can squeeze it in." he smiles. I give everyone a plate of cake, even Leah-who hasn't spoken a word to me all day.  
>"Okay, now I'm stuffed!" Seth says after his second piece of cake.<br>"I would hope so." I laugh. Emily and sue clean the dishes and I go up to my room to lay down. When Thumper sees me lay down, he lays down too and stares at me. My bed lightly dips behind me, I roll over and see Jacob.  
>"Any room for me?"<br>"Maybe." I scoot over and he lays down wrapping an arm around me. "Nice and full?"  
>"Mhhmm." he hums. I rub his stomach and he closes his eyes. I feel the need to ask him about our title, but I'm not gonna. "Are you still mad at me?" he asks quietly.<br>"I don't know. I guess I can't be mad at you for what she said to me. But then again she wouldn't have told me that if you didn't invite her over…" I take a deep breath and roll over so I'm looking at him-still in his arms. "I guess I'm not mad at you."  
>"I know a way I can make it up to you." he says seductively.<br>"And how is that?"  
>"Maybe pay a visit in to the woods again…?" he smiles.<br>"So every time has to be in the woods?"  
>"Not every time, but I like it." he says shyly, a light tint of pink stands out in his cheeks. I smile and kiss each of his cheeks.<br>"Don't be embarrassed to admit that."  
>"I'm not normally embarrassed about talking about this topic, but it's different with you. I don't want to say something to scare you off, or make you uncomfortable."<br>"Trust me, I'm not goin anywhere." I smile. "and if only you could see some of the dreams I have!" I chuckle.  
>"Hmm, maybe we can make some of those special dreams realities?"<br>"Possibly…"

"Just let me know when." he smiles.

"Will do. So have you been preparing for the trial?"

"A little. I don't need to review much though. I'd rather study you." he kisses my forehead.

"Can we just sleep please? I didn't have the best day and I need to get some things out of my head."

"So put them in my head. show me what happened." i replay my day for him. "I can't believe she said that to you."

"Me either."

"And David?!"

"Yeah, so watch out. You know."

"Trust me, after this trial...bye bye David." i read his mind to see what he's thinking about.

_'I know I still have to ask her officially. Be my girlfriend...be my wife...I can't ask her to marry me of course she'd say no. would she say no to being my girlfriend? look how beautiful she looks just laying here. alright I'm gonna do it...now...okay maybe now...C'mon Coward! You love her just fucking grow some balls!'_

"Sveta."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I should have asked you earlier. I can't stand not being exclusive with you. I don't want anyone else and I hope you don't either."

"I don't." I smile.

"Good. Will you officially be my girlfriend? My lover? The love of my life and maybe one day wife?"

"Yes." I giggle at his rhyme. He leans down and kisses me passionately.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Don't forget to review!(:<span>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's kind of long! sorry for typos. just a warning, but SEXUAL SITUATIONS in this chapter! **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>(Night of the trial)<p>

"Are you ready?" I ask Jacob before we walk in the courtroom.

"Absolutely, you good?" I nod. Jacob and I enter the courtroom. The Cullens are in the seats with some other people. The rest of the pack is sitting on our side of the courtroom waiting. It begins, a lot of mumbo jumbo.

" brutally attacked me. I spent two nights in the hospital suffering because of him."

"Do you have proof?" The judge asks. He gets his hospital bills and hands them to the bailiff. The judge looks them over and clears her throat. She looks at Jacob.

"What happened?" She asks him.

"When I arrived to Sveta's house-"

"C'mon up please." She calls me, I stand next to Jacob at the second microphone. "Continue."

"David was outside and she was upstairs. The front door was open and I could see her standing at the top of the stairs."

"Why were you at her house?"

"I saw her earlier that day at the diner her step mom owns, I was working, I told her that on my break I would come to her house to meet David, who was coming for his first visit."

"Ok." She nods looking at him closely.

'She's on our side so far.' Edward thinks to me, I forward it to the pack.

"I called her to see if he was there yet. When she answered I could tell something was different with her voice. Her words were slurring, she was laughing uncontrollably, she was breathing heavy too. So I hung up the phone and ran to her house. Literally I ran! When I got there he was in the front yard."

"What were you doing in the front yard?" She asks David.

"I um left my phone in the car and went to grab it."

"Excuse me, but your honor, he's lying." I add.

"What was he really doing?"

"When we were upstairs in my room he pulled out a blunt and I told him not to smoke it in the house. I told him to go outside and smoke in his car. I would have told him to not smoke it at all, but it would have been like talking to a wall."

"Is that true?" She asks David.

"I wouldn't say like talking to a wall."

"The smoking part? Did you lie in court?"

"Yes, your honor. It's true." He lets out a deep breath. She gives him the most dirty look I've ever seen.

"Lying in court...not a great start." She shakes her head. "Please continue Jacob." She smiles at him.

'She really likes Jacob.' Edward thinks to me again.

"Um where was I.."

"When you got to my house." I remind him.

"Right sorry your honor."

"No problem." She smiles.

"So, I get closer and see Sveta slide to the floor. Like she was leaning against the wall and just slid down until she was on the ground. I confront David and ask him what happened. He tells me that she got a little carried away."

"Carried away how?"

"He didn't say. I knew that he had to have given her something though. She told me on the phone he gave her an aspirin for her headache, I had a good feeling that it wasn't an aspirin."

"Tell me more about that." She says to me.

"When he first got to my house he wanted to fool around. I refused and told him I had a headache. Honestly I did have a headache, but that wasn't the only reason why I refused him. I'm in a relationship with Jacob, I would never cheat on him or anyone. He was obviously upset, he said he was going to get me an aspirin. I heard him shake a pill bottle so assumed it really was one. After I swallowed the pills he pulled out his blunt and started making jokes."

"What kind of jokes?"

"That I couldn't be the only one high and that I needed to loosen up more. He said to give it a few minutes and it'll kick in."

"What did you give her?" She asks David.

"I found a bottle of aspirin in her bathroom and-"

"You're lying through your teeth!" She interrupts him, "go on." She smiles at me.

"It all went downhill after that. My vision blurred, I couldn't stand or walk. I ended up falling forward down the stairs. I rolled over a nail and it got pushed into my forehead."

"Ow!" She runs her fingers over her her forehead.

"I got a tetanus shot and was in a coma for two days."

"Wow, what did he give you?"

"Ecstasy." Her eyes bug out of her head a little. She looks at David and he looks down.

"Here are her hospital bills." Jacob hands them to the bailiff.

"I'm surprised you're not suing him!" She jokes to me.

"Your honor when I saw Sveta fall down the stairs, I lost it!"

"I see." She's looking through the pictures David submitted.

"I never thought that I could kill anyone, but in that moment, I found it possible. I love her so much, I would spend the rest of my life in jail for killing him. I know how that sounds, but I would. They pulled me off of him." He nods to Paul and Quil. "I couldn't understand what would make him do that to her. Because she wouldn't have sex with him? There's no excuse for what he did."

"How do you respond to this." She asks David.

"Your honor his strength is that of at least five men, look at me. I couldn't defend myself. He knew I wouldn't be able to defend my self and he took advantage of the opportunity. He didn't like that Sveta was with me right before she was with him."

"You're honestly standing there trying to say you're in no way to blame?!" She yells at him, she's loud.

"No, I-"

"If I was him I would've done the same! And if I was her and he didn't do anything, we'd be over! No more talking, because anyone in their right mind would know that, that, what you did, was wrong." She stares at him.

"Your honor if I may add something?" Jacob asks her.

"Of course."

"I spent two night in jail over this. It would have been longer, but as soon as Sveta woke from her coma, she came and bailed me out. I feel I've paid enough for what he did. If I have to pay his medical bills what would really be his punishment? Nothing happens to him for drugging her? When she fell down those stair she could have broken her neck and died! I'm sorry, but I feel that behavior shouldn't go un punished." She nods and looks down at the papers.

"I completely agree with you." She says, "I find in the favor of the defendant and as for you, you get a year in prison."

"WHAT!?" He yells.

"I have documented proof that you drugged her, you yourself were in the possession of illegal substances as well."

"That's so unfair."

"Unfair?!" She yells again.

"This young lady was in a coma for two days! Has a scar on her forehead from a NAIl penetrating the skin! You are a disgusting human being. Good luck to you two, I wish you the best of luck with your relations and the future." She says to us and bangs her gavel.

"Thank you your honor!" Jacob and I say. The bailiff puts David in hand cuffs and we collect our things and go outside. As soon as we get outside Jacob hugs me.

"It's finally over!" He says.

"And he's gonna be gone for a year!" I smile.

"You can finally relax and not look over your shoulder! Come on, lets go home." He drives us back to the house, we go upstairs and sit on my window ledge.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said to the judge." I say holding his hands looking down.

"I meant it all." He sighs. "I wish you decided to stay. I can't even imagine my days without you here."

"I've been thinking..."

"You're staying?"

"Jake..." He looks out the window. "I want to stay, I do, but everything I own is at home. I'd have to go home anyways and pack up all my stuff. I couldn't live here obviously, I'd have to find my own apartment."

"Live with me."

"And your dad?"

"We can move out!"

"You can't leave your dad all alone. I'll be back Jacob. I miss my mom, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that."

"You can come visit me." I smile. "My beds a hell of a lot bigger than that one." I nudge to my bed.

"How would your mom feel?"

"Fine, I guess? Please?" I beg.

"Okay!" I give him a kiss. When do you leave?"

"In the morning. You can come on Monday if you want."

"Sounds good to me." He nods. "Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"You're here, I don't want to sleep." I look out in the backyard. "Forest looks nice and quiet." I smile hinting at out last time together in the forest. He chuckles and blushes.

"Is that all you want me for?" He smiles. I blush and look down. "We'll have plenty of time for that."

"Ever since the first time we made love," I remember his way of saying it, "you've refused me every time since. Why?" I let go of his hands and pull my knees up and lean back, were not touching at all.

"I...sorry, I'm a little taken back by this. I don't mean to make you feel...unwanted or however you feel."

"You're just honestly never horny anymore?" I ask quietly, "or you just don't want me...that way anymore?" I sigh. I can't even look at him, I stare at side as the clouds roll by, the wind blows steadily.

"Sveta, no! Of course I want you that way. I just...I didn't want you to think of me as taking advantage of you."

"I've asked you ever time, Jacob. You've never initiated anything since, how would you be taking advantage of me?"

"You were going through a lot and I didn't know if maybe you just wanted sex from me as a way to take your mind off of things. I would have been taking advantage of you." I look at him, furrow my eyebrows then look back outside.

"So...I don't know how to deal with my issues? Every time something is wrong in my life you think I just turn to someone to have sex and take my mind off of things? That's how you feel?" I can look at him finally.

"That's not what I said!"

"That's what I heard."

"I didn't mean that."

"We'll don't worry," I smile, "I won't be looking to you for sex. I'm gonna deal with this problem some other way."

"Sveta, please."

"Maybe, you should leave.." I look at him hurt at the end of the sentence.

"You really want me to leave?"

"If I say no, then it means I can't deal with my problems the right way. So I have to say yes."

"Prosím. Je mi líto." He says.

"What did you just say?" I smile. He smiles shyly and looks down. "You learned Slovak?"

"Yeah..I uh, asked Rose about you when she came for your birthday. I've been practicing a few words."

"What else do you know besides please and I am sorry?"

"Neřekl." He smiles. I love his accent when he speaks Slovak! Damn!

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise!" I stare into his eyes, not saying anything, just looking. "Do I still have to leave?"

"I guess not."

"Am I forgiven?"

"I guess."

"Can I have a hug?" He asks sweetly. I give in and stand up in front of him. I walk into his open arms, since he's still sitting I rest my cheek on the top of his head. He squeezes me tightly, I rub the hair at the nape of his neck. He lets out a deep breath and rubs my back. I place my hands on his cheeks and give him one slow open mouthed kiss. I start to walk away,but he grabs my hands and pulls me back softly. He sits me between his legs, bends his right one up at the knee. I stretch my legs out straight and twist a little to see him directly. He wraps his left arm around my back and puts his right hand on my left cheek. He bends down and kisses me slowly. We make out slowly, as if we have all the time in the world. The wind blows his scent through my pores. We lean back slightly, still attached at the lips. We pull apart and I lay on his chest. I yawn a little.

"You're tired."

"Nuh uh." I shake my head a little.

"Lets go to sleep." He scoops me up and lays down in my bed putting me next to him.

In the morning when I wake up, 10 a.m., Jacob's gone and Seth's in his bed sleeping.

I change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I quietly take all my things, except Thumper, downstairs to the car.

I sit back in my bed and look at Seth. It's still a little weird to think that he's not all human. He breathes normally, normal heartbeat,

"Why are you starring at me?" He asks with his eyes closed.

"Sorry!" I giggle.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"No." He sits up, "Just waiting for people to wake up."

"That's right, you're leaving today, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"What time?"

"Whenever dad kicks me out." I smile.

"You know, we haven't done any brother sister things since you got here."

"What kind of brother and sister things?"

"Like played a game, got something to eat, saw a movie, we didn't do anything together just us two."

"We could do something now?"

"Do you have time?"

"My drive's only like an hour, go get dressed!" He hops up, grabs some clothes and goes in the bathroom. There's a few murmurs downstairs, I sneak down.

"Want some breakfast?" Sue asks.

"No, Seth and I are headed out actually. We're gonna spend some time together."

"That's nice." My dad says looking up from his paper.

"When you get back we'll have a little family gathering, I'll get a cake. Us," she motions between me, herself and my dad, "Leah, Seth and Jacob." Sue smiles.

"And Jacob?" I smile.

"Of course." My dad adds.

"That sounds perfect."

"Ready?" Seth runs down the stairs.

"Don't fall and break your neck!" I laugh at him. We say bye and get in my car. "Where are we going?" I pull out of the driveway.

"Bowling?" He smiles. "I love bowling, but we barely ever go!"

"Okay! Just direct me on where to go."

When we get to the bowling alley Seth pays for the shoe rental and to bowl. We bowl two games.

"I don't want to hold you up from getting home to your family, wanna leave now?"

"I'm with family now." I put my hand on his shoulder, "my mom and step dad can wait another hour or so. Another game?"

"How about we grab a burger and just talk?"

"Okay! My treat too!" I smile.

"Even better!" He chuckles. We return our shoes and go to Brown Bag Burger.

"Remember don't fill up, Mom's gonna have cake at home."

We both freeze, "You just said mom."

"Wow I did. I mean she is my step mom..that's a big step, calling Sue mom."

"I know she'd like it."

"Really?"

"She loves you, are you kidding!" He gets in line, I get next to him. He orders a double bacon cheeseburger, large fries, side of cheese and a coke. I get a single bacon cheeseburger, medium fries and cheese and a sprite. We get a window seat.

"Do you think Leah will ever accept me as her sister?" I ask.

"Who knows with her. Can I be honest?"

"Please!"

"I know why she doesn't really like you." He takes a sip from his pop and a bite from his burger.

"Continue!"

"You're living her life, basically. C'mon, out of the two of you, you have a better personality, better looks, you're nicer! Mom and dad love you. You have Jacob, she doesn't. I mean lets be real Jacob's infatuated with you!"

"He is?"

"He never stops thinking about you. I swear he'd probably marry you right now today if you'd say yes."

"Wow." I smile and eat a fry.

"Don't act so surprised, you knew this!"

"No! I just thought he loved me a little, I didn't know it was so..."

"Intense." He chuckles.

"For lack of better words." I pause, "How does dad feel about our relationship?"

"Eh it's hard to tell with him. Obviously he knows Jacob, I think he's just afraid of becoming a grandpa right now." He laughs.

"What! No body's getting pregnant right now."

"We all see the chemistry between you two and dad knows the kind of effect he can have on women."

"His effect on women?"

"His looks? They drew you in tight. He's had A LOT of girls ask him out, refused them all. He's with you now, for life probably."

"I guess that makes me special then."

"Yeah pretty damn special. Don't break his heart."

"I could never."

"He's the closest thing I have to a brother, I feel what he feels-not by choice-I understand how bad he hurts sometimes."

"Trust me, I understand." We eat for a minute in silence. "Do you approve of our relationship?"

"100% I do. I want what's best for you and I know that that's Jacob. He's a great guy and he would never hurt you. He would do anything in the world to make you happy, you two are sole mates."

"Thank you, Seth." He smiles and slurps the last drop of pop out of his cup. We throw our garbage away and go back to his house.  
>"How was your day?" Dad asks when we walk in.<br>"Great! Seth kicked my but in bowling."  
>"Yeah, I'm the best." Seth plops down next to our dad on the couch.<br>"Come sit." Dad pats the spot on the other side of him. It's weird to be so close to my dad. "Don't wait so long next time to come visit."  
>"You could have came to see me."<br>"Your mother might not have liked that."  
>"I know.."<br>"So what are your plans? You're out of high school now!"  
>"Take a break from everything. No more school I can do everything at my own pace."<br>"What about college?"  
>"I'll go later, there's no rush."<br>"Don't wait too long Sveta. Don't you want to start your life?"  
>"Yes, but I have other things and people to worry about."<br>"Don't postpone things for a guy." He says quietly.  
>"This isn't about Jacob dad."<br>"Come on, it's cake time." Sue said coming out of the kitchen, there's a knock on the door. She smiles at me and they all go in the kitchen. I open the door.  
>"Hi babe." I smile and kiss Jacob. He's a little surprised, but kisses me back immediately. "Just in time for cake." I smile. I grab his hand and walk in the kitchen with him. We sit next to each other at the table. "What kind of cake?" I ask.<br>"Cookies n cream."  
>"Cookies n cream cake? How."<br>"They just put oreos in it."  
>"I want a big piece." I smile. The cake is so big that only half is gone after she cuts a piece for everyone, she wraps the rest for me to go. After cake I grab Thumper and we all go out to my car. "I'm gonna miss you guys."<p>

"I'm gonna miss you too. It was great to meet you." Sue hugs me.

"Thank you for having me." I smile, my dad hugs me tightly.

"I love you Sveta, I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I love you too dad." When we let go I look at Leah. "Bye, it was nice to meet you." I smile, she walks over and gives me a lose hug.

"It was so great to meet you." She smiles. "Maybe now Bella won't be around as much." She jokes, I chuckle.

"I'm gonna miss you sis!" Seth says squeezing me super tight. He picks me up for a second squeezing tighter then put me down.

"I'm so glad we met, Seth! I'm gonna miss you a lot!" I hug him this time, "I'm gonna miss you the most." I whisper in his ear, he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We'll go inside and let you guys say goodbye." My dad says leading everyone inside, except Jacob. We stare at each other for a minute.

"I just need a good mental picture of you." I say looking him up and down. I grab him as tight as I can in a hug, "I love you, Jacob." I say in his chest.

"What did you just say?" He leans back.

"I love you," I smile and shake my head a little, "I love yo-" his lips interrupt me. He puts a hand on the small of my back and one at the top. He bends us backwards a little while we make out.

"I'm gonna miss you baby." He says standing us up. I smile and lick my lips, "damn now even more."

"C'mon, you've went your whole life without me, you can make it three days."

"That's because I didn't know you existed." He kisses my neck.

"Now this side of you comes out." I breath, "this side of you better be coming on Monday." He chuckles at my pun.

"Don't worry, it will!" He mumbles against my neck.

"Save this for Monday, not in front of my dads house." I push him back a little. He licks his lips and chuckles.

"Alright, I guess if you have to go I won't hold you up anymore." He rubs the back of his neck and looks around.

"What?"

"Can you say it again?"

"Say what?" I smile.

"Sveta..."

"I love you Jacob." I hug him, "I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"Thank you." He says quietly and rubs my back. "I love you." He walks me to my door, opens it and closes it after I get in.

"I'll talk to you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, bye." I smile, start my car and honk the horn a few times as I drive away.

...

I pull in my driveway and unlock the front door, "hello?" I call out, it's good to be home.  
>"Sveta!" My mom yells running down the hallway.<br>"Hi mom!" I hug her, she starts crying a little.  
>"I missed you honey! Where's your stuff?"<br>"In the car, help me bring it in?"  
>"Okay."<br>"There's a little surprise too." We go outside and as soon as she sees Thumper she stops.  
>"You bought a bunny."<br>"Dads birthday gift to me. He's completely potty trained and doesn't eat wires or anything like that."  
>"I'll grab your suitcase." We take everything in my room, I let Thumper out of his cage and sniffs around everything. I sit on the couch with my mom. "So tell me, how was it?"<br>"Amazing. Sue is so nice and welcoming! I really felt at home. And oh, Seth! I love him mom. Like if I could pick a brother to have, I'd pick him in a heartbeat. He's so much fun he and I went bowling today, just us, and I had a blast! He's a perfect big brother. And dads doin good, still hunting and everything." She looks up, "oh and Leah. She wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine, but she was a little nice."  
>"How are you and David?"<br>"We um, we broke up about a week ago, give or take a few days."  
>"No, why?"<br>"You didn't really like him anyways."  
>"If he made you happy-"<br>"Yeah he didn't. I found someone who makes me happy though. His name's Jacob, one of Seth's best friends."  
>"I thought you went out there to meet family, not meet guys." She says a little irritated.<br>"He was there when I pulled in the first day. He's with Seth everyday, it would have been impossible for me to not meet him. Just give it a chance, you can meet him on Monday, I invited him to come visit."  
>"Monday."<br>"Yeah Monday, why?"  
>"I'm going out of town Monday night."<br>"We'll he'll be here before you leave, get to know him before you leave."  
>"Is he spending the night?"<br>"Probably. It's an hour drive for him, remember. And since he doesn't know the way yet I don't want him to get lost."  
>"Yeah, fine. But you never said why you broke up with David."<br>"To be completely honest... You won't freak out?"  
>"Tell me the truth."<br>"He drugged me. He gave me ecstasy mom, when I asked for an aspirin."  
>"I'm sorry what?! Why am I just hearing about this?"<br>"I figured it would be better to discuss in person and with the law suit it was just a lot going on."  
>"What law suit?"<br>"David sued Jacob. He wanted Jacob to pay for his hospital bills because Jacob put him in the hospital."  
>"What!"<br>"Jacob came over and found me mom, Jacob saw me fall down the stairs. I got a nail stuck in my forehead. Seth staid with me and called the doctors. Jacob couldn't hold back and beat David so severely...I was in a coma for two days, David was hospitalized for two days due to injuries and Jacob spent two night in jail because of it."  
>"Wow."<br>"Yeah, so before you start judging Jacob just know what he did for me. I mean ma, you should have seen David! You could barely recognize him."  
>"I'd like to meet Jacob. It was a good idea for you to invite him, Sveta. Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah ma I'm okay. I got a tetanus shot and everything's good." She hugs me and rubs my back.  
>"I can't believe all this happened and no one told me sooner."<br>"Take that up with dad." I put my hands up in surrender.  
>"Oh I will." I chuckle and go in my room to unpack my suitcase. My mom starts to make dinner, spaghetti. My step dad, Sean, gets home just in time for dinner. After we eat I jump in the shower while they clean up.<br>"We will have more on this tragic story as we receive details." The T.V's on when I walk out of the bathroom, it's pretty loud.  
>"Sveta." My mom turns to face me, her face is pale.<br>"Ma what is it?"  
>"David, honey. He's dead."<br>"What?"  
>"They found his body in the forest, they say he went peacefully though, by his looks."<br>"How can he be dead? Just randomly in the middle of the...forest. The forest." Oh my god I hope Jacob doesn't have anything to do with this.  
>"This just in!" The reporter on the TV interrupts. "We've just received news on the developing story of local high school graduate David Young's death. We have to report that his body has come up missing. Police were in the process of taking the body into custody when the body went missing. Right now there are no leads and no trails to follow."<br>"How the hell do you lose a body?!" I yell. "I need to make a call." I go in my room and close the door.  
>I grab my phone and open my window to get rid of the echo in the room, I call Jacob<br>"Hey sweetie, how is everything." He answers.  
>"Did you have anything to do with it?"<br>"What are you talking about? Whats wrong?"  
>"David is dead, Jacob. What did you guys do."<br>"Hey we didn't do anything!"  
>"You swear?"<br>"I swear on everything! I give you my word, we don't have anything to do with his death."  
>"His body disappeared too. The cops were about to bag it, but it's gone. No tracks, no leads, not a single piece of evidence.<br>"No, Sveta, that's not the work of a werewolf. It sounds like..."  
>"Sounds like what? What is it!?"<br>"Like a vampire's work."  
>"What do we do?"<br>"There's nothing we can do. I'll tell Sam, but it's not our job to clean their mess. If there's a new vampire in town we'll track it down and take care of it."

"Great."

"Oh and you might not want to be telling people you two just broke up."

"Why?"

"Think of how it makes you look, how it makes us look. Plus the lawsuit. He drugs you so your final revenge is killing him. Or I kill him because you're my girlfriend now and he drugged you and almost killed you so I kill him."

"Yeah but we won the lawsuit. I could see if we lost to him, but we won."

"They'll find a way to flip it on you."  
>"Jacob I don't like this."<br>"I know baby, me either. I wish I was there to keep you safe."  
>"I'd be completely safe in your arms."<br>"Cuddled up nice and warm." He sighs.  
>"I really want to kiss you right now." I confess.<br>"I miss your lips already."  
>"It's gonna be weird sleeping in this big bed all alone."<br>"Just imagine me next to you."  
>"Always."<br>"We can try something tonight if you want."  
>"Try what?"<br>"We could send pictures."  
>"I like the sound of that."<br>"Can't wait to see you, it'll calm me down. Well sweetheart, if you'll excuse me, I have some pictures to take."  
>"Hurry if you can, I'm only in a towel and getting cold."<br>"Damn." He breaths, I smile.  
>"Do you have a Skype babe?"<br>"I like the way you think." We exchange usernames.  
>"You start first."<br>"You promise you'll send one back?"  
>"As long as I like what I see."I say seductively.<br>"Have I ever disappointed you?"  
>"No, my baby always delivers."<br>"Damn straight." He says satisfied, I smile.  
>"I love you Jacob."<br>"I love you too Sveta." I can hear the smile on his voice. I know how happy it makes him to hear me say I love him. We hang up, I throw my phone on my bad and go in the living room.

"Are you okay honey?" My mom asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"This can't be easy on you." My stepdad adds.

"Just do me a favor, don't tell anyone we broke up. I don't need investigators knocking on the door for me."

"But when they find out you two broke up and hid it from them-"

"They'd come for me and Jacob. I know." I interrupt my mom, "but mom we didn't kill him. I was here, there's no way I could've done it."

"I know you didn't do it..." She leaves the end of her sentence open.

"I...can't believe this." I shake my head.

"I'm just saying Sveta."

"No you're accusing Jacob of killing David! He gave me his word mom. That means something to him!"

"But Sveta you weren't there with him! You can't know for sure!"

"Innocent until proven guilty. Jacob's not a murderer. Goodnight, it's been a long day."

"Goodnight." I go in my room and sit on my bed. David's dead.

My phone _vibrates_. It's a picture a Jacob, scratch that; an extremely sexy picture of Jacob. He's shirtless, his sweatpants are low on his hips-i can see his v-his eyes slightly closed and he's biting his bottom lip. "Wow." Chills go through my body. I put on short lacy panties and cotton shorts and no shirt. I cover my nipples with my arm and use my front facing camera; making sure I lick my lips in the picture. I send it to him.

"You did this." His next text says, it's accompanied by a picture of the huge bulge in his pants. I send back a sexy lip biting picture.

"Skype." He responds quickly. I smile and sit in front of my computer. I log in and click on his name. "Oh my god." He says starring at my breasts, I'm still shirtless.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be half naked."

"You are." I smile looking at his abs. One of his hands disappears-into his pants. "Do you need me to put a shirt on so you can concentrate?"

"If you put something on you have to take something else off." I smile

"Fine." I put on a short, low cut tank top and take off my shorts leaving my panties on. "Is this acceptable?"

"Turn around." I walk closer to the screen and turn around slowly, I stick out my ass a little. "Perfect." He says a little out of breath. I turn around so he sees the front. "You look beautiful in them." I stick my hand down the front and rub myself in front of the camera for him, "Fuck." He whispers. I look down.

"Jacob what are you doing."

"What do you think?" He smiles. I smile and shake my head. I sit down and he stares at my cleavage.

"Do you need me to do anything?" I ask, he moans.

"I wish you were over here saying that." He moans.

"What do you need baby?" I lick my lips.

"Ooh" he moans. I love his face when he's like this. I start moaning and rubbing my breasts. He moans my name as he cums. He cleans up a little and looks at me through the screen.

"Do you miss me yet?"

"Incredibly, I do. I never thought I could love someone as much as I do you, or miss someone."

"I guess that's why they call it imprinting." I smile.

"It's more than just that." I smile again.

We look at each other for a few seconds.

"Are you nice and tired now?"

"Mhm." He nods.

"Go ahead to bed."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine babe." He cocks his head to the side, "really, I am. Oh and I found a cuddle buddy for the night." I reach over and grab Vlk, my voice is getting slightly raspy, sexy almost. "He still smells like you." He smiles. I sniff him and smile. "Everything I unpacked smells like you." I giggle. "You're scent is just so...mmm"

"You probably don't even miss me then."

"Jacob Black don't you dare."

"What?"

"You're trying to get out of coming to visit me." I pout.

"Not at all. If you need me, I'll be there."

"I need you." I stare deep into his eyes.

"I'll be there." He deeply stares back.

"Goodnight Jacob."

"Goodnight my love." I smile and turn off my camera. I open my window and lay down in bed with Vlk. I squeeze his paw and close my eyes drifting away.

I wake up a little after 10 a.m. My mom and stepdad take me out to Perkins for breakfast; hot chocolate, French toast and breakfast potatoes. After breakfast we go to the mall, I separate from them and go to the custom screening shop inside. I grab a black bikini style pair of underwear and take them to the front I get, 'Jake's Baby' printed on the back, I think he'll get a kick out of it. I also get a tie-dye tank-top with a cut out design in the back. I hide the panties in my purse and walk out with the bag with the t-shirt in case my mom asks what I bought. My mom buys me a few outfits, she gets a lot and we leave three hours later. Late for dinner my stepdad orders pizza and salad for us all. The living room tv is constantly on, updating us on David's case; it makes me sick to my stomach. I read outside the rest of the night, texting Jacob and Seth frequently.

I spend Sunday with Rose. She asks me all about Jacob, Seth and of course David's death. I don't exactly lie to her, but the truth isn't all there.

Monday finally comes!

"And you're sure you know how to get here?" I ask Jacob over the phone.

"Yes. I will see you in an hour." We hang up. "Mom we have an hour! Please don't be rude, give him a chance. Remember, the guy who saved me from the guys who drugged me? Just trying to put a good moment of his in your mind.

"Sveta go somewhere please." She says annoyed, I've been bugging her all morning. She and my stepdad are packing their bags, getting ready to leave tonight. I make sure my room is clean, I have my Jacob panties on and I look good. When he finally makes it I get nervous, I let him in.

"Hi baby!" He smiles and hugs me.

"How was your drive?" I squeeze him.

"Simple. Glad it's over." I let go and introduce him to my parents.

"I've heard a lot about you Jacob." My mom says.

"Nothing bad I hope." He smiles.

"Not really. I want to thank you personally though, you've been with Sveta through a lot. Especially for everything with David."

"It was not even a big deal. I would do anything and everything in my power to keep your daughter safe."

"I know that." They hug quickly, I smile. "I'm making goulash for dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Anything'll be fine." He smiles. My mom goes to work on dinner, my stepdad watches tv in the living room, I take Jacob in my room. I close my door quietly and turn to him. Our lips collide grips me tightly around my hips.

"Welcome to my room." I smile. He puts his duffel bag on my bed and looks around.

"So this is it!" He walks around looking at everything. "Your bed really is big."

"I told you!" He lays backwards on my bed.

"Mmm, so comfy!" He smiles upside down at me.

"Oh I have something to show you." I smile. I un do my shorts and take them off, he sits up quickly. I walk over in front of him and turn around, "look." He gives my ass a smack, I turn around.

"Jake's baby?" He smiles. "Whose this Jake guy?" I straddle his lap.

"He's my big, strong, sexy boyfriend. Real good fucker too." I smile and wink at him. He flips us and kisses the tops of my breasts.

"He's only a good fucker? Not great?" He kisses me.

"I take that back, he exceptional." He growls and sucks on my neck.

"Mm I missed your lips." I grab his head and give roughly make out with him.

"Baby wait for tonight, when were alone." He stops panting.

"You're mine tonight." He winks at me and gets up. I put my shorts back on and we go in the living to talk with my parents. After dinner my parents leave.

"If you need anything we'll be at grandpas, I have my phone, okay."

"Okay, bye. I love you." She hugs me and they leave. I lock the door and join Jacob on the couch. I stare at jacob.

"What?" He asks. I take my shirt off while I'm still looking at him. "Oh really?" He asks. I stand in my doorway and take off my bra, I the throw my top and bra to my closet. "Get ready." He walks over and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his back and accidentally kick the door closed. He sets me on my bed and crawls on top of me. I take off his shirt and just rub his chest and abs. He takes my shorts off and snaps the elastic on my panties against my skin.

"Jake, baby, I'm ready for that now."

"For what?" He murmurs against my neck.

"Remember what you wanted to do the first time?"

"Wait." He stops everything he's doing and looks at me. "You'll let me go down?"

I hesitate, "mhm, yeah." I nod my head.

"Honey I don't have to. I'm dying to, not gonna lie, but if you're uncomfortable I don't have to."

"No. I, I-want you to, yes. I do." I let out a breath, "yeah."

"Just relax and I'll take things slow. Stop me at anytime, I won't be mad." He kisses me sweetly as he takes off my underwear. He parts my legs and rubs my inner thighs, squeezing them with just the right amount of pressure. He slowly moves down my body. When he gets between my legs he give me on sweet kiss then pushes my legs open more. He licks my clit slowly and gives it a light kiss. He sucks on it, I moan loudly. I feel him smile against me and it sends shivers through my body. He slides his tongue down my clit and into my entrance. I clench lightly. He moves back to my clit and swirls his tongue around it. He plants soft kisses all around the area and adds a little bit of roughness. My moans become more frequent and louder

"Oh, Jake..." I moan, it encourages him. My hands go to his head and grip his hair. "Mmm, baby I'm close...ooo, right there..." My breathing hitches, my back arches off the bed, I can see him watching me from between my legs. "I need it! I need you." I buck into his face. "Ahh...aaaahhhhh...fuck" I moan. He sucks on my clit one more hard time and I cum. He licks me dry and returns to my neck. "Wow Jacob." I say out of breath. I grab his face and make out with him, I taste myself a little. "I loved it."

"I know I saw you! Better than my best porn!" I laugh at him. "Honestly Sveta. I'm gonna replay that every time I need to get off." I get shivers again, he feels them. His hand goes down between my legs again. "Damn wet already."

"You make me so wet baby."

"Turn over." He growls.

"As you command. I get on my hands and knees facing away from him, he takes off the rest of his clothes. He presses his dick flat against my ass.

He leans forward so his chest is completely on my back, "Uh, uh, face down." He growls in my ear. I do as he says and bend down more. "Damn what a sight to see!" He slaps my ass. "I have to have another taste." He attacks my pussy again. He sucks on my clit then licks my slit once. He puts the head of his dick in, I moan. "Ffuucckkkk..." He moans as he pushes in all the way. He stays still as I adjust to him. His hands grip my sides right above my ass. He pulls out slowly and rams back into me, he kisses me right above my ass. He thrusts fast and hard.

"Fuck Jake! Ugh harder!" I moan.

"Who fucks you good?" He grunts.

"Oh damn you baby. UUHHH!" I yell and he pushes in harder. He reaches down and wraps my hair in his fist, he pulls me up so we're on our knees. "I'm yours baby, take me!" He pulls my hair harder and I moan even louder. He turns us on the bed so we can see ourselves in my mirror. He licks my necks and stares in the mirror as he pounds into me.

"More baby, come on." He massages my breasts as he pounds me deeper. I push back on him, one of his hands leaves my breast and goes down to my clit, I melt in his arms. I fall forwards back on the bed. He lays on top of me and thrusts smoother. He turns us again so our heads are facing the door. He roughly grabs my hair again.

"Look." He pulls my head to look in the mirror. I watch as he disappears into me then slides back out.

"I love it Jacob. Love the way you fuck me!" I moan. "I need to cum Jacob, please!" I beg.

"As you wish." With a quick twist of his hips I explode, he cums right after and fills me. He slides out of me, I turn around to face him and put his dick back in. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I don't know if I'm done yet. I just want to feel you." I grab his shoulders and sloppily make out with him, I feel him get hard inside of me, my clit throbs. I grind into him, fucking him. We stay in this sitting position the whole time. I bounce up and down moaning in his lap. He sucks on each of my breasts quickly and then watches as they bounce in his face. I grip his shoulder with one hand and my other hand goes to my clit.

"Fuck this is hot." He moans.

I bounce faster, and my fingers work faster inside of me.

"I love watching you touch yourself like this." He bucks up hard into me.

"Ou baby." I moan. I move my fingers up and he pushes my hand in my mouth. I moan as I pull them out of my mouth then put them in his mouth.

"Fuck!" He groans loudly. "I'm so close, but I don't want to be."

"Don't cum yet, just let me fuck you."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." I change the way I grind on him. His head drops back and he lets out a loud moan. "Sveta!"

"Mmm, oh yeah." I moan, "almost there baby?" I moan some more, loudly, he bucks up again.

"I just wanna flip you over and fuck the shit out of you! Pound you so hard right now!""

"It's my turn to fuck you." I pull him all the way out and slam down harder on him, moaning. I milk him a few times and he cums, hard! We stay in this position, coming down.

"What the fuck was that?" He smiles.

"I was just in the mood." I shrug. "Is that alright?"

"Fuck yeah it's alright! Trust me, anytime you just wanna hold on and ride it just let me know baby. Hell, sometimes you might not even have to ask, just hop on." I get off of him and lay on my back. "I swear, you'll be the death of me."

"If you keep eating me out like that you'll definitely kill me."

"I guess we're dying together."

"I can live with that." I smile.

"I love you so much." He says and makes out with me roughly again. We roll around in the sheets, our lips still attached.

* * *

><p>Read and Review (:<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Sorry, I didn't realize how long this one was. Just a heads up there's a flashback to the night of the trial. I know some of you already guessed what was going to happen to him so I added it in so you can see what ****_really_**** happened to David.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one**

**-xx**

* * *

><p>The position we end up in is Jacob on his back with me snuggled next to him rubbing his chest and abs.<p>

"Hmm." I sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me.

"Us...well you."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Just my future with you. I'm hoping there'll be one."

"There's no doubt in my mind. You'll always be my baby." He kisses the top of my head. "Why don't you go jump in the shower and I'll wash your sheets."

"That's nice of you but you don't have to. I'll do them when I get out."

"Go." He smiles. I grab clothes and a towel and get in.

When I'm done I put my clothes in my hamper. "Your turn." I nod towards the bathroom.

"Sheets are almost ready for the dryer."

"I'll take care of it." He gets in the shower and I put the sheets in the dryer. I turn on the TV in the living room and look on the guide for something good.

"We just hope Sveta is doing alright." I stop flipping through channels and go back a few until I find it.

"Who was Sveta to David?" A woman news reporter asks David's mom.

"She's his girlfriend." She speaks in present tense as if he's still here and we're still together..  
>"This must just be heartbreaking for her."<p>

"Oh yes, completely."

"I thought you didn't want to watch these anymore?" Jacob asks sitting next to me.

"Yeah, but they're talking about me."

"I hated for her to find out this way. They were so close and loved each other very much."

"If David could hear her now." I shake my head. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Not a lot of people knew we were together, now everyone knows and they're gonna be calling me and sending cards, it's not right."

"Why isn't it right?"

"Because we weren't together when he died. We were broken up for like a week and then this happened. And we were not that close. Love was definitely out of the question!"

"But still, you two were together."

"So are all of his other girlfriends gonna get special sympathy treatment?"

"We'll no, not the same as you. You were the last person to be with him before he died. They don't know you broke up so they're going to treat you like you two are still together."

"If I accept everything I'll feel like I'll be lying and taking advantage of the situation."

"You won't be. In this situation the person in your shoes would be upset. He treated you so poorly, look at it as..."

"Compensation?"

"Yes." He nods. There are three knocks on the front door.

"And so it begins." I sigh. I get up and open the door.

"Hi dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Doyle." I smile.

"I've watched all of the news, how sad."

"Sure, sure."

"This is for you." She hands me a basket.

"Thank you."

"If you need anything dear you know where to find me." I nod with a little smile, she smiles and leaves.

"Want a muffin?" I set the basket on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Banana nut, blueberry, chocolate chip, and plain banana." He takes a banana I take a chocolate chip. "These muffins are huge."

"And really good." He says with a mouth full.

The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"You weren't sleeping were you?" Tatiana asks.

"Yes, I was. What do you want?"

She laughs a little, "Let's go out, it's already 2!"

"I have company over."

"Company?"

"Jacob slept over."

"Oouuhh." I can hear in her voice the smile on her face. "Your parents home?"

"No, they left yesterday."

"So you two had the whole house?!"

"Stop." I laugh.

"When's he leaving?"

"I don't know when he's leaving." The bed moves a little, I look over at him, he's awake.

"He can come."

"I'm sure he doesn't wanna spend the day with us two girls." He reaches his hand out for the phone.

"Helloooo." He says into the phone, his voice is raspy and very sexy. "Yes you did." pause "Would I mind?" pause "Yes I would mind." He chuckles. "You can see her anytime." pause "An hour is still an hour." pause. "Well thank you. It's for you." He hands me the phone back.

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll see you some other day." She says.

"Maybe I'll sneak away later." I peek at Jacob, he shakes his head no. He reaches out and tickles me. "St-ha-ha-op." I laugh, "Tati I gotta go." I laugh and hang up. He stops his torture and I catch my breath. "We slept until 2pm?"

"We still would be if it weren't for Tatiana." He yawns.

My phone dings. I open the text, it's from my mom.

_We're on our way home now._ It says.

"They're on their way back." I tell him.

"Good thing we're up." He scratches his chin, stands up, stretches and yawns.

I take a quick shower then put on cotton shorts and a t-shirt. He showers and put on jeans and a gray tee. We each eat a muffin and I make sure the house is how my mom left it.

We sit on the couch, I turn on the TV and hand him the remote, "no news stations." He goes to the movie channels and picks The Dark Night Rises. A bit into the movie and my mom and step dad come back.

"How's grandpa doing?"

"Good, he misses you."

"I know, I'll see him next time. How was the casino?" I ask.

"Pretty good, had a lot of fun." My mom smiles.

"...how much fun?" I take my thumb, index and middle fingers and rub them together.

"We'll talk about that later." They take their bags in their room.

"You guys hungry?" my mom asks.

I know Jacob is, "sure." He looks relieved that I said yes.

"How about a pizza? Look through these for any deals." She hands Jacob and I each a small stack of pizza flyers.

"How many pizzas do you think we'll need?"

"Depends on who wants what."

"What do you want?"

"Pepperoni, mushroom and green pepper?" she looks at my step dad and he nods. They go in their room to unpack.

"What about you?" I look at Jake.

"Pepperoni and ham."

"That's what I get." I smile.

"We're a perfect match." he kisses my cheek.

"Find anything yet?" my mom asks coming back out.

"Yeah, two, large 3-topping pizzas, cheesy bread and a two-liter for $25."

"That's good, from where?"

"Pizza Hut." I rip it out and hand it to her, "Ours will be Pepperoni and ham." she nods and dials their number as she walks to her room.

"Sorry our day got cut short." he wraps his right arm around my shoulders.

"It's hasn't been cut short." he smiles, "I'm still here with you in my arms, that's all I need."

I smile and snuggle into him more; I bring my right arm up and rest it on his stomach.

After we eat Jacob and my step dad, Joey, watch ESPN and my mom tells me to join her outside on the porch.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I wait for her to continue, "Do you want a graduation party?"

"Yeah, but I know we don't have the money."

"What if we do have the money?"

"How?"

"From the casino, I won big."

"How big?" I smile.

"Five thousand dollars big."

"Seriously?" she nods. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Graduation party, catch up on bills and save the rest."

"Thank you!" I smile and give her a hug.

"I'll leave everything up to you."

"Do I have a budget?"

"Of course, but I'll figure that out later, do what you can and I'll approve everything at the end if it's okay."

"Is this weekend too soon?

"Yes." She laughs. "At least two weeks."

"Fine." I open the door and go back inside, my mom stays outside. When I walk past Jacob he smiles at me and stares at my ass. When I get to my room I wink at him.  
>I grab a note book and start to make a guest list. I invite all of my new family-including my tribe family-friends and family from my moms' side. I put a 'NO' list next to the list of people I want, the very first name, Bella. After her I just write The Cullens. The Cullens are even a maybe, I scratch them out and add them to a separate maybe list. Funny, I'd rather have vampires at my party than Bella, what does that tell ya! There's 70 people on my guest list, not including the Cullens. That's a lot of people. A lot of people means a lot of food, especially if practically a third of the guest list is werewolves! I'm gonna need a caterer. "Sue!" I smile and write her in for food.<p>

"What about her?" Jacob asks walking in my room, he looks over my shoulder.

"I can have a grad party, I was thinking of hiring Sue to do the catering. Is that rude?"

"How is that rude?"

"Because I want her to be a guest at my party, not apart of the staff. She should enjoy herself and relax."

"She won't be cooking during the party. She can cook before and then enjoy the party."

"You really think she'll be okay with it?"

"Yes. But what about your mom?"

"Oh…" I slap myself in the head. "I didn't think about that."

"Just talk to her about it." I nod. "Who's on your guest list? Am I?"

"Nope." I hand him my notebook.

"A lot of people." he mumbles as he looks down it, I see his eyes move over to the 'NO' side. I hear him push out air through his nose.

"What."

"I just don't understand why you dislike her so much."

"Someone you used to be in love with? Yeah, I have no idea." I get up and close my door quietly.

"I never loved her the way I love you."

"Then why do you still cling to her?" I sit on my bed, he sits in my computer chair I was in before. "I thought I was enough for you." I shrug, "If I was in love with someone as much as you were with her, I wouldn't want that person in my life as much after I found someone else I love. I always feel like I'm competing with her.

"That's stupid."

"Well that's how I feel!" I get a little defensive.

"I don't know how many more times I can tell you that we're just friends. I'm sorry you feel this way, I wish you didn't."

"So, you're really mad I don't want her at my party?"

"No," he sighs, "That's your day, you have who you want."

I stay sitting, but turn so my back is towards him, I sigh. I feel his lips softly on the top of my shoulder. He moves my hair away from my shoulders and to my back, he squeezes my shoulders. "Can we move past this?" he whispers into my left ear, he kisses the top of my ear. "I shouldn't have said that your feelings were stupid." he whispers again, kissing my neck-he moans with each soft peck. He kisses down the left side of my neck as far as he can reach, I put my hand on the back of his neck, he growls. "I was being inconsiderate. I'm sorry, and I love you," he kisses my neck once, "you," he kisses the other side of my neck, "and only you." he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my lips.

"Lay with me." I say quietly. He walks around me and I scoot back. He sits and we lay back together, I kiss him and he puts his right hand on top of my hips. I place my hand on his jaw, I pull him closer. We stop kissing, but stay in this position.

A little later there's a knock on my door, Jacob sits up and I roll over and kneel on the floor, "Come in!" I yell. I keep my hand above the bed and look underneath, "Aw, man."

"What are you doing?" my mom asks opening the door.

"Looking for my charger." I get up and look by my window seat, she takes the bait.

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight." I smile and give her a hug.

"Goodnight, Jacob.

"Goodnight." he smiles. She leaves and closes the door. I open my pajama drawer and pull out an oversized t-shirt. I turn out the light, the moonlight still shines in my room, everything is visible. He gets off the bed and takes off his clothes except for his boxer briefs, I stare at his body in the moonlight, he looks up at me and smiles, and then puts his clothes in his duffel bag. I take off my shirt and pants putting them in my hamper, I put my bra in a drawer  
>"Mm mm mmm." I hear him moan. My right arm covers my nipples as I turn half way to face him.<p>

"What?" he's biting his lip.

"You're just gorgeous."

"Stop." I blush and put my shirt on.

"I'm just speaking my thoughts." I sit on my knees next to him in bed.

"Really?" I ask, "You really think I'm gorgeous?"

"I do."

"I've never heard that before." I look down at the hem on my shirt and twiddle it through my fingers.

"Well, you should get used to hearing it from me." he smiles.

"I love you so much, you know that?" I lean forward and wrap my arms around to his back and hug him. He hugs me back until we fall asleep.

The next morning he goes back home. He tells me how he wants to stay longer, but has tribe duties he can't get out of. We say the next time he'll come out here is for my graduation party.

"And you'll be here and on time?"

"I promise." he promises with a smile. I give him a long kiss before he drives away.

"So…?" I ask when I go inside and close the door.

"He's nice." my mom says.

"Seems like a good guy." my step dad adds.

"He's cute too." my mom smiles.

"So you approve? You're okay with me dating him?"

"Yeah." she nods.

"Good." I smile. "Ma can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure..?"  
>We sit in the dining room.<br>"It's about the catering for the party."

"What about it?"

"Well I know someone who would be perfect for it, but I'm not sure how you feel about it."

"Who?"

"Sue. She owns a little restaurant, the food's great! She might even give us a family discount."

"That sounds fine."

"And I was thinking we could do it here, we have a big back yard."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay so, guest list is taken care of I will design the invitations tonight and find a company tomorrow that can make them the cheapest and then Friday I'll go down to Sue's and talk to her about everything."

"Looks like you have everything figured out." she smiles.

"I need decorations, tables and chairs."

"Have you picked a date yet?"

"Two weekends. Sunday late afternoon at four."

"You think that'll be enough notice for people?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

Jacob texts me the rest of the night, he asks for another Skype session-he claims he just wanted to see my smile, but I don't fall for it. I draw up how I want the invitations to look on my computer using an editor and look for local designers.

The next day after breakfast I make the ten minute drive down the street to an old friend that has a design company; he graduated two years ago. I show him my design, he scans it in his computer, tweaks a few things to make it perfectly even and symmetrical and offers me a discount.  
>"So what am I looking at?"<p>

"You need how many?"

"Uh, like 60."

"Uh I can do like… 25 cents per card that includes envelopes. So you're lookin' at, $15."

"Really?" my eyebrows rise.

"That's with your discount." he nods. "So…we have an agreement?"

"Yes." he claps his hands. "When can I pick them up?"

"Two maybe three days. I'll get started now when you leave, I'll give you a call when they're finished."

"Sounds good." I pay him and leave. I pick up rose and we go to the mall; I need a dress for my party. I'd like a white lacy one, but I'll see what I find. At the mall a few people come up to me to offer condolences. That's the last thing I want to think about today, but I'm polite to them.

The next day I put on shorts and a tank top, grab my planning notebook, some money and drive out to the reservation. I park in the lot and walk in.

"Hey! What brings you by?!" Seth asks when I walk in.

"Im here to talk business." we hug.

"I'll get mom."

"I hear you're here for business." Sue says with a smile when she sees me, we exchange a hug.

"Yes, I am."

"Have a seat." she walks us to the counter.

"I am having a graduation party and I was wondering is you would do the catering." I ask with a smile.

"How many people?"

"Around 70 as of now. I will have the invitations in the mail Monday and the R.S.V.P is the following Monday."

"Okay so the party is when?"

"In three Sundays."

"Okay," she nods, "Give me five minutes, I'll be right back with some papers." I smile and she walks off.

"Order up!" Jake yells from the pass window, I look up at him. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi sugar." he laughs and walks away.

"Got them." Sue says coming back to her seat. "I'm going to fill out the number of people," she writes 70, "as of now," she writes today's date, "and now the part that matters; what would you like?"

"I've never had a catered party before, what do you usually supply?"

"It all depends on the party." she shrugs. "Are there any special requirements for food?"

"Yes, at least one thing vegetarian, nothing extremely spicy, maybe nothing really heavy."

"Okay. Here's what we'll do, we'll prepare some things you can taste them, see which ones you like and they'll go on the menu."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"And drinks?"

"Water, Iced tea, lemonade, oh and I have to have Pepsi for my grandpa." she writes them in on the contract.

"When do you want to have the taste testing?"

"Is tomorrow good for you?"

"Yeah, I'll think of some things tonight, how about two o'clock?"

"Perfect. And what are looking at for a price?"

"We can go over that tomorrow. Depending on what you pick I'll figure out a price per plate as a general guideline."

"Okay."

"Are you staying for lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess I can."

"Do you want a table or up here?"

"I'd rather a table right now, over by the window."

"I'll send someone over." she cleans up the papers and I go over to a booth by a window; the same one from the first time I ate here. I pull out my phone and text Rose asking her to come with me tomorrow to taste the food, she says yes.

"You're back." Emily says.

"Yeah." this is the first time I've seen her since my birthday party-since I found out about werewolves and vampires.

"Wasn't sure if I'd see you again after what your dad told you."

"Yeah, for a while I thought I'd never see you guys again either. I came to my senses though. Is it rude if I ask you a question?"

"No, I'm not. I'm human like you."

"She smiles.

"Apparently I'm not even that." I sigh.

"What?" her eyebrows furrow.

"I don't know. Seth calls me super human."

She chuckles, "That kid." she shakes her head with a smile. "So are you ready to order?"

"No I haven't even looked, I'm sorry. When you get a second I'd like a sprite though."

"Got it." she walks away and I look at the menu. I flip a page and look for something. Soft lips are planted firmly on my cheek; I know they're Jacobs.

"You missed my lips." I turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he gives me two slow kisses, "how's that?"

"Much better." I smile.

"Did you talk to Sue?" he slides in next to me.

"Yea, she agreed to do the food. Rose and I are coming in tomorrow to taste some things and see what should be served."

"See, I told you she'd be fine with it."

"Whatever." I smile and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Here's your sprite." Emily comes back, she smiles at us. "Look at the love birds." she teases. I sit up straight.

"I know what I want."

"Besides him?" she looks at Jake.

"Stop." I blush.

"I'm just teasing. What'll it be?"

"Tomato, basil soup and a grilled cheese." I hand her my menu.

"Order." she says looking at Jake.

"Right, right!" he gives me a quick peck on the cheek, jumps up, grabs the ticket from Emily's hands and goes in the kitchen.

"You two are adorable together." she smiles and walks away.

About ten minutes later I hear a _ding ding_ "Order up!" he yells from the window again, Emily brings my order over.

"Thank you." I smile.  
>When I'm almost done eating Seth comes over and slides in across from me.<br>"Is dad at home?"

"No he's out with Charlie."

"Who's Charlie?"

"Head of police in Forks and Bella's dad."

"He's out with Bella's dad?"

"They're friends, Sveta."

"Everyone's friends with that family." I mumble.

"Charlie's a solid guy, really."

"Okay, Seth." Emily comes by to take my plate and give me my bill. I put a ten and a five in the sleeve and tell her to keep the change. "I guess I'll head home now then." I shrug. I grab my purse and scoot out of the seat, he stands and we hug. I go back in the kitchen to say bye to the guys. "Bye guys!"  
>"See ya later." Paul smiles.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say when Jacob walks over. He gives me a long kiss, I get chills.

"Sorry for that." he says quietly, I smile and leave.

The next morning I throw on a casual dress and pick up Rose. We drive down to the restaurant and taste what she made. In the end we pick an eggplant parmesan, caprese salad, grilled chicken with cooked vegetables, pork chops with scalloped potatoes and for dessert: cheesecake.

Monday I pick up the invitations. Yesterday I typed up and printed out a half sheet of paper with the food choices so people know and if they don't like it they can eat before they come. I stick them all in envelopes, address and stamp them all with help from my mom and drive them to the post office. Sue calls me when I get back home.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"It's Sue."

"What's up?"

"I was thinking it would be good to have you, your mother and step father over for dinner."

"Oh." I pause shortly, "Really?"

She chuckles, "Yes. How is Wednesday?"

"Wednesday should be fine."

"Five o'clock?"

"Sure."

"Oo, what if we add Jacob and his dad to the dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess our parents should meet sometime."

"I can count on you to invite him for me."

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye." I hang up and throw my phone on my bed. "Ma, Sue has invited us all over for dinner on Wednesday with her, dad, Seth and Leah and Jacob and his father. Is that alright?"

"Dinner with all of them? Do they have room?"

"Trust me, it'll be fine." She looks at my step dad, I know they want to talk. "I told her yes, but if you want me to call her back just let me know." I go back in my room and close the door. I flop down on my bed and call Jacob.

"I was just thinking about you." he answers.

"Really?"

"I'm always thinking about you." I blush "So, how was your day?"

"Productive, I got all of the invitations out and found a few tables."

"So you have everything you need?"

"No I still need decorations, chairs and I still have to pick up the tables. They're too heavy for me...maybe my super strong werewolf boyfriend could help me?"

"Of course." he chuckles, "When are you picking them up?"

"They only had one in the store so they had to order them online for me, so whenever they come in I'll let you know."

"Oh, okay. How many did you order?"

"Seven medium ones. My aunt has two long ones for the food I can use."

"So you're expecting everyone to show up?"

"Well I hope they do, but I checked with the manager and he said that if I ordered too many I can return the ones I don't use."

"That's good."

"Mhm, there's another reason I called you though."

"What is it?"

"Sue called here a few minutes ago. She invited me, my mom and step dad to dinner at their house Wednesday. At the last minute she decided to invite you and your father too."

"All of us over for dinner?"

"Please come. I don't know if I can get through that dinner alone."

"I'll be there."

"I just have a really bad feeling about this. Sue's never met my mom or Joey, my dad's never met Joey, your dad has never met my mom or Joey. Leah and Seth haven't met them. There's just too many people that haven't met each other."

"We'll get through it. Don't stress."

"I know." I pause, "Will it be safe?"

"Will what be safe?"

"Like there aren't any vampires around or anything?"

"Well, honestly, there are two that keep coming back. We took care of one of them, but the other-Victoria-comes and goes."

"Why can't you just get rid of her already?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds. Remember, the treaty line. She runs back and fourth between our side and the Cullen's side. We're trying to work together, but it's not exactly working."

"I can imagine."

"Hopefully we'll get her soon."

"Be careful."

"Always am." I sigh, "Listen Sveta it's time for patrol, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you Wednesday."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye." I pick up Thumper and play with him on my bed for a few hours before I put him back in his cage for the night and go to sleep myself. Tuesday I stay home all day. I got a few visits from people paying their respects and a few more gift baskets.

Wednesday I wake up around noon. I take a long shower and wash my hair. When I get out I straighten it all then braid it so when I take them out before I leave, I'll have soft waves.

"Do you know what she's making?" my mom asks me from the dining room.

I walk to where she is, "No, it'll be good though." I smile. "Oh and I don't know if I should give you a heads up, but Billy's in a wheelchair. Not that it's a big deal, just thought you might want to know."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know. I never really had a chance to ask."

She nods, there's a short pause, "What is Sue like?"

"She's really nice and kind. Of course I've only seen one side of her, but ya know, you definitely know when she gets upset. You guys might actually get along."

"I don't know about that." she mumbles.

"Just keep an open mind, I'm gonna go find something to wear." I go in my closet and look through everything before I make a decision. It's cooler today and it might rain later. I put on black skinny jeans and a leopard peplum shirt. I can't decide between heel or flats. I don't want to be too dressy, but I don't know how they're dressing. If I wear the heels I'll be closer to Jacob's height, but I like being shorter than him; I'll just wear the flats. I take my braids out at 3:30 and we leave a few minutes before four.  
>When we get there, I see Jacob's big truck-Mordecai-and smile. My mom knocks on the door, Joey's behind her and I'm last behind him.<p>

"Hi welcome, come in!" Sue greets us with a smile. "You look beautiful." she tells me with a hug.

"Thank you." I step aside so my mom can Joey can introduce themselves, I give my dad a hug.

"Hi Leah." I smile.

"Hey." she smiles back.

"I really like your shirt." it's a blue top with lace on it.

"Thanks. I love your outfit."

"Thank you." she shakes my mom's hand and Joey's when they're introduced.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask. Two small, but strong arms wrap around me from behind and lift me up. "Hey!" I laugh, I can tell it's Seth; I know his scent. He puts me down, I give him a light slap on the arm and then a hug. "Where's Jake?" I ask him quietly.

"Outside with his dad. I'll go get him." I turn back around, Leah's sitting on the stairs, Sue takes my mom's and Joey's coats then they follow her in the kitchen.

**[JACOB'S P.O.V]**

"They're here." Seth comes out to tell me. I look at my dad waiting to see if he needs help.

"I'll be in in a minute." I follow Seth back in the house, I see a girl in the living room with Leah, her backs to me, I think it's Sveta, but it's hard to tell. Her hair is different. I cock my head sideways and stare at her ass, it's the same as Sveta's.

"Where's Sveta?" the girl turns around and my heart beat speeds up a little, I smile and she smiles back. "Wow, I didn't recognize you from behind."

"Really?" she giggles, she slowly looks me up and down. "You look good." I hear her heart beat speed up. I walk over and hug her, "I love your cologne." she says quietly to me, I smell a slight arousal from her. Thank god Seth and Leah already left a while ago. I kiss her slowly and grip her waist tighter. Our lips move faster and our tongues explore each other's mouths until nothing is left untouched. Her scent is so much stronger now, I inhale deeply and her arousal fills my nose, I growl, she gets wet. I stop this before we go too far.

"Perk to being a werewolf," I whisper in her ear, "I can smell how much you want me." she gets a chill. We take a few deep breaths.

**[SVETA'S P.O.V]**

It seems like that moment was so long and full of love when in reality it was rather quick. We walk hand in hand into the kitchen.

"Where's you dad?"

"He was setting the table outside." Jacob answers Sue. "I'll introduce you." he says to my mom and Joey. We walk out and they follow us. "Dad this is Sveta's mom Lisa and her step dad Joey.

"It's nice to meet you." Billy extends a hand.

"You as well." my mom smiles and shakes his hand.

"Hi." Joey shakes his hand.

"Good to see you again, Sveta." he looks at me.

"You too." I bend down and give him a hug.

"I hope you don't mind eating outside." Sue says coming out with a covered dish.

"Not at all. As long as it doesn't rain." my mom smiles. We all take our seats after Sue brings out all of the food. Jacob and I sit next to each other at one end of the table to my left is my mom, Joey, Billy, Harry, Sue, Leah and Seth.

"I hope everyone enjoys. Please, dig in." Sue uncovers the dishes, "There's caprese salad, grilled lemon chicken with couscous and garlic bread. I really wanted Italian." she smiles and sits. I follow the direction of the meal as it should be: caprese first, chicken and bread after.  
>"The food is absolutely delicious. Oh my god."<p>

"I remembered when you came by for a tasting and loved the caprese I knew I had to make it again tonight."

"Thank. You!" I smile and take another bite.

"The chicken is so moist." my mom comments. "It's really great."

"Thank you, Lisa." Sue answers.

After we eat we all sit around and talk. It seems like my mom and Sue are getting along well and so are Joey, Billy and Harry. Jacob and I go back to the trampoline in the yard.

"Ladies first." he helps me in, I lay down on my back, he lays next to me on my left.

"Thank you for coming tonight."

"No problem." the wind blows and I roll to lay on my side facing him.

"Mmm, you're so warm. How?"

"Didn't we go over this?"

"No."

"It's a werewolf thing."

"Really?" I pause, "I think it's a Jacob thing." I lay my arm over his chest. I close my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Do you um…" he starts, "Do you want kids?" he asks quietly. I open my eyes and lean up to look at him.

"Where is this coming from?" I smile.

"I've just been thinking about the future lately. You're a huge part of my future and I wanted to know."

"I do want kids, at least two. Do you want kids?"

"Can I be honest?" I sit up all the way, he sits up as well. "Before I met you I didn't want kids. I had even thought about getting a vasectomy a few times. Not because I've gone through pregnancy scares, it's because I didn't want to go through those. But then I met you," I can't help but to smile, "and I realized that I want to share that experience with you. It was weird when I first realized it. Here I was about to get a vasectomy and then bam!" I chuckle lightly, "Then I was thinking about kids." he stares at me, "This isn't freaking you out is it? I know we're young and everything-"

"No, not at all." I smile.

"I'm just still trying to get over the vasectomy thing. Imagine if you had gotten it before we met."

"I would have hated myself."

"It's weird to hear someone your age talking and thinking about getting a vasectomy. I'm glad now you want kids though."

"And I'm not talking about right now, whenever we're ready."

"So I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Obviously you're not saving yourself for marriage, but do you want to be married before we have kids?"

"Yes. Because if we can't make this work for life," he holds my hand, "We couldn't possibly make that work for life."

"I couldn't agree me." I smile and kiss his hand.

"Who wants dessert?" Seth yells, we get out and walk over.

"What are we having?" I ask.

"I thought we could go up and get some frozen yogurt."

"Mmm, that sounds really good, do they have frozen custard too?"

"Yeah and ice cream, every frozen dairy product, they have."

"Wanna ride with me?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah." I smile.

We go around to the front Lean and Seth get in with Harry and Sue, Jacob helps Billy into the back of the truck where he insists on sitting, my mom and step dad get in their car and I slip in the front of Jake's truck next to him. Harry's car is first then my mother and we're last. Jake opens the windows, I slide closer to him and lean against him. He opens his hand, palm up and moves it towards me. I intertwine my fingers with his, we stay this way until we get there.

"Jacob, take this." Billy hands Jacob a credit card when we pull into a parking spot. "Just leave me here."

"Why?" he asks.

"It's too much to go through, go buy ours."

"What do you want?"

"Anything with chocolate."

"Okay, dad." we get out and walk in with everyone else. The sizes here are huge! Their ice cream scoopers are three times the normal size. We all get it to go and drive back to eat it.

"How about we eat inside?" Sue says.

"Yeah, it's definitely gotten colder." my mom adds.

"Can you hold this for a second?" Jake asks me.

"Yeah." I take it. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"I'm gonna take this outside, excuse me." Billy wheels over to the dining room with the rest of the adults, I give him his bowl or frozen yogurt and go in the living room with Seth and Leah.

"Tonight's going well." Seth comments.

"Yeah, a lot better than I expected." I say taking the lid off of my bowl of frozen custard, Seth turns on the T.V. Jacob's been outside for a while, I grab his bowl and a spoon and walk through the kitchen to get to the back door, I open it quietly, he's still on the phone. The window in the dining room is open all the way, I can hear them all talking. Slowly their conversations fade and it's just Jacob the cicadas and the crickets.

"I can't come over right now." … "Because I'm busy, Bella.", Bella? No wonder why he took the call outside, "I'm spending the night with my dad, my girlfriend and her family." … "Yes, Sveta is still my girlfriend. What do you mean you can't believe I'm still with her?" … "You are unbelievable. I'm not gonna break up with her because you don't want me with her. Why do you care anyway?" … "Bullshit! You don't want to be with me and you don't want anyone else to be with me either."… "Yeah well now you know how I felt when you started dating Edward except I wanted to be with you." … "You like having me on the back burner. The old me would come running, but not now. I'm not going to do that anymore, I can't. I'm sorry, but I'm with Sveta whether you like it or not." … "We can still be friends, but that's it. I'm not at your beck and call. That's what Edward's for, not me." … "I gotta go." … "Bella, stop." he pleads, "I have to go." he hangs up. I step outside, he turns his head to the left to see who it is.

"Your ice cream was starting to melt." I say quietly, I walk over to him slowly. He takes the bowl from me and sets it down on the table then hugs me gently. "Everything okay?" I ask after a few seconds of us still hugging. He rubs my back.

"Thank you." he holds me a little tighter, we start to slightly sway left and right.

"For what?"

"Making me happy." he pauses, "and I'm sorry."

I lean back and look at him. "Why?"

"The whole stupid thing with Bella."

"Jake don't worry about it."

"No, Sveta. I was completely oblivious, but I understand now. All that's done."

"You and Bella are still friends though, right?"

"Not if she doesn't change. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I feel bad. I didn't want you to stop hanging out all together. I just wanted to feel like if it were between her and me, I would come first." he moves his hands from my waist and holds my hands.

"You will always come first. I love you, not her. You know this." he smiles. He leans down and touches our foreheads together. He rubs our noses together then gives me a kiss on my cheek, I smile and hug him. I can see out of the corner of my eye everyone except Joey looking at us through the dining room windows.

I move back a little, my lips close to his neck, "Our parents are watching us." I whisper.

"Yeah I know." he whispers, "I've felt their eyes on us." I chuckle and give him a tiny kiss.

"Let's go back in." we back apart, "Don't forget your ice cream." he picks it up and follows me in.

"Good job being discrete." I walk in the dining room and tell them, they chuckle a little and look around, I join Jacob on the couch we finish our desert.

At the end of the night we all hug goodbye, Jacob sneaks me a kiss when no one's looking and we drive home. When we get home I go in my room to change clothes and my mom and Joey change into more comfortable clothes.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in." I say, my mom opens the door. She sits in front of me on my bed. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"You and Jacob."

"Saw you guys watching us earlier."

"You two are good for each other. I mean if you can be with him after knowing what he is, there's no one else for you. I can tell he really loves you."

"What he is?"

"Wait don't…don't you know?"

"How do you know?"

"When I told your dad that I was pregnant he had to tell me there was a chance of you shifting. He told me all about them and when you told me you met Jacob out there and that he's close friends with Seth I assumed he was a shifter. Then when he came here and I saw his tattoo I knew for sure."

"So all this time you knew there was a chance I could shift. All this time you knew I wasn't human."

"What? You are human what are you talking about?"

"Is that why you pushed me to go out there?"

"Yeah. But back to the non human thing, you don't shift."

"You didn't know that though. There was always a chance. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"How could I have brought it up?"

"You could have asked my dad to do it."

"He didn't think you should know unless it happened to you." I look away and sigh, "But I just wanted you to know that all of the doubt in my mind is gone. I've never seen a relationship like yours. You're so young, but there's so much love."

"Thanks mom." I smile, she returns one.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." I say hugging her. She leaves, closing my door behind her, I turn out my light and get under my covers.  
>I send Jacob a goodnight text: <em>Thank you again for being there tonight, goodnight I love you<em>

He writes back: _Of course. Goodnight sweetie, I love you too_

**[David's P.O.V] (Right after the Trial)**

I walk out and sit on the bench outside of the court room. This is fucking ridiculous. A year in prison. I shake my head and look up at the ceiling.

"Having a bad night?" a woman speaks, I look down, she's talking to me.

"You could say that." she has long, curly bright red hair, pale skin and a few freckles. She's wearing a short black skirt and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt.

"What happened?" she sits next to me.

"I lost my case."

"Aww, that's too bad." she puts her left hand on my leg. She stares into my eyes and smiles.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure." She smiles and we walk out.

"I don't live around here, I'm an hour away."

"I have a place we can go to." she twirls a piece of hair through her fingers.

"Direct the way baby." I put my hand on her bare thigh and slowly rub in small circles. When we get inside her place she wastes no time and leads us to her bedroom. She pushes me on the bed, takes off her shoes and crawls next to me. We start making out, her hands go around my neck.

"Wouldn't you love to get even?" she asks in between kissing my neck.

"What?"

"With you case." she moans and licks my neck.

"I guess. I can't though." I try to push her on her back, but she ends up pushing me on my back.

"I like it rough." she winks at me.

"No problem baby." she slips her shirt off over her head and unbuttons my shirt. She kisses my chest.

"What if you could do something? A fool proof plan that you could get away with."

"What are you talking about?"

"Join me against them."

"Huh?" I try to push her back a little, she doesn't budge.

"I know your case was against _Jacob Black_." she whispers his name. "He's not my enemy, my enemies were in the audience."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to get back at Jacob or not?!" she spits, her eyes slowly turn black. "I'll help you with him, and you can help me with my problem." she smiles.

"Who are you against?"

"The Cullens."

"Don't think I know them."

"Either way. What do you say?"

"What exactly will happen? You keep saying 'get back', how?"

"Killing him. You have to go to prison because of him."

"How did you know that?"

"A year with only men. A pretty boy like you? You'll easily be someone's bitch in no time."

"Fuck that!"

"So you're in?"

"Fuck yeah." I kiss her chest, she shoves me backwards.

"Just a heads up, I like to bite." she smiles, I lick my lips. She kisses my lips and moves down to my neck. She lightly nips at my neck and adds pressure until it hurts.

"Ease up a little." she bites harder, she definitely broke skin, now it burns.

"Shit!" I groan. She latches onto my neck, is she sucking out my blood? "That shit burns!" she leans up, I see the blood on her lips and chin.

"That'd be the venom, sweetheart." she smiles wickedly.

"Venom?" the burning is worse now, it's going through my whole body. "Ahhugh!" I yell.

"Shh…shh…" she puts a finger over my lips. "That's really starting to annoy me." she reaches over and pulls out four pairs of thick handcuffs. She hand cuffs my wrists to the headboard and my ankles to loops bolted onto her footboard. She gets off of me, licks her lips and puts her shirt back on.

"What's going on?"

"I'll see ya in a few hours."

"A few hours? What the fuck!" I groan.

"You'll be thanking me later."

I yell out again, "Really? Because now I just want to fucking hit you! Shit!" I arch off the bed in pain.

"Seriously, cut that shit out or I'm gonna have to gag you."

"Bitch! When I get free, you're dead."

"Typical human reaction." human reaction? Sweat starts to build on my skin, it's getting hard to breathe. I start writhing in pain, I can't stop groaning. She sighs and goes in a drawer. She comes back and duct tapes my mouth shut, she puts a leather wrap over it and around my head. "I was going to gag you, but this'll work better." she smiles and leaves.

...

My vision starts changing first. I see things I should not be able to see. I gently pull my arms down and the handcuffs break. How the fuck did I break through those? I break my ankles free and take everything off of my mouth. i blink a few times and stand up, I touch my neck; there are no puncture wounds from her teeth. The door opens.

"I see you're free." she smiles.

"No thanks to you."

"You're not thankful? I created you David."

"What did you do to me?"

"Are you thirsty?" i'm taken back by her question. I lick my lips. "I've taken care of that for you." she leaves and brings back a girl. I can feel the blood flowing through her, her heat is calling me in. I rush over to her, push her against the wall and latch on to her throat. I suck her body dry and toss her to the side. The red head smiles at me. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." I put my hand on my throat; there's no heart beat. My chest isn't rising and falling taking breaths. "No heart beat."

"Immortality."

"And blood drinking? So I'm like a vampire now?"

"Not _like_ a vampire. You _are_ a vampire." we stare at each other, "First things first, we need to fake your death."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to want to drink everyone you know. Your family, friends, girlfriend; everyone. You need to separate yourself from them."

"How do we do it?"

"Leave that up to me."

**[Sunday: Day of graduation party]**

"Are you sure about today Victoria?" I ask her

"Of course. We need to check things out. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course my love. And Riley?"

"He'll be close. Remember, you two can't meet until the fight. They're watching my thoughts. They can't know about you yet." she rubs my cheek.

"What if they catch us?"

"They won't. You'll outrun them."

"If I can't?"

"You're a newborn, David. It's what you do."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello!

I_ know _it's been a few months too long since I've last updated, but I wanted to have a lot written out so it would flow better. I hope you enjoy!

I tried to fix all grammatical and spelling errors, sorry if I missed any.

**-XX**

"Party girl! Wake up." my mom shakes me lightly. I blink a few times and yawn.

"I'm up." she gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks out, shutting my door. I sit up and feel how queasy my stomach is. My heart beats really fast, something's wrong, really really wrong. It's my dad, something is either happening or going to happen.

_BZZZ BZZZZ BZZZ_ I find my phone and answer it.

"Sveta, what's wrong?" Seth asks though the phone.

"I-I don't know. How did you know?"

"I can feel it. Jake and Leah feel it too. We have a bond I guess."

"It's dad Seth. Something's happening."

"What?"

"Check on him!" I start to cry.

"Okay." there's a slight pause, "He's fine. He's drinking coffee in the kitchen with my mom."

"Then something's going to happen. Something bad, Seth." I cry more.

"Shh...He's gonna be fine." he tries to comfort me.

"No Seth." I shake my head, "He's not." I sniff, "Can I talk to him?" there's a little pause.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad." I try to hide the fear in my voice.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see you all too. And you'll be here at four right?"

"Yeah, I'll try to be there on time. I'm fishing with Charlie, I'll have to take a shower before I come though."

"Have fun, and be careful okay."

He hesitates, "I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Call me if you feel anything else." Seth's back on the other end.

"I will." we hang up and I get in the shower. When I get out the light on my phone is flashing. A missed call and two texts from Jake. I call him back, no answer. He always answers, even if he's in the shower he'll send my call to voice mail and an automated text will send back that says 'Shower'. There's a quiet howl from outside. That's Jacob's howl; why is he in wolf form?

"I think that's for you." my mom says knocking on my door.

"Got it." I look out my window, he's standing in the trees looking into my window at me. 'Give me a minute to change.' I think and point to the towel around me, he nods once. I throw on a tank top and shorts and go out the back door and into the trees. "What are you doing here? And like this?" I ask rubbing his head.

'Something was wrong. I needed to see you.'

"Did you talk to Seth?"

'No, but I heard his conversation with you and left right after you guys hung up.'

"I'm fine, but my dad won't be. I don't know how, but I feel it."

'It'll be okay sweetie.' I put my hands on my head and look down. "Look at me." he speaks, I turn back to him he's human, wearing shorts.

"Wher-"

"I hid them out here when I came to visit. Thought I might need them one day." I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him closely, his hands go around my back and grip me tightly. "Don't worry about him, with all of us there, you have my word nothing can get to him. We will all be here later, healthy and on time." he leans back and looks me in the eyes, "I. Promise." I burry my face in his neck and take a few deep breaths. "C'mon, go get ready." I give his neck a light kiss. He puts both of his hands on the sides of my face and kisses me softly. This isn't the usual feeling I get when kissing him. I'm not aroused, I'm loved and protected. He let's go of me and slowly turns me so I'm facing my house, he gives me a light nudge forwards, I sigh and go back to my house.

"Everything okay?" my mom asks when I walk back in.

"Just got a bad feeling."

"About?"

"Today."

"You're just nervous about the party." she smiles and rubs my back. "It's normal."

"Yeah…" I lie and fake a small smile. "I'm gonna set up the table cloths and stuff." I grab the bags of table cloths and go back outside. Jacob and Seth had come out the night before to help me with the tables. I get three tables dressed before I hear a car pull up. I look over and Rose walks around the house smiling.

"Hey." I call.

"You're a little underdressed, don't you think?"

"Ha ha."

"I came to help. Whatever you need."

"You can put on the centerpieces." she decorates the tables I've dressed.

We get all the tables and chairs in place and dressed. We set up speakers, lights and a netted tent to go over the food tables. A little after three Emily, Sue, Seth, Brady and Collin arrive. Seth pulls me aside secretly.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Just wanted to let you know that when I left, dad was okay. He was at Charlie's house watching a game. They canceled their fishing trip when they found out the game was on.

"Thank you." I smile. He smiles and goes over to Sue to help her.

"You my dear, need to go get ready." Rose pushes me into the house.

"Fine." I put my hands up and close the curtains in my room and my door. I put on my white, short, high neck dress-it's cinched at the waist so the bottom flares out a little-and brush out my hair. I straighten it and just leave it down. I lightly brush on shimmery gold eye shadow, black eye liner and black mascara. I slip on my black, platform wedges and open my curtains back up and go back outside.

"Look at you." Sue smiles. "So beautiful."

"Thank you." I smile, "Is everything set up? Do you need anything?"

"Nope, we're good to go."

"People are here!" my mom shouts from the house. I walk around to the front and greet the people. My aunt, uncle, three cousins and two of my friends are here. I take them around back and introduce them. Next two more cars full of family. I check my phone, 4:15, "He's late." I mumble to myself.

"Where're the guys?" Sue asks me.

I shake my head, "I don't know."

"They probably just hit some traffic." Seth shrugs.

"Sure, yeah." I smile.

It's after the 5:00 set dinner time. The guys and my dad still aren't here. We've called, sent texts and no answer.

"Honey we have to serve the food. We can't wait anymore." my mom says.

"I know, go ahead. I'm just gonna try one more time." she nods and walks away, I go around to the front of the house and call Jacob first.

'This is Jake, leave a message.' his voicemail says.

I sigh, "Where are you guys? You're over an hour late! You promised, Jacob." I hang up and call my dad. He has an automated voice as his message.

"Dad it's me again. I don't know what's going on, but I wish you'd let me know if you're still coming. Please just call me back." I go back to the party and make a plate of food. Everyone's having a good time, eating, laughing, drinking; I can't stop thinking about where the guys and my dad are.

"Where's Jake?" Rose sits next to me.

"No clue."

"What?"

"He promised he'd be here on time, but I can't get a hold of him."

"That's really shitty."

"Yup." I throw my phone on the table, "Same with my dad."

"I heard your mom complaining about him." I look around to find her.

'Typical Harry.' I read her lips. 'He's unbelievable, standing her up like this.' she's talking to my aunt.

"Here, drink this." She hands me a Mike's Hard Lemonade then puts a full shot glass in front of me. I take the shot and down the bottle.

"I don't want to be too drunk when he gets here. I need to be able to form full sentences at least."

"If you're too drunk to yell at him, I'm pretty sure Seth will for you." she nods towards him, I look over; he's way beyond pissed. I can see on Sue's face that she's pissed as well. We serve the dessert at seven still with no contact from the guys, I'm about to lose it.

**[JACOB'S P.O.V] (1:00)**

I plan to leave before three so I can get there early. I pull a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. I hop in the shower, scrub everywhere and get out. I dry off and put on boxers.

"JAKE!" I hear Paul yell, he runs in my room.

"What are you doing here?"

"We gotta go, bloodsucker."

"Fuck!" I scoop up my clothes and run out to my truck. I take my boxers off, tie shorts to my ankle, throw my clothes in my truck and phase. I run to the rest of the pack

'What is Bella doing here?!' I growl.

'She lured in the leech.' Sam barks back.

'He's gonna kill her.' Quil states. We creep out in formation, the leech stops, his mouth drops. Sam and Paul run towards him, he runs away. I walk past Bella, she looks scared out of her mind. I run past her to meet up with the guys. The leech smacks Sam back. We all attack and rip him to shreds. I see slight movement out of the corner of my eye, I slowly look towards it.

'Guys, there's another one.' I tell them. We take off towards it. She climbs up the tree. We lose her for about three hours until we catch her scent again. We see Harry, Charlie, Quil's grandfather and some of their friends; they're carrying big guns. Harry looks down at the ground, I see him smooth over a paw print with his foot.

"Find somethin' Harry?" Charlie asks.

"Nope." he responds, Charlie walks off. I creep up behind Harry. "You guys gotta get out of here. Charlie's hunting you!" Harry warns. He looks up, I turn and see the red head again, I dart off towards her. I come close to getting her twice. I chase her to the water, I phase back, untie the shorts from my leg and slip them on. I look over and see a girl on a higher cliff. Wait- Bella? What the fuck! She jumps into the water, she's close to the leech. I jump in and swim over to her quickly, pulling her out just in time. Her face is blue, she's not moving. "Breathe! C'mon." I tilt her head back and she spits out water, she blinks a little and looks around, I sigh.

"Get her home! We're gonna go help out over at Harry's!" Sam yells.

"Wait! They're not there remember!" Paul shouts.

"Fuck, Sveta! They're at Sveta's." I smack myself in the head.

"What's going on?" Bella asks.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. It's pretty serious, he might not make it."

"That's horrible."

"I was supposed to be at Sveta's house for her graduation party hours ago."

"You were chasing Victoria though, she'll understand."

"Where did she even come from?! She hasn't been around in a while."

"I went out looking for an adventure. I didn't know she was watching."

"You couldn't just stay inside!" I yell and stand up. "I promised her!" I yell louder, "I'll be there on time! We'll keep your dad safe, you can trust me!"

"Jake, I'm sorry."

I shake my head, "C'mon. I'm taking you home and then I need to get to Sveta's." we start walking to my house.

"No. Take me with you."

"That's not gonna happen! Out of the question."

"Why?"

"You two don't get along. I'm not going to ruin her day."

"I want to give her my condolences. I feel responsible for this." _Yeah, you should!_

When we get back to my house I shower again and change my clothes. I take her to her house and keep an eye out while she showers.

"Jacob please don't leave me. Victoria's still out there. I can't defend myself."

"I can't take you to her house." I shake my head. "Where else can you go?"

"Nowhere, the Cullen's are hunting still. Please, I'll die if you leave me here. Please." She starts to cry.

"I'm dead. So fucking dead." I get in my car and slam my door shut, she slides in quietly next to me. "She's never gonna talk to me again." I hit the steering wheel.

"I'm really sor-"

"Don't. Don't talk." I shake my head and get on the freeway. I speed as much as I can and make it to her house in under an hour. Before I can park she walks around the side of the house with Rose, Sue and Emily, maybe she heard the truck. I get out, Bella opens her door and they all stop walking.

**[SVETA'S P.O.V]**

The party's basically over. I didn't set an end time, but about half of my quests are gone. I hear a truck, I check my phone, "9:15, wonder if this is him." Rose and I walk to the house, Emily and Sue follow. "Well well well." I say when I see Jakes truck. He gets out and walks around the front, the passenger door opens; when I see who it is I freeze. I drop the bottle that's in my hand, it shatters and its' contents splash my feet.

"No Jacob...please tell me you aren't that stupid!" I yell and shake my head taking a deep breath. Bella closes her door and walks over to me slowly, Jacob holds out his arm and stops her, he walks to us. "You show up over 5 hours late, you haven't returned any of my calls or texts, and you bring the only person I didn't want to see today."

"I didn't want to bring her!"

"Doubtful."

"Really I begged him!" Bella chimes in. I give her a dirty look, she looks down.

"Just leave! There's no point in you being here. I don't want you here!" I yell.

"I need to talk to you." He says quietly.

"I don't care!" I shake my head, "You broke your promise. I guess she really does come before me!" I nod towards Bella.

"No!" He yells back. "She doesn't come before you!"

"Just piss off." I turn and walk away quickly.

"Sveta please." He begs I keep walking.

"Un fucking believable." I shout.

"What's wrong?" Seth asks.

"He brought Bella. Bella! I told him specifically, she was the only fucking person I didn't want here. He shows up five hours late and brings her!" I throw my hands up and scoff, "I can't even fucking grasp this. He promised, 'I'll be there on time, don't worry, I love you.' Bullshit." I mock him. Seth looks behind me, I guess Jacob's standing there. "Is he behind me?"

"Yeah."

"I told you to leave." I say to the ground.

"I'm not going anywhere." He says. I walk away.

"Sweetie were gonna take off now." My aunt comes up to me. We say our goodbyes and her my uncle and cousins leave. The last guests say their goodbyes as well.

"Please Sveta I'm begging you." I slam down a cup.

"What!"

His eyes are dark and watery; they dart back and forth between mine. "Your dad..." He starts, instantly my eyes tear up.

My bottom lip trembles, "w-what?" I ask quietly.

"He's in the hospital. He had a heart attack."

"Seth!" I yell as the tears flow, he sees I'm crying and runs over.

"What? What the fuck did you do?" He yells at Jacob.

"D-dad." I whisper, "He had a heart attack."

"What?"

"Everyone else is there now with him."

"We need to go." Seth grabs my hand and we run over to his mom and Emily. "Dad had a heart attack, we have to go." Sue's eyes tear up.

"I'm gonna go get my keys." I run in the house and grab my purse and keys. I tell my mom where I'm going, she says I shouldn't drive, but I'll be fine.

"Sveta let me drive you." Jacob says when I run out, everyone else is in their cars waiting for me.

"Go home." I tell Jacob. "Emily, I'm following you!" she nods and starts her car. I start up my car and Jacob hops in his truck, we speed off towards the freeway. It's a late Sunday night and the freeways are empty as usual, no cops either for once. When we get to the hospital we all run in.

"If you come inside you're on your own." Jacob says to Bella. "I'm here for them, for Sveta, They might not want you here; especially when they find out how it happened."

We're directed at the counter on where to go. We take the elevator up a few floors and see everyone else in the waiting room, Leah runs to her mom and they hug.

"Is he okay?" Sue asks, Leah shakes her head no.

"Can we see him?" I ask.

"Only a few at a time. Billy and Charlie are in there now." we all sit down in chairs, Jacob sits next to me. I would get up and move, but there are no more empty chairs. He puts his hand out with the palm up and looks at me, I cross my right leg over my left and look the opposite direction. Leah notices, she glares at Bella and doesn't look away. When Billy and Charlie come out me, Sue and Seth go in to see him. He smiles weakly when he sees us. Sue gives him a kiss on the forehead and she starts to cry. I give him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, I can't help, but to cry a little. I can't even talk, I just look at him.

"Sveta sweetie…" he says.

"Yeah dad?"

"Can you get me some ice from the machine downstairs?"

"Sure." I smile and grab his cup, I have to walk past the waiting room to get to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asks me.

"He wants ice." I don't stop walking or even look at him. When I come back up with the ice everyone except for Jacob is in the waiting room; I notice Charlie is comforting Sue. When I get to my dad's room he's with Jacob. "I got your ice." I smile and set it next to him; I sit in the chair next to Jacob.

"Thank you." he sits up a little. "Sveta I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today."

"Don't you dare apologize for having a heart attack." I smile.

"Look how beautiful you are." he smiles. "All in white, how you will be on your wedding day," he chokes up a little; I start crying again, "I'm sorry I won't be here that day to walk you down the aisle."

"Yes you will dad." I smile and take his hand.

"No sweetie." he shakes his head.

"Don't say that." I whisper.

"Here." Jacob puts his hand on my shoulder, I look at him and he hands me a tissue.

"Thank you." I smile and take it wiping off my face. He puts an arm around my shoulder, I look back at my dad and he smiles at me.

"Don't be mad at him." my dad says.

I look at Jacob, "What did you say to him?"

"He didn't have to say anything. I could tell when he came in to see me. He looked bad."

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"I just have something to tell you two." he coughs, "Live and do whatever you want when you want." he pauses, "I give you two my blessing."

"What?" I ask.

"I know that Jacob's the kind of guy to ask for my blessing. He hasn't asked yet, but we're all…here, now so I figured I'd tell you."

"Dad we've never even talked about marriage."

"You two are gonna get married. You're gonna have kids too."

"Okay dad." I appease him, "Well we can talk all about that later when you're not all doped up." I smile.

"Sveta you're not hearing me." he closes his eye.

"Are you hearing you? Stop saying you're not gonna be around!"

"Sveta…" Jacob says quietly.

"No Jacob, stop. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you saying how you're not gonna be around for my wedding day and you're not gonna be able to see your grandchildren or anything else!" by the end of the sentence I'm hysterical. Jacob hugs me tightly and I sob in his chest.

"Honey it's okay." my dad says. "You can get through this." I sigh and sit back, I wipe my face.

"How are you okay with this?"

"Because I know you'll always have someone to take care of you. You will never be alone in life, you're surrounded by love." it's quiet. "You knew this day would come."

"I know, but I just got you back in my life."

"At least we're separating on good terms." I sigh, and sit back. "Go home honey, get some rest. Come back tomorrow though, okay."

"I don't want to leave."

"I will be fine overnight. And I will still be here, _tomorrow_. Do you hear me?"

"Tomorrow, okay." I rub my face. I get up and hug him again, longer and tighter. I give him a kiss on the forehead and on his cheek. I grab another tissue and wipe my face while Jacob hugs him.

"You better take good care of my daughter, you hear me."

"I will Harry," he sniffs, "I will." I walk out of the room and lean against the wall taking a few deep breaths. Jacob comes out and puts a hand on my shoulder, I shake it off.

"I'm still mad." I say looking at the ground.

"Then talk to me." he pleads.

I look up at him, "You really don't know why I'm mad?"

"I know why, but I wish you'd let me explain." I keep looking at him and wait for him to keep going.

"I'm so sorry." he starts out slowly, "For everything that happened today. You don't know how bad it hurts to see you hurt. Especially because I'm part of the reason why." we slowly start walking back to the waiting area, "I just wish you'd let me be here for you."

"You are not making me feel guilty about this Jacob!" I stop us from walking, we're at the waiting room.

"No no no, I-"

"Because you broke both of your promises to me today!" I realize that was a little loud, I look around and people stop staring when our eyes meet. "You were supposed to protect him." he reaches his hand out, but I keep walking to the elevator. I go down to the cafeteria and get a hot chocolate. I sit at a table and look down at my hands.

"Hey." Leah says sitting next to me, I flash a quick smile. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Look, you're my sister and I might not show it all the time, but I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy."

"What's going on?"

"It wasn't Jacob's fault." I sigh, "I was there remember."

"What happened?"

"There were two vampires; Bella's the reason they're here. The first one we took care of quickly, the redhead was faster. It's all Bella's fault and I'm not just saying it because I don't like her; it's the truth. We had two wolves stay at Charlie's while we took care of the first bloodsucker. They heard Bella rush in and tell her dad that it's not bears that are killing people, but huge wolves in the woods that are. Charlie asked dad to get some of his hunting buddies together and they left to hunt us. Of course dad and his friends were on our side, covering our footprints, distracting the other guys while we ran past, but the redhead got to him. She picked him up by the neck and threw him down. I guess maybe she scared him into the heart attack. If she wouldn't have opened her big fucking mouth dad would be fine!"

"And that bitch has the nerve to be sitting up there?" I shake my head and lean back in my chair. "So wait, Jacob was there the whole time right?"

"Yeah why?"

"He knew she's the reason for all of this…and he still brought her to my house." I look at her.

"I don't know why." she looks down.

"He told me he was done with her, that I came first."

"I guess he lied." she pauses, "Oh and then she fucking decided to go cliff diving, she knocks herself out and Jake had to jump in to save her from the red head. She was so close to getting that bitch, I wish Jacob would have just left, then none of this would have happened and the leeches would be gone."

"Un fucking believable." I say quietly.

"You just need to stay strong. He's gonna do whatever he can to get you to forgive him, but if I were you I wouldn't. You deserve his full attention, you shouldn't have to share it with her." she makes a disgusted face.

"Thank you." we stand and hug.

"I'm gonna head back up now."

"I'll be up in a minute, I don't think I can look at her face yet." she smiles and walks away. I sit back down and put my head down on my arm. I'm alone for a few minutes until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss?" I sit up.

"Yes?"

"I was just checking to see if you were okay." he's a doctor. He has short brown hair, bright brown eyes and a light stubble of a mustache and beard; he looks a lot like Ryan Guzman.

"Oh, thank you." I smile. I wipe under my eyes in case any makeup has fallen. He lightly grabs my hand and sits where Leah was.

"You don't need to do that." he smiles, he has soft hands. I smile and look down. "This is kind of a stupid question to ask in a hospital, but are you okay?"

"Um…no." I shake my head, "I'm not." he's still holding my hand, his thumb starts to lightly rub over the top of it. "My dad had a heart attack today and," I pause to close my eyes and blink a few times to fight back the tears. "and he's not gonna make it." a few tears fall from my left eye, he grabs a napkin from the table and wipes them away.

"I'm very sorry."

"I know it's a part of life, but my father and I haven't really been in each other's lives throughout the years, and we recently started talking again, but now we have to say goodbye."

"That's too bad." he looks carefully at my face.

"Sorry, I'm just trying not to cry." I smile and look away.

"Cry, it's okay. It helps."

"Thank you for listening."

"My pleasure." he moves his chair closer to me and goes in for a hug, I accept and hug him back. His cologne is soothing and his embrace is strong and protective; I hug him tighter before we separate.

"Paging Dr. O'Brien, Dr. O'Brien to the O.R." the P.A system speaks, he looks down at his beeper.

"I didn't know they called me," he says pushing a button. "If you ever want to talk again or maybe get some coffee, here's my card." he pulls out a business card and writes on the back, "I put my cell phone number on the back." I take it and look down to find his name, Dr. Tyler O'Brien. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Svetlana, but please, call me Sveta." I had him my number too.

"It was nice to meet you, Sveta."

"You too." I smile, "Thank you, again." he smiles and walks off.

**[JACOB'S P.O.V]**

"You were supposed to protect him." I reach my hand out, but she keeps walking to the elevator. I sit between Leah and Seth, we're directly across from Bella.

"You two alright?" Seth asks.

I shake my head, "No. I really fucked up." he turns his head to look at me, "I'll be surprised if she forgives me."

"Now is a hard time for her."

"I know. I just don't want to hear her say we're done. I can't hear that. Maybe I should just go talk to her now."

"No." Leah stands. "Let me, I think what she needs right now is a sister."

"Okay." I nod.

She looks back at Bella then at me, "I'm telling her." she says and walks away.

"Maybe it's best you two take a break."

"What?" I look back at him. "How can you say that?"

"Because there's a lot going on in her life right now. We're all worried about dad, I know he's not gonna make through the week." he says sniffing a lot, "When he goes who knows how it'll affect her. Maybe she'll shift, maybe she'll get depressed, there's no way to know."

"That's exactly why she needs someone there for her! She can't go through this by herself, she should have someone to talk to."

"That's what we're for, family. She might not be able to make time for you anymore, if she's depressed she won't want anyone around."

"Our love is strong though, I can help her get through this. I can help you all get through this."

He shrugs and puts his head back closing his eyes. I slowly make my way down to the cafeteria. I get a large coffee and look around for Sveta. She's sitting with a doctor, it's not one of her dad's doctors. They start hugging, it turns into a long hug; I don't like this. She's smiling at him how she usually smiles at me. I love that smile, but hate that it's for him. I've never felt the way I do now; I never knew I was the jealous type.

"Paging Dr. O'Brien, Dr. O'Brien to the O.R." Rings out through the hospital. He looks down to his waist, he pulls out some paper, writes down his number-I assume-and hands it to her. I wait until he's gone before I walk over to her.

**[SVETA'S P.O.V]**

Wow was he hot! I'm allowed to think that right? Jacob probably thinks of other girls all the time. I can't believe he gave me his number though.

"Can I sit?" I look up, it's Jacob.

"Sure." I put Tyler's card in my wallet and rest my hands around my cup.

"I saw you talking with a doctor is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah. He's not one of my dad's doctors. We were just talking-well I was talking, he was listening." I chuckle. He looks down at the table, something seems wrong. "Does that bother you?"

"Yeah." he chuckles and looks up, "I…I didn't like it, the way he was looking at you and the way you smiled at him. It drove me nuts."

"Were you, jealous?" I ask slowly.

He looks at me. "Yeah, I was."

"Really?" I didn't know he was the type of guy to get jealous.

"I really don't like admitting it, but yeah. I don't like that feeling."

"So, you didn't like the way he looked at me? The way I smiled back at him, how I laughed at his jokes?"

"I didn't see you guys laughing."

"The way we hugged?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You don't like sharing me with another person?" he looks at me for a few seconds before it clicks in that I'm talking about him and Bella.

"I get it."

"You don't like the way I acted with him. You're used to me being that way with you."

"I said I get it!"

"No, I don't think you do." I look back and forth between his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"We both know I know what really happened today."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing Jacob. I'm gonna give you some time to think about your answers before you try to lie to me. Everything is her fault. She told her dad about you guys; if she wouldn't have opened up her big mouth we would not be here right now and my dad would not be on his death bed." I sniff, "I just don't understand how you could bring her. Why you brought her and why she's sitting up there right now." he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I grab my cup and stand up, he lightly holds my arm, "Please let me go." I say quietly, it takes him a second, but he lets go. I go back upstairs and sit next to Seth, he puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna head home. Dad told me to leave and get some sleep, so."

"I'm not letting you drive all the way home."

"It's only an hour."

"An hour less sleep you get and what if god forbid something happens? You're gonna be pissed if you're an hour away."

"Fine, fine."

"You can stay in your old bed if you'd like." he smiles at the end.

"Thank you."

"Can I ride back with you?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, you're staying here in dad's room tonight, right?" Seth asks Sue.

"Yeah."

"Do you want us to bring you anything tonight?" I ask.

"No, I'm okay."

"We're gonna head home. We'll be back tomorrow."

"That sounds good. Get some sleep." She smiles and gives us both a hug and a kiss. Everyone there hugs us except Jacob-he's not back from the cafeteria yet- and Bella.

"Bye Sveta, I hope everything's okay with your dad." Bella says to me. I look at her not saying anything, I don't want to have a huge argument here in the hospital. Trying to contain myself, my hands automatically close into fists

"Ahem." someone clears their throat, it's Jacob. He looks down at my hands then back up to my eyes. I look at Bella one more time then walk past Jacob and leave with Seth. When we get to his house he lets us in and sits on the couch staring at the carpet, I sit next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

"I should have been there." he says quietly.

"Where?"

"On patrol earlier. I was supposed to stay behind and ride out with Jacob, but he convinced me to leave early with my mom. He said that you might be upset if I was late so I agreed. I should have stayed."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened today."

"If they had one more wolf things would have worked out differently. You even warned me."

"Seth stop! This is not your fault. Do you even know what happened today?"

"I mean I pretty much got the idea, why?"

"Leah told me exactly how it happened. If you want someone to blame, blame Bella. She told her dad about the wolves. She made them go out and hunt you guys, she's the reason why dad was even out there! The leeches are only here for her. It's her fault Seth, not yours."

He turns his head and looks at me, "You know, you and Leah are more alike than I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well for one you both call vampires leeches…" he pauses.

"And two?"

"Well…" he swallows, "you both hate Bella. And when I say hate, I mean completely loathe and would blame her for everything wrong in the world."

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think I would blame Bella just because I hate her? I'm not that kind of person."

"Maybe Leah's just rubbing off on you."

"These weren't even my thoughts; I wasn't there, but Leah was. I'm just telling you what she told me."

"Exactly my point."

"Okay then." I stand, "Well thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna go." I grab my purse and keys.

"C'mon. Where are you gonna go?"

"Anywhere. Hell, I'll even sleep in my car."

"I didn't mean to upset you." he stands. We stare at each other for a few seconds then I walk out and close the door behind me. I get in my car and pull out of the driveway. I end up driving off the reservation, I find a closed store and park in their lot. I wrap my arms around the top of my steering wheel and lay forward against it, I start crying a little. I reach in my glove box and grab a tissue to wipe my face; I return to my resting position. I'm alone for like two minutes before there are three light taps on my window. I lean back and look over, a young woman smiles at me, I roll down the window a little. Her black hair is cut short-shorter than her shoulders-she has brown eyes, and is tall and thin.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, thanks." I smile.

"Do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Oh Carlisle's…daughter."

"Right." she nods. "What are you doing in Forks this late at night?"

"Long story." I sigh.

"You're not…sleeping in your car, right?"

"Yeah, I was gonna."

"Nonsense, I have the house to myself, you should sleep over."

"I don't know about that."

"You'd be completely safe, you have my word."

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"Out hunting. I came back early though; they'll be back tomorrow."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's part my house I do have a say, and…a brand new comfy bed that's never been slept in."

"You've never slept in your-never mind." I chuckle and look down.

"So what do you say?"

I let out a deep breath, "Okay."

"You can follow me back."

"Okay." I nod and wait for her to pull out of her spot.

I follow her back to a huge wood and glass house. "Wow." I get out smiling. When we get in she closes the door behind me, "Your house is amazing."

"Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"There's…food here?"

"Yeah, Bella's here a lot."

"Oh." I look away.

"What'd I say?"

"Nothing, it's not you."

"Bella?" I look at her. "Oh, well we can talk if you want, but you don't have to tell me anything." she flashes a smile and I follow her in the kitchen. "Something tells me you want pizza." She smiles.

"I could go for some pizza."

"Margherita pizza."

"That sounds delicious!" I sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "How did you know that's my favorite?"

"Well you know how Edward can read minds?"

"I wasn't thinking that though."

"I see the future."

"So you saw me sitting here, in this outfit, today, eating margherita pizza?"

"Well no," she pauses, "you were on the couch." She puts two pieces on a baking sheet and into the oven.

"This vision of yours..." I walk over to their wine rack on the wall, "was I drinking wine in it?" I grab a white wine and read the name. "Pouilly-Fuissé(poo-yay fwee-SAY), this does go with the pizza." I smile.

"I can't believe you pronounced that correctly."

"What can I say," I shrug, "my family's all about alcohol." I chuckle.

"What are you?"

"Native American, Russian and Irish."

"No French? Your pronunciation was perfect."

"I have a language fascination." I chuckle, "I know some Slovak, French, Spanish, Irish, Russian and some others.

"That's nice." She smiles. I open the bottle and pour a glass.

"I realized my love for wine when I was 16." I swirl my glass and take a sip, "I don't know what it is." I shrug, "I just love wine." She pulls out the rack and slides the pizza on a plate. She carries my plate to the living room and I grab the bottle of wine and follow her. We sit on one of the couches and she turns on the T.V.

"So why are you so dressed up?" she asks me.

"Today was my graduation party."

"How was it?" she asks with enthusiasm.

"Well, let's just say this whole day has been from hell. I explain my day to her and she reacts appropriately at the right moments.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry about your dad." I grab a slice of pizza and start eating. "I understand why you don't like Bella, but she's not all that bad. And you definitely don't have to worry about her and Jacob; she's gonna be with Edward for a very long time. I've seen them get married."

Marriage, great now I'm thinking of my dad.

"What?"

"When I was visiting my dad earlier he started talking about me marrying Jacob. I'm wearing a white dress now and will be on my wedding day-obviously-and he mentioned that he won't be here to walk me down the aisle."

"I wish I wouldn't have brought that up." she looks down.

"You didn't know, it's alright."

"What if I told you there's a way for your dad to see you on your wedding day?"

"How?"

"All you have to do is plan it, and I'll see it."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Oh, but I can't see wolves."

"I don't know who I'm going to marry though; my dad's 100% sure I'll marry Jacob though."

"Maybe picture someone that looks like him, but isn't him. Like make him an inch taller or a little more muscle or something. He can't be identical."

"Okay."

"Picture everything, all the tiny details." I picture my dress; a princess style with corset back and sweetheart neckline. My hair is down in long loose curls, I'm carrying a beautiful bouquet of yellow, peach and orange flowers. "Keep going, I see it." she says looking straight forward; in a daze. My dad's on my left arm walking me down the aisle. When we get to the end we kiss on the cheek, my husband turns around and shakes my dad's hand. My husband is an inch shorter than Jacob, his hair's just slightly longer. "When he turned around I lost him, change something else." she speaks.

"Um what about something people at the wedding can't see. Like…a birth mark on his arm and a little more hair on his legs?"

"Good, it worked."

"I should only go through the times when he'll be there right?"

"Well don't skip anything important." I skip the vows because who knows what will really be said. When I say 'I do' I tear up a little, I smile at Jacob. He returns a smile I've never seen before; it's so full with love and happiness. We're holding hands when Jacob's told to kiss the bride. We keep it clean-obviously-and pull apart after a few seconds. When we walk back down the aisle everyone stands for us and cheers.

I've changed for the reception, a lace mermaid style dress with a train and no back; Jacob stays in his tuxedo. After the reception has started we have the speeches; Maid of honor, Best Man, my mom and step dad, Billy, my dad and sue.

Next I think about my first dance with my husband-he'll probably want to see that. The father daughter dance is next,

"You look beautiful." he tells me.

"Thanks dad." I blush.

"You need to listen to me. This day needs to happen, you need to marry Jacob. Join our families."

"What?"

"You've grown into an amazing woman and I know you'll have a wonderful life, but do you hear me? You need to marry Jacob. You'll have everything you've ever wanted and needed with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have a family, grow old together. I'm sorry I wont be here to see that, or be here today."

"You are here dad." I choke up a little.

"We both know this isn't real right now and it's not going to be like this, I wont be here. I'll be dead for a while before this happens."

I start crying. I stop thinking about my wedding day, Alice snaps out of it.

"Can we cut that part out?"

"Of course." she says quietly. We sit in silence.

"Can we stop?"

"Sure." she rubs my shoulder. "I'll go wash your plate."

"No I can do-"

"It's okay." she smiles and walks off with my plate. I pour another glass of wine and put my keys in my purse, the light on my phone is blinking. I pull it out and I have a few missed messages from Jacob and Seth. I get an incoming call from Jacob.

"Yes?" I answer the phone.

"The Cullen's? Are you crazy going over there?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I got a bad feeling about you so I went to Seth's and he said you guys were in a fight and you left. I knew you wouldn't go home so I drove by the Cullen's-just in case-and saw your car."

"Where else was I supposed to go?"

"You could have came to my house."

"Are you serious right now?"

"It hurts that you'd rather go to the Cullen's house than mine."

"We're in a fight, Jacob. Why would I want to go to your house?"

"Because it's a hell of a lot safer here than it is where you are."

"It's just Alice. Everyone else is hunting, I trust her."

"You shouldn't."

"You're not really the best person to be talking about trust right now."

I hear him sigh. There's a moment of silence, "Can I please come get you?"

"No Jacob, if you drove by earlier and were so worried about me, why didn't you come inside to see, or something?" there's silence on his end,

"I can be there in ten minutes."

"I'm staying here tonight and besides, you have some things to think about, so.."

"Please."

"Goodbye, Jacob." I hang up and turn off my phone. I walk back to the wine bottle, close it and take it back to the kitchen. "Better take this away from me." I laugh and put the bottle up.

"Have as much as you'd like."

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home and being so cordial."

"You're welcome." she smiles. We go back in the living room and she puts on a movie that I don't know.

I wake up in a big bed with purple and black blankets and black pillows. I push back the covers and swing my feet over the edge. I don't remember getting into bed last night, or taking off my shoes. I walk out of the room and down the hallway quietly, no matter how softly I walk she can probably hear me. I walk down the nice steps and find her in the kitchen with the rest of her family.

"Good morning." I greet them. They smile back.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made some eggs." Alice says from the stove.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"Have a seat." she transfers the eggs from the pan to a plate.

After I eat I go back to her room and turn on my phone; it's noon. "I should get to the hospital." I tell her.

"Did you bring any clothes with you?"

"No, after my party I just jumped in my car and left."

"You're about my size." she hops off her bed and goes in her closet.

"You've done enough." I chuckle and follow her in her walk in closet.

"It's just a fresh pair of clothes, no big deal." she hands me a mint color crocheted lacy dress.

"The tag is still on it." I comment.

"It was an impulse buy, haven't decided if I like it yet or not." she laughs. I take my dress off and put the new one on.

"It's really comfortable." I smooth it out, it almost goes to my knees.

"Try these on." she hands me a pair of shoes.

"The shoes I wore would go great with this, I don't need those." I smile and go back to her room to slip them on. I walk back to her closet.

"That outfit was made for you."

"Isn't a bit much for a hospital though?"

"Think of the circumstances…"

I sigh, "It'll be my dad's last time to see me." I look down.

"You're gonna need waterproof makeup today." she says sweetly and gives me a gentle hug. She insists on doing my makeup and hair for me-she says she never gets to do it anymore-and uses all of her good expensive makeup and her flat iron.

"You can follow behind me to the hospital." I say grabbing my purse.

"Okay." she nods and grabs her purse, we leave.

I feel overdressed. I understand I should look nice and not bummy because I'll never be able to see him again, but I know someone is going to judge me. The dress is casual, but it's the shoes…oh well.

When we get to the hospital we park in the garage and walk up together.

"Hi honey." Sue hugs me when she sees me. Everyone is there already, even Bella…again. "You brought a friend?" she asks eyeing Alice.

"We worked on a gift for my dad. I need her so I can show it to him."

"What is it?" Leah asks.

"Well…yesterday he mentioned how he wouldn't be here for my wedding day, so we-" I motion between myself and Alice, "found a way to show it to him."

They all-except Jacob-look at Alice, I don't think they fully trust her. I've felt Jacob's eyes on me since I walked in; he hasn't looked away.

'You look so beautiful.' I hear his voice in my head, I look over at him. His eyes pop a little and he looks down. 'Did she hear me?'

'I heard you.' I respond, still looking at him.

'I'm sorry.'

"I'm going in with you guys." Seth says.

"That's fine. Can we see him now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming too." Jacob says.

"Come on." I say to Alice and we start walking down to my dad's room.

"Sveta, hi!" Dr. O'Brien stops me.

"Hey Tyler." I smile.

"I was hoping I'd see you here again today."

"You were hoping her father would still be in the hospital so she'd come back to see him?" Jacob asks.

"Wait no! That's not what I said." He looks at me, "You know I didn't mean-"

"I know." I cut him off. "You'll have to excuse my brother's friend." I look at Jacob at the end of the sentence then back at Tyler, "He's been short tempered since the incident yesterday." Jacob storms off to my dad's room and Seth follows him. "Sorry."

"I completely understand." We stand there for a second.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna go see my dad."

"Yeah, of course." He smiles and Alice and I walk in my dad's room.

"Wow he was hot." She says.

"I know." I smile, Jacob looks up at me, he looks at me while I move to my dad's side.

"Hi dad." I smile when I see him.

"I was wondering when I'd see you." he smiles.

"I hope it's okay, I brought Alice." I give him a hug.

"Any reason why?" he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah." I smile, "I think you'll appreciate her being here." I sit in the chair next to his bed.

"This was all Sveta's idea." she says.

"What was?" he asks me.

"Yesterday you mentioned my wedding day. I want to show it to you." I smile.

"Is that okay, Harry?" Alice asks.

"Of course." he smiles. I hold his hands and he closes his eyes. I act as the projector and show it to the three of them.

"Wow." my dad says opening his eyes. "It's like I was there. Thank you." he hugs me tightly. "Thank you Alice." he holds out his hand, she holds it for a few seconds.

"You're welcome." she smiles and lets go.

"That was amazing." Jacob says quietly, I look at him while he goes over everything he just saw.

"Will you excuse us, please." my dad says to the three of them. Alice walks out first and they follow quickly behind her.

"I still can't get over what you showed me."

"I hoped you'd like it."

"I loved it, and I love you. I'm feeling a lot better about today"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I was a little scared yesterday, but today…I'm okay. I know Seth and Leah will be okay, every time I went out for a hunt they had to know I might not come back. It was you who I was worried about."

"Really?"

He nods, "After see that though, I'm positive you'll be okay. You and Jacob will have a wonderful life."

_Yeah maybe._

'Alice is leaving now.' I hear Seth in my head.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to Alice, okay?"

"I'll be here." he smiles. I smile back and walk back to the waiting room.

"I think it's time for me to go." Alice says.

"So soon?"

"Everyone will relax more with me gone." she says politely and looks back at everyone.

"Thank you so much, for everything!" I hug her.

"My pleasure." she hugs back, "If you ever need a place to stay while your out here," she looks at Jacob, "for any reason," she looks back at me, "my door's always open."

"I really can't thank you enough." she smiles and leaves. I sit next to Leah, directly across from Jacob and Bella.

"So will he be okay?" Bella asks Jake. He slightly shakes his head no.

"Did you eat anything? Wanna go down to the cafeteria? I can't sit here right now." I ask Leah.

"Definitely." We stand.

"You said you're going to the cafeteria? Mind if I come, a coffee sounds great right now." Bella stands, we stare at her.

"I'll get it for you." Seth stands and pushes Leah and I out of the room.

We wait for the elevator a few seconds, some people file out and we get in.

"Hold the elevator!" I hear, I throw my hand out between the doors, it opens and Jacob slowly steps past me, "Thanks."

"Sure." I hit the button and the doors close.

"What're you doin here?" Leah asks him.

"Bella likes a certain coffee from Starbucks."

"Of course." She scoffs quietly. There's a quick silence.

"Hey...sis?" Seth turns to me.

I look up.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Leah asks.

"He thinks I'm jealous enough and childish enough to make up that it's Bella's fault dad's here."

"That's why I need to apologize. I talked to Jacob last night and he confirmed it. He said it all leads to her."

"What?" I ask Jacob. My mouth stays slightly open. "You said that?"

"Yeah." He looks at me then at the floor. The elevator dings and the doors open. Leah and Seth get out first.

"Can we talk for a sec?" I stop Jacob from leaving.

"Yeah." The doors close, but the elevator doesn't move.

"Do you really think that?"

"Do you really think I'm just your brother's friend?"

My legs cross at the ankles and I look down. "Recently it's felt that way, yeah. Your actions haven't really felt like any relationship higher than that."

"Hm, okay." He grips the railing on the wall tightly and looks straight up at the ceiling.

"I'm just being honest, Jacob." I say quietly.

"Honest." He nods. "Honesty is key I guess." He pushes the 'open' button and walks out, I follow.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry about it." We get in line at Starbucks, he looks up at the menus. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing I'm fine." I say staring at a piece of iced lemon pound cake, he follows my gaze.

"Sveta."

"What?" We move up in line to the counter, I stand next to him. He orders her drink.

"And for you?" The cashier asks me.

"Nothing thanks." I smile, Jacob turns his head and glares at me.

"Lemon pound cake and a grande vanilla bean frappuccino." I rush out in one breath. Jacob looks back and the cashier. I follow him over to the pick up area. We grab our drinks and we start walking. "Thank you." He doesn't say anything. We sit at a big empty table, I make eye contact with Leah so she'll know to come sit over here. "Mmm," I moan into the first bite of my cake. I smile a little at how good it tastes, Jacob's staring and my pound cake. "Want a bite?" I ask.

"No." I hold it out close to his mouth.

"It's good." He bends down and bites some off, some crumbs fall to the table and stick around his mouth a little too.

"This is good." A little bit falls out of his mouth.

I lightly laugh, "You have some icing on your cheek."

"Where?" He licks his lips, his tongue can't reach it.

"Here." I lean forward and wipe it off with my index finger, he licks it off my finger. I blush and slowly lean back and sip from my cup. He looks down and smiles.

"Well um...I should get this to Bella, before it..gets..cold..." Does he want me to stop him? Would he stop if I tried? ...Probably not.

I look down, "Right." I say quietly.

"Thanks for the bite."

"Sure." I smile, he gets up slowly and walks away.

Seth and Leah get to the table, they both sit across from me.

"So can we put last night behind us? I was a wreck last night."

"It's fine Seth."

"I wouldn't forgive him that quickly." Leah mumbles and shoves a spoon full of yogurt in her mouth.

"Where did he go?" Seth asks.

"Who? Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"To give Bella her coffee."

"You two aren't gonna like..."

"Spit it out."

"Like take a break or break up or something?"

"No I don't think we'll break up..unless he has a reason to break up with me."

"Which, obviously he doesn't and probably never will." Seth says.

"I just..." I throw my left hand out on the table. "I want honesty. Just tell me the truth, okay. I can't help feeling like Jake doesn't know what he wants. Like he wants to like me, but he wants Bella at the same time. You guys have known him longer and I just want to know. Are my insecurities getting the best of me?"

"He's liked her for years. It's kinda pathetic if you ask me." Leah starts, "she's never given him an ounce of affection or any kind of sign that she likes him, but he just won't give up."

"Don't say it like that!" Seth says with a mouthful. "I've heard how he thinks, okay. Trust me, he loves you. I really think he only likes Bella because they grew up together. They've had a friendship their whole lives."

"We haven't even known each other for a year. I can't compete with that!" I sit back all the way in my chair. " We rushed into things." I say quietly.

"You need to talk to him."

"I know. I don't want to put it off, but there's a lot swirling around in my head right now. I can't think straight."

"Talk to him tomorrow then. Take the night to regroup." Leah says standing. She takes her garbage to a trash can and comes back. "Should we get back up there?"

"Probably." I stand, fix my dress and grab my drink and cake. We go back to the elevator and ride it up to the waiting area. I take a seat against the wall with an empty chair on each side of me.

"Where's Jake and Bella?" Seth asks.

"He walked her out. She had to go."

"Thank god." I say and cross my right leg over the left. I take a bite of my cake and lean my head back against the wall. Jacob comes back up and sits in the chair on my left.

"Can I have another bite?"

"Yeah." I pick it up from my lap and hold it out for him. He opens his mouth taking a bite, I hold my other hand under his chin; a big piece falls, I pop it in my mouth.

"Hey um," he clears his throat, "would you wanna maybe go to dinner tonight?" He asks shyly.

"...I don't know."

"Please? I feel like we need to reconnect."

"Maybe if it's not too late. I'd like to stop home tonight."

"Of course. To make it easier on you we can go somewhere around your house. I'll pick you up."

"Alright." I nod. "What time?"

"What works for you?"

"It's hard to say now, I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"If anyone asks I'm gonna go to his room for a while."

He nods, "okay."

I walk down to my dads room and sit in the chair next to him.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad." I laugh. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope." His voice is still a little weak. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Jacob's taking me out for dinner."

"That's nice." He smiles, he keeps smiling.

"What?" I smile.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. You're happy, I'm happy."

"Why do you want Jake and I to work out so badly?"

"Our families have always been close, but never combined. You two are the perfect pair to join our families."

"Why?"

"You're both the third born, he's a shifter, you're not and he actually imprinted on you!"

"What does third born have to deal with anything?"

"I mean if that's not saying something!" He shakes his head, "You were born his imprint. It was meant to be!" My eyebrows furrow and I look down. Born his imprint? So what I'm under a spell? Do I really like him? Does he really like me? If he never imprinted on me would we even be together? "Sweetie?"

"Hmm?" I snap out of it and look over at him.

"Can you push my cart over so he can put my tray down?"

"Sorry, yeah." I get up and walk the bed cart over to him, the delivery man sets his dinner down on the cart. "Mmm looks good dad." I smile.

"Speaking of dinner, you should go get ready for your dinner date." He smiles. I give him a hug.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too." He hugs back weakly. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"I hope to see you." My eyes start to water. I look down and scratch my head.

"Bye dad."

"Have fun." He smiles, I smile and walk out.

I slowly walk around the hospital floor just wandering. I feel like everything is a lie. How do I know if I really love Jacob? Maybe that's why he doesn't know what he wants, because I'm just his imprint and he developed feelings for Bella the natural way. He's torn between who his heart is telling him to want and who he really wants. How do I even bring this up? Even if I find a way it's not like he's going to be able to understand my point.

"Hey didn't you hear me?" There's a hand on my shoulder; it's Jacob's hand.

"What?" I blink a few times.

"I was calling your name, but you just kept walking."

"I was thinking." I look him up and down as he talks.

"I thought you were in your dad's room."

"His dinner came so he told me to go get ready for our dinner date." He smiles a little.

"So you're gonna head home now?"

"Yeah. Um hour to get home, shower, uh, gimmie about 3 hours."

"I'll leave around six then."

He better not be late again, "Sounds good."

"I promise, I won't be late."

"Don't make another promise you can't keep." He nods slowly, "I just... I can't deal with that again today, Jake."

"I know." He gives me a hug and sneaks in a kiss on the lips.

I say my goodbyes to everyone else and head home.


	15. Chapter 15

**I thought I posted part of this a while ago, but didn't realize it failed. So, let's hope it works this time!**

* * *

><p>When I get home my mom asks how he's doing and I'm surprisingly able to hold back my tears. I let her know about my date and she leaves me alone so I can get ready. After my shower I go over a few pieces of my hair that turned a little wavy from the shower, apply eye liner, mascara and a lip stain and go to my closet. I put on blue jeans, a gray tank top and a green cargo jacket with flat ankle boots. The doorbell to the house rings.<p>

"Is that him?" I actually smile. I look at my phone, "7:15." I grab my purse and answer the door. "Hey." I smile.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks after we kiss.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go say bye to my mom. Come in for a sec." He closes the door and I tell my mom I'm leaving.

"So babe what do you have a taste for?" He asks when were in his truck.

"I'd love Italian."

"Is there an Olive Garden around here?"

"About a 15 minute drive."

"Direct the way." The car ride over is a little quiet, but thankfully not awkward. When we walk in the restaurant there's a 5 minute wait, we sit on a bench seat, he puts his arm around my shoulder. When we're called we're seated by the windows. He holds my chair out for me and scoots it in when I sit. Our server comes by and takes our drink order. "Do you know what you want?"

"Chicken Parmesan." I close my menu, "what do you have a taste for?"

"I'm thinking lasagna." When we get our drinks we order our meals and start talking.

"So you said before that you felt we needed to reconnect."

"Right."

"Reconnect on...what level?"

"Our relationship." He pauses, "Lately I've felt a separation between us."

"And you feel this is my fault?"

"Well no I mean a relationship takes two people, but you're the one who hasn't returned my calls. I've tried to talk to you."

"What do you think made me this way? I didn't just wake up and decide to ignore your calls."

"I've tried to explain myself, but you didn't want to listen."

"Because I couldn't think of a single thing you could say that's not an excuse or would make me feel better. I couldn't think of anything that would justify it."

"If only you knew." He shakes his head a little and sits back.

"We're being completely honest here right? Earlier you weren't the biggest fan of honesty so I just want to make things clear.

He scoffs a little, "Go ahead."

It takes me a minute to get my sentence out, "I feel like you don't know what you want." Neither of us says anything for a few seconds.

"How can you say this?" He's hurt.

"Okay I'm gonna say this and you really need to listen to me, okay. Don't just hear me, listen."

"Okay.."

"Something my dad said today really made something click in my head. It explains everything."

"Your dad? The guy that's on meds.." he drags out.

"Don't. Even." I glare at him.

"Sorry."

I sigh and shake my head a little, "He said we're the perfect two, to combine our families. We're both the third born-which I have no idea why that's important, maybe there's a rule or something, I don't know-you're a shifter I'm not, and you imprinted on me, but that's not what explains it."

"Then what?"

"He said I was born your imprint."

"Okay? I'm not following."

"No surprise." I say quietly, "No matter how we met, when we met, or what I was like, you would want me. Do you kinda see now? I was born your imprint so no matter what, you're always going to have feelings for me. I can't help but think that this isn't real." He furrows his eyebrows and sits back, "You like me because your body is telling you to like me. It's in our... DNA I guess I don't know. That's why you still have feelings for Bella. Your body is telling you to want me, but you naturally developed feelings for Bella how it's supposed to happen. So you're torn between who you really want-her," I hold out my left hand, "and who you're supposed to want-me," I hold out my right hand.

The server bringing our food interrupts us.

"Everything we've been through and you don't think I love you." He says when the server leaves. "I have to say, I'm hurt."

"I didn't say you don't have feelings for-"

"No. Not feelings for. Love for you. I love you, and I'm never gonna stop."

"Jacob that's my point!" I put my hands on the table and look down.

"Eat your food before it gets cold." He says and reaches across the table to rub the top of my hand. He looks down at his phone, it's an incoming call I think; he ignores it. He takes a bite then his phone vibrates once and the screen lights up, he reads the text and furrows his eyebrows.

"Everything okay?" His phone rings again and he answers this time.

He answers the phone, "What are you-" he pauses, "But I'm an hour away." There's a pause before he hangs up the phone. "I have to go!"

"What's wrong?"

"This will take care of dinner, dessert if you want, anything you need." He takes out his wallet and puts his debit card on the table.

"Where are you going?" He rushes out of the restaurant without answering me. What the fuck was that!? I look out the window and see him throw himself in his truck and speed out of the lot. "Seriously?" I say to myself. I look around, a few people are staring at me. I try to hide behind my hair a little.

"How is everything?" My server comes back and asks.

"Food's good." I show a small smile, she walks away. I call Jacob, it goes straight to his voice mail. I don't know what to do. It's not like I can follow him, he's probably long gone by now based on how he sped out of here. Wait...I couldn't follow him anyways because he drove us here. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I sigh. How the hell am I supposed to get home? It'll take me at least an hour and a half to walk home. My mom's probably already asleep anyways, fuck fuck fuck!

By this point my food's gone. I'm used to eating when I'm angry, I used to be a _huge_ emotional eater. I look through my phone to see who I can call... "Rose!" I dial and wait for her to answer.

"Hey what's up?"

"Please _please_ tell me you're free right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Well Jacob invited me out to dinner, he drove us and everything. All of a sudden he gets a weird phone call then he jumps up and just leaves!"

"Wait, so he just left you there?"

"Yeah."

"Did he leave any money for your food?"

"His debit card."

"You better order a shit ton!"

"I can't do that."

"He left you! At least get dessert. Where are you I'll leave now."

"Olive Garden. The closer one."

"Alright, see you in 15." We hang up

"Would you like to see a dessert menu?"

"I'd love to." I smile. She smiles back and hands me one. "Is he finished?"

"Sorry?" I look up from the menu.

"Your date, would he like a box for his food or will he finish when he's done in the restroom?"

"He's finished, he left actually." I chuckle quietly.

"I'll be right back with a box." I look over my options for dessert, I want one of everything! When she gets back I narrow it down to two.

"I'll have the Zeppoli and Chocolate Mousse Cake, both to go please."

"Okay, I'll bring your check with them." She leaves and I box his food. When she comes back I hand her his card. When I get the receipts I write in her tip and lay the sleeve on the table. I put the boxes in a plastic bag and walk over to the front door. It's about five minutes before I see her car.

"Thank you." I say to her when I get in.

"No problem! I still can't get over that he left you."

"I asked what was going on and he didn't even acknowledge me."

"You guys are so good together and he's ruining it!"

"I don't think he even cares."

"Just talk to him."

"I was in the middle of talking to him! We just got our food and then he left."

It's quiet-besides the radio-for a few seconds.

"You said you have his debit card?"

"Yeah."

"So where are we goin'?" She smiles.

"Home. I already told you I'm not gonna shop with his card."

"Fine.'

"I did buy some dessert if you want some?"

"Yeah sure!

We get back to my house quickly, I put his leftovers in the fridge then we grab some water and go in my room. We eat the desserts and I vent to her about my 'relationship'. We end up falling asleep early.

...…...

"Sveta, please! Please, wake up!" I hear Rose. "Shit. What do I do?" There so much pressure on my face and chest, I can't move or breathe. "Forgive me." She says then there's something cold and wet all over me. I suddenly gasp and open my eyes. It burns when I breathe. I choke a little and can't stop blinking. "Are you okay?" She asks me.

"What happened?"

"It's like you were suffocating. Your whole body was moving except from your chest up. You even kicked me a few times. You made this...horrible noise." She says quietly, "like you were breathing through a straw and ran out of oxygen, your face was turning blue." I look at her.

"What?"

"I can't explain it." She starts to cry a little. I secretly look into her mind and watch it through her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"It still hurts a little to breathe. Could you get me some water?"

"Yeah yeah!" She runs in the kitchen and comes back with a bottle. It burns on the way down.

"I'm scared to go to sleep now."

"I'll stay up with you."

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep."

"Are you kidding, after what just happened? No. I will be up so if you happen to fall asleep I'll wake you if something happens."

I want to be comforted right now. Wrapped in my boyfriend's arms-Jacob's arms-with a small kiss-his lips are really soft-then soon I fall back asleep-his warm embrace is all I need.

I sigh.

I need to make up my mind; maybe I should talk to someone. I can't talk to anyone in my family though. Someone who knows about imprinting, do they have werewolf specialists?

"You kinda zoned out, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About your dad? How is he?"

"I wasn't, but I am now." I sigh, "He's uh, ya know...hangin' in there. I'm pretty sure yesterday was the last time I'll be able to see him."

"Don't say that."

"He's already been there longer than expected."

"We'll that's good."

"But I know he's suffering." I look down and blink, "I don't feel it anymore though-his pain."

"What do you mean?"

I look at her and remember who I'm talking to, someone who doesn't know about the creatures that walks among them. "Figuratively speaking." I say quietly.

"Again. Another good sign. I'll go with you out there tomorrow so you can see everything's fine." She smiles. "Just relax, okay." She rubs the outside of my upper arm. Something isn't right. I shouldn't be feeling this way. He was weak the last time I saw him, I felt his weakness. Now... Nothing. "You really need some sleep, your eyes are blood shot!"

"All of a sudden?"

"They've gradually gotten bright."

"Is it bad?"

"Looks like you were sprayed with pepper spray for like five minutes straight. Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Only if I touch the skin around them."

"Maybe you should go flush them with water."

"Okay."

"Cold, Water." She adds on my way out.

She's right. I can see in the bathroom mirror that my eyes really look bad. They're almost completely blood red. I drench my hands in freezing cold water, tilt my head back and drip the water off my fingers into my eyes. It ends up going all around my face too. It didn't help. I reach up in the mirror and grab the Visine. I drip two drops in each eye and wipe off the area around them. What the hell is going on with me? I grip the edge of the counter and lower my head completely, closing my eyes. I let a few deep breaths in and out. My eyes feel a little better, a little less pressure. When I look back in the mirror they look a little worse though.

"What the hell." I say quietly. I have no explanation for any of this. Maybe Seth's right. Maybe there's something else inside of me that I don't understand. Obviously I'm not a shape shifter, but this isn't normal. I go back in my room and sit on my window ledge. I look over at Rose. Can I tell her? They said we're not allowed to tell people, but why not? What's stopping me from telling her? I wonder if I can talk to my dad now through our minds. I try to link our minds, but it's not working. Maybe he's too far away?

_'Hey Seth?_' I think.

_Hey what's up?_

So maybe he's not too far away. Maybe he just always has his mind blocked. _What are you talking about?_

_Oh, I forgot you can hear everything_. I mentally laugh. _I have a quick question. I tried to tap into dad's mind, but it didn't work so I thought maybe he's just too far away for it to work. So I tried you and it worked. So maybe he just has a block up?_

He sniffs, _um yeah_. He pauses, _he always has his mind blocked._

_Oh okay. Can I ask you something?_

_Sure_

_What's stopping me from talking to people about everything?_

_What?_

_Like Rose came over-actually she had to pick me up from my date with my so called boyfriend when he ditched me right in the middle of eating with no way home-_

_He probably had a reason._

_Stop Seth. I'm completely done with him now. There's no need for you to make excuses for him anymore._

_Just talk to him._

_Yeah I tried that. He hasn't answered a single call or text tonight. I've been more than patient. But back to my question. Rose is here with me and I really wanna talk to her and vent about everything, but dad said we can't tell people. Why not? What's stopping me or anyone else from talking about it?_

"Are you okay?" Rose asks. I look over.

"Yeah why?"

"You've been over there all quiet for a while. You were making some weird facial expressions too."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I smile, "Just trying to calm my nerves so maybe I can go back to sleep."

_It's alpha's rule,_

_But why?_

_We can't question the alpha's rule,_

_I have no alpha. _He's silent for a few seconds.

_You really wanna tell her though?_

_I need someone to talk to Seth! I'm used to telling her big things that happen, this is about the biggest thing that's happened and I'm keeping it from her._

_How do you think she'll react though? Do you really wanna drag her into all of this? _I sigh_, it's better for her if she doesn't know._

_Fine_

_You're coming out here tomorrow right?_

_I was gonna go to the hospital again, yeah._

_Come here first okay._

_Why?_

_There's something I wanna talk to you about first._

_Something's wrong. What happened? Is it dad?_

_No just come here first. Please._

_Okay._

_You promise?_

_Yeah. _He's quiet_, I promise._

_Okay. I'm up for patrol now so I gotta go._

_Okay, be safe._

_I will. _He blocks his mind from me, I look over at Rose again, she's looking at her phone.

"I think I can sleep now." I get back in my bed and lay down.

"I'm gonna stay up for a little, just to be safe." She smiles and turns out the lights.

When I wake up I'm alone in my room. I hear voices on the other side of my door. I go in the living room.

"Bye sweetie, I have to go into work."

"Bye ma," she grabs her stuff and leaves. "I could go for Dunkin' Donuts, how about you?" I ask Rose.

"Yeah."

"Let's get ready and we can go on our way to my dad's."

"Okay." She brushes her teeth while I get dressed and let my hair down. When she's done we switch, I don't bother putting on makeup. I grab Jacob's leftovers and his debit card along with my stuff and she drives us to the closest Dunkin Donuts then to my dad's.

When we pull in his driveway everyone's outside around the house.

"Is there a party?" Rose asks.

"Not sure. Seth didn't mention anything." we get out and I meet Seth half way in his yard. "Having a little party?" I smile after hugging him.

"Not...exactly." I look around and notice most people aren't in a good mood. "What'd you bring?"

"Jacob's leftovers. An attempt to make him feel like shit. I'm gonna go out it in the fridge."

"You ready to do this?" Rose asks.

"I guess." I walk away from them and go inside the house. I put his food in the fridge and look out the window for Jake. I hear footsteps down the stairs then they stop. He's not out there, I saw his truck I know he's here. I turn around, "look who it is."

"Hey."

"Hey?" I spit out. I reach in my pocket and pull out his debit card I slap it on the table. "Jacob..." I put my hand on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"Wait." He protests.

"No."

"Are you ready to have this conversation? Because I'm not."

"I have to be." I take a deep breath. "This isn't working." We stare at each other. "I was patient and trying to deal with my Bella issues, but after last night," I shake my head, "I can't do this."

"But last night wasn't what you think."

"I don't even know what I think last night was Jacob." He looks around the room, "You left me." He looks back at me.

"This isn't fair." He taps his foot, his face is getting red. "I don't know what else to do. I offered to stop talking to Bella all together and you said no!"

"Of course I said no! What was I supposed to say, Jacob?! I don't want you to ever hang out with your best friend again?' That I don't like your relationship? I already told you I felt secondary to her and I don't like that feeling. I shouldn't feel like one of your options."

"Please don't do this. I love you so much."

"I can't keep having this same fight it's exhausting." He rubs his head. "I hate to say it, but have to say, maybe it's not you it's me."

"Really? 'It's not you it's me'?"

"Honestly! I have a problem with your relationship with Bella. If you keep saying over and over again that there's nothing to worry about and yet I still don't believe it all the way, then there must be something wrong with me."

"No not you, _me_! Maybe I really do need to stop hanging out with Bella so much."

"It's not just that Jacob. I need some kind of help. Therapist or something. I have insecurities and trust issues I guess? This is what's best. I need to work on myself because if I'm not okay with you guys being friends this will never work."

"This is all coming so easy for you. It doesn't even seem to affect you."

"You think this is easy for me?" He just looks at me, trying not to let his eyes water. "You seriously think, that I'm not affected! You have no fucking idea how I'm feeling. And how could you? You've been god knows where and every time I try to bring it up you change the subject. So don't you fucking dare," the tears start now, "say this is easy on me." We stare at each other. He walks closer and puts his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry."

"No." I shake my head and cover my face.

"Please just look at me." I push him away, but he holds on tight. "Baby I-"

"Stop." I sniff, "Bye Jacob." He lets me go after a second. "Oh." I open the fridge and grab his food, "I brought your leftovers from our date last night." I hand him the container. "I need to go see my dad." He looks up.

"Wait." I ignore him and walk back outside.

"Seth what did you need to talk to me about? I wanna go see dad already." I hear Jacob come out behind me, he follows me over to Seth.

"Right, come here." He grabs my hand and leads me to the porch, he sits us on the porch swing. "Did you and Jake break up?" he asks. Jacob walks over and stands at the bottom of the steps.

"This is what you were thinking of asking me last night?"

"No, but I see you're crying."

"Yeah Seth, okay?" I look down.

"Okay, sorry." He clears his throat. "So um…we all love you, you know right?"

"Okay…" he holds my hands in both of his between our laps. He squeezes my hands a little. "I think I know where you're going with this." I say looking down. When I look up at him he's about to cry.

"Dad didn't make it through the night."

"Oh god." I cry. Tears flow steadily down my face, Seth squeezes me super tightly. I sob into him and hug him back as tight as I know, I know my grip won't hurt him. I notice Rose walking up to stand by Jacob, she has a look of concern on her face. I shake my head 'no' at her; she gets the gesture. I shut my eyes tightly and just see my dad's face. "I thought he was getting better." I sit back and wipe my face.

"Yeah, but the heart attack isn't what killed him. He suffocated."

"How?"

"They say his trachea collapsed."

"His trachea collapsed?"

"They found it a little odd because that's common in dogs." He smiles a little, I join him understanding the joke. "His face was blue they say and his feet were kicked out like in a struggle. They were tucked in when he went to sleep."

"That sounds like what happened last night." Rose adds. Seth and Jacob look at her, I look down wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"What happened last night?" Seth asks, they all look at me now, I glare at Rose.

"I um-they're calling me so I'm just gonna go." She backs off and walks away.

"What happened?" He asks again.

"I was sleeping then I guess I stopped breathing. Rose said the only parts of my body that were able to move were my feet and I actually kicked her a few times. There was so much pressure on my face and chest, it hurt so badly. My face turned blue and she said I made this horrible, horrible noise. I gasped coming out of it after she threw water on me. It still hurt to move and breathe. Then my eyes turned bloodshot red! No matter what I did they just got worse, they were normal when I woke up."

"What time did this happen?"

"A little before ten."

"When it happened to him." Jacob says to himself.

"What?" No one says anything. They're probably in each other's minds. "Everything that happened to dad last night happened to me and at the same time?"

"Yeah." Seth finally speaks and looks at me.

"How?"

"What are you?" Seth asks to himself

"You mean this isn't normal? Like normal for a werewolf?"

"You're not one though. But no, not even for a werewolf."

"I wish dad was here to explain it to me." I start crying again. "I still can't believe he's actually dead." I continue after a minute of crying. "I didn't even know him and now I never can." I look up at Jacob, he starts crying a little when he sees my face. He turns his back to us and puts his hands on his head.

"How's mom taking it?" I ask Seth.

"Better than expected. She cried all night, but she hasn't cried much today. I think she made her peace with him dying when he had his heart attack."

"Are there any special traditions when it comes to funerals?"

"Not that I know of. It'll probably take a day or two before we can even think about planning though."

"Right." I sniff and wipe my face with my sleeves. "I need to walk away." I stand up.

"Are you leaving?" Seth asks.

"No I just need a minute. There's been a lot of stress, heartache and emotional damage this morning."

"I understand." I walk down the porch and cross my arms over my chest to block the wind.

"Sveta!" I look to my right, Rose is coming over. "I'm really sorry." She hugs me. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks."

"My mom just called, my dad's at the grocery store and she needs the car to go look for some shoes."

"Oh. Okay. Do you know your way back?"

"I'll use my phone. Um I don't know how things are, but call me later if you need a ride home I'll come get you."

"Thanks. I could most likely stay here, but I'll keep that in mind." She gives me another hug then gets in her car and drives off. I walk towards the forest. I start crying again, I don't know if I'm angry, sad or just pissed off because I'm confused.

There's so many things I need answers to and no idea how or where to get them. I really need to find someone to talk to. I'm gonna slip back into my old ways of depression and one eating disorder after another. I used to over eat, then when I gained all the weight I wouldn't eat enough. It was hard for me to find a middle ground. It was hard to get out of all that, I don't want to go back to it.

I stop walking and just look around. I don't think I've been in this part of the forest before. The trees are bigger, there isn't as much grass and the only noise out here is from the animals and insects. No sound from the cars on the road, no surrounding homes, nothing. It's calming. I start walking again, slower this time, until I run into a road; I cross and keep going. Soon I hit a small river, I use a log that's already there to cross over it. For being in the same area, this part of the forest is different too. The tree widths differ greatly, there are a lot of rocks and definitely more grass. There aren't as many deer tracks as in the other parts before the road. There are so many trees that the sunlight is blocked out. If I didn't have my phone with me to tell the time I would think it's at least 7 at night. I find a nice, big, clean rock and sit on top of it. I really don't want to keep crying like this. After each time I stop it makes my head hurt more than the last.

I sigh and lean back on my hands. I turn my head up and close my eyes, breathing in my surroundings.

_Hey you okay? Where are you?_ I hear Jacob.

_I'm fine Jacob. Why?_

_Just thinking about you. You've been gone a while, I was getting worried._

_Well don't. And don't come looking for me either._

_Fine. Are you coming back soon?_

_'No clue. One question though._

_Yeah?_

_How do I block people out of my mind?_

_Who do you want out so badly?_

_Anyone and everyone right about now._

_There's not just one way to do it. You have to disconnect yourself from everything, but keep your guard up. And most importantly when you think, don't direct your thoughts towards anyone. Until you get the hang of it maybe keep your thoughts vague._

_Thanks. _I put up a guard._ Jacob if you can hear me say something. _There's silence; I put my guard down._ 'Did ya hear me?'_

_'Not one word,' he says slowly._

_Perfect._

_Usually it takes us a few times to perfect that. I know it took me a good two months._

_Another way to prove that women are better than men, _I smile.

_Yeah whatever. _He laughs.

_Do me a favor, block me from your mind, I wanna see what it feels like._

_Go._

_Okay if you're thinking something I can't hear it, but I'm not sure if you can hear me. It doesn't feel different for me, but I kinda remember you saying it feels like pressure or something. I can't remember exactly. Can you hear me? _There's a little silence.

_You there? _He asks.

_Yeah, anything?_

_N- uh nope._

_Thanks, bye. _Up goes my guard. I should find my way out of here, it's getting late now. "Okay now was it this way?" I turn, "or...this way? Fuck. Again?" I laugh. I really have to learn these woods. I start going the direction I'm facing. 10 minutes pass and everything looks the same. I pull out my phone, I try to scroll through my contacts list, but my phone freezes and calls Alice by mistake. "Shit, hang up. Hang up!" It finally lets me hit end. I keep scrolling a little before Alice calls me back. "Hey sorry, I accidentally called you."

"No worries. How's everything? You sound like you've been crying."

"I got the news about my dad today."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, it just sucks ya know." I sniff and keep walking; I trip over a huge tree root. "Fucking trees!"

"Where are you?"

"In the forest somewhere. I left Seth's a few hours ago, I crossed a road and a river, but I can't see well enough to get back to the river or the freaking road."

"A river? It sounds like you might be close to my house. Put my address in your GPS and see if you're close."

"Alright, you're going on speaker." I type in her address, "it says like a 15 minute walk. Would it be okay if I stopped by for a little?"

"Of course! I'll see you soon." She hangs up. I keep my GPS open and use it to get to her house. When I get there I don't even need to knock. "I'm sorry again about your dad." She hugs me. When she lets go I stand there a little awkwardly. I've never been completely alone with so many vampires. "I need to let you know now that-"

"She's here?" I ask as I see Bella walk out of the kitchen. "Do you have any fucking idea what you've done to my family?!" I scream at her as I start to walk towards her.

"Whoa hey," Edward comes over and grabs me.

"Get off of me!" I growl at him.

"Let's go outside." He tries to push me backwards out the front door.

"No just let go!" Despite his strength I'm able to push him off of me and into the wall behind him. "My father is dead because of you!" I start towards her again, this time Emmett grabs me from behind and wraps his arms all the way around me. "This isn't fair! Let me go!" I squirm in his arms.

"Can't do that." He says. Jasper walks in front of me and tries to calm me down, it doesn't work.

"She's the one responsible for his death, it's her fault she deserves what she gets!"

"Jasper, calm her down!" Edward commands.

"It's not working!" He yells back. I start to slip out of Emmett's grip, he tightens his arms and picks me up.

"You have no right to do this put me down!" I kick and yell and he carries me outside, Edward and jasper come out with him. "This is bullshit!" Emmett sets me down, still gripping my right arm and Edward grabs my left arm.

"I'm not gonna go back in there just let me go!"

"Not while you're like this." Edward says. "Great, they're on their way."

"Who?"

"The pack."

"She should have to live with the consequences of her actions! She can't just get away with this." I struggle one more time. "The pack needs to hurry the fuck up!" I can hear them running now.


	16. Chapter 16

**A little bonus today for y'all!**

**(And no, I'm not making anyone pregnant any time soon-if ever.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"HEY! Get your hands off of her!" Seth yells as he and Sam (in human form) and Jacob, Leah and Paul (wolf form) run into view. Jacob runs straight to Edward. It's obvious he's not going to stop, Edward lets go of me right before Jacob collides into him. The wolves focus on Emmett now.<p>

"Why don't we all just calm down." Carlisle says running out of the house.

"After you explain why they were restraining her!" Sam shouts. Jacob never stops growling.

"If you'd like to keep your arm, I'd let go of me." I threaten Emmett. He scoffs. Leah snarls and lunges at him. She pushes us back and lands on top of him; I roll away free, bumping into Jacob's leg.

"She was acting irrationally." Carlisle explains.

"IRRATIONALLY?" I shout. "How the hell am I supposed to react?!" I scream in his face. "My family and I are NOT immortal!" I shove him backwards. "I have a right to be upset!" I shove him again, harder this time.

"Bella didn't actually kill him herself, though!" Edward comes over to me and yells. Jacob ran to my side as Edward walked over.

"She set off the chain of events. Why else would Victoria have been here? Why else would her dad go out to HUNT my family? You will NOT stand in front of us and tell us she is not at fault. She's ruined too many good things in my life that I care about." I pause so I don't start crying, Jacob looks back at me then starts growling again at Edward, "I will never forgive her. I will never help her, speak to her and I for damn sure don't want to see her. If I do see her, so help me god. I'm going to at least give her a piece of my mind."

"This is not going to happen again! Understood?" Sam says to the Cullen's.

"Same goes for her! She doesn't go near Bella." Edward points at me.

"He does not own me, understand? I am not a wolf, they are not my pack, and Sam is not my Alpha. They do not speak for me I speak for myself. I just told you what's going to happen if I see her, they have no control over the fact of the matter. Seeing as how I live an hour away, the chances of me running into her are very slim. So if you want to start another argument for no reason, be my guest Edward." Everyone's silent.

"We're done here." Seth says. He puts a hand on my shoulder and we all walk into the trees. Sam gets on Paul's back, Seth on Leah's, I'm left with Jacob. I straddle his back and lean forward to hold on tight. They start running home, I grip Jacob's fur so I don't fall off. When we get to Seth's back yard Jacob lays on his stomach so I can get off easier then he stands and phases back. Paul throws him shorts.

"It wasn't my plan to be over there tonight, I'm sorry they called you guys." I apologize and turn around and start walking away.

"Are we just gonna bypass the fact that she got through Edward? Or that Jasper couldn't control her?" Jake asks.

"A full human can't do that." Sam says quietly, thinking I couldn't hear him, I turn around.

"Does anyone know what the hall I am? I've never done any of this stuff before."

"You've never been exposed to these situations before."

"So what do I do?"

"Sam, she can hear us." Paul says.

"Of course I can fucking hear you. I do have functionally working ears."

"We're whispering Sveta." Sam says.

I scratch my head, "It sounds like you're right next to me."

"Look how far away you are from us." They're in the backyard by the deck, I'm in the front almost to the sidewalk. I throw my hands up to cover my ears and I walk away.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I close my eyes and smack myself in the head a few times, someone grabs my hands; I open my eyes.

"What are you doing?" It's Jacob. He rubs his thumbs lightly over the tops of my hands.

"Please leave me alone." He lets go of my hands.

"I really wish you would reconsider breaking up with me."

"Now you can live your life and go after whoever you want, literally. All you have to do is make eye contact one time and they'll go home with you." I take one step.

"Okay, well I want you." He stops me. Our first kiss plays in my mind, then our car ride home from the police station. I wasn't thinking about this. "We had some good times." Jake says; he's putting it in my head. Our first time together starts to replay; I tear up.

"Jake, please stop." I cry softly, I walk up the front porch and into the house. I sit on the couch and lean all the way forward taking deep breathes. I thought my decision would make me feel a little better because it's one less thing to stress about, but I feel worse.

_How do we tell her he's still alive?_ I look up. I'm the only one in the room and Sue's in her bedroom. It was a guy's voice, kinda like Seth's.

_Is that really our place?_

_Was it really him?_

Two more voices, the second one was Leah's I think.

_Definitely him._ A different guy this time. I get up and look out the front door, no one's there. I look out the kitchen window, Leah, Seth, Sam, Jacob, Paul and Quil and standing around each other talking. Quil looks up at me.

_We'll finish this later._ Sam says facing away from me. Everyone except Seth and Leah leave.

It's getting late I should probably leave; I call my mom. "Do you think you can come get me from dad's? Rose drove out here, but she had to leave."

"Sure, honey. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks." We end the call. Seth and Leah come in through the kitchen door.

"Hey." Seth says awkwardly.

"Hey." I repeat.

"I'm gonna go shower." Leah skips out.

"Hungry?" He asks me.

"I don't want anything to eat, thanks though."

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"No I just called my mom she'll be here when she can."

"You know you can stay here."

"Yeah, I just really want the comfort of my bed, you know. I'm honestly probably gonna spend most of my night crying anyways." He hugs me.

"It'll get easier, I promise." He gives me a tight squeeze then loosens his grip. "You and Jake will work it out too." He says and goes to the fridge.

"Work it out? We broke up we're not on a break."

"Yeah, but it's not a break up forever."

"Who knows." I shrug.

"I know!" He chuckles and pulls out three steaks.

DING-DONG the front doorbell rings. "Want me to get that?" I ask, he already touched the raw meat.

"Thanks." I go to the front door and open it.

"Delivery for Clearwater, two actually. Is there a Sveta here?" It's a flower man.

"That's me." He hands me a dozen white lilies. "And the other one?" It's a wrapped bouquet of white, pink, yellow and light purple flowers.

"To the family."

"Thank you." I smile and close the door with my foot. I set down the colorful flowers and pick the card off of the stick in my bouquet,

_ Sveta,_

_ Especially for you at this difficult time. I am sorry to hear about your loss. Of course if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_Tyler_

I smile and read the card in the other one,

_ My sincerest condolences to your family in this time of sorrow. May you have memories for comfort, friends for support, and flowers to ease your sadness._

_ With Deepest Sympathy,_

_ Dr. Tyler O'Brien_

How sweet of him!

"Who was it?" Seth asks from the kitchen.

"Do you remember Dr. O'Brien from the hospital? He and Jake kinda got into it a little bit." I say walking in the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"He had them delivered."

"Two of them?"

"The white ones are just for me, these are for the family. Do you have a vase somewhere?"

"Probably, check the cabinets." I set the flowers down and take a chair over to the fridge to stand on top of. I look in the cabinets on top of the fridge,

"Bingo." I cradle the tall glass vase in my arm and climb down. I stick it under the faucet to fill a little with water. I put in the plant for packet they wrapped in the bunch, lay the flowers out and cut the stems diagonally then put them in the vase. Taking that vase in the living room I call Tyler, I get his answering machine. "Hi, it's Sveta, thank you for the flowers, that was really sweet of you. Out of all the hell that today has become, they are definitely the highlight of my day and made me smile. Thanks again." I hang up. I go back in the kitchen and sit at the table.

"Are you gonna start seeing this doctor guy or something?" Seth asks from the stove.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"He sent us all flowers."

"Because he's a nice guy, Seth."

"Jacob told me you guys exchanged phone numbers. I had to calm him down and keep him from going after the poor guy after he told me how you guys were."

"You had to keep him from going after Tyler?"

"Yeah."

He was that jealous? "That's crazy." I chuckle.

"He's never been like that. He'd go crazy if you dated him."

"Doesn't matter right now. I don't have time for a relationship, with anyone."

"Who was at the door?" Sue asks coming down the stairs, I meet her at the bottom.

"One of the Doctors from the hospital sent flowers." I walk her over to the bunch.

"They smell good." She smiles. "Something else smells good too, what is that?" She turns towards the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner." Seth says.

"My boy," she smiles, "how sweet." She looks around the living room. "It's so empty now." She says quietly. We walk slowly into the kitchen, she sits at the table.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask her.

"Please, whatever's in there will do." I pour her a glass of Pepsi. Seth brings over a plate with a steak on it and a big plate with french fries. "Lee come eat!" Sue slightly yells. It takes a minute for her to come downstairs. Her face is red, either she's been crying or the water in her shower was too hot. Maybe both. I sit at the table with them and eat some French fries. After we eat Leah helps Seth clean up and wash dishes.

"Under the circumstances please don't become a stranger." Sue says to me. "We all still love you and you are always welcome here."

"Thank you." I smile, she hugs me.

Three loud knocks come from the front door, "That's probably my mom. I haven't told her yet, I don't know how."

"I'll do it." She takes a deep breath and gets up to open the door, I slip upstairs and go sit in Seth's room. I can hear them talking a little.

"It's nice to see you again." My mom says.

"You too." Sue agrees.

"How's Harry doing? Out of the hospital I hope."

"Oh he's out," she pauses, "Harry passed away last night."

"Oh." She's so quiet I almost can't hear her, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry for you too."

"Right.." She mumbles under her breath. How the hell did I hear that? "Have any arrangements been made yet?"

"A little. We're hoping for Saturday at the funeral home on the res, but it might have to be sometime during the next week. I'll be having people over afterwards too." There's a pause, "can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh, no. Thanks. I just stopped for coffee, it's in the car." I head downstairs with Seth. "Hey, all set?"

"Yeah." I give Seth a tight hug. "Bye."

He hugs me tightly and sways us a little, "If you need me,"

"I'll call."

_Or just send your thoughts my way. _He thinks, I smile_._

_I will. _

"Bye honey." Sue hugs me.

"Bye." I grab my flowers and follow my mom out to the car.

"You look like you've been crying." She says after she pulls out of the driveway.

"I have been. Didn't Sue just tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to cry." She looks straight ahead at the road; no emotion in her voice except maybe anger. There's an awkwardly long pause, "In case you forgot he's never been a father to you."

"I didn't." I spit back.

She sighs angrily and the rest of the ride home is quiet. I go straight to my room, close my door and lay face down on my bed, looking towards the window. There are two knocks on my door.

"Yeah?" My bed muffles my voice.

"Just seeing what you wanna do for dinner." My mom says coming in.

"I don't want anything."

"Mmm what about chili!"

"If you want."

"I'll let you know when it's ready." She closes the door behind her completely oblivious to my tone.

I'm trying so hard to sleep, to escape my reality even just for a few hours. Sleep never comes.

"Dinner's ready." She says barging in a little later. I don't realize until after I look at my phone that it's been maybe two and a half hours.

I drag myself out to the table and sit in my usual chair.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Waters good." She brings over a bottle of water and a steaming bowl of chili. Next a plate of hot dogs. "Do we have any crackers?"

"Yup just bought a huge bag for you." She smiles and sets a big bag of oyster crackers on the table. She brings over her chili and some napkins. I sprinkle cheddar cheese over my bowl and let it melt a little. "You gonna have a hot dog?" She asks taking out a bun.

"No I'm not hungry."

"What'd you eat today?"

"Nothing. I had a hot chocolate from DD earlier, but that was it."

"I want you to eat a hot dog."

"I'm eating chili, a big bowl! I'll be fine."

"There's more in the pot, I expect it to be gone by the time I get home from work tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright."

"I'm serious honey. I don't want anything to happen to you again. Do you want to go back in that program place?"

"No." I mumble and stir my chili. Besides the TV being on we eat in silence. After I eat I take a long shower then get in bed.

I surprisingly slept through the night without waking up. It's 11 in the morning and I feel completely refreshed. If my dad wasn't dead and I hadn't broken up with Jacob yesterday today would be a pretty great day. I feel around for my phone, but it's not here. I look around, it's on the floor. That's probably why I didn't wake up last night, my phone flashes and dings a lot during the night. I'm used to getting a good morning text from Jacob. I honestly miss that. I grab some yoga pants a bra and a t-shirt and take them to the bathroom. I pee, wash my hands and change clothes. I throw my pajamas on my bed and go out to the living room. There's a note on the dining room table,

_Good morning,_

_Please eat. I'll probably have to stay late tonight, I'll call and let you know._

_I love you_

I turn the TV on and head for the kitchen. Let's see...toast, cinnamon bagel, eggs...bagel sounds good. I pop it in the toaster take out the butter and go back to find something to watch. When the toaster pops up I take out my bagel, butter it and sit on the couch with my plate. By the time I'm done eating I still haven't found something to watch. Maybe I should use this time to find a therapist. I'll need someone from the reservation to help though. I hear a car door close then a few knocks on the door. I remain sitting, I don't want to answer the door. There's another knock. I sigh and get up.

"Hi honey." It's David's mom.

"Uh, hi. Come on in." I step aside, she smiles and walks in. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No. Thank you. I'm so sorry to hear about you father." How did she know?

"Word got to town already?"

"I ran into Rose at Starbucks this morning, I asked how you were doing and she mentioned it. First David and now your dad? I'm so sorry!"

"Thank you."

"I also wanted to let you know we're having a Service for David tomorrow."

"Okay. So I assume they...found-"

"Yes, they found his body, or so they say. They won't let me see him, they say some animals dragged him off and he's a mess now."

"That's horrible."

"I know." She pauses, "So you'll make it tomorrow?" To dance on his grave? Of course.

"What time is it?"

"One o'clock."

"Okay, yes I'll be there."

"I know it's hard now, but it'll get better."

"So they say..." I trail off, she gives me a sympathetic smile.

"I have a few more things to do for tomorrow, I should be going."

"Okay." We walk over to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye hun." She smiles again and walks to her car. I close the door and lean against it.

"Why...?" I sigh and grab my phone.

'I see you ran into David's mom.' I send a text to Rose. I need to find something black for tomorrow I guess. I walk over and open my bedroom window, as I turn to walk away I double back to my window and outside. Was that a wolf? It looked like Jacob. Of course it's gone now. I scan the trees slowly trying to find him, maybe I'm just seeing things. I pick out a plain black shin length dress with 3/4 length sleeves. I check my phone, no reply yet; I'm not surprised.

If that was Jacob, why was he here? Is there something wrong? Does he just miss me? If I see him again I guess I'll call.

I look around my room, I really should go for a run, but I just don't feel like it. There's nothing I feel like doing right now. Maybe rolling up in the fetal position and crying, but other than that, nothing.

My mom gets home late with sub sandwiches for dinner.

"Look." I say and lead her to the kitchen. "I ate and washed the bowl. And here," I show her the full garbage bag with no chili in it.

She smiles, "Good." She gives me a tight hug and kisses my cheek. I grab the bag out of the can and tie it shut with the strings. I take it out to the big bin on the side of our house to sit until trash day. I see something move behind the yard in the trees. I get closer to the side of the house and walk closer. It's still too far away and dark to tell exactly what it is. It could be a deer, wolf or even someone's dog. I can't tell where the darkness ends and the creature begins. It better not be Jacob.

"Come eat." My mom calls from the kitchen.

"Gotta wash my hands." I go in my room and grab my phone and call Jacob, no answer. I throw it on the bed and wash my hands in the bathroom.

_Why are you outside of my house?_

_I'm not._

_Were you earlier?_

_No, I've been home all day._

_Why didn't you answer your phone? I just called._

_Well I'm on patrol now._

_'Where exactly are you patrolling?_

_Babe I'm not outside your house. _I don't respond,_ Sveta, sorry._

_Is there a threat or something? Is that why you're here? _He sighs_ Jake please don't tell me you're just here spying on me._

_I'm not spying on you!_

_Unless there's something wrong please just go home. _I just hear his breathing_, I just need some time Jake, okay? Just...time._

_Okay. Goodnight._

_Goodnight, _I sigh and walk out to the dining room table. It was nice to hear his voice, I have to admit it has an effect on me.

_Uh I'm still here._

_What, why didn't you leave?_

_I'm sorry I can't! _He rushes out._ I don't know why, but I can't._

"Everything okay?" My mom asks.

"Yeah just hungry." I smile a little and grab my sandwich.

_I'm not sorry I heard what you said. _He says once I start eating.

_Damn it, how do I get rid of you! You weren't supposed to hear that._

_Yeah, but I did. And I'm not gonna pretend that I didn't. Ever. You're gonna see that we should be together, I'm gonna make sure of it. I can come over now if you want, we can hang out. Do whatever you want, you know, lay around, watch a movie, or just talk. We can talk, talking is good._

_I get it, you're just talking so I hear your voice, clever. _My tone eases up a little.

_So how was your day?_

_Don't you already know that?_

_I can't see through walls._

"So uh, David's mom stopped by today." I say aloud so my mom can hear too.

"Oh? What did she want?"

"To tell me David's funeral is tomorrow at one."

"Oh." My mom looks up from the mail.

_Are you gonna go?_

"I told her I would go."

"That's good."

_I wish you wouldn't._

_I know, I don't want to._

_I would come with you, but-_

_That would be a horrible idea!_

_Not the words I'd use, but okay._

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No mom it's fine. I won't be staying that long anyway."

"But you can't ignore that you guys were together. I want to support you."

You support me on his death, but not my fathers? "Yeah and you can't ignore that he drugged me."

_She's not supportive?_

_Not really. She doesn't think I should be this upset at his death since he was never really a part of my life. I feel like I'm disrespecting her for being upset. Like I'm letting her down._

_But he's your dad. It's not like he was just your mom's boyfriend. It's your dad._

_Biologically yes. But that doesn't mean shit if you're not a part of my life._

_You're starting to sound like your mom._

"Thanks for dinner ma." I crumble up my wrapper and throw it away. I give her a hug and a kiss.

"Mhhm." She hums as she kisses my cheek.

"I think I'm gonna lay down now. Gotta get out of here kinda early tomorrow."

"Okay honey, goodnight."

"G'night love you."

I wait for her to say "Love you too," before I close my door.

_I'm just mad at the situation, not really with him. Of course I wish he were a part of my life more, but there's nothing I can do about that. _I change back into pajamas and close my blinds_. Wait are you still out there? _He's laying down far out in the back yard.

_Well yeah..._

I smile a little then drop it immediately._ It's gonna take me a while to process all of this._

_I know_

_This doesn't feel like the end either. _Pulling back my sheets I get into bed.

_What do you feel?_

_I don't know, but it's something. I hope it happens tomorrow just to get it over with. I just want my life back, for things to go back to normal._

_Normal...normal as in before you came out here?_

_Yes. I mean no! I mean-_

_It's fine, I understand._

_No you don't understand._

_Your life's been completely turned upside down since you first came out to the res._

_But that's not what I mean! I meant I wouldn't have said yes to David when he asked me out. If I would have known what I know now I would never had said yes. I feel like he's the root of all of my problems. You wouldn't have gone to jail and we could've gotten together earlier._

_Yeah just to break up._ He kinda mumbles it.

_You can't pin that on him._

_I don't know, I feel like he set off a bad chain of events. I really think we'd still be together if he was never in the picture._

_Well that may be true, but we'll never know now. Not that I want to end things, but shouldn't you be getting back?_

_I'd rather be here. _I smile again, this time letting it linger on my lips.

_Instead of laying in the grass would you like to come in?_

_Yeah! I'll change and be right there. _I open my door, my mom's in her room. I open her door a little,

"What's up?"

"Little surprise, Jacob stopped by. Is that okay? We'll keep the TV down so we don't keep you up."

"Remember you have to get up early."

"I know." I smile and go out to wait for his knock. He knocks softly, I open the door. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiles. My nerves start jumping. He comes in and I close the door after him.

"Hello Jacob." My mom comes down the hallway.

"Good evening."

"Don't stay up too late."

"Goodni-ight." I half sing, she goes back to her room.

"Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, it's pretty hot out there." I bring him some water, we go in my room and sit on the bed.


	17. Chapter 17: Part 1

I really have some great ideas for this story! I hope you guys continue to stick through it with me (:

-xx

We sit on my bed across from each other, awkwardly. It's weird how awkward this is. We're just starring at each other

"So..." He starts, I raise my eyebrows. "Funeral tomorrow..."

"Small talk Jacob?"

"Not small talk, just-"

"Small talk." I cut him off.

"Technically no one there would know who I am."

"Well technically, I already said no Jacob. Drop it!"

"So that's it? It's your say on what I do?"

"I appreciate what you think you're trying to do, but this has no good outcomes. You have to see that."

"Like I said, no one knows me! We don't have to walk in broadcasting that we were together right after you two broke up."

"You don't think that David's mother knew that her own son was in the hospital for a few days and involved in a law suit?"

"How does that come back to me?"

"It, just. You never know! Okay. Who knows who he talked to during that time. He could have described you, told them your name, I don't know! I just don't want anything to happen to you." I stop short not really pronouncing the '-ou'.

He shakes his head a little, "You-"

"Forget I said anything. Mm mm-" I shake my head and stop him, "I don't care. Do what you want."

"Fine, then I'm going."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I bite my lip and stare him down, my foot starts shaking. I shouldn't have let him in. "Fine," I shrug and get up, "just fine."

"Where are you going?"

"To turn out the light, I need to go to bed." I start pulling down my blankets, "Move." I tug on my blankets until he smiles and gets up.

"You shouldn't go to bed angry." He says quietly.

"I'm not angry, I'm worried." I sigh and get into bed, he takes off his clothes and gets in on the other side, "what are you doing?"

"You invited me inside, I'm going with you tomorrow, I thought I was sleeping over."

"Don't you need clothes for tomorrow?"

"I'll go later when you're asleep. If you're worried, I'm here."

"Jacob go get your clothes." He moves some hair away from my face and smiles a little. I roll over away from him, he scoots closer to me. I wait until he's still and roll back over, he's looking at me, he smiles. I keep a straight face, it doesn't last long. "Stop." I say smiling.

"What am I doing?"

"Go to sleep." I put my hand over his eyes. He blinks quickly, brushing his eyelashes against my hand. I pull it away, "That tickled." We look at each other again, our breathing almost matches. He slowly moves his hand to my waist and scoots closer to me. He kisses my cheek then slowly moves down to my neck.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jake." He rolls over.

My phone wakes me up in the morning. I read the text, 'get out here' it's from my mom. I quietly leave my room. "Ma?" I yawn. She's in the dining room getting her purse together for work.

"I didn't see Jacob's truck so I assumed he was gone."

"No he spent the night."

She looks at me for what seems like forever. "How did he get here Sveta?"

"He ran."

"What if someone saw him? He can't just be loose running around the neighborhood!"

"He's not a dog, he's still human."

"How will people think he got here? He just shows up on the porch?"

"People? Who? Why does it matter what people think about how he got here? Who's watching our house anyway?"

"No one. The neighbors. You never know, just ask him to get dropped off or drive next time. Thank you." She grabs her keys and leaves. I get back to my room, leave the door open and sit on my bed, I don't think I can go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry." He rolls over to face me.

"Don't be. I don't understand what her problem is." I cross my arms and lean back against the wall.

"Don't let it upset you, go back to bed."

"I can't sleep anymore and I still have five hours until I have to leave."

"Why don't we go to breakfast? Take your time getting ready, take a nice long shower."

"Are you gonna leave halfway through again?" I ask quietly.

"No." He closes his eyes. "That was an emergency, one time thing." I look at him for a minute.

"Okay." I get up and shower. When I get out, I realize I didn't bring my clothes with me. I wrap my towel tightly around myself and walk back carefully to my room. "Do you mind getting out so I can change?"

I expect him to make some kind of smart remark, or sexual joke, but thankfully he doesn't.

"Sure, no problem." he leaves with a smile, he's already changed into his funeral clothes. Nothing special, black jeans and and dark blue button up.

I drive us to a Perkins that's down the street. There aren't many people, we're seated quickly.

"I don't know how this place compares to Sue's, but I like it." I say after I catch him eyeballing the decor.

"I didn't say anything."

"Your eyes did."

He looks around more, "Just interesting choices for decoration."

"It's supposed to feel homey, like at grandma's."

"Maybe your grandma's, mine's house doesn't look like this." He laughs.

"How we doin' today?" Our waitress comes over.

"Okay." I respond.

"Just okay?"

"We're headed to a funeral after this." Jacob answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we weren't that close." I quickly smile. She puts down our silverware.

"What can I bring you two to drink?" he orders us both a hot chocolate then we look over the menu.

We get to the funeral home early.

"I'm so glad you could make it." David's mom greets me with a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smile politely. She looks Jacob up and down. "This, is my brother's friend…John."

"But everyone calls me Jacob." he adds with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"Jacob if you wouldn't mind sitting."

He looks at me, "Oh! Yeah I'll just-"

"Just Jacob?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but we'd like to keep the line just close family and loved ones."

"The line? You want me to greet all the guests with you?"

"Of course dear. I assumed you'd want to."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. I don't want to upset you,"

"Of course." She smiles. "It's okay, I understand."

"Thank you. We'll go sit." We grab two seats close to the front of the room. "Was that rude of me?"

"Not at all."

"Then why do I feel like shit?"

"Because you care way too much." He smiles. He puts his arm around the back of my chair.

I think she's suspicious. I think looking around.

Why?

She keeps staring at us. We're at her sons funeral and her focus is us.

You're paranoid.

You're too relaxed.

What's it going to take for your to relax?

"I don't know Jacob. I just need this to be over already." I look down in my lap.

"Why'd you start talking?"

"It probably looked weird for us to be sitting here not talking."

"Good point."

As the ceremony begins people are already crying. His brother starts out after the hall director explains the order of events. He can hardly get through it, he has to pause every couple of seconds to sniff or because he gets choked up. The rest of the family sits in the first three rows. I'm glad his mom can't see me not crying. I almost feel like crying, but that's because practically everyone else here is crying. Jacob relaxes his arm a little so his hand's planted on my shoulder. After all the speeches, lines go up one at a time to the front alter. Jacob and I skip out only to be caught by, who else? David's mom.

"Wasn't that a lovely service?" She dabs her eyes with a tissue and hugs me.

"It was touching." I nod.

"Do you know your way to the cemetery?"

"Oh, uh yeah. We're headed there now." She smiles and is called away.

"We're actually gonna go right?" Jacob asks when we're in my car.

"I wasn't planning on it." I start my car. "You want to go?"

"Yeah. Well not for me, for you."

"For me? Jacob if I don't even want to go myself, how the hell are you doing it for me?" He stares at me then looks down. "What?" I ask quietly.

"I almost feel bad."

"For what? You didn't kill him..." It's almost a question.

"Seriously? I didn't kill him, but I just want to go. Okay? Is that a good enough reason?"

"You want to go so bad, go ahead." I unlock the doors and look at him.

"Really?" He chuckles. "You don't want to go?"

"No Jacob, I really don't."

"You want his mom coming over your house tomorrow asking where we were?"

"You're doing this for something. What is it?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"You're a little too eager, about the whole thing."

"I swear I'm going for you."

"Fine."

We're not the first ones to make it to the cemetery. "Great, just what I wanted to do today. Walk through mud in my heels."

"Would you rather me carry you?"

I glare at him, "Not working. Clock out for the day."

"God, I'm just trying to freaking help." He walks up ahead of me and takes a spot in the crowd around David's grave. His gaze shifts quite a bit. I slowly make my way up to him, I look down and grab his left hand with my right hand. We don't look at each other or say anything, he just squeezes my hand back. They carry his casket over and lower it on the lowering straps. They say a prayer and lower him into the ground. His mom lets out this loud wail and collapses to the ground. Her husband tries to help her up, but she won't budge.

"He's here?" I hear Jacob ask quietly to himself.

"Who's here?" I follow his glare. "Is that...is that David?"

She finally gets a grip and his family tosses in a handful of dirt one at a time.

"What? No. I thought I saw that guy the night your dad was murdered and a couple times before, but I shook it off."

"You want me to believe there's some random guy following you around who looks like David but isn't?" He makes his way back through the crowd I follow until we're alone by a tree. "And murdered? My father wasn't murdered, his trachea collapsed."

"Just stay here." he whispers then starts walking fast in that guys direction. His head snaps towards us, he disappears and Jacob takes off running. The way 'David' disappeared, there's no way he's alive, not human. If I snapped my neck like he did I'd break my damn neck. Some people watch him, trying to understand whats happening.

Then they look at me. I raise my eyebrows and shrug.

He'll come back, I know Jacob will. He wanted to be here, he'll come back. Any second now.

The funerals over and he never came back. Everyone starts leaving, I stare off in the direction he went. I'm the only one here. I stomp back to my car, slam my door shut and race home.

When will I learn?

I get his bag from my room and drive out to his house.

I really hope he's not home, or Billy. I take his bag to the front of the house and leave it on the doorstep. There's a piece of paper taped to the front door. Did he anticipate I'd come here? Is it for me? I lift the top half up and read it, "Jake, fine we can meet. 6 Dina's." No one signed it, who's Dina?

"Svetlana?"

I turn, "Seth hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting a run in before patrol. What are you doing out here?" I walk over to him.

"Just dropping off some of his clothes. Do you know someone named Dina?"

"Um no. Just the restaurant."

"Oh.." I gotta find this place. "Is it by mom's place?"

"Ehh..not really. Are you meeting someone there?"

"No just looking for somewhere else to eat. I really don't want to run into Jacob."

"Oh okay, yeah you should be fine out there. It's in the main part of town."

"Great thanks."

"Where are you coming from?"

"David's funeral."

"I thought Jacob went with you."

"He did."

"Where is he?"

"He went running out into the forrest after someone who looked like David. I did see someone, but hello it wasn't David."

"Oh my god." He runs his hands through his hair.

"Yeah so I really don't want to see him."

"Understandable."

"I'm gonna go check out that place maybe, maybe I'll just drive home and order in."

"Call if you need me." We hug and he runs off. I get in my car and drive slowly into the main part of town. I park I'm the lot and walk around looking everywhere.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Dina's is?" I ask a girl who's hanging a flyer on a post.

"Yeah it's just-" she turns, "hey!" She hugs me

"Erica hi." I smile, "what are you doing out here?" I met her at a college party once and we became friends.

"I live here now. Do you?"

"No I'm still at home, just graduated."

"Oh congrats! Dina's is right down there on the left." She points for me.

"Thanks. What're you hanging?"

"I'm leaving for a month and need someone to watch Sprinkles." She hands me a flyer. In big letters it says CAT SITTER/ ROOMMATE at the top with a colored picture of her very cute cat. "You wouldn't be interested would you?"

"I...don't know."

"It could just be for that month. You won't have to permanently move in."

"How much would that months rent be?"

"Just $250, I'll still pay the month for sprinkles. I've already bought all the food she'll need. I can give you $150 when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Chicago. It's a thing for work."

"That's awesome."

"So what do you say?" She asks hopeful.

"Uhh, possibly. Now's just a crazy time."

"Oh come on! What goin' on?"

"My dad's funeral is in a few days and I just came from a friends funeral now."

"Oh. Wow! I feel like shit!"

"Don't sweat it."

"Seriously I'm sorry!"

"I'll let you know by Sunday, okay?"

"Perfect thanks!" I walk past her and down to Dina's, she goes in the opposite direction. I walk very slowly down to Dina's. Pretending to read Erica's flyer I keep my head down. When I get down the the corner, I cross over. I walk back a little so I can see in the front windows. It's easy to see inside. Their whole front is windows. It's wide and very open inside. I don't see Jake. There are a lot of people sitting by themselves though. I go next door inside some old antique store. I try not to look suspicious and just walk around. I peek out of the window every once in a while to see when he walks by.

I have no choice but to buy something, it's been 15 minutes. As I'm paying for my earrings-in cash of course-I see him walk by. I take my time walking out of the store and in front of Dina's.

Bella sits across from him at a table on the side, away from the windows. Neither of them have emotions of their face. I walk away a little, down to another post with more flyers on it. I wait a few minutes and walk back to the window. Now he's angry and she's pissed. I know I need to leave before someone notices me. I pull out my keys and walk back to my car, I just sit for a minute. I need to tear myself away from this guy, but I also need to understand what is it about them! Why are they meeting? And why didn't he tell me? Well, I know why he didn't tell me, but this feels worse than if he would have told me.

When I get home I get the can of febreze from the hallway closet and spray it around the house to get rid of his scent. It helps a little. I change into shorts and a baggie t-shirt and call Rose.

"What're you doin'?" I ask when she picks up.

"I was about to do my nails." she sounds annoyed.

"Wanna come over? Bring it with you. I just left David's funeral and kinda don't wanna be alone with my thoughts."

"Sure, gimmie a few minutes to get dressed."

I end the call and plug it in to charge. There's a knock on the door, that can't be her. I open the door, but no ones there. There's a red and black pill bottle on the doorstep, I look around, but don't see anyone. I pick it up and shake it lightly, there's something in it. I open it carefully and pull out a piece of paper in the shape of a heart,

Thanks for coming today, it means a lot to me. I knew you still loved me. I'll see you soon.

I flip it over and see it was cut from a funeral program. I look around again, more careful this time. I see a dark shadow across the street and stare at it showing no fear. It turns and walks away. I go back in the house and put the bottle in my room.

"Leah, can you hear me?" I speak out loud and in our heads.

Yeah what's up?

"David's alive, isn't he?"

What're you talking about? Seth said you were at his funeral today.

"Just because there was a funeral for him it doesn't mean he's dead."

Are you scared?

"What?"

If he were alive, would that scare you?

"No." I pause. "I wouldn't be scared for me, I'd be scared for Jacob. I don't want him to go back to jail because of me. He could kill David. He's strong for a human, but that's nothing compared to Jake, ya know?"

You need to stop stressing over this.

"How can I? Especially if I get more packages."

Packages? What are you talking about?

"Just now there was a knock on the door, when I opened it no one was there, but there's was a pill bottle. I opened it and found a piece of paper. One side was from one of the funeral programs and the other side had a message."

What did it say?

"Thanks for coming today, it means a lot to me. I knew you still loved me. I'll see you soon. It wasn't signed or anything."

Okay that could be from anyone.

"Seriously?!"

Maybe one of his friends messing with you. Did you not get along with any of his friends?

There's a knock on the door,

"Just forget I told you. I have to go. Do not tell ANYONE! Please."

I won't.

The door opens and Rose walks in.

"Hey." She smiles and closes the door. "How was it?" She sits down and unpacks her purse.

"In a word...weird."

"Well yeah. Because you can't believe he's gone."

"No. Because-" wait, don't go there, "his mom expected me to greet the guests with her."

"You greeted everyone?!"

"No I said she wanted me to. I told her I wasn't comfortable." I bring her a cup of coffee and make tea for myself. I add milk and sugar and take them out.

"Oh, thanks." She says when I set hers down, she's painting her big toe purple. "Any progress with Jacob?"

"I've come to realize that I can't make him stop seeing Bella. I need some kind of therapy or counseling if I really want to be with him."

"Is he even worth it?"

That's a good question, "I think so."

"You think? You shouldn't have to change yourself to be with him if he doesn't even want to be with you. He wants Bella."

"I'm not going to therapy to change. I'm going to try and find a way that he doesn't have to stop seeing Bella. He swears they're just friends, if it's true I'm going to lose him because I keep accusing him of liking her as something more."

"Ugh this is annoying. You're being stupid, that won't work." She blurts out.

"Oh and you're an expert on men now with all of your experience? With one guy?"

"He's gonna end up cheating on you. If you let her stay around something's going to happen, I guarantee it."

"Wow."

"Don't bitch at me because I'm the only one who'll tell you the truth."

"No no, you're being a bitch for no reason."

"Evan and I have been together for three years, so."

"Ou three whole years? And during high school? Obviously I have so much to learn from you."

"I know what this is." She smiles a little, "You're jealous."

"I'm jealous...of what? What do you have that's so great that I want? Hmm?"

"A boyfriend who loves me and a father who's never left and always loved me. Every time I mention my dad and the great times we have you get in a mood and change the subject. I can't change that you have a deadbeat-I'm sorry, had a deadbeat dad that didn't want you. Is that why you're holding on to Jacob for dear life? You don't want him to abandon you like daddy did? Come to think of it, David did too didn't he? Oh sweetie, that's pathetic." She pokes her bottom lip out.

"Really?" I scrunch up my face and stand, "you're gonna go there?"

"I call it as I see it."

"I don't want your family, obviously you don't see! And you thought I was wrong before for saying you changed? We barely even talk anymore let alone hang out and this is how you act? I don't know who you've been hanging around, but wow..."

"What?" She stands and crosses her arms.

"There's so much shit I could be saying right now." I clench my hands into fists. "But there's nothing I could say that would hurt you as much as you just did me.

"What are you gonna do, hit me?" She asks looking at my fists.

"Get out!"

We stare at each other, she swings at me, I dodge it.

I shake my head, "I hope you know what you just did." I scream and charge her, we fall to the ground. We're both screaming and clawing at each other.

"Hey! Stop stop stop!" Someone rushes in the front door and lifts me off of her, it's Jacob.

"Let go." I squirm violently in his arms. "Let GO!" I hear a tiny yelp and I'm dropped, I grab a fist full of her hair and yank her up to her feet. She scratches at my face with one hand and grabs my hair with the other. We end up on the ground again, I bring my legs together and kick her in the gut, she groans and lets go of my hair. As we're getting up Jacob rushes and stands between us. She can't get up all the way, she's gripping her hip. "You're fucking dead to me, DEAD! Do you understand that?"

"Just like your dad, got it." She stands up straights and spits at me. I push Jacob out of the way and grab her between her neck and shoulder with my right hand, she screams. There's something wet on my fingers, they tingle. I drag her outside this way and toss her against her car like a rag doll. Lightning flashes violently across the skies and the wind picks up. Her body limply slouches to the ground after the initial contact with her car. There's blood on her neck I look at my fingers, they're covered in blood. I go inside, grab her purse and chuck it out the front door then slam it shut. I collapse to the ground and cry. As my tears fall I hear the clouds open up and the rain shoot out.

"What happened?" Jacob asks bent over breathing.

"I don't even know. She's supposed to be my best friend, I don't know why she said all that. Replaying it in my head I don't understand."

"Do you mind?" He asks and looks at my forehead.

"No go ahead." I let him see everything through my mind, he hugs me tightly after.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. What are you even doing here?" It's comes out more harsh than I wanted it too.

"To apologize, I heard screaming so I came in." his face is red.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." he takes another deep breath. "You kicked me in my special place."

"I'm so sorry. Do you need ice?"

"No come on, let me clean you up." We go in the bathroom and I sit on the toilet. I see my face in the mirror, I look crazy. He wipes my face carefully first. There's makeup and blood smeared across my cheeks.

"Ahh." I hiss when he gets to a spot by my left eye.

"This ones really deep."

"Will I need stitches?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh that fucking bitch!"

"Calm down, it's gonna bleed more." He moves to my hands and gets all the blood out from under my nails.

"I think they sunk into her neck." I say quietly.

"They did. For a second there I thought you were gonna turn into a wolf."

"Why?"

"Your eyes were crazed. That was some super strength too. You tossed her like she was nothing."

"She just made me so mad."

"SVETLANA!" My mom yells, I hear the door slam.

"We're in the bathroom." Jacob yells back. I hear her throw her stuff down and run to the bathroom.

"What happened?" She asks rushing in. "Rose is in the yard picking up her stuff and she's bleeding."

"We got in a fight."

"Look at you."

"Don't touch." She moves her hand close to my face then backs off.

"I bet you need stitches. And who's blood is on the door?"

"Hers." She sighs and helps me up.

"I can take her to the hospital."

"Do you know where it is?" She asks him.

"Right...I'll stay here and clean."

"It may be a few hours."

"Don't worry about it." He gives my purse to my mom and helps me put a coat on.

"Make sure she's gone." He opens the door,

"She's gone." He gives me a kiss on my cheek when my moms not looking. I smile, but drop it quickly because of the pain, I wince. My mom rushes me out of the door and into her car.

"Hold this on your face." She hands me a towel and gets in the drivers side. "So what happened?"

"I don't know ma. She started it."

"She started it? You sound like a 9 year old."

"She started saying I was jealous of her because she grew up with a dad that loved and wanted her and because she has a boy friend. She said some really awful things. She actually threw the first swing, didn't hit me, but after that I went crazy."

"Why though?"

"I don't know."

"She said it for no reason? I doubt that."

"Well she did. She told me I was stupid for letting Jacob have female friends then said I'm pathetic because it's obvious he doesn't want me and is just going to cheat on me."

"It's just so unlike her."

"Yeah."

Four stitches and three powerful pain killers later we're on our way back home.

"Careful!" My mom grabs me as I stumble to the car.

"I'm grown, I'm fine." I grab the door handle but can't get the door open. I grip it tighter but it doesn't feel like my brains communicating with my hand. "Help." She opens the door and helps me in.

"Mom."

"What?" She starts the car and drives away.

"Mooomm."

"What?"

"I think I want a taco."

"You can't have a taco. Not a lot of chewing remember."

"Are we going home?"

"Yes."

"Good. I think we have pizza rolls."

"You can't have pizza rolls either." She laughs, I sigh and look out the window. My eyes want to close so badly but I force them open.

When we get home she walks in first and helps me through the doorway.

"Hey how'd it go?" Jacob asks us at the door.

"I got twenty stitches." I slur.

"She got four." She helps me take off my coat, I smile at him.

"Is she okay."

"Pain killers." I smile bigger.

"Not so big you'll stretch the stitches." My mom pushes my cheeks back down. She puts our coats in the closet and goes in the dining room. I hug Jacob, he hugs me back.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"I'm great, how are you?" I ask honestly concerned.

He laughs. "Jacob this house looks amazing." My mom says coming back.

"I wanted to make sure you guys didn't have to worry about it. Oh and..." He goes in the kitchen, we follow him.

"Food." I smile.

"I went to the store and got some of your favorites that would be easy to eat."

"Thank you." I rub his arm.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that." My mom says.

"I ordered some subs too. They should be here any minute now."

"You're the best you know that." I tell him, he smiles.

"Do you want mac and cheese now?"

"Yes please. I'm gonna go change." I walk slowly to my room. I put on furry pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm surprised you're not passed out yet." My mom says.

"I will be soon. This hospital stuff is strong." I laugh. There's a tray set up in front of the couch with a bowl of Mac and cheese on it and a cup of something with a straw in it. I sit and eat a spoon full. "Damn this is good." Jacob laughs.

"Hey!" My mom laughs. I eat another bite and sit back, I close my eyes and chew. "Don't fall asleep like that."

"I won't." I mumble around the pasta.

"I'm gonna call off tomorrow. I have to pick up your prescription too."

"No don't call off the whole day because of me."

"I can do it. I'll take care of her." Jacob says sitting next to me. "I'll stay here tonight again if that's okay."

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking off."

"Of course."

"Okay." There's a few knocks on the door. "I'll get that."

"Thank you." I say quietly to him.

"Stop thanking me." He kisses my forehead. My mom pays the delivery guy. "How much was it?" He asks standing and taking out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it." She takes it to the table. Jacob goes over and gets his then comes back to the couch to eat. I Finnish my macaroni and pull my legs up into me.

"I can feel the bruises forming."

"No you can't." He laugh.

"Yuh huh." I insist. "It's weird, but I feel it all. The cells moving, blood surfacing, however it works I feel it. All of it."

"Okay crazy."

"You're rude." He laughs again, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not." He coughs and bites his sandwich. I push the tray away and try to stand. "Do you need help?"

"Nope. I'm crazy, not a kid." I laugh, he stares at me. I take my bowl to the kitchen and stand at the sink with my eyes closed.

"What're you doing?" My mom asks.

"Sleeping."

"Go lay down." She grabs my shoulders lightly.

"No I need to use the bathroom." She lets go and I go to the bathroom on my own. I look in the mirror after and just stare at my face. I open the door and turn off the water still just staring at my puffy face. I look at my other bandaged cuts then the pre bruised areas on my arms.

"What's she doing in there?" I hear my mom.

"I heard the door open." Jacob responds.

"She better not be picking at her stitches." I hear movement now. Jacob comes to the door and raises his eyebrows at me. I look away from my reflection and look at him through the mirror.

"I'm gonna have a scar." I look back at my reflection and bring my finger up to my cheek but don't touch the stitches. "A big ugly scar to match a big ugly face."

"No, your face is not ugly."

"Liar. You lie all the time."

"What're you talking about?"

"Forget it." I sigh. I wipe my other eye, it's tearing up a little and walk past him downstairs. "Goodnight mom." I smile and give her a long hug.

"Goodnight." She hugs me back, "okay." I don't let go, "are you okay?" I let go and she walk me towards my room.

"No I want to sleep on the couch."

"Fine. Jacob can you grab her some blankets please." He jogs in my room and quickly come back with my comforter. I lay down and my mom moves my pillows around. "Good?" She asks.

"Good." I smile. She gives me a kiss on the forehead and goes to her room. Jacob turns out the light and sits on the couch, he puts my legs across his lap. I hear her door close and sit up. "Goodnight." I kiss him, he wastes no time and kisses me back. I almost feel bad about making out with him. Maybe the medication is stopping me from feeling bad. Or maybe it's bringing up these emotions, oh well. He isn't objecting to it. "Oh I almost forgot, are you okay?" his eyebrows scrunch together, "From when I kicked you."

"Oh, i'm fine." he smiles.

"Are you sure? I'll check it for you." I smile and move the blanket back from his lap.

"No, stop."

"Just hold on." I undo his pants.

"Seriously, stop." he whispers. I look into his eyes and rub his cheek. I give him one last kiss and lay back down.

I let out a deep sigh, "Oh and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you lied to me today."

"Honey your face is not ugly." He chuckles lightly.

"I know David's alive." He doesn't say anything back. "That's why you wanted to go so badly today. It wasn't to support me, it was to find him, wasn't it?" I close my eyes and let the medication take me away.


	18. Chapter 17: Part 2

I wake up and stretch, a big yawn slips out, "Ow! Damnit." I close my mouth and lightly touch the stitches to make sure it's not bleeding.

"What happened?" Jacob sits up quickly.

"Nothing, sorry go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?" he comes over next to me and lightly touches my cheek.

"Im fine, Jacob. It was just a yawn."

"Did your medication ware off?"

"The strongest on did."

"We can go get your prescription."

"It's still dark out, no one's open."

"I'll find someone."

"It can wait, it doesn't hurt that bad yet. Go back to sleep." I get up to use the bathroom trying to be quiet the whole way. I look in the mirror again, my face is still really swollen. I really don't want anyone seeing me like this. I sigh and slowly open the door, my mom's light is on in her room. "G'morning." I peek my head in.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a log."

"How's it feel? Come here." I walk over and she looks at my stitches under her light.

"Medication's starting to ware off."

"Take it easy today, we're gonna go out to grandpa's tonight for dinner."she says giving me a hug.

"I don't want anyone seeing me like this." I whine.

"He's not gonna care about that. He wants to see you, you didn't come with me last time because you were here with Jacob, remember?"

"Yes." I move my jaw around to keep from smiling at the memories. "Okay, fine."

"Good, I'll call you when I'm on my way home, make sure you're dressed."

"Are we spending the night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I go back to he living room, Jacob's laying back down. I quietly make my way back to the couch I was on and get back under my blanket, I sigh just looking at him. I cross my legs as best I can because of the bruises. Maybe Rose was right. Not about the jealous part, but about why I can't let him go.

"I can't sleep with you staring at me." he whispers.

"Sorry." I whisper back.

"Can't sleep?" he turns his head and looks at me.

"My brain won't shut off." he gets up and sits in front of me with one foot on the ground and the other bent on the couch.

"What's keeping it going?" Even though it's dark I can still make out his face.

"Maybe Rose was right."

"What? No, she wasn't."

"Not the jealousy thing." I bring my hands up and move some hair away from my face then back down in my lap, I grab his hands and play with his fingers. "Maybe I have abandonment issues."

"Why was that brought up yesterday?"

"Because she thinks that's why I can't let you go." I mumble looking down at out hands. "Why I keep trying to keep us together while it seems like you want other things." A tear falls on his hand, I wipe it away quickly.

"Why are you letting her get in your head?"

"I can't help it."

"You know it's not true right? I love you."

"I know."

"Do you?" he asks slowly. "I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't love you."

"And I appreciate that. Really I do."

"But?"

"But, I don't know. Everyday I feel a different way and I don't know if I'm coming or going."

"It'll get clearer in time." he lifts our hands and kisses my fingers. He scoots closer to me, I twist so I'm sitting normally on the couch. He nuzzles my neck, "I promise."

"Jacob." I try to pull away.

"Mmm." he responds.

"My mom's up. Stop." he gives me one more kiss and moves back. He lets out a deep breath, he almost seems frustrated.

"Will she be gone soon?" he asks quietly.

"Any minute now." I say just as quiet. "She's coming, get back to your couch." He shuffles over and we pull our blankets up. He closes his eyes.

"Remember-" she walks down the hallway, "Oh! Shh." she smiles and walks over to me. "Remember to pack." she whispers, "And call first to make sure your prescriptions ready before you leave, okay?"

"Okay ma."

"And eat something."

"Trust me, I'll probably be surrounded by food all day." I say and nod towards Jacob.

"Right." she laughs quietly. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." she gives me a kiss on my forehead and leaves, she locks the door from the outside. "Shit." I turn and Jacob's suddenly right next to me.

"Sorry." he smiles and kisses my neck.

"Hey what're you doing?"

"Starting up where we left off." He whispers against my skin, "Or have you forgotten?" he lightly bites the skin. My hand automatically goes up to his neck and pulls him closer. I can feel him smile, he puts a hand on the small of my back and pulls me closer to him.

"Jacob, I don't-"

"Shh." he kisses up my jaw. He's exuding so much arousal my head starts to spin. He takes my quietness as a sign to keep going. His hand slides up the front of my pajama top, slowly sliding up. My breathing hitches as he twists and rubs my thigh between his legs, he's hard. He chuckles. "Still want to make sure he's okay?" He hovers over my face with a sexy smirk.

"What?"

"Last night?"

"What about it?" I end with parted lips.

"You wanted to make sure everything was…working properly." he lightly touches his lips to mine once and sits up, "Go ahead and see for yourself."

"I felt it before, I'm good."

He's taken back at first, "Oh I get it." he spreads my legs and leans in closer to me. "You want to play." He licks his lips.

"No no." I shake my head, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." his eyebrows bunch in the middle, he searches my eyes for some kind of intimacy.

"You don't want this anymore?"

"No, I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"You were all over me last night." He sits back and looks at the ground.

"Oh god." My brain invades his. Replaying it from last night, "I'm sorry." he looks up at me. "I don't know what that was about. I didn't mean to lead you on."

He scoffs and turns his head away from me. "My fault. It was obviously the medication." he's mad now. "What did they have you on anyway?"

"They gave me a shot of some super strong numbing knockout drug, then two pills right before they did it so I could still swallow them."

"Wow."

"I'm sorr-"

"Stop." He shakes his head. "Don't say you're sorry." he glares at me.

"I wasn't me." he nods and stands up.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I'll make you something." He disappears into the kitchen and leaves me there feeling like shit. I go after him, he's mercilessly beating a bowl of eggs. I lightly put my hand on top of his, he slows his movements then stops. "I got caught in the moment. I miss being like that with you. It was easy to get carried away."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't matter." he drops some butter in a pan and waits for it to melt around. It's going to be weird now, great. I sigh and go to my room. I lay on my back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I rub my face a little and end up dozing off.

I feel my hair moving, next a tingling sensation on my cheek. I slowly open my eyes, Jacob's rubbing my cheek. "Hey." he says quietly.

"Hm?" I doze in and out.

"Breakfast's ready."

"Okay." I sigh, "Can you help me up?" he holds my hand and after he lifts me a little his other hand goes to my back for support. "Thank you." I stand and follow him back to the kitchen. "Mm it smells good."

"Sit, I'll make you a plate." I do as he says and he brings me a plate with four pieces of french toast and three sausage links.

"I didn't know we had sausage." I start cutting it.

"I bought them last night." He sits across from me.

"I don't think I can eat it all." I circle the syrup over my plate and take a bite.

"Eat whatever you can. If you need more let me know."

"I just said I couldn't finish this, why would I want more?"

"I just want you to eat. If you're hungry, eat." he pauses, "Just feel free to eat however much you want. That's all I'm saying." I ignore him and keep eating, It's silent while we eat. I sit back, there's still about a full piece on my plate.

"I can't finish."

"Give it to me." I hand him my plate and wipe my mouth, he eats the rest of it. "Go get ready while I clean up."

"Okay." I grab the prescription paper and go in my room to call. They say it's ready so I put on jean shorts and a short sleeved cotton tee. He comes in my room with new clothes on-blue jeans and a green t-shirt that clings tightly to him.

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go." He still seems mad.

"Are you mad at me?" he does't answer.

"Nice flowers." He nods towards my bouquet from Dr. O'Brien.

"Yeah those are from a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"An old friend?"

We stare at each other, "Before I forget, did you get your clothes? The bag I left on your. front. step? That is where people usually leave things."

He stares at me with narrowed eyes, "I did…"

"Good. I was afraid someone might take it since you weren't home yet."

"I was out with a friend." I raise my eyebrows. He sucks in a large breath, "Yeah, we uh went to dinner."

"You and a friend?"

"Yeah. Just like your friend sent you flowers, I went out to dinner with mine."

"That's nice." Heat radiates from my body, he smiles and walks away. I grab my purse and follow him to his truck.

"Where's Walgreens?"

"Down the street. It's on the way to the Olive Garden we went to that one time. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yeah." He starts driving with his right hand on the steering wheel and the other in his lap, I just stare at him. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"It seems like it."

"I'm just adjusting."

"Would it be easier for you if we stopped talking all together?"

"Yes." Ouch. "But you and I both know that's not going to happen."

"I'm going to my grandpa's for a night or two, let's start after today." I say with no emotion.

"Oh." He almost sounds disappointed. He pulls in the parking lot and we get out.

"Do you need anything from here?" he shakes his head while we walk back to the pharmacy department. After they release it to me I realize he isn't sitting behind me anymore. I walk around through the aisles and find him at the registers. "What're you getting?"

"Oh um a gift card." I can see through the bag, it's way bigger than a gift card, maybe a regular card.

"For where?"

"iTunes. Paul's birthday is coming up. Are you all set?"

"Yeah." He walks out to his truck, I follow him. The ride back to my house is quiet and awkward too. I take the medicine and he sits on the couch next to me.

"So you don't remember last night at all?"

"No. God what else did I do?"

"You told me you knew David's alive."

"What? Wow, I must have been really out of it." I chuckle nervously.

"You seemed to really believe it."

"Drugs'll do that to ya I guess."

"You really don't believe that. Right?"

I hesitate, "Should I…?"

"What kid of a question is that?"

"Everyone's acting weird. There's something up, I know that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay Jacob." He sighs. I put the bottle in my room with my nighttime one.

"So about this friend of yours." He puts his hands in his front pockets.

"What about him?"

"Him?" he raises his eyebrows and nods, "Flower boy." He keeps nodding.

"What?"

"Does he have a name?"

"Obviously. What human do you know without a name?"

"Would this name begin with the title Dr.?"

"It does."

"I see." His jaw clenches.

"Are you jealous?" I smile.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know." My smile gets bigger.

"I'm not."

"Okay." We stare at each other.

"Don't you want to know about my friend?" He slants his head slightly.

I shake my head. "I already know all I need to know about her."

"You just assume it's a girl?"

"Sure, I'm assuming." I never look away from him.

"You already knew."

"How could I have known that?" I clench my eyebrows together.

"You couldn't." He smirks.

"Okay then." I go in my closet and pull out a bag and put it on my bed. I add pajamas first, then regular clothes. He goes out to the living room, I hear the T.V turn on. He stays in the living room as I finish packing my bag. When I'm done I sit on the couch next to him.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Whenever my mom gets home I guess. Why, trying to get out of here already?" I lean back and stare at him. "Got a hot date?" I smile.

"You'd know if I did." He stares back and moves a piece of hair rom my face. "I have patrol later."

"You know you don't have to stay here with me, right?"

"Yes I do. Incase you have a reaction to your medication."

"It's been about an hour, I don't think I'm gonna die. Go ahead, I don't want to hold you up anymore." I yawn at the end.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll stay for an hour and check on you then I'll take off."

"No, that'd be boring for you."

"I have T.V. Go to sleep, I can see you're about to pass out." He looks back and forth between my eyes, "I can see it in your eyes, they're ready to slip close any second now." He says slowly. As he gets to the end of his sentence my eyes slightly close. He smirks.

"I hate you." I smile. I sigh getting up and drag my feet to my room. I lay with my head at the foot of my bed looking out the window and drag my covers over myself and close my eyes.

My phone wakes me up, "Hello?" I roll over and grab my phone.

"Hey how you feeling? Are you ready yet?"

"What?"

"What were you doing?" It's my mom.

"Sleeping, sorry." I yawn, "What time is it?"

"Five o'clock. Listen I had to go out to a meeting so I'm closer to grandpas house. Just meet me out here."

"Okay. Should I leave now?"

"Yeah, rush hour's gonna be crazy."

"Mmkay." I sit up.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah just a little groggy. I'll be fine to drive."

"Okay sweetie. See you soon."

"Bye." I end the call and sit there for a minute. I change my clothes and notice an envelope on my night stand. My name's on the front. "Please don't be from David." I open it and there's a pretty card with flowers on it and the words _To Someone Special_, in pink. I open it and go to the bottom to see who its from, Jacob.

_Svetlana,_

_First and foremost, I love you. I understand now what you_

_mean about time. I don't want to be in 100% and you're _

_only in 75%. I care about you, so I'll wait. Just know that._

_Take all the time you need, do what you need to do, but _

_don't forget about me. I won't contact you first, the ball's_

_in your court now. I hope you find what you're looking for_

_and that you're happy. _

_I love you,_

_Jacob _

I wipe the tears from my eyes, he doesn't deserve me. He's so understanding, I feel like shit for this. I put the card in my purse, grab my medication and lock up.

My mom's car isn't in my grandpa's driveway when I pull in. I call her, "Are you almost here?"

"Yeah should be another five minutes."

"Okay." I sigh and hang up. I grab all my bags and head up his back stairs and open the door. "Hellooo?"

"Hey hun, how are ya?" my grandpa smiles and takes my bags from me. He gives me a tight hug and kiss.

"Good." I smile and squeeze him back. "Mom said she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good. I hope you're hungry."

"What are we havin'?"

"What happened to you?" He looks at my stitches.

"Oh, got them last night. I got in a fight with a friend. Well, ex friend now."

"That's too bad. Tell me, did you get some good hits in?"

I laugh, "Yeah, a few…"

"That's my girl." he laughs and hugs me again.

"So what're we having?"

"I'm grilling some steaks."

"Mmm." I pick my bags back up, "I'll go put these in the spare bedroom." I put them on the bed and use the bathroom. My mom's car pulls in and she gets out, she doesn't have any other bag than her purse.

"Hey." She greets me when I come around the corner. "Let's see those stitches."

"They're fine." She turns my head and looks at them. You'd think she were a nurse by the way she inspects them. "Where's your bag?"

"I left it in the trunk. I'll get it later."

"I'll go check the steaks." He says and goes outside.

"Do me a favor, go get me a hat from grandpa's closet." It gets colder out here than around my house, especially at night.

"In his room?"

"Yeah."

"Am I allowed in there?"

"Yes, just go grab one."

"If I get in trouble it's on you." No one's allowed in his room. I open one of the closets in his room, no hats. I find them in the other one. There's a box on the bottom with my mom's handwriting that says, 'MOM'S ROOM. KEEP OUT'. Why would he have one of her boxes? I kneel and open it quietly. It's newspapers, a few cards and hospital papers. The newspapers are from my birthday, I pull it out and look on the cover for something.

"Where's the hat?" my mom asks from the doorway.

"Whoa, here." I shove everything back in the box and put it back like it was, then hand her the hat.

"Are you going through his things?"

"I was looking for a hat." I say quickly. She looks down at the box.

"Stay out of that box." She snaps.

Yeah okay, That makes me want to stay out of the box. "Okay." She steps aside, my signal to walk out first. I go out to where he is, she comes out a minute later with the hat on.

"How are they looking?"

"Done." He forks them onto a plate. We follow him inside. He puts one steak on each plate and sets them each in front of a chair. I get water from the fridge and sit in my seat. My mom brings over the bowl of mashed potatoes and sits, my grandpa's last. "Cut it open." He says to me with a nod. I pick up my knife and slice right through the middle.

"Perfect." I smile, he leans over. I have to turn my plate so he can see it. He does the same with my mom then he cuts into his and starts eating. He passes me the bowl of potatoes first then it goes around the table. What's so special in that damn box? Hospital papers and newspapers? No doubt she's going to move the box when I'm not around. How am I going to get into it with her here? The T.V's on in the background from the other room, we aren't talking.

"It must be good, no one's talking." He chuckles, I give a laugh.

After we all clean up we sit in the living room and talk a little. "What time are you leaving?" He asks my mom.

"I thought-"

"In a minute." She interrupts me, my eyebrows furrow. He gets up and takes his cup in the kitchen.

"I thought we were staying the night."

"You are." She nods.

"Why aren't you?"

"I have work tomorrow."

"Why'd you tell me we were sleeping over?"

"I think you need…some distance."

"Distance?" I pause, "Distance from what, exactly?"

"Jacob, for one."

"Why?"

"And Seth and Sue and Leah, all of them."

"What did they do?"

"Ever since you found out about your dad you've been different."

"Of course I've been different! My dad just freaking died. How do you expect me to act?"

"Not like this. And fighting with Rose?" she raises his eyebrows.

"I already told you she initiated it." I sigh.

"This isn't a punishment, I'm just trying to help."

"Mhm." I nod, "I bet. You had to lie to me to get me to come here? You had me drive myself here, I can leave whenever."

"Grandpa's excited that you're here." she says low, "I know you won't do anything to disappoint him." I blow a big puff of air out of my nose. She gets up and goes in the kitchen, I hear them chatting about.

"Sveta…your mom's leaving now." He calls form me.

"Coming." I sigh and walk to them. I give her a weak hug and he walks her out to her car. Carefully I change into my pajamas and meet him back on the couch.


	19. Chapter 17: Part 3

"So how is everything?"

Here we go, "I've been better."

"I bet. I'm sorry to hear about you friend."

"David?"

"Yeah, and your dad."

"Mom doesn't think I should be sad."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah he was apart of your life wasn't he?"

"Sometimes."

"But it's still sad. Now you don't have a chance at fixing that relationship."

"Yes!" Finally, someone understands. Of course it's my grandpa, I smile.

"It'll get better."

"I still feel him with me."

"That's normal sweetie." No one talks for a while.

I break the silence, "What's on T.V?"

"Nothing really."

"Usual." I rub my cheek a little.

"Are your stitches bothering you?"

"Yeah my medication hasn't kicked in yet. It'll nock me out soon."

"Don't worry about staying up for me. We have tomorrow too." He smiles. " If you need to go to sleep, go ahead."

"I'm almost to that point. It won't be long." I yawn.

I only last about thirty minutes before he nudges me. "Go on to bed."

"Goodnight." I slide my arm over and hug him, he hugs me back. I brush my teeth and go into my room. I put my brush back into my bag and see my card from Jacob. I read it again then put it back in and slide under the blankets. My stomach clenches into knots. Enough is enough, when I get home I'm getting help. I feel worse as the days go on. I want him to know I'm sorry for all of this. The drumming of thundering clouds roll in with bright flashes of lightning. Tears swell in my eyes, I try to blink them away, but it makes them fall. The rain softly falls from the sky and there's a super loud crack from the storm.

_Don't cry. _I quickly wipe my face.

Jacob?_ I didn't link our minds._

_You did._

_No. I swear._

_Somehow we're connected._

_I'm sorry._

_I've heard._

_Right. I really didn't mean to connect us. I got your note and I really appreciate what you said and I've been trying not to think about you specifically because I didn't want us to link up. I guess I failed._

_Don't worry about it. _It's silent, I can't tell if he's still there._ Still here._

Shit, he laughs._ Since I don't know what connected us I don't know how to separate us._

_Remember what I taught you._

I try to think back_, Just picture our spirits separating?_

_Close enough. _I can hear the smile on his lips. _You have to want it. Imagine us being on the phone right now. What would you do if you didn't want to talk to me anymore?_

_Hang up._

_Picture it. _I picture myself touching the 'End Call' button on my phone_, Try harder. _Annoyed, I picture myself hitting it again and throwing my phone down on my bed. Waiting to see if it worked I stay silent.

_Hello?_ Nothing, I smile. The thunder quiets down to a calming rumble, but the lightning still flares.

I wake up with my head at the foot of the bed and my arms outstretched towards the window. Sucking in a deep breath I sit up and head for the bathroom. After my morning breath's gone I meet my grandpa in the kitchen. "Morning." I smile.

"Morning'." he tips his head towards me and he's putting his coat on.

"Headed out?" Maybe I can look through that box some more.

"Just out to the yard. The lightning last night struck a tree, it's a mess. I've never had this problem." I follow him out to see it, boy he wasn't exaggerating.

"Whoa." A huge tree is split straight down the middle. Branches are sprawled all over the yard and tiny wood chips cover the grass. "The storm did this?"

"Yeah." He picks up his bag, "That lightning was somethin' fierce." I've never seen a bigger mess before. That must've been the crack I heard last night.

"Any other trees damaged?"

"Yeah, I had a younger one right outside your window. It's disintegrated."

"Disintegrated?" I walk down to the side of the house and look for where it was, it's not hard to find it. There's a black ashy patch on the ground where he said it was. It smells like burt wood. I walk over closer and kneel down to feel the ground. I follow the trail over to my window, there's a line of ash on the side of the house. I follow it up, it's positioned directly at the middle point of my bed. That's weird, I'm glad it didn't hit the house. "Want some help?"

"I have to go into town for some more big bags. There's breakfast on the stove. Eat and I'll be back then you can help."

"Sounds good." I smile and go back inside. Yes, he's leaving! I change my clothes first and wait until I see his truck leave before I go into his room. "Shit." Of course the box is gone now. I look in his other closet and under his bed; nothing. It was kind of a small box, it could be anywhere. There's eggs and bacon on the stove, I make a small plate. I eat it quickly and search the rest of the upstairs rooms and closets. There's still a good thirty minutes until he'll be back I need to hurry. I look around the kitchen, "Probably not in here." I stand in the center and turn slowly, I stop at the doorway that leads to the basement. "Ou!" I run down the stairs tripping on the last one and flip on the lights. I check the entertainment room, nothing. The small half bathroom, nothing. I open the pantry for the hell of it, nothing. Wait. I drop to my knees and move around jars of sauce and canned vegetables to get to a box. There's no writing on it, I open it anyway. "Crackers? How many boxes of crackers does he need?" I hear the gravel crunching. "Shit." I throw all the boxes back in the big box and shove it back then put all the jars and cans back. As I'm coming up the stairs he walks in.

"What were you doing down there?" He asks at the top of the steps.

I hesitate, "I was looking for some gloves."

"Gloves?"

"Yeah like gardening ones. For when I pick up the pieces of the tree."

"Oh, out in the garage."

"Thanks I'll go grab them." I shuffle past him and out to the garage. There's a plain black pair and a grey pair hanging on hooks on the far right corner. After I grab them and turn around I see the box. I casually peek out of the window, he's still inside. I run over to the box and rip it open. There's nothing that really pops out at me in the newspaper. A few missing pets, a festival, something about some pregnant lady getting struck my lightning, then some kind of political thing. I grab the hospital records next. "Quileute Reservation?" I read the address, I wasn't born on the reservation. My name's here, date of birth matches, mother and father names are right, time of birth says 6:02 a.m, don't know if that's right. My mom would never tell me the time I was born. Wait, 6:02 on 6/02? That's weird. I move some more papers around in the box and find a manilla filing cabinet folder. My last and first name are written on the tab, I open it. Therapy papers? I never saw a therapist, especially not one in La Push. What the hell is all of this? I hear the door to the house close and quickly put everything except the folder back in the box. I shove the therapy folder under my tank top and smooth my hoodie over to hide it. "Do you want a pair?" I rush out of the garage carefully and hand him the black ones.

"Thanks." He slips them on. "Forgot my goggles in the house."

"I'll grab them." I start towards the house before he can object. First I sprint to my room and shove the folder into the bottom of my bag covering it with my clothes then I grab his goggles off the counter and head back out.

"Don't worry about the little chunks, I'll suck those up later. Throw the bigger piece in a pile, I'll use them in the fireplace."

"Got it." It takes an hour and a half to get the majority of it finished.

"Whew." He stands up straights and wipes his forehand with the back of his hand. "I know I've worked up an appetite. What about you?"

"A little."

"Let's go get lunch."

"Okay." We take our turns in the bathroom getting ready then we ride into town in his truck. There's mainly mom and pop shops around here and of course a McDonald's. He picks a familiar diner which is kinda full. "Must be good with this many people here." We sit in a booth.

"It's pretty good." He looks over the plastic menu sheet. After lunch I go to the store with him and help him bring the groceries into the house.

"Need help with anything else?"

"No. You didn't come out here to be put to work."

"I don't mind it. I think I'm gonna head off soon before it gets dark."

"Yeah I don't want you driving at night if you're on that medication."

"I'm gonna go pack up my stuff." I wish there was another opportunity to get back into that box. I make the bed make sure the folder's still in there with the rest of my stuff and take it outside. "Were you in the garage today?" I ask riffling through my bag.

"Not since we've been home, why?"

"I can't find my phone, think I might've left it in there. Just wondering if you saw it. I'll just go check." I start to walk.

"Go take that to your car, I'll go check."

Shit, "Oh wait, oops I got it." I pull it out of my pocket without him looking. "It was wrapped up in my pant leg."

"Good." Fucking fail. I throw the bag in the passenger seat and use the bathroom before I head out. "It was good to see you." He hugs me at my door.

"Yeah, I missed it out here."

"Come back whenever you want."

"I will." We hug and he stays in the driveway watching until I'm out of sight.

There's no car in the drive with I get home. "Ma?" I yell opening the door. I pull out my phone and call her, "Are you at home or almost there?"

"No, why?"

"I left myself a note on my desk, but forgot what it says. I wanted you to read it to me."

"Yeah I won't be home for a few more hours."

"Okay."

"Are you still at grandpas?"

"Yeah. I'll be leaving before it gets dark."

"I'll see you when I get home."

"Yeah, okay bye."

"Bye." I lock the door and put the folder on my bed. There aren't that many papers in it.

"I don't think she should be pulled out, but her mother doesn't like where this is going. She's been against our meetings the whole time. Svetlana is progressing immensely and I fear she may loose her control if she leaves." I flip to another page, "Svetlana first came to me with the help of her father without her mother knowing. She talks about a large man and tall woman who visit her at recess. They tell her they're her real parents, but she can't tell anyone." There's nothing else on the page, "Oh my god." I turn on my laptop and type in the address, I need to go there.

I pul out my phone, "Erika, hey it's Sveta."

"Sveta hey! What's going on?"

"I wanted to let you know I can watch your cat for you."

"I love you thank you!" She squeals.

I laugh, "When do you need me there?"

"Tuesday night."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Thanks again."

"Yeah." Quickly I gather everything back into the folder and shove it in an old binder from school.

My step-dad gets here about a half an hour before my mom. She makes dinner, I sit at the table with them, but I don't eat. "You have to be hungry." she glares at me.

"No, grandpa and I went out to lunch. I'm stuffed." I pray my stomach doesn't growl and give me away. "Then you'll have some later. You have to eat with you pain medicine."

"Okay, fine. There's something I wanted to talk to you about though."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be out at Emily's for the next couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"Well she hired me a few days before my birthday and I feel bad for skipping out. I told her I'd start Wednesday so I'm gonna leave Tuesday night. Plus I know they could use the help." I sip my water.

"A few weeks?"

"Yeah like a month maybe."

"You wouldn't be staying with Jacob, would you?"

"No I'll be staying at Sue's."

"I'll think about it."

I wasn't asking permission. "She's already expecting me."

She sighs, "I guess I don't have a choice then."

"There's nothing to worry about though. I was out there last time for a long time and-"

"Yeah look what happened."

"What happened?"

She looks as if she didn't mean to say that aloud. I'm missing something, "The David thing."

I roll my eyes, "That literally could've happened anywhere."

"Not making me feel better."

"I don't have to worry about him anymore though. Nothing like that will ever happen again. Think of it this way, I could either be here all day lounging on the couch, watching T.V and eating all the food all day or I could be working and earning money; plus lounging on her couch at night and eating some of _their_ food."

She laughs a little and keeps eating. They stay in the living room the rest of the night watching movies while I stay in my room. There's still a lot of money in my accounts from graduation and my birthday, I'll stop at the bank on Monday and take the majority of it out for spending while I'm at Erica's. I grab my suitcase and two big black duffel bags and start filling them. The folder goes into my suitcase first between the lining then I put pants on top. It takes about an hour to fill the rest of the suitcase and one and a half of the duffel bags. I leave room for my laptop and charger and toiletries.

"Anything special you want for the ride out? You should take some things to be polite." My mom asks me the next morning.

"Yeah I'm gonna get all that stuff Tuesday morning. I'll fill up the gas then too." It's hard for me to just sit here. It's killing me to not ask about that folder or the whole box at grandpa's. She'd probably deny it all, might not even say anything in front of Joey. It'd be better for me to just wait, I know this.

Sunday and Monday come and go. Tuesday morning I take the money out of the bank, get gas, print out my directions and put all my stuff in the backseat. I wait until my mom gets home from work to leave. "I'm sure I won't be completely gone for the whole month. I'll come out for a few days maybe sleep here once or twice. I'll be fine."

"I know." She hugs me tightly. "You have all you medicine?"

"Yup."

"Phone charger and all that stuff?"

"Mhm." I nod.

"Gas in the car?"

"Filled it up this morning. And I'll be back before you know it." She walks me out to my car and watches as I pull off. When I get to Erica's I pull in her parking spot, her car's parked out front in the fire lane.

"You're seriously a life savor."

"Anything special I need to know?"

"Not that I can think of. Here's the hotel number my room number all that good stuff oh, and the keys." She smiles and drops the ring in my hand.

"Great."

"I guess I'll see ya in a month then." She squeals.

"Yeah." She gives me a hug and I take all my stuff up. "Sprinkles…" I call when I open the door. "Hey girl." She comes over carefully and sniffs my stuff. "Do you remember me?" She rubs against my leg, "Guess so." I lock the door. I look over the instructions she left me, it's almost her dinner time.


	20. Chapter 17: Part 4

IT WAS CRAZY TRYING TO UPLOAD THESE. I HOPE THEY TURN OUT RIGHT!

-XX

I wake up bright and early, feed Sprinkles and go through the folder again. I grab all my keys and head out to find the therapist's office on the reservation.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asks when I walk up to her desk.

"Hi I'm hoping to see Dr. Hawkins today."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, it would just be for a minute though."

"She usually doesn't take new applicants without an appointment."

"I believe I've been here before. That's what I need to talk to her about."

"Name?"

"Svetlana Clearwater."

"Nothing's coming up in the last five years."

"This would have been roughly 11 years ago maybe." She types away on her key board as her eyes dart around the screen.

"Here you are. I'll see if she has some time. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"Svetlana Clearwater's her-" she stops talking. "Of course." She hangs up and a woman comes out from one of the other doors in the small office.

"Svetlana." She smiles and waves me in. I walk past her and sit on her couch, she takes the chair across from me.

"Are you Dr. Hawkins?"

"Yes. You don't remember me do you?"

"No."

"It's been a while." She's still smiling.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me like this."

"Of course. I'm so glad you're here."

"You are?"

"I've been waiting for you to come back."

"The reason I'm here today isn't the same as before. I don't even know why I was here before."

"I know it is. Go ahead."

"Well originally I was going to see a therapist about relationship troubles. I have to ask you a question before I go any further though."

"Okay."

"Were you born here on the reservation? You grew up here?"

"Yes." I eye her carefully. "Ask me what you really want to know." She smiles.

"What do you think that is?"

"Wolves? Shifting?"

My eyes quickly widen then return to normal size, "Yes."

"I know all about it."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

"So when did you first start shifting?"

"Oh no not me. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, actually I don't know. Um my half brother and sister, their friends-"

"Seth and Leah."

"Yeah. Do you know them?"

"You used to come see me, I remember a lot."

"But I didn't know about them until recently."

"I've always known. So have you."

"No I swear. I met them when I was done with high school."

"That might've been the first time you've technically met, but you dad used to talk freely about them around you."

"I don't remember that."

"How is your dad?"

I sigh and look down fighting the tears, "He actually passed a few days ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I know how much you need him."

"Everyday it seems like I need him more and more. There's so much going on and I don't have anyone to ask my questions to now." She doesn't say anything for a while.

"About this boyfriend of yours…"

"Ex, for now."

"Ex boyfriend. Why were you coming to see me about him?"

"Well there's a long backstory with him, but we started dating right before my 18th birthday. Before I knew he was a shifter. Once I found out it took me a while to speak to him again, let alone be in the same room."

"Is that why you broke up? Because he can shift?"

"No. He has a friend and they grew up together. He used to love her, but says all those feelings left when he met me. They still hang out now and it bothers me."

"Does she have feelings for him?"

"I don't know. She's with someone-neither of them are from the reservation-and they don't seem like they're ever going to break up, but this is someone who's spent her whole life with him."

"With Jacob?"

"Yeah. They're best friends and probably know everything about each other, of course there'd be some feelings. I don't care if he used to like her, but I don't think the feelings are gone. How can I compete with her?" I shrug and shake my head, "I can't. I'm always going to feel secondary to her as long as she's in his life and I don't like that."

"What dose Jacob say about all of this?"

"He always says I have nothing to worry about. That I'm the one he loves, that he…imprinted on me." I hesitate. "He says he's never loved anyone the way he loves me." I smile a little and look down. After a few silent seconds I look back up, she's looking at me carefully.

"Tell me more about Jacob."

"He's one of Seth's best friends, he's 19, very tall! Well over six feet, compassionate, gorgeous smile-it makes me melt. He's very protective of me, friendly, great sense of humor, honestly my ideal guy. I'm attracted to him physically, but emotionally too. His personality is just…I don't know," I smile, "I love everything about him. I know he'll always be there for me too."

"You think very highly of him."

"I do. I trust him with my life. I'd love to take him back, but I don't want him around Bella. I don't want to give him an ultimatum, but I don't think he understands how much I don't feel comfortable around her."

"Have you expressed this to him?"

"Numerous times."

"If Bella weren't in the picture where would your relationship with Jacob be?"

"We'd be completely inseparable. He wanted us to find out own place and live together. We'd have a nice cozy little place. We'd probably rarely leave the house." I blush and chuckle.

"Oh?"

I gnaw on my bottom lip, "In bed, entangled in each others arms and legs."

"Has your relationship grown sexual?"

"Yes. We waited until my 18th birthday and since then there have been a few…occasions."

"I see." She nods and writes something in her book. "And how is that for you?"

"It's amazing, completely satisfying."

"But how do you feel? Afterwards."

"I feel special, loved. There's a strong connection between us, it's hard to explain. He could have any girl he wanted, but he wants me. Sometimes I don't understand why, but then he looks at me. A certain playfulness in his eyes mixed with masculinity. He cradles me while keeping his grip tight. Then the nuzzling begins and I melt all over agin. He loves how it makes me blush. He goes from being this rough, animalistic powerhouse to this sweet, sensitive, vulnerable man and I love that especially about him."

"I see."

"It's easy to get carried away when I think about him, sorry."

"No don't apologize. That's what this is for. You really love him."

"I do. That's why I'm here. To understand why I'm not with him right now."

"Did you end things?"

"Yeah. I told him there must be something wrong with me. He tells me time and again that I have nothing to worry about and there's no competition with anyone, yet I don't always believe it. I know he'd never cheat on me, I know that. But, I let my insecurities get the best of me."

"You're human sweetie, it's normal."

"As long as I'm like this I fear I'll drive him away."

"From the way it sounds I think he's with you for life."

"I just don't want to drag him along waiting while I figure myself out. I don't think it's fair to him. I'm gonna tell him I think he should see other people."

"Is that what you want? You want him dating someone else?"

"No I want him with me." She nods and doesn't respond right away.

"So what if I told you Jacob doesn't exist?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're sitting here right now talking to me about a man that you've made up entirely."

"Jacob's a real person."

"Is he?"

"Why would you even think this?"

"I'm just using all the information I know about you."

"And that leads you to believe he's a figment of my imagination?"

"It does."

"No. No! He's a real person!"

"Describe how this information makes you feel."

"Annoyed! He's flesh and bones and blood and real! I didn't make him up. I'm not that desperate!"

"The way you speak about him, he doesn't seem real. You worship him like a god."

"That's not it at all! He's real and he loves me. Like no one's ever loved me. He loves me more than my father ever did." I start crying. "More than I ever thought someone could love me. Growing up I never expected to have a boyfriend. I couldn't even keep my own damn father in my life how could I expect to attract some random guy and have him love me enough to stay?"

"Does it scare you?"

"Of course! It doesn't seem real half of the time. He treats me so well and here I am not trusting him. I don't deserve him."

"You don't trust him?"

"No I do. He's never given me a reason not to. It's new to me. I'm waiting for him to leave."

"Right there!"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I'm waiting for him to leave." I repeat between sobs.

"You're waiting for him to leave you. You expect him to leave you?"

"I do."

"You shouldn't. You can't think that way. Not every man is your father."

"I don't want to get close enough to know."

"You have to let him in. You want him to bare all and stop being friends with Bella for you, but you can't give yourself fully to him?"

"How else can I?"

"By trusting him. You need to show him you trust him 100%."

"He can do so much better than me though."

"To him, he can't." She shakes her head. "You are exactly right for him."

"Because he imprinted on me, right?"

"No."

"I have a theory on that too."

"What's your theory?"

"He loves me, but he also loves Bella. He imprinted on me so his body is telling him to like me. But he grew up around Bella and developed feelings the natural way, how you're supposed to. Torn between head and heart he can't leave either of us alone. His feelings for me truly aren't real. It's just a chemical combination from him imprinting."

"Interesting." She writes some more. "Do you truly believe this?"

"Some days more than others." I nod. "Do you believe me now that he's real?"

"I never doubted his existence. I needed you to dig deeper and say out loud what you were afraid of. I think this is a good place to stop for the day."

"Okay." She hands me a box of tissues and I wipe my face.

"Can you come back next week? Wednesday, same time?"

"Yes."

"Good." She stands, I follow. "I'm glad you came in today."

"I am too. Thank you." She gives me a hug and opens the door for me. She hands me an appointment card and I leave. When I get back to Erica's and set my purse down I feel the folder stick out, "Shit!" I forgot to ask her about the folder. Well, I guess there's always next week.


	21. Chapter 18

Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays! Yes I know I'm a day late with the whole Christmas thing, but I was up late editing and fell asleep before I published. It's here now though and there will be at least one more today for sure! (I'm trying to do four total today, but it's not cooperating today!)

* * *

><p>I pull out my laptop and look up Dr. Hawkins. All of her credentials are great, it's easy for me to talk to her. I don't know if that's because she's the first person I've been able to talk to about this or because I went to her before. I wonder if Sue would know why. I don't want it getting back to my mom that I was asking though. I spend the rest of the day in the house with Sprinkles, my mom calls later on, it's hard for me to talk to her. I take a break from life and just read a book from home I've wanted to read for almost three months now.<p>

The next afternoon I stop in at Sue's diner.

"This is a nice surprise." She smiles when I walk in, she notices my stitches, but doesn't say anything.

"How's everything?"

"We'll make it through."

"I want to apologize."

"What for?"

"Well I kinda abandoned this place."

"Don't worry about it."

"Could you still use my help?"

"I couldn't ask you to come out every day."

"I need something to do. I'm gonna go crazy sitting in my house all day. Maybe just for the next month?"

"Only if you're sure."

"One question though."

"What's that?"

"Does Jacob work everyday?"

"No." She smiles, "I can put you guys on the same shift if you'd like." She smiles bigger.

"No! I want the opposite actually. As little contact with him as possible."

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine. We're friends now, so..."

"I got it. There'll be a little overlap though."

"I know. So tomorrow?"

"8 a.m. Can you make it here by then?"

"Yup. Oh next Wednesday can I close? I have a doctors appointment in the morning."

"Sure."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." We exchange a wave and I go into town. I go to Dina's and get a booth towards the back. I order a sprite and tell him I'm in no rush. This could be a long shot coming here and hoping one of them show up. An hour and a half later and still no one. I order dessert to go and go back home.

I wake up at seven the next morning and do my hair first, it takes a while to help my natural curls. I put on a slightly tight fitting short sleeved red v-neck t-shirt and black jeans with little black shoes and feed Sprinkles before I leave. I arrive with some others. Emily, Sue and Seth are already there. "Good morning." I smile walking through the front.

"Good to have you back." Emily says.

"Good to be back."

"Do you remember everything?"

"Yup." I nod and tie on my waist apron. I stick a pad of paper and pen in one of the pockets. I go to the kitchen to wash my hands.

"Good morning."

"G'morning Jake." I quickly walk past him and to the sink.

"You working here again?"

"Yeah for a little while. Don't worry I asked Sue to schedule me mainly on your off shifts so we don't have to see each other."

"That's not what I want."

"Thought it'd be easier for you if you didn't have to see me."

"I see you every time I close my eyes." He says quietly.

"I have to get back out front." I don't let him say anything else, I rush back out to the front and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"We'll probably start out slow, but really pick up tonight." Leah tells me.

She was right. We didn't start getting a lot people until about 2 and even then it wasn't huge. Our true rush came at 5 and ended around 9:30. We closed at 10.

"How was your first day back?" She asks.

"Good. I'd say the perfect segway back in. How do we do tips here again?"

"A percentage goes to your busboy of the day and you keep the rest." She helps me calculate the percentage out and I take it to Paul.

"Wow thanks." He takes the $20 and puts it in his pocket. "You must've made a lot. I haven't gotten twenty bucks in a while."

"Yeah I did really good. I'm really nice to them all though, being nice means bigger tips."

"No, bigger tits means bigger tips." Embry chimes in. I look down at my chest it's a decent amount of cleavage, nothing inappropriate.

"Shut up." I laugh and throw a towel at him, Jacob doesn't laugh at his joke. "And if it does, then...nothing I can do about it." I give him a wink, he laughs.

"You could wear a shirt that fits." Jacob says harshly.

"Okay, ass." He looks back to the pot he's cleaning. "I'll see you guys later." I look at Paul and Embry, they smile. When I get back home Sprinkles is waiting at the door for me. I go in and she runs over to her bowl. I fill it up and change into pajamas. Why was Jacob such an ass? He was fine earlier, then bam. He could't have really meant that. Could he? If he thinks today's shirt didn't fit, just wait until he sees me tomorrow. I take one of my t-shirts and stick it in her dryer checking on it every half hour. Maybe I'll even wear shorts tomorrow.

Even though I'm waking up at 6 in the morning I'm surprisingly chipper. I squeeze into my shrunken black shirt, blue jean shorts and shoes from yesterday. Embry snickers when I walk in. "What?" I ask him, Jacob stands there staring.

"Legs for days." He keeps staring and Jacob punches open the swinging door and goes in the kitchen.

"He thought it was over yesterday? He has no idea."

"He was just messing around."

"He was just being an ass!" I say louder, I know he can hear me. "He seriously thinks I only got good tips because of my body."

"Technically I said it."

"We were joking around about it, he was serious."

"I shouldn't have said anything though."

"Do you want me to be mad at you instead of him?" I cross my arms.

"No."

"Then go." He flashes a quick smile and retreats to the kitchen. We get bursts of people all day, not really a steady flow though.

"That's what I'm talking about! Make them tips girl." Paul comments walking past me on my way to deliver a table their food.

"You're my busboy again?" I jog over to him before he gets to the kitchen.

"Personal request." He goes back first into the kitchen, I hear a deep thud. I look in through the window. Paul's pissed and rubbing his arm, Jacob's walking away from him. Did he punch him? I lock up after the last people leave and go back to my last table for my tip, damn. $10 from one table!

"How'd we do today?" Paul asks when I walk back.

"Amazing, better than yesterday." I pull all the bills and change from my pockets and put it on the counter top.

"Damn!" He smiles coming over.

"Don't you feel bad for taking advantage of them?" Jacob asks.

"I'm not taking advantage of anyone, here" I slide the money over to Paul.

"$50? Your math can't be right."

"I did it twice." He gives me a peck on the cheek.

"And you are." Jacob won't let it go.

"I'm providing a service and they're paying me for it."

"I know all about the service you're providing them."

"What the hell does that mean?" I put a hand on my hip, his gaze lingers at my hips for a second then shoots back up to my eyes.

"It's sick! You flaunting around like that in front of the men for money? You might as well be a stripper or prostitute. They'll be thinking of you late at night and getting off!" My cheeks heat up and are no doubt red as tears build in my eyes.

"I might as well be a prostitute?" I ask slowly. My arms and fingers start to tingle, my blood boils.

"You're shaking your ass for them and letting it all hang out! Paul's your freaking pimp!" One of the lights ahead explodes with a quick POP and sends glass everywhere. Someone screams, I think it's Sue. I throw my apron on the counter and storm out to my car. "Shit." I forgot my purse. Jacob''s in the room that we keep our stuff in. We exchange a look when I stop in the door. I snatch my purse up and turn to walk out, but stop in the door way, "Oh and just so we're clear," I whip back around glaring at him, "I officially wants us to see other people." His stare is tight, his jaw's clenched shut. He starts to slightly shake, I turn on my heals and get back in my car. I drive down the street looking for some place to still be open. There's a cafe close to the hospital my dad was in that's still open. Despite the intoxicating aroma when I first walk in I'm still pissed. I wait in line and order soup and a huge, very unhealthy, very delicious piece of cheese Danish and a large white hot chocolate. I carry my order over to a couch off to the side that's almost camouflaged with pillows. I sink into the couch and sigh. Halfway through my soup someone calls out my name.

"Oh, hi Dr. O'Brien."

"Please, Tyler." He takes a seat next to me. I catch him slip in a quick glance at my chest. "What a...pleasant surprise." He smiles. "How are you?"

"Been better obviously." I take a little sip. "How about you?"

"I'm great now." He smiles again. "I've been worried about you." He places a hand on my mid thigh and squeezes a little.

"You have?" The caterpillars inside me start to crack open from their cocoons. He nods, I give a tiny smile and look down.

"What happened to your cheek?" He lightly puts a finger under my chin and turns my head slightly.

"Oh uh just a little fight. No big deal." I lean back from his hand.

"You know you don't have to lie. I can help you if you're in danger."

In danger? "No really-"

"Did someone close to you do that?"

"Yeah."

"A guy?"

"No-"

"Are you sure?"

"You think my brother did this?"

"Not your brother, his friend."

"What, no, Jacob didn't do this. Why would you even think that?"

"I see this kind of stuff all the time. Plus the last time I saw him he seemed really upset with you."

"It wasn't him. My best friend went kinda nutso and she hit me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak bad if him, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something a little more serious."

"It's not." I take another sip.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He pauses, "How much longer are you in town for?"

"Three more weeks."

"Can I take you out?" The caterpillars break completely free and fly around inside of me.

"Uhm."

"Dinner, maybe a movie."

"I..." I need to move on some how, "Yeah, that sounds nice." I smile.

"Great. I'll call you."

"Okay." He leaves with a smile. I tear into my Danish and drive back home. Sue gives me the next day off after what happened last night. I spend the day in pajamas on the couch with sprinkles cuddled next to me. Sunday were open for breakfast and lunch, but close at 4. Sue gave Jacob off and called me in.

I go to Dina's again afterwork, I eat there this time. It smelled so good in there last time. I get the same booth as before. When I get my appetizer I see Jacob come in. He's seated more towards the front of the restaurant. He glances up at the waitress, she walks away and he gaze sweeps across mine briefly. No doubt he saw me. He quickly pulls out his phone and makes a call. He turns slightly away from me and lowers his head. He gets up quickly and leaves without another glance my way. Was he meeting Bella again? I wasn't coming to spy today, honestly. I take my time with the rest of my meal. On Monday Sue has me open and Jacob closes, Tuesday it's the opposite. Wednesday when I get to Dr. Hawkins office I make sure to remember the folder.


	22. Chapter 19

Please Read:

I've had this idea in my head for a WHILE now and have been debating if I should use it or not. I have decided to use it, it's new territory for me and I've never ready anything like it before, so here goes! I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy.

As always sorry for any typos. I always proof read yet I always miss things.

* * *

><p>"So how are you doing?" Dr. Hawkins asks when we sit in her office.<p>

"I don't know."

"Well what's happened since we last saw each other?"

"I started working again at Sue's diner."

"How's that going?"

"Good and bad. I'm making really good tips and keeping busy, but I officially broke it off with Jacob."

"What brought that on?"

"He affiliated the way I get tips with being a prostitute. My first day I wore a shirt that was a tiny bit tight and he started it then. The next day I wore shorts and a tighter shirt to show that he does't control what I wear and that he's wrong. I ended up getting a whole lot more than the night before and thats when he called me a prostitute. I have to give a percentage to my buss boy and it was his friend Paul both nights. Paul liked getting a big amount so he encouraged me to dress that way and Jacob called him my pimp."

"Why do you think he said that?"

"I don't know he was just being an ass. But I told him after that, that I wanted to see other people."

"Wow."

"I know. You'd think after our last session I'd be doing anything to be with him, but it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Sometimes the best decisions come quickly like that. Your true emotions have a chance to show before your brain can catch up and talk you into backing down."

"That's how I really felt. It felt good in a way. Showing him that he couldn't talk to me that way. I've actually started to move on already."

"How?"

"I agreed to go on a date with this guy I know."

"What's he like?"

"He's a doctor. Dr. Tyler O'Brien, he works in the hospital my dad was in. I met him in the cafeteria the first time I visited my dad, he stopped to make sure I was okay."

"What about his personality?"

"I don't know much about him yet. He's always really nice to me. He was even concerned when he saw my stitches. I had to convince him that it wasn't from domestic violence."

"He jumped to that conclusion?"

"The last time he saw me I was with Jacob and Seth and Jacob was really upset. I guess he kinda sensed we were arguing and just assumed if it was anyone it'd be him. I told him the truth and he dropped it." I shrug.

"So he and Jacob have met?"

"Yeah they know of each other. Jacob doesn't like him."

"I see..."

"What?"

"Could that be playing a factor in your decision to go out with Tyler?"

"No." She stares at me. "It doesn't."

"Okay." She flips back in her book and looks up quickly, "So last time you said you were here for something other than relationship issues with Jacob. What was the other thing?"

I pull out the folder from my purse and set it on my lap. She looks down at it then slowly meets my eyes. "I found a box of stuff in my grandpa's house, this folder was in it. You obviously remember me and my family. Why did I see you before?"

"What's in the folder?"

"No answers."

"Your dad brought you to me when you were nine. There were some things that happened and it freaked your parents out. You were scared too."

"What happened?"

"Let me go back momentarily." She sucks in a deep breath and blinks a few times, trying to get her thoughts right. "When your mom was pregnant with you she was struck by lightning. Right in her navel. It should have killed you, but it did the opposite."

"The opposite?"

"You started to grow quickly. That's when your dad persuaded your mom to go to a hospital here instead of the one she was already going to. She agreed and the doctor's told her you could be a shifter, because of your development. You were born early, but were fully developed. As you got older your parents started noticing things. You were always moody when it was storming-now I know that sounds normal-but this was different. The rain made you sad, you always cried, but the lightning made you mad! Every single time. And when you were really mad-like crying and throwing a tantrum, lightbulbs would burst."

"How?"

"No one knew. It wasn't normal behavior of any young shifters. You were still too young to shift anyway. There were little things too. Like sometimes, when your parents were in their room whispering so they didn't wake you up, you still heard them."

I shrug, "How close were our rooms?"

"Different floors of the house. Not close at all."

"I'm sure there were vents or something? I don't know."

"We tested it here a few times. You stayed in here and your dad would stand outside on the sidewalk and talk to himself, you repeated everything back to me. Then I did it while he stayed in here with you and again you repeated everything word for word."

"So you're saying I have like super hearing, or something?"

"You have exceptional hearing abilities, they're slightly undeveloped at the moment from lack of training. We tried a few more test to see what else you were capable of."

"What else did you find?"

"It seemed most of you senses were heightened. You had a wolf's nose, bionic hearing and your vision was always perfect. Even in the dark sometimes you could see almost perfectly. We tested a theory of mine too."

"What theory?"

"We did things to make your emotions change, to see if your emotions affected other things."

"Affected what other things?"

"The weather."

Then it clicked, "The storms didn't make me upset." I shake my head, "I was upset and made the storms." She nods along. "So I…control…the weather?"

"Mainly lightning and thunder, but also rain and wind."

"So I can create storms?"

"Yes, your energy somehow attracts and sometimes generates them."

"Generates them?"

"Out of thin air! One second it's sunny and somewhat warm then the next thing you know the wind picks up, there's lightning everywhere and the sky opens up."

"This…" I pause, "makes so much sense."

"Have things been happening?"

"Yes!" I laugh, "Oh god where to even begin? Um the hearing thing? Yeah it's more than just long distances, it's internally too."

"Internally?"

"Somehow I'm linked with the pack. You know how they can hear each other in wolf form, well I could hear them now if I wanted, they could hear me too. I don't know if it works with people outside of the pack though. And the whole storm thing," I take a breath, "I'm pretty sure I just blew up a tree in my grandfather's back yard! Well, one has completely like evaporated into ash or whatever and this huge one is split clean down the middle, it's branches were all over his yard."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, when I cry it starts raining, it seems the more I cry the more it rains and the softer I cry the more it just drizzles. I've been angrier than usual the past maybe two months and there's been so much random lightning. Well, I thought it was random. Is there a chance I'll shift?"

"No."

"Could I still be apart of the pack then?"

"Yes, even though you don't physically shift, you still have similar abilities."

"Like super strength?"

She writes something else in her book, "Has something happened?"

"When I got in this fight," I point to my stitches, "I'm pretty sure I broke her ribs. Then when I threw her against her car my nails dug into her neck breaking the skin and I tossed her like she weighed nothing."

"How were you feeling?"

"Betrayed, infuriated! She said so much shit that hit me so deep. She said that I was clinging to Jacob because I didn't want him to abandon me like me father did." I sniff, "That I was jealous of her because her father loves her and mine…" I take a few deep breaths, "mine never did." The sun light through the blinds dim, she looks around, "I told her she was dead to me and she said just like my father." There's a bright flash outside and the lamp slightly flickers, she looks back to me, "Was that me?" I ask and look out of the window.

"It was." She nods with a little smile.

"That's going to take some getting used to. Oh and then when we were all in the kitchen when Jacob was yelling at me and he called Paul my pimp one of the lightbulbs exploded. Glass went everywhere and I was so freaked out I just left."

"Did you know you did it?"

"No, but my fingers were tingling, just like when I threw Rose against her car."

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No, I didn't really know what was going on."

"Understandable, you stopped training and thinking about it so they kind of went away. When did you first notice things happening?"

"The first night I met Jacob, Seth, Leah and Sue. It was the first time I saw my dad in a year."

"Lots of emotions that night?"

"Definitely. How did my parents react when this happened before?"

"Your father was thrilled, your mom…not so much."

"So what happened?"

"Well they thought I could help you. Help you…control yourself."

"How?"

"Anger management and different relaxation techniques."

"Did they work?"

"For the most part. Once in a while you used your extra hearing, but your mom always punished you so eventually you stopped. Your dad wanted you to welcome your abilities and learn to control them, but your mother was absolutely against it."

"Is there anything else you remember?"

"After we started our anger management you always said that Lisa and Harry weren't your real parents. That your real mom and dad played with you at recess. They told you not to tell anyone, but you told me then of course I told your dad."

"Really?"

"Yes, you were scared because you kept saying they were almost ready to take you home."

"Did these people really exist?"

"You thought they did. We never saw them though. Once your mom found out she pulled the plug. You stopped coming to see me and you two moved out of the reservation. Your dad tried to convince her that this was the safest place for you, but she didn't listen. I assume you stopped anger management, but never used your abilities again."

"I know I never really express my feelings, it just never felt right before. I just assumed it was because I was an only child and never had someone to talk to, but now I guess it could've been from my mom. She trained me with punishment to be emotionless basically. I can't believe this!"

"Don't get riled up." I look at her, "Are you okay?"

"Oddly, I think so. One question though and this has been in my head for a long time."

"What is it?"

"Am I human?"

"Of course you are human."

"All human."

"I'm not sure."

"What am I?"

"You've heard of Hinoh and the Thunderers, right?"

"Yes."

"When your mother was struck by lightning it was obviously an accident. They would never mean to hit her, especially with child. They had to make sure you stayed alive."

"How?"

"It seems they formed a connection with you. It reacted with you genes from your father and this is the result."

"So I'm a god?"

"Goddess, but not entirely. They're in your debt."

"My debt? Shouldn't I be in theirs? I cheated death."

"If it were that way you wouldn't be here right now. When you get mad, you're calling upon them and they send it down for you."

"This is a lot to take in."

"Have you been practicing?"

"Practicing what?"

"Where it goes."

"I can control where it goes?"

"Yes, before when the lightning has come, where has it gone?"

"Just around outside, the side of the house-" I slowly stop talking, "the side of the house." I look down.

"What?"

"When I slept at my grandfather's the little tree that disintegrated was right outside my bedroom window. When I woke up my arms were outstretched towards the window, exactly where the tree was the night before. In that spot on the outside, on the house, it looked burned too. Do you think I made it hit that tree?"

"There's a very strong possibility." She writes in her notebook again.

"Do you think I should start practicing?"

She looks up suddenly, "Don't, you think it'd be a nice thing to know?"

"I mean I guess. How long will I have these abilities? Will they stop my aging like shapeshifting?"

"All valid questions, I'm not very familiar with the area though. I'll have more answers for you next week."

"Okay."

"Speaking of next week, I'd like Jacob to join us. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to meet him and I really think he can help. Especially if I'm going to try and help mend your relationship."

I hesitate, "Okay."

"I'm so glad you came back." She smiles, "I really can help you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's such a relief to hear, you have no idea."

"I'm glad. I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Sounds good." I smile and leave.

Holy shit. I can't even think straight. When I get in my car I just sit, I can't turn it on, I can't put my seatbelt on, I just stare out the window. The light flashes on my phone, I answer without looking, "Hello?"


	23. Chapter 20

"Hey what's going on?" It's Seth.

"Just ya know, playing with Sprinkles."

"Sprinkles? I thought you named your bunny Thumper."

Shit, I snap out of it, "Oh, yeah I did. I'm-I'm thinking of making cupcakes and need to see what sprinkles I have." I scrunch my face up and lean against the steering wheel.

"Oh," he chuckles, "I was going to see if you were in town still, mom wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner?"

"Oh yeah that sounds good. My mom's working late anyway, I'll drive out."

"Why don't you sleep over? So you don't have to drive back late."

"Sure, yeah."

"Great, iIll see ya soon."

"Okay, bye." I hang up and drive slowly back to Erica's. I pack normal clothes for work tomorrow and wait until I'm about to leave before I feed Sprinkles. It's only maybe a 20 minute drive to their house.

"Hey." Seth and I hug when he answers the door.

"No surprises tonight right?"

"Surprises?"

"No one else is invited?"

"No, just us four."

"Good." I walk past him and set my bag on the couch, "Smells good." I find Sue in the kitchen.

"Meatball subs okay?"

"Great."

"Can you set the table?"

"Sure." I put everything out and take my seat, we wait for Leah to come down before we start eating.

"So we've picked Saturday for the funeral." Sue says as she makes her plate.

"Okay."

"At noon."

"I'll let my mom know. I'll need the address before I leave."

"Remind me later." The rest of dinner is pretty much silent except for Seth who talks the whole time. I help sue clean up afterwards, Leah retreats back to her room and Seth and I watch tv in the living room after I change into sweat pants and a tank top.

"Have any board games or anything?" I ask as he flips through the channels.

"Um there should be a monopoly around here somewhere." He laughs.

"Oh don't worry about it then." I put my feet up on the coffee table and lean a little closer to him. He picks American Pie.

"Oh, perfect movie to watch with your brother."

"You're lucky, first time I saw this was with mom and dad."

"Okay yeah you win." My phone vibrates on the coffee table, he hands it to me glancing at the screen; its Tyler.

"Hello?" I answer and go in the kitchen.

"Hey it's Tyler."

"I know." I laugh lightly, "Caller I.D." I smile.

"Right," I hope I didn't embarrass him.

"So what's up?"

"I was hoping if you're not busy we can set something up for Saturday."

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh." He's disappointed.

"Saturday's my dads funeral."

"Ooh." His voice trails off.

"I'm free Sunday though."

"Sunday's fine by me, but I'll be on call."

"Okay."

"We can wait if you want. If it's too soon-"

"No, thank you, but Sunday will be fine."

"Do you like Mexican food?"

"Yeah."

"Great I'll pick you up at five?"

"Yeah five sounds great."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay bye." I'm still smiling. I go back in the living room, put my phone back in the table and return to my sitting position. Seth looks at me, "What?" I sigh.

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"What happened at work the other day."

"There's nothing to talk about. Jacob and I are fine."

"Oh you're fine? That's why you just made a date with another guy?"

"You said before you want me to be happy," he nods, "well Jacob calling me a prostitute and Paul my pimp didn't make me happy. I told him that, that was it and he just stood there so," I shrug, "he's fine with it."

"Yeah I highly doubt that."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." I say quietly.

"It does matter he still loves you."

"Yeah I can tell." I scoff. He sighs giving up.

Later on While Seth's in the shower I start to doze off on the couch. A few quick knocks sound against the door as it opens and someone calls for Seth. It scared me awake and my heart starts racing. Jacob and Quil stand in the doorway. Jacob's eyes bug out a little when he sees me.

"What are you doing here?" I ignore him and throw my hands over my eyes and chest.

"Shit were you sleeping?" Quil asks me.

"Yes! Who the hell comes into someone else's house like that?" I try to slow my heart beat down.

"Sorry."

"Just a habit." Jacob shrugs. "Where's Seth?"

"In the shower." Quil rushes up the stairs. "So um," Jacob looks at me, he looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks, "Dr. Hawkins thinks it would be a good idea for you to join me next Wednesday at her office. Don't feel obligated or anything-"

"I'll go." He cuts me off.

"O-oh." I nod. "Thanks."

"What does she know?"

"Everything."

"Everything everything?"

"What are you referring to exactly?"

"That I'm a shifter? The thing with David?"

"Yes and no. I've been learning a lot from her too."

"Like what?"

"Just more about myself. I used to see her when I was nine."

"Why?"

"I guess the amazing hearing thing has always been apart of me."

"Really?" He actually seems interested.

"Yeah, well not inside someone else's head, but from far distances. I guess I used to ruin surprises all the time." I smile a little and shrug.

"I'm interested to see what else she has to say about you."

"Yeah…" I look away, I'm not going to tell him I'm kind of a goddess. Seth and Quil come galloping down the stairs.

"Sorry I forgot about patrol." Seth gives me a peck on the cheek.

"No worries. Maybe I'll try my luck and see if Leah wants to do something." I stand. My tank top is raised away from the hem of my pants a little, Jacob stares at the skin. I fix it and his eyes meet mine, he holds my gaze.

"We gotta go." Quit opens the door and Seth follows him out. Jacob flashes a half smile and leaves closing the door softly. I take a deep breath and slowly climb the steps to Leah's room. I knock twice and enter; I smile and sit on the edge of her bed.

"What's up?" She asks looking up from her magazine, she's at the head of her bed with her legs outstretched.

"Ya busy?" I fold my legs up indian style.

"Not really."

"Want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Go get some movies and just hang out?" She suggests.

"Sure!" I smile, "I'm in desperate need of a polish change too." I look at my chipped purple nail polish.

"I can do them!" She says quickly, "I'm getting better."

"Okay." I get up, "We'll leave in five." She closes her magazine and I walk in Sue's room, her door's open. It's weird being in here.

"Sue?"

"Yeah?" She looks up from her tablet.

"Leah and I are going to go rent some movies, need anything while we're out?"

"No thank you. Have fun and don't stay up too late."

"We won't." I smile and grab a slouchy beanie from my bag up stairs and get my purse. I drive us down to the Family Video a few blocks away. We grab three movies with hot guys in them not even worrying about the plots, some boxes of candy from by the registers and a bag of twizzlers. When we get home we watch them in the living room. During the movie we add in our own commentary. After the first movie she refills our pop and I use the bathroom.

"How's it going?" I hear Sue ask.

"Really fun." Leah responds.

"Good. I'm glad you girls are doing something together."

"Me too." I rush in the bathroom so they don't know I overheard them. During the second movie she does my nails, we doze off during the last one.

I wake up the next morning in my old bed in Seth's room. "Wow I don't even remember coming in here." I rub my face.

"That's because you were still asleep." He pulls on a shirt. "Jacob carried you in here and covered you up."

"Oh." He walks out and I get dressed-jeans and a regular t-shirt. It's a v-neck, but it's not like my chest is hanging out. I drive over to work and grab my apron from under the front counter.

"How was your night?" Jacob comes out of no where and scares me. "Sorry." He flashes a half grin.

"Leah and I had a lot of fun." I tie the strings behind me.

"Yeah I could tell. You two were passed out when we got back."

"That was our third movie and she did my nails." I drum my fingers on the counter top, he nods looking at them. "Thanks for taking me up to bed."

He looks back up to my eyes, "No problem."

"Why didn't you or Seth just wake me up?"

He hesitates, "It was nice to have you in my arms again." I lean back and stand up straight, I look down, there's a short silence. "I'll see you later." He slaps the counter top lightly and goes into the kitchen.

Friday I go home and pick out a dress for Saturday and something for Sunday. My dress for Saturday is all black-obviously-with black lace off the shoulders and a cinched bottom is loose with a full layer of lace over it. I unzip the bottom section of the garment bag it's in and put black heels in. I leave a note with directions on the table for my mom and leave; I'm still not ready to see her. Saturday morning I get dressed, apply light make up and bobby pin the left side of my hair back and around so it all hangs over my right shoulder. I drive over to Seth's and wait inside for them to finish getting ready. My mom said she was going to meet us here and follow us too.

"How's she doing?" I ask Leah when she let's me in.

"Fine. Not even crying."

"And Seth?"

"A little quieter than usual, but it's nice." She smiles, I give her a look.

"What about you?"

"I've…made peace with him leaving. I'm just not over how it happened." I nod, "But what about you?"

"I'm definitely going to cry, but I can't do anything to change it, so…"

"Right." she sighs. Sue and Seth come down the stairs, Seth has on black dress pants and shoes with a nice button up shirt, he looks so much older. Sue's dress is tasteful and to her knees.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your mom?" She asks me.

"Pulling in now." I let go of the curtain, we all walk out. I leave my car there and ride over with my mom. We're the first's to arrive, then the elders, next is the rest of the pack and their families. Sue, Leah, Seth and me stand in the receiving line my mom leaves to mingle. When the line begins the pack family is first. Sam and Emily are first. Emily and Sue hug for a while, they're each sniffing uncontrollably. When I see Billy get to Sue I tense up, here comes Jacob.

"I'm so sorry honey." Billy says when I hug him.

"Thank you." I smile a little. As he's leaving I see Jacob hugging Leah, it's quick, but tight. Then he gets to Seth and they both start crying, Seth more than Jacob. Jacob's really just tearing up and sniffling. They're gripping each other tightly in bear hugs and rocking back and forth slightly. When they finally let go he turns to me I see his red terry eyes and look away to blink back tears.

"Don't do that." He says in front of me, I face him fully and my eyes fill with tears. He's dressed in nicer clothes than he was for David's funeral. His shirt fits him a lot better too; it's tighter against him. His hair's slicked back and he cleaned up around his scruff. I unfortunately can't turn off my hormones; of all places to be aroused, my father's funeral!

"Do what?"

"Hold back." He looks between my eyes, "Cry." He pleads. We hug and he whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry Sveta." I loose it. I sob into his chest and shake, he cries too; I can't stop. He turns me, "Come with me," He put a hand on Seth's shoulder, "She'll be right back." He nods. Jacob grips my shoulder tightly and holds me against him while he navigates us through all the people. He leads us downstairs to a big open room with chairs and a small sofa. He sits us on the sofa and pulls me even closer. "Let it out." He hands me a few tissues and I wipe my face on them instead of his shirt. He rocks us gently and my shaking slows to a stop along with the tears. He keeps us moving as he grips me tighter and I lay against him breathing slowly.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I pull at it a little.

"I'm not." I lean back a little and look up at him, our faces are inches apart. My eyes linger on his lips and slowly make their way up to his eyes.

"Thank you." I whisper and move in the tiniest bit more. I kiss him softly, barely touching his lips. His eyes slide shut and he pushes his mouth to mine. His kisses are gentle and slow. This is the slowest we've ever kissed, but I wouldn't ask for anything else right now. Our tongues lightly slide against one another. My heart beat quickens and I turn my head more so I can rest it on his left arm, He leans in more so our lips never separate. My left hand naturally rubs the hair at the nape of his neck behind his ear, his grip on my left hip tightens for a second, an involuntary reflex. I squeeze his neck, knowing I can't hurt him and just hold our lips together. I lean back, he doesn't move an inch. On his neck I feel his erratic pulse under my thumb and rub the skin softly. His eyes close and his heart slows. He leans down a few inches and kisses my neck gently, I sniff a little more. He removes his lips and rubs his nose against my cheek before leaving a light kiss.

"Oh." Someone says from the steps, we look over; I immediately wish I hadn't.

"You have impeccable timing." He says to her, his voice is low-rough. Bella stands on the third step from the bottom.

"I'm sorry, I'll come ba-"

"Don't bother." I stand and grab a few more tissues. I can feel Jacobs eye's on me, but I don't look back at him. It takes ever ounce of will power I can scrape up to not look at him. I walk over to the stairs. "You shouldn't even be here."

"I'm really sorry for…" She trails off as I walk past her not acknowledging her or her bullshit apology. I step back in line next to Seth. He flashes a sympathetic smile, I rub his arm. I've missed a huge chunk of the line and a little relief hits me. When I see who's about to shake Seth's hand my eyebrows furrow. Tyler's dressed nicely with a dark blue sweater over his collared shirt. His frame's slightly slimmer than Jacob's. Why am I comparing the two?

"What are you doing here?" I ask when he steps in front of me.

"I came to give my condolences on my way to work."

"The flowers were enough." I smile. He opens his arms, I walk into them for a hug. One of his arms wraps around my upper back and the other wraps around my hips to hold me tightly. I can see Bella talking to Jacob, he's looking at me not even paying attention to her. I bow my head a little more to get closer to Tyler, Jacob gets pissed. He puts a hand on her shoulder and they walk away. "I thought you weren't working?" We let go, but he holds my hands.

"I picked up a shift when you said you couldn't make it. Better chance I'll be moved down on the list and won't be called in tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you for coming." I smile.

"Of course." He smiles back, "I'll see you tomorrow." I nod my head and as he walks away he slowly lets go of my hands.

Charlie and Bella are last in line. Sue shoots Leah a death glare so Leah hugs Bella back. When she gets to me we look at each other, it's just us two. Her dad, Sue, Leah and Seth have walked away with people. "I can't begin to say how sorry I am," She starts. "honestly."

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

"...That your dad's gone?"

"Gone means he's away and could come back. He's not away, he's not gone. He's dead!"

"I honestly don't know what you want me to say."

"Honestly?" I mock her, her eyebrows slightly raise. "Well, honestly me talking to you right now is making me sick. I told Edward the next time I saw you I wasn't going to hold back at all. So I'll tell you what," I cross my arms, my hands are in fists. The sunlight shining through the windows fades out completely, everything gains a shadow, "seeing as this isn't the time nor place for that if you stay the fuck away from me for the rest of the day you'll survive." She blinks a few times, "Understand?" She nods. I stomp away and grab a box of tissues to put in my lap, I slide into my seat next to Lean and my mom. Leah and me end up going through a whole box of tissues our selves. My mom dabs at the corners of her eyes, but never really cries. After all the speeches people mingle and spend time weeping over the collage of him and his family. I walk up when it's empty and look at them all. I was able to see it earlier when they were making it, but never finished. I realize I'm not in any to the pictures. Why would I be?

"He looks happy." Jacob says next to me.

"Because he was with his family." I sniff, "The one he loved at least." I smile and start crying again.

"He loved you too." He tries to put a hand on my shoulder, but I shake it off. I start to walk away, but see Bella starting to come this way, when she sees me she stops. I turn and walk the other way-straight out of the building. I walk across the huge stone landing and down a few steps sitting in the middle. The skies are black, I can see the lightning moving around in the clouds. Thunder sounds everywhere; the wind whips around like crazy. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't be in there anymore. With you, Bella…all those people…that damn collage." I shake my head.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." I look up at him, "You didn't do anything Jacob."

"Talk to me." He sits next to me. "You're upset you're not in the collage."

"I don't know why it surprised me so much. I knew I wasn't going to be in any of the pictures with him, but there's still a part of me that's like, damn...why didn't they even ask me for one picture? Why couldn't they simply ask if I wanted to be represented as being a part of his life?"

"Would you have given them a picture?" He looks at me.

I look back trying not to cry again, "If I had one I would have." His eyes glisten and he looks up.

"I am so sorry."

"Please stop saying that."

"Not just because of your dad, but for it all. I have so much that I am sorry about."

"I can't talk about that now, please."

"No, I know." He nods, "Do you..." He trails off and looks ahead.

"Do I what?" He doesn't say anything, "Say what you were going to say."

"Do you really not have any pictures with your dad?"

"I've only ever seen one. I'm a few months old and he's giving me a bath in the sink. There are bubbles everywhere, I'm laughing and he looks defeated."

He smiles, "Where could the rest be?"

"The rest? They don't exist. In 18 years I've never once seen anything else." But then again I never knew about that box at my grandpa's either.

"There has to be more."

"I never saw him on birthday's, one maybe two holiday's a year, and rarely ever in between. Not a lot of chances for family photos." We sit in silence, the sky lightens slightly. The wind sends chills through me, I wrap my arms around myself for warmth. I lean forwards and dip my head taking slow breaths.

"I didn't know she was going to be here today." I look over at him, "Bella." He clarifies. "I wish she wasn't here." He catches me off guard.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I know it hurts you to have her here." When I look at him he's already looking at me, "And I can't stand it when you're hurt."

"You can't?" He looks away, but doesn't say anything.

Finally he says what I've been waiting for him to say, "I saw Tyler earlier."

"Yeah he stopped by on his way into work."

"That was…nice of him."

"It was."

"Did you know he was coming?"

"No, it was a surprise just like Bella."

"I didn't ask her to be here if that's what you're getting at!" He get's louder.

"I wasn't saying you asked her to come!"

"But you think I knew she'd be here! Did you know Tyler would be here?"

"What does that matter?"

"Did you?"

"No! Even if I did so what? He came here to support me today!" I glare at him, "He didn't acknowledge you were here, he didn't even know you were here and never spoke to you. Why are you pissed?"

"You know how I feel about him!"

"I never thought I'd see him today. And I don't even get why you don't like him. What did he do?" I pause, "It's not like I was ever sneaking around with him. Having dinner at a place I knew you didn't know about and would never see us! That wasn't me!" I yell , lightning flashes across the sky. He flinches, I don't move.

"What does that even mean?" Shit! Why did I just say that?

"Let me walk you through it." I stand, he follows, "After you abandoned me at David's funeral I went back home, packed up your shit and dropped it off on your front step. There was a note on your door. Stupid me thought maybe you left it for me. That maybe you knew I'd come to you house looking for you and you wanted to explain what happened. Spoiler alert that's not what happened." I scrunch up my face and shake my head, "Someone wanted you to meet them at Dina's. To talk. It seemed like you approached them first and they were finally giving in. Seth ran by and I asked him who Dina was, little did I know it was a restaurant. I was curious who wanted to finally talk with you, so I went there. And what did I see? Any guesses?" He's silent, "No? I'll help. You. Having dinner. With. Bella. I just…I don't understand!" I throw my arms out. Lightning hits closer to the sidewalk. Shit.

"You have no idea what was going on!" He yells at me.

"I know what I saw!" I yell back.

"Did you hear the conversation? NO!" One of the door's opens and Leah walks out.

"Come on." She grabs my arm and walks me down the stairs.

"What?" I ask tripping a little.

"What are you doing?" Jacob follows.

"This is NOT happening right now!" She stops abruptly and turns to him, "Fuck off!" She starts pulling at me again. We get in Sue's car and she drives us back to her house.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I brought something up that I shouldn't have. He had dinner with Bella and didn't know I knew."

She sighs, "Fuck."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that right now. I didn't even want him to know I knew."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really, he said it's not what it looked like."

"What did it look like?"

"Like they were having dinner! She looked a little mad, but it could've been from anything I don't know."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No!" She looks at me quickly, "I'm staying at a friends house, but I told my mom I'd be at your house. Can you please go along with it?"

"Sure." she pauses, "Is this friend a guy?"

"No she's an old friend. I met her at a college party."

"College party?"

"Yeah," I chuckle.

"I'm definitely hearing that story tonight." She pulls into her drive way and we sit on the front steps outside. "What is going on between you guys?"

"Me and Jake? Nothing really now."

"I say you cut all strings."

"How exactly do I do that? I'm woking again at Sue's-he's there-when I come over here-he's here-I can't escape him without abandoning you guys too."

"And he's probably going to be over more now. That's just how he is, he cares about the pack families so much."

"You're kind of going in the opposite direction with this conversation. Bad things only. I don't want to hear how amazing and caring he is."

"Right. Want a drink?"

"Yes! Quickly before my mom gets here." I follow her in the kitchen and down to the pantry. She pours us each a shot from a hidden bottle of Vodka.

"Another?" She asks.

"Hit me!" we down another.

"Leah! Sveta!" I hear Sue yell upstairs.

"Shit." She sets her glass down. I snatch the bottle from her hand and swig a few sips before she grabs it back. "Hey!" She laughs. I start coughing, the burn's too much; she laughs at me again. I try, but cough some more. "Come one, we gotta go." We run up the steps.

It was my dad's wish to be cremated so everyone's headed over here for food.

"Everything okay?" My mom asks.

"Yeah," Leah puts an arm around my shoulder, "I couldn't stay there anymore, so she came with me." She gives Leah a sympathetic look and rubs her shoulder a little before going into the kitchen. A lot of car doors shut.

"I think I'm going to need more vodka." She laughs.

"Not a problem." She stares off a little, "I think I still have some in my room."

"Yeah?" I ask hopeful.

"I'll check later." She says as she walks over and opens the door for everyone


	24. Chapter 21

Everyone brings some kind of dish. Macaroni and cheese, casseroles, a ham, pasta salad, potato salad, bottles of wine/alcohol-a little bit of everything! I stand back quietly in a corner just watching.

"What are you doing?" Seth asks after he walks by me then doubles back.

"People watching." I don't look at him.

"She's not here."

I look at him, "Who?"

He raises his eyebrows, "Who do you think."

"Good, my message sunk in." I smile.

"What message?"

"Nevermind." I laugh a little.

"But Jake sent her home. I overheard him yelling at her and she left with Edward at the border." He yelled at her? I'm feeling oddly satisfied. "Last I heard he was looking for you too."

"He can look all he wants, I don't care right now." I say looking at the ground. It feels weird to say this about him. What I secretly wanted more than anything right now is to be in his arms again like this morning. I sigh and look up, Jacob's standing there. By the look on his face he heard what I said. Shit. Seth fidgets a little then just awkwardly walks away. "I suppose you heard that?"

"I did."

"What do you want me to say here, Jake? I've been so up and down today I-"

"Shh…" He puts a hand on my arm and rubs it. "You don't need to say anything; today's been stressful enough on you without me fucking adding to it." He looks around, "You want to get out of here?" He nods towards the door.

"What?"

"I'll take you someplace quiet and we can just be us without all of this." He steps closer to me and runs the back of his fingers up and down my arm giving me chills, he smiles, "The way we were earlier was nice, was't it?"

"It was." I say quietly.

"Let's go continue where we left off." There's something about the look on his face that's pull me in, "You look so beautiful today."

"Hey." Leah interrupts, "Really…Jake?" She looks at him, "Stop hitting on her; at her dad's funeral no less. Have you no shame?"

He lightly chuckles, "I-I..." He shrugs.

"Yeah, right, okay." She pushes me upstairs into her room and closes the door.

"You found it!" I smile and grab the bottle of vodka off of her dresser.

"No I snuck that one up. I haven't been able to look yet."

I take a sip from the bottle, "You better find it if you want something to drink." I smile and raise it again, but she takes it a drinks some. I sit on her bed, she pulls over her desk chair, turns it around and straddles it backwards. "You've saved me so many times today." I take another big sip. "Why?"

"You're my sister." I hand her the bottle she drinks and hands it back.

"But we've never been sisstserly." I slur.

"Never been what?"

"Sisters! This, this is the most time I've ever spent with you. Have you spent more time with me? I don't think so."

"That's because I knew you'd leave again." She gets up and goes in her closet. She rips out clothes throwing them back at me.

"Hey! Hey!" I yell.

"Muh bad." She stumbles up and drags them off of my and to the floor. She drags a bottle of something across the floor and goes back to her seat.

"What'd did you do? You started without me?" I ask hurt looking at the half full bottle, "But I'm your sister."

"It helps me sleep." She opens it, "Damn!" She breathes out after she swallows some.

"What is it?"

"Whiskey."

"When did I leave?"

"Want some?"

"Why the hell not." I grab it and give her the vodka.

"When we were little." She points at me with her right index finger as she drinks from the bottle. "We hung out then you just freaking left me."

"No, I didn't now you. I never knew you." I take another sip.

"Yes we did. I knew you. Dad brought you around."

"No, you're drunk." She laughs.

She lowers her voice, "Mayyyybeee."

"Come on."

"Hm?"

"Come on we need to go." I fall off of her bed and laugh harder than I ever have, "Shh! Help me." She helps me stand.

"Stop being drunk."

"Hey I'm younger. This is peer pressure, okay." She sets the bottles on her dresser.

"Younger my ass, get down there." She opens the door and swats at my butt on my way out. I almost fall down the top step, but I grip the banister for dear life, she laughs at me again.

"Jacob!" I fall into him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why do I smell liquor?"

"I had some rum c-c-cake sorry. Rum cake."

"Spit it out!" Leah slaps my back.

"I'm good." I laugh.

"You two are bombed." He laughs. "You need some food. Your mom's going to kill you guys. Go sit down I'll make you a plate."

"Don't make me anything." Leah pokes his shoulder.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Don't want it. Don't need it." She smiles and goes over towards the food.

"I'll be right back." I take a seat on the couch. When he gets back to me he has two plates and hands me one. I pick at it a little, but don't eat it all.

"Here eat this." I hand him the rest of my plate. "Charlie's pretty helpful." I nod towards him and Sue.

"Yeah he and Harry were close."

"I guess they're just one giant lovable family, huh?"

"Would you just stop." I look at him, "I told her to go home, you can't be mad at me for her being here."

"Never said I was mad at you because of that."

"Ah, but you are mad at me?" Am I? I can't remember.

"We can talk Wednesday about it all."

"I don't want to wait until then and in front of a stranger."

"Well I'm busy today and tomorrow, Tuesday I'm working. There's only Wednesday."

"You'll be busy all day tomorrow?"

"Probably. It depends on how long dinner takes and then if he asks me back to his house or if-"

He interrupts me, "Wait, what? "You're going on a date tomorrow?" Damnit! Why did that come out?

"Yes."

"Wow that was quick." He shakes his head.

"You're one to talk, you went out on a date first."

"What, that night with Bella?"

"Yeah."

"That was not a date! And that's why you're doing this? To get even?"

"No Tyler asked me out, it's not like I approached him. It's just dinner."

"Your date is with Tyler?" He's shaking a little.

"Well, yeah." He gets up quickly and walks out the front door. And…cue a migraine.

"Everything alright?" My mom asks sitting next to me.

"Just peachy."

"Come here." She pulls at my shoulders until I'm leaning against her with my head on her shoulder, she kisses my forehead. "Why did Jacob leave?"

"We got into a little fight." Understatement of the year.

"Today's been a long day. Whatever happened between you two, just leave it alone today."

"Okay." I sigh.

"And just so you know, I'm ignoring the fact that your breath reeks of alcohol." I look at her.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. You've had a hell of a day already and the last thing you need is me yelling at you." She gives my arm a squeeze and goes in the kitchen.

After everyone leaves, including my mom I help Sue clean up. Seth's passed out on the couch and Leah's somewhere.

"Take whatever you want home."

"I don't need much, especially compared to Leah and Seth." I laugh, she chuckles. It's nice to see her smile.

"Oh boy…" she sighs.

"What?"

"I'm just tired. I have to shower and get to bed for work tomorrow."

"Take tomorrow off."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not? You're in as much pain as anyone else. You deserve time to yourself."

"Who would run things?"

"We got it!" I smile, "I'm staying at a friend's house tonight so I'll be in the area and can come in early. I'm sure I can talk to Emily and see if she could help out a little more."

"I don't want to inconvenience you guys."

"You are definitely not an inconvenience! And…I'm not taking no for an answer." I smile. "Go take a nice long shower and I'll clean up everything for you."

"Your father was right, you're an angel." She tears up and gives me a hug then goes upstairs. I put everything in tupperware containers and strategically find places for the majority of it in the fridge.

"Hey, where've you been?" Leah's standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Just out for a walk." She sits at the table, I sit across from her.

"So mom's taking the day off tomorrow."

"Seriously?" she raises her eyebrows, "That doesn't sound like her."

"I'm making her. So I need you to call Emily and ask her if she can go in early with me so we can prep for the day."

"Sure, not a problem…" She's looking down at the table.

"Is anything else wrong?"

She looks up at me and looks like she's going to cry, "I ran into Jake on my walk."

"What happened?"

"He started venting to me and Sveta I'm so sorry about the collage."

"Oh, it's okay."

"No it's not. I honestly wasn't even thinking. Seth and I pulled out the boxes of family photos and just picked some of our favorites. It never occurred to me that we were missing anyone."

"It's fine, I wouldn't have even had anything to give you anyway."

She nods, "Jake told me that too. I know that I can never make that up to you, but you have to know how sorry I am."

"Really it's fine." She shakes her head.

"I can see it's not fine, you're mad and that's understandable."

"I'm mad at him more than anyone." Not a total lie.

"Jake said something else too."

"He's just a little chatter box, huh, what was it?"

"He wasn't meeting Bella for a date." I lean back a little, "They met so he could tell her not to show up to the funeral today. He told her that it wasn't her place to be there and that it would just cause problems for us all, especially you because he knows you want to kill her. She wasn't planning on coming, but dad and Charlie were really good friends. There was no way she could get out of coming with her dad. She tried explaining that to him at dinner, but he told her she better make something up and not dare show her face."

"He told you all this?"

"Yes, he was telling the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." I look down at the table and twiddle my thumbs. "What?"

I look up, "He's mad at me."

"For what?"

"I have a date with Tyler tomorrow night."

"Really?" She smiles.

"Well, I thought he was on a date with Bella that one night and then after what happened at work I told him that, that was it for us. That he was free to see other people-even though I thought he had already started-because I was completely done with him. I didn't say yes to Tyler because Jacob doesn't like him. I said yes because he's attractive and I need to get over Jacob some way."

"He's irate about that."

"I don't understand why though."

"You don't understand why?" Seth grumbles as he drags his feet in and over to the fridge, "He freaking loves you, it's not obvious why he's mad you're dating another man?"

"No that's reasonable, but he's too mad. They have no prior history, no altercations; it's not like they're enemies. It doesn't make sense to me."

"That's not how he sees it." He puts a plate of food in the microwave and turns around, resting against the counter, "This guy stole the love of his life away from him. As far as Jacob is concerned, this guy's the only thing standing in the way of his happiness and he's gonna do what he has to, to get you back and protect you."

"What do you mean protect me? What's he planning to do?"

"He wouldn't tell me." He pulls his plate out and grabs a fork, "Just know that nothing's final in his eyes. He thinks he can still win you back." He takes his food back into the living room.

"Where were you guys talking?" I stand.

"I don't know."

"I need to go find him and talk to him."

"That might not be the best idea right now."

"I don't want him doing anything stupid!"

"Nothing's going to happen tonight. If anything he'll just be at home drinking, he'll be fine."

"No he won't."

"Don't worry about him, you need some sleep if you're setting up tomorrow. I'll make up the couch."

"No I need to get back and feed my friend's cat. She's been gone all day and probably won't be home for a few more hours."

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Oh yeah, it's been a few hours since I've had anything to drink, I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll tell Emily to meet us at 6."

"Okay." I stand, "Thank you Leah." She smiles and hugs me.

"It's what sisters are for." I can't remember another time that she's ever called us sisters, I squeeze her tighter then we separate.

I park in my usual spot and freeze before I close my door. There's a man standing in front of the door to the building. I close my door and lock the car. As I walk closer to the person a few features stand out. Red eyes. Pronounced cheek bones. His slim frame. If something happens, I think I can take him. He's standing in front of the door, I can't get in.

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Excuse me?"

He looks me up and down, "You're dressed in all black. The universal sign of a funeral or viewing."

"Wrong, I just like black."

"And it likes you too. Black is a nice color on you." My eyebrows furrow, "I'm Riley, by the way."

"Do you live here?"

"No. I was waiting for someone."

We stare at each other, "Well if you'll excuse me." I look from him to the door back to him, "I'd like to go inside now."

"I didn't get your name."

Think of a name. A woman's name. What's a woman's name?! Okay any name! "Alex."

"Alex..." He steps aside, "Have a good night, Alex." I stick my key in the door and turn it, "I like Sveta better."

"What?" I turn around, he's gone. I look back and forth a few times, there's no one.

I feed Sprinkles when I get in and change into something comfortable.

What. Just. Happened? Did he know me? How could he have known me? Riley. I'll definitely remember that name. Should I ask Seth or Jacob if they recognize the name? No not right now. Why hadn't Jacob just told me that he was meeting Bella to tell her not to come? Is that the truth? Has something happened between him and Tyler that he's not telling me about? There has to be something, but what? What could have possibly happened and why won't he just tell me? Should I ask Tyler? No, I definitely should not bring up Jacob on our first date. It will be a Jacob free zone! Too many freaking questions! There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight. Riley could come back, there's definitely something weird about him. There's something about his eyes; red eyes...


	25. Chapter 22

The next morning I dress for a long day. Regular jeans, a soft shirt that's a little too baggy, hair is back in a pony tail and no makeup. I don't have time to eat and just get in the car and get to the diner.

"Good morning." I greet, everyone, when I pull in. "You're all here early?"

"Well, yeah." Paul says.

"We couldn't let you and Emily do it all." Embry adds.

"That's awesome." I smile.

"Did you over sleep?"

"Nope didn't sleep at all actually. I didn't even have time to eat, I feel like death."

"You look like it too." Leah hands me a cup of coffee.

"There's the affirmation I was looking for. I don't drink coffee." I rub my face, "So what's usually done first?"

"Set up the tables, re-fill salt and pepper shakers, inventory check and prep for the specials of the day."

Leah picks setting up the tables, Paul refills the salt, pepper and ketchup, Seth and Jacob prep the specials, which leaves me with inventory check. I grab the forms from the last check out of the office with a clipboard and pen and head to the kitchen. Starting with the walk in fridge I hope it wakes me up a little. Then the stock shelves and meat freezer.

"What do you guys have?" I ask after my big walk throughs, I'm still missing a few things. "Ground beef?" I sit at the table and yawn.

"We have it." Seth calls. "All of it and the kidney beans, tomatoes and chilies."

"Potatoes?"

"Oh yeah those too." Jake adds.

"I think that's it."

"Okay, but I'm still missing eggs, bread, yogurt, a bunch of fruit and honey."

Jacob sets a plate of food down in front of me and poors something from the blender into a cup, "That'd be me." He puts the cup down and hands me a fork.

"What is this?" There's french toast on the plate and the cup smells fruity.

"You said you didn't have breakfast." He puts down a bottle of syrup.

"So you made me french toast and a-" I pick up the cup and take a sip, "fruit smoothie?"

"Yeah." he shrugs.

_Wow_, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." This was definitely unexpected, especially after the way we left things last night.

I wash my plate after and check all the tables.

"Leah what else is there to do right now?" I sit in a booth across from her.

"Did you talk to Jacob yet?"

"No and that won't happen today."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood and honestly don't know when I'll be." My phone buzzes on the table. It's a text from Tyler: _'We still on for tonight?' _"Shit! I forgot about my date tonight. I can't go out like this!"

"Leave a little early. The way business is now we'll probably be closing up early anyway."

"I'm not going to abandon you guys for a date!"

"I'll help you get ready!"

"Are you even hearing me?"

"Bring your clothes over and I'll help with hair and makeup."

"Hair and makeup? I thought you didn't do that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but you do. I'm just trying to help."

"Okay," I sigh, "Okay."

After work I grab a casual navy dress and some flats and drive over to her house.

"Makeup first, then clothes and then hair."

"Whatever you say." I sit in her chair and she points the lamp in my face

"Fuck." I squint and throw my hand up to cover my eyes.

"Oh yeah, close your eyes."

I laugh, "Thanks."

Fifteen maybe twenty minutes later she hands me a mirror, "what do you think?"

"Wow! Leah this is amazing. You got the winged eye liner perfectly! It takes me at least three tries." She laughs, "I don't want to ruin all of this, but why don't you ever wear makeup? Especially if you're so talented?" I close her door and change into my dress.

"Because that's not me."

"Says who? You wouldn't need much, especially with those killer cheek bones which happen to run in the family." I nudge her with a laugh.

"I don't know. People wouldn't be used to it."

"You're kidding right?" She stares at me. "You're worried about them? Other people? Who are _they_, no one. It's your life and you know what? You're wearing makeup to work tomorrow."

"Oh, but it's my life right?" she laughs. There are a few quick knocks downstairs then the door opens, "Could that be Tyler?"

"No, we said 5." We run over to her window and the first thing I see is, "Mordecai. Are you kidding me?" I stomp over and throw open her door.

"Wait." She calls after me and follows me down the stairs.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Jacob says to me when I get to the bottom.

"I could say the same for you."

"Seth invited me, Call Of Duty." He looks up at my hair, "Nice hair."

"I didn't do it yet." Leah snaps. "Where's Seth?"

"Don't bother." I push her back upstairs.

_You ass!_ I yell in my head.

_What?!_

_Don't play dumb Seth, you know Tyler's picking me up here!_

_I didn't know when I invited him._

_Bullshit._

_What's the big deal if they see each other?_

_Just stop trying to help or whatever the fuck you're doing, okay? Stop!_

Leah starts laughing. "Are you yelling at him right now?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Your faces." I sit back down in her chair and she starts on my hair. She uses her curling iron on the ends oh my hair and my bangs all the way so the layers flow together. "Perfect." She smiles and fixes a piece before she holds the mirror up for me.

"Thank you." I hug her and stare in the mirror at myself

"You know you have to go flaunt right?" She raises her eyebrow at me.

"I can't just go down there for nothing!" I laugh.

"Get me something to drink-no where's your purse? Go get your purse!" She smiles and bops up and down on her bed. I take a deep breath and go downstairs.

"I think I left my purse down here, have you guys seen it?" I ask.

Jake looks up and his mouth opens a little, "um over there."

"Thanks." I walk past the screen, his heads stays towards the screen, but I feel his eyes. I grab my purse and walk back towards the stairs.

"BOOM! You're dead!" Seth yells excitedly. When I get to the bottom step I turn around, he's staring at me. I smile a little and go up two steps at a time.

"You should have seen his face!" I smile and throw my purse on the bed. "Should I feel bad?"

"Hell no! It sucks that he needs to lose you to appreciate you, but if it helps then what can you do?" She shrugs. "It's just a date. It's not like you guys are about to get married or something."

When Tyler gets here I open the door, thankfully Jacob's in the bathroom.

"Hey." I smile.

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks it was all Leah. Ready to go?"

"What's your hurry?" Jake asks from behind me, I drop my head and open the door so Tyler can step in a little more.

"Tyler, you remember my brother's friend Jacob."

"Nice to see you again." He offers his hand.

"Sure." He shakes it. I can tell from Tyler's face, Jacob's squeezing too tight.

"We have reservations to get to actually." I say glaring at Jacob, _Let go!_ He looks at me and let's go with a smile. I grab Tyler's hand, "We'll see you guys later." I leads us out of the door, he closes it behind us. We get in his car and he drives us to the restaurant.

"Have you been here before?" He asks when were seated.

"No, it's nice though. I love all the colors and these table are so cool." The wood is carved and painted with different tropical birds and scenery with a big sheet of glass a top. All through dinner we're talking, laughing and really enjoying each other's company. We split an order of churros after our main dishes.

"Are you still up for a movie?"

"Yeah, what's playing?" He pulls out his phone and looks for a minute before offering a suggestion. He pays the bill and buys our tickets at the theatre.

"Popcorn?"

"No thanks."

"Anything else?"

"I'll take a water and bag of twisters please."

"You got it."

"I'll go grab seats."

"Okay." I leave him in line and maneuver my way through all the people and into our theatre. I snag two pretty good seats towards the middle. After the previews have already started he shuffles in next to me, I take the snacks so he can sit.

"Sorry, the guy dropped my popcorn all over the place so I had to wait for another one."

"No biggie, you haven't missed any good ones." I say biting a twizzler.

After the movie he drives me back to Leah's so I can get my car.

"I had a great night." He says after he parks next to my car, I can't help but notice Jacob's truck is still here.

"Me too." I smile. I move in a little closer, "We should do this again sometime." He watches my lips as I talk. He looks up at my eyes quickly then leans all the way over and kisses me. I flinch the tiniest bit when our lips touch, he literally shocks me. He chuckles, it's throaty and rough, "Sorry." He says against my mouth, I smile and kiss him this time. There isn't a lot of force behind it, but it's a solid kiss. His left hand reaches out and lands on my neck pulling me into him harder. His kisses become more rough. The hand on my neck slides down until it finds my bare thigh, he squeezes tightly and rubs his thumb in circles. I moan unexpectedly. Our kissing slows, he gives me one last kiss and leans back.

"Definitely, I'll call you." He gives my thigh one last firm squeeze then removes his hand.

"Okay." I smile and unlock my door, I can see the windows are fogged up. He drives off when I'm out. When I unlock my doors the curtain in the living room window moves back. Jacob waves a little, I wave back and drive home.

"Tell me everything!" Leah smiles as she makes the morning coffee. She took my advice and is wearing makeup today. A natural smokey eye and thick dramatic lashes. I'm in awe, they look fake!

"We had a really great time at dinner and saw a movie after."

"And..." She waves her hands waiting for more.

"And made out in his car when he dropped me off."

"There it is!" She slaps the counter, I blush. "So date number two is definitely happening." She states.

"Oh yeah." I laugh.

"Good. I'm really glad you had a good time and weren't stressed for once."

"Me too. It was fun to have fun."

"But,"

"I don't know, I keep thinking about our ages."

"How old is he?"

"At least 25, I don't know for sure."

"It's just a number."

"But I feel like I might not be able to handle a relationship with him. He'd always be leaving at a moments notice for work if they need him and he can't _not_ go. I feel like he'll easily leave me too, I'm still a freaking teenager."

"Calm down there spazy. I hate to add more to it, but that's how it is with us too. Anytime a bloodsucker pops up we go awol for days on end. So either way if you're with him or...someone else in the pack maybe," I know she means Jacob, "You're going to be worried all the time and sometimes a little lonely."

"Right."

"And you are definitely more mature and advanced for most teenagers. You've had to grow a lot in the past month. Give yourself some credit, and hey, this was just a date. It doesn't mean anything yet."

"But what if I want to go back and just be a teenager again? I want fun again. Goofing around, parties, I want-" I stop myself from saying who I really want.

"Jacob." She finishes my sentence.

"You know what no, you're right the first time. Everything's fine. I can't help it my mind spirals out of control sometimes and I freak the hell out."

"It's normal, just relax."

I sigh, "Subject change."

"Okay."

"I see you took my advice." I smile, "Have people been acting differently towards you." I mock.

"I've been getting a lot of attention actually!" She smiles, "It's weird, but it feels nice."

"Good." I smile. "If you're not comfortable though don't listen to me, do whatever you want. I was just trying to help you for all the times you've helped me."

"I appreciate it and I'm going to wear it more often." She nods. I notice that Leah's more friendly and happier throughout the day. This is the most I've seen her smile in a long time.

Wednesday when I wake up I'm nervous as hell. The fact that Jacob's going with me to Dr. Hawkins today is freaking me out more and more by the second. It's a hair up in a bun, yoga pants and hoodie kind of day. I notice Jacob's truck in the parking lot already when I pull in, he isn't inside of it.

"Go ahead on in, they're waiting for you." The receptionist tells me.

"Thank you." I smile and enter her office with a knock.

"Hello!" She stands and welcomes me in. "Jacob and I have been just been catching up."

"That's good." I sit neck to him on the couch, wait, catching up? "Hey." I smile.

"Hey." He actually smiles back.

"So first off, how are we feeling today?" She looks at me.

"Anxious."

"Why is that?"

"A lot is going to come out today and I'm worried about the end results." I look at Jacob. "I don't want him to see me differently." I say back to Dr. Hawkins.

"Why would I see you differently?" He asks me.

"There's a lot of stuff that you don't know about me and I don't want you to know yet. I know it's going to change the way you act around me."

"No one's forcing this." She says.

"I know. Maybe at the end of the session I'll be able to talk about it, but not first."

"That's fine, we can give you time. Right Jacob?"

"Right." He reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"So Tell me about the first day you met, Sveta you first and then we'll get Jacob's point of view."

"Well I pulled into my brother's driveway and Jacob was sitting on the porch. As soon as I saw him I knew I was in trouble." I can see Jacob smile. "I asked if he was my brother and he told me no, but he was charming so we kept talking. After I met Seth, Leah and Sue we went inside and us and Seth kept talking. I couldn't tell for sure, but I thought Jacob was flirting with me so I was flirting back; I couldn't help it. Seth didn't like it," I chuckle, "They went outside to talk and I watched through the peek hole in the door trying to watch and listen."

"You what?" He laughs.

"I was nosey and I wanted to know if you we're talking about me." I laugh, "So I heard everything as clear as day," she makes a note in her book, "and I heard him say he was starting to imprint on me. I didn't know what that meant, but I knew he liked me."

"He said _starting_ to imprint?"

"Yes, why?" She makes another note.

"We'll discuss after, continue." she smiles.

"Well I got a little lost and Jacob helped me find my way back to the house. It was raining and he calmed me down and I thought we kind of had a moment. I could have just been over thinking things in my head. When we got back I gave him a little kiss. I originally wanted to kiss his lips, but chickened out at the last minute and ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. Later on that night he was with me when I overheard my dad talking to Sue. He forgot about my birthday and it was obvious he didn't want me there. That night Jacob and I kissed. A real kiss that time." I smile looking down. "I still think about that kiss sometimes. He slept over that night."

"He did?"

"We just slept."

"We did snuggle." Jacob adds, "It was obvious that we both wanted more in that moment, but we just kissed a little and slept."

"There was definitely a connection and I knew I had to have more of him."

"Jacob, how does it feel to hear this?"

"It's nice to relive those memories. Then again I think about that night a lot, but to get her insight is new."

"So let's hear your recollection of that day." I look at Jacob and wait for him to start. I'm nervous, but I smile when he smiles at me.

"Well Seth told me he had a sister he never met who was coming out to visit. I had to see what she looked like! I know Leah and had to see if she was the opposite of her or not. Little did I know they're very similar." He laughs, "He didn't know, but I stayed on the porch to wait for her. When she got out of the car I was completely amazed; she wasn't at all what I was expecting. Gorgeous! I planned to not flirt or anything, turn off the charm, but when she got closer and I could see her better my mind went blank. Right off the bat my hormones took over and I was flirting. When we all went inside I could not keep my eyes off of her. The more she talked the more I wanted to hear her voice. We were sitting on the couch together and her scent engulfed me. I knew in that moment I'd never forget the way she smells. I was getting all gushy inside and my palms were sweating like crazy!"

"Really?" I smile.

"Oh, yeah! I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. I knew I needed to get to know her more though. There was no other explanation I could think of other than imprinting. I'd never felt that way before and I didn't know what else it could be. After Seth and I had our fight I shifted and went for a run. I thought I could clear her from my head, get rid of her scent, but it didn't work. A little later Seth phased and told me she was missing. She went for a walk and hadn't been back for a few hours. I told him to go back home incase she showed up and I'd check the woods. When I saw her alone, walking in circles, I found the closest pair of shorts and moved in. She was lost and scared from the storm and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Somehow she looked better than before. Her hair was curly now; I'd never seen hair like that in my life." he smiles, "Everything about her was unique to me. Some thunder made her jump so I wrapped my arm around her. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to me. When she grabbed onto me I hugged her tightly, I didn't want to let her go, but I knew we had to get out of there before a tree fell. As I guided us out of there she opened up to me more and i picked up subtle flirtatious things. I felt more comfortable to move my hand from her shoulders to her hips. Then she started swaying them more as she walked." I can't help but to smile and look down to my lap, he looks over at me, I look back to my lap, "Then she rested her head on my chest and shoulder and I knew-" he pauses, I look at him, "I knew I couldn't go on without her in my life." My throat tightens, I feel tears coming. "After we were out she gave me a hug and a kiss and I don't know if she knew, but I blushed a little."

"I made the big bad wolf blush?" I smile.

"Sure did. It wasn't the kiss I wanted though." He looks back to Dr. Hawkins. "I was on my way out, but went up to her room to say goodbye. She was upset so obviously I couldn't leave her. She was talking about leaving early to go back home. I knew I needed to do something big to get her to stay. I put it all out there and kissed her, hoping it'd be enough. I wasn't expecting to spend the night in her bed next to her, but if I had went home I would've spent the rest of the night thinking of her. It felt so right to be next to her, touching her in intimate ways, all of the flirting. It all became second nature to me-being with her that way. That night it was clear that she wanted me, probably not as much as I wanted her, but she still wanted me. Just knowing that was enough to keep the fire burning inside of me."

"You knew that night that we'd always be in each other's lives didn't you?"

"I did."

"I want him to know." I blurt out.

"What?" she asks me.

"He needs to know before our relationship moves any further. Thinking about how I treated him when I found about him shifting I can't bear to think about how he'll react to this."

"You're starting to worry me." Jacob turns towards me a little.

"I think I know the right way to move into that." She flips back in her book a little. "I want to go back to the imprinting."

"What about it?" He asks.

"Well walk me through your understanding." She says to me.

"It's like love at first sight basically. It's random and can happen with anyone. You'd do anything for that person to keep them happy, to be in their life forever. Whatever they need, a boyfriend, a protector, just a friend, however you can be in their life you'll take it."

"Right and I don't want to be just your friend. I want to be more than that, _need_ to be more than that!"

"Exactly!" She jumps in, "My understanding was that imprinting is a thing in the moment that happens immediately. You don't _start_ to imprint, you just imprint. You said you were 'starting to imprint'," She reads from her notebook, "That's not how it works. And imprinting only happens with full earth descendants."

"Full earth descendants? Wait, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Jacob, you never imprinted on Sveta. You can't imprint on her, no one can. She's not a full earth descendant."

Well shit, there it is! I wait for him to say something, but he just stares at the ground.

* * *

><p>So what are you guys thinking so far? I promise it'll all tie in together and things will start making sense, very soon!<p> 


	26. Chapter 23

"Jacob?" I ask quietly, he looks at me, "Please just hear her out before you leave."

"What does that mean?" He asks her. She explains to him about the strike of lightning and tells him everything she's told me. "I've never even heard of this."

"Surely you have?"

"Stories, just really old stories."

"Can you give us a minute?" I ask her.

"Of course." She smiles and leaves us.

He turns to me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How was I just supposed to bring that up?"

"Better from you than her!"

"Because you told me the truth about you?"

"That was different."

"In what way!? You turn into a huge, hairy beast. At most I just send down some lightning! Yours is worse."

"Mine is _worse_?"

"Poor choice of words. Not worse just more of a big deal."

"I'd have to say the opposite, Atahensic."

"Ha. Ha. I am not Atahensic."

He's silent for a few seconds, "I still have so many questions."

"You and me both." I look towards the door, _You can come back in_. Dr. Hawkins comes in smiling.

"I have to say it was a little strange to hear you in my head." She laughs as she sits.

"Sorry." I shrug. "We have a lot of questions."

"I hope I can answer them all."

"I'd like to start." Jacob speaks up.

"Okay." She nods and opens her notebook.

"There have been times when I've blocked everyone from inside of my head, yet she still gets in. Is that…normal?"

"It is." She nods, "No matter who it is, she can invade your thoughts."

"In more ways than one I guess." He says quietly looking down.

"Wait, back to the imprinting thing." I scrunch up my face, "If he didn't imprint on me, what is this?"

"It's love!" Jacob puts a hand on my knee.

"Jake." I squeeze his hand, "I mean, _can_ someone love me? Someone like him?"

"Oh, yes. It's rare, but if true it's beautiful. Stronger than imprinting."

"Stronger than imprinting?" Jacob sits forward a little.

"The bond between them never breaks. You'll feel each other's pain, be more in sync with each other and it's always unconditional love. Imprinting is one way-from the shifter-this is from both of you."

"So that's what we have? That bond?"

"No."

"But-"

"It's not as easy as imprinting. There is no one thing to make the bond. You have to earn each other's love and trust."

"She has mine."

"So this is my fault." I rub my face. "I want to love him, I do love him."

"You question his love for you."

"I know he loves me, but-"

"Why do you keep saying this isn't real? You keep rejecting me and my feelings and I don't know how much longer I can take it. Am I still not good enough for you? Have I not proven myself yet? I don't understand."

"That's why I'm here!" I groan, frustrated. "Do you see what I mean? He's amazing and I keep doing this to him, yet he's still here. I don't deserve him. He deserves someone so much better than me, someone who can love and be with him without a shadow of a doubt."

"You can. When did this first start?"

"When he brought Bella over for the party. She got mad at something the guys said and stormed off and he got mad at me and went after her. But then that kind of faded away and we moved forward with our relationship. It was hard with David though."

"Who's David?"

"My ex." I go through the whole back story about him and what he put Jacob and I through. "Before the trial Jacob and I made things official. Then David wound up dead, or so we think. I honestly don't know anymore. Bella and I had spent a day together at Seth's house and we did not get along. I told Jacob I didn't want her to come to my graduation party and I thought we were on the same page, but he was hours late and showed up with her."

"I explained that to you already."

"I know." I sigh, "And I'm sorry, but I need to explain it to her now." He runs a hand through his hair. "This will be the last time I bring it up." I pause and wait for him to nod before I continue, "It meant so much to me because when I woke up that morning I knew that something was going to happen to my father."

"I felt her worry and pain."

"I made him promise me that he would look after my dad and make sure they were all there on time and un-harmed. That didn't happen though. I didn't want to hear his excuses." I sniff a little, "He gave me his word and I know that means everything to him." A few tears fall, "That was when he had a heart attack. That's why he wasn't there." I wipe my face and shake my head. "You know, it wasn't even about the party. Fuck the party." I'm getting mad now, I turn to him, "The whole argument between us could have been avoided if you just called me, Jacob. If _anyone_ would have just called me it would have been fine!" Theres a loud boom of thunder, "Thinking back I'm getting angrier than I was that day, I didn't think that was possible. It just dawned on me though, why _didn't_ you call me?"

"I-"

"You chose to drive an hour to tell me and then have me drive and hour out to see him. If you would have called me you could have saved me an hour. Given me an extra hour to be with him. You wouldn't have had to show up with her and we'd probably be fine right now." He looks around, almost scared, "I can't help, but to keep thinking that. I so fucking sick of having this argument and I know you're tired of hearing me bitch about it too, but that has to mean something. Doesn't it?" I turn to Dr. Hawkins. "Please tell me I'm not just grasping at straws, please." Neither of them say anything. I sigh and sit back rubbing my face. "Just forget it." I sigh.

"No. You need to get this out of your system." Jacob says.

"Why not just call though?" She asks him.

"I didn't think it was something to tell her over the phone. I wanted to be there for her. I didn't think about the extra time. I needed to apologize to her and didn't want to do that over the phone either."

"I can accept that." I say slowly. I shift in my seat and get back to it, "We were all at the hospital for the rest of the night and then I went back the next day, Bella was there again. If was a day filled with tension and stress, but I agreed to go out to dinner with him that night. I remember I was actually excited when I heard him pull up-he came to pick me up from my house." I smile. "We went out to eat and had finally started talking a little and then his phone started going off. First it was a phone call, then a text and then another phone call. When he picked it up a range of emotions flashed across his face. He was pissed-beyond pissed, confused, he was shaking I thought he was going to shift right there at the table. He was scared too. He didn't say much into the phone, but when he hung up he threw his debit card down, said he had to go and sped out of the parking lot. It looked like he was going to go up on the sidewalk and crash into this other car, but he made it."

"Where did you think he was going?"

"I had no idea. One thing he said to the person on the phone was that he was an hour away so I assume it was someone near his house. I couldn't even understand what was happening. He was gone so fast and I didn't have a way to get home."

"How did you get home?"

"I contemplated walking, but figured out it'd be like an hour so I called my-at the time-friend and she took me home."

"What happened to you?" She asks him.

"I don't know if I can get into that right now."

"Because you don't trust me?"

"It's not you. If I go into this it's going to kill her. I doubt she'll even believe me."

"Why would it kill her?"

"Because it has to do with someone she loves and something that happened to that person."

"Why wouldn't she believe you?"

He sighs, "Because she'll find out I've lied to her this whole time."

"You're so not getting out of telling me now!" I turn to him.

"I can't yet. Not until I can figure out how to fix it."

"You can't tell me anything?"

"Not right now." I turn back to Dr. Hawkins and cross my arms over my chest. "You're just going to have to trust me."

"You're giving me nothing to work with." I say looking straight ahead.

"Because I'm trying to protect you from it. I've always tried to protect you from it."

"It?" She asks.

"I don't want to use gender. I know her, she'll be stressing out all night until she figures out who I'm talking about."

"I feel like we're not going to get anywhere today." I sigh.

"We can change the subject if you'd like." She glances at the clock, "It's actually getting kind of late. I have another appointment."

"So you think you can fix us?"

She smiles, "There's no fixing you, you're not broken. I can help you though, yes."

I nod, "Oh one last quick question, do people...like me...have unusual colored eyes?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"So like I'll never have like purple or red eyes?"

"Red eyes? No you'd never have red eyes." She shakes her head.

"What do red eyes mean?"

"Vampire's have red eyes."

"All of them?" _What about the Cullen's? _I look at Jake.

_They don't because they don't drink human blood._

"What?" She asks looking between the two of us.

"There's a group we know who don't have red eyes, but It's been explained to me that it's because they don't drink human blood."

"That's fascinating. Why the interest in vampires?" She asks me.

"No there isn't one." I answer a little too quickly, "I was just wondering if my eyes would change." I shrug.

"Oh, no." She shakes her head. "So let's put a pin in this for today and we can pick up next time."

"Okay." We stand. We say our goodbyes and Jacob and I stand by our cars.

"So now what?" I ask with my arms crossed.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"You obviously don't know me that well if you just asked me that."

He chuckles then gets a little more serious. He clenches his jaw, "When did you see a newborn?"

"I didn't."

"You're lying. Who ever it was you need to stay away from them."

"There isn't anyone."

"Vampires are dangerous, don't you understand that?"

"Yes." He sighs, we stand there for a little longer.

"How was your date the other night?"

My eyes narrow, "You really want to talk about that?"

"I do." He doesn't look away from me.

"I had a great time. We're going out again Friday night."

"So soon?" He shoves his hands deep into his front pockets.

"I don't want to be unhappy and lonely anymore." I don't even think about what I say until it's already out. "I didn't mean to say that-"

"No I get it." He looks down. He's thinking about something else, I can tell.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out how long you've kept the newborn from me."

"And we're back." I sigh.

"The pack needs to take care of this!"

"There's nothing to take care of." I try to reassure him. I don't even know why I'm lying.

"This is serious! This thing is a danger to everyone, Sveta. Don't you get that?"

I hesitate. "Of course."

His eyebrows pull together and he cocks his head to the side. "You know..." It sounds like an accusation, but I don't think it's finished.

I raise my eyebrows, "I know what?"

He looks around then finally back to me, "David's still alive."

"What?" I muster up as much shock as I can.

"Oh please you already knew this."

I shake my head, "How long have you known?"

"Since the night your dad was murdered."

"There you go again! That's the second time you've said murdered. What are you keeping from me? And _that_ long?"

"I just meant that his body kind of betrayed him." He makes a few gestures.

"No, you're lying."

"Stop changing the subject."

"We're still in the same subject! Why didn't you tell me he's alive?"

"Technically he's not actually...alive."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I throw my arms to my sides. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at me. "Fine okay, you know what? I know he's alive. And I know you've been lying to me about it this whole time. Why Jacob?"

"The night you got your stitches and were all doped up, you told me you knew he wasn't dead and that I lied to you. The next day you completely forgot you told me. I knew it wasn't just the meds talking!"

"Why haven't you told me!?" I scream.

"To protect you!" He shouts back in my face. "And why haven't you told me? How long have _you_ known?"

"When you chased after him at his own funeral! And I didn't tell you because I knew that you already knew! I wanted to figure out why you weren't telling me before I let you know I knew." He leans back a little. "Are you going to answer my questions now?" I raise my eyebrows. He lets out a deep breath. "Why did the topic of newborns make you think of him and why did you think not telling me would protect me?"

"He's a newborn Svetlana."

"A newborn vampire?" He nods. "That's why you thought it would protect me to think he's still dead?"

"Are _you_ protecting _him_?"

"Excuse. Me?"

"That's the only thing I can think of."

"That's the only thing you can think of." I nod a few times. "Why the fuck would I be protecting him?"

"Maybe he's threatened you. Seduced you, I don't know. If he were here would you still talk to him?"

"I honestly don't even know what to say to you right now."

"I know you've seen a vampire recently."

"I didn't know David was a newborn."

"Just _stop_ lying!"

"Why are you so damn sure I've been around a vampire?"

"Because they leave a scent and you reek of it. It's a familiar scent. I have 100% encountered this one before. Now, when and where?"

I shake my head, "I don't know who it could have been." I shrug, "I'm around people all the time, how am I supposed to know?"

"Wrong answer." He laughs once and paces a little. "I agree, we do need some time apart."

"What?"

"You needed your space before, but now I need mine."

"Jake...-"

"When you're ready to stop lying you know how to reach me." He taps his right temple with his index and middle fingers.

"Let me know when you're ready to talk about that other thing."

"When you talk about this, I'll talk about that." He turns and starts to walk away.

Later that night I send him a text: _I don't need you to respond, but I need you to know that I didn't know about David. And if I did, I would not protect him. Ever._

"So I was thinking instead of going out tonight, I'd like to cook for you." Tyler says over the phone.

"Oh really?" I smile. I'm going through my stuff looking for something to wear.

"I'm a bit rusty, but I'd like to try."

"What time should I be there?"

"Six?"

"I need your address." I write it down as he speaks. "Should I bring something?"

"Just you."

"Okay, if you change your mind call me."

"I will, bye." I settle on some black skinny jeans and a deep green chiffon blouse. On my way to my car I see Riley, I follow quietly making sure to keep my distance. He turns left and walks down a few steps in a sort of alley-way. I hear a door close up ahead and walk a little quicker. There's no handle or doorknob at all. No window either. Just a sunken in doorway with a black iron door. I look around, there's nothing that says what this place is. I walk back up the stairs and turn right to get back onto the side walk.

"Looking for me?" Riley asks in front of me, I jump back.

"What, are you stalking me?"

"Seems like you're the one stalking me."

"I saw you outside my building again and was curious."

"So you followed me."

"You were going the direction I needed to go. I was headed to my car." He looks down the stairs.

"Oh your car's down there?" He raises his eyebrows and smiles.

"Riley." A woman says coming out of the front of the building. He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Can we go?" Her hair's almost as red as her eyes, she almost looks familiar.

"See ya later Alex." He tips his chin towards me.

"Alex?" She asks to him quietly, I walk in the opposite direction of them, "I don't want you around her anymore." I can still hear her say, "We need some distance until he's ready." I turn around and they're headed back down the stairs.

"You made it." Tyler smiles opening his door for me.

"Yeah finally!" We hug, "Traffic was surprisingly bad tonight." I let go and take off my coat. "It smells amazing, what are you making?"

"Cajun chicken fettuccine." He hangs my coat in a side closet. "It's just about done." He pulls out a chair at the dining room table for me and I sit. He puts a bowl of garlic bread in the middle of the table and then puts a bowl in front of me and one in front of his chair filled with the main course. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." I smile. "I don't normally like spicy food, but this is good." I say after my first bite. "Is this a signature recipe of yours?"

"It is." He smiles, "I've never made it for anyone else though."

"What made you pick this for tonight?"

"A special night calls for a special recipe."

"I see." I can't help smiling.

I help him clean up after we're finished and we move over to the couch. He puts in some movie that we were talking about last time. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him looking at me, "What?" I smile turning to look at him.

"C'mere." He puts his arm on the back of the couch and I scoot closer right up against him. "That's better." He puts a hand on each side of my face and kisses me. His hands move down to my hips and lift me so I'm straddling his lap. I unbutton his shirt all the way and rub my hands up and down his chest, he moans against my lips. Our lips momentarily part so he can lift my shirt up and over my head. His mouth goes to my neck and slowly down my chest. I pull him closer with a moan. "You are so beautiful." He mumbles against my skin. His phone rings on the table next to us. "Ugh." He groans and leans back reaching for it. "Hello? Okay, I'll be there." He hangs up and kisses me hard one last time. "That was the hospital, I have to go."

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I give him a gentle kiss on the lips before I stand up and put my shirt back on. I watch him as he stands and fixes his pants and shirt. I've never see his chest and abs before. I don't want to look away.

"See something you like?" He asks seductively taking a step closer.

"Mmhm." I stare at his lips. He pulls my hips flush against his, I can feel his erection. "Obviously you do too." I rub my hand over his zipper.

"Damn it's so hard to leave right now." he breathes.

"Right you have to go." I push his hips back and grab my coat and purse. "Go on, we can finish this later."

"Perfect." he smiles and locks the door behind us.

When I get in I notice a missed call from Jacob, I call back, but no answer. The next day at work Jacob doesn't show up.

"Shouldn't Jake be here?" I ask.

"Actually..." Emily looks at the schedule, "Yes, he should be here. He's never been late. Have anyone of you talked to him?" We all shake our heads no.

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him or seen him since Wednesday." Qual says rubbing his face.

"Don't you guys usually see each other everyday? How are you just now realizing it's been three day since you've talked to him?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Have _you_ talked to him?"

"Just Wednesday morning at-" I look around. Now is not the time to bring up the counseling, "at breakfast. The last thing he said to me was that he needed space." I look down and shake my head.

"Space from what?"

"Me." I look up. "I had a missed call from him last night, but didn't see it until I got home. I tried to call back, but no answer."

"Paul, shift and see if you can hear him." Sam orders. Paul nods once and walks out.

"There's no reason to freak out yet, right?"

"Sweetie, of course not." Emily squeezes my shoulders.

"Nothing." Paul shakes his head coming back in.

"That just means he's in human form right now." Leah shrugs.

"Where would he go? Why would he just leave?" I pull out my phone and call him, no answer again.

I call him one more time when I get home already knowing there wouldn't be an answer. I sit down at the table with a notebook and go over everything we've talked about recently. I think I need to find David. If he really is a newborn like Jacob says maybe Jacob went after him. If I find David I'll find Jacob. Hopefully.

The next day at work no one really talks. Every time the door opens everyone's heads snap towards it hoping it's Jacob. That night I sleep with my phone on my chest with the volume all the way up so I won't miss him if he calls.

It's been a total of six days since anyone's heard from Jacob. I've had this thought in my head of a way to possibly find him, but I didn't want it to come to this.

"Can you tell me how to get to Bella's house?" I ask to no one in particular when we close Tuesday night.

"Why?" Paul asks me.

"She grew up with Jacob, right? She's knows more about him than I do. They're close, maybe she can help me find him."

"You're going to go to her for help?" Leah stops what she's doing and turns to look at me.

"Yes. This isn't about me and her it's about getting Jake back. If she can help then great, if not I'll think of something else."

"Here." Seth hands me a piece of paper with two sets of directions. "To her house and the Cullen's. She's most likely going to be at the Cullen's."

"Thank you." I give his arm a squeeze. We all help clean up and head home after.

I skip Dr. Hawkins appointment today and drive to Bella's.

"Can I help you?" Charlie answers the door.

"You might not remember me, I'm Harry's daughter Svetlana."

"Oh right, right! How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there." I shrug, "Is Bella here?"

"No actually. She's at Edward's."

"Oh okay, thank you." The drive over is a little nerve racking. Edward better not give me any shit today, I am not in the mood. I hop up the steps and knock on the door.

"What a nice surprise." Alice answers the door hugging me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Bella. Is she here?"

She hesitates, "She is."

"Can you ask her to come out here. I need to talk to her."

"Hey." Bella says walking up behind Alice with Edward right next to her.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." She walks towards the door and Edward follows her.

"Uh just us." I look at her.

"I'm coming too." Edward says to me.

"This doesn't concern you."

"For her protection."

"Really? If I wanted to do something to her it'd be done already Edward. You on the other hand," I point to him, "If _you_ give me any more shit I will not hesitate." We stare each other down.

"Come on. We'll just be right outside the door. I'll be fine." He hugs her and she follows me outside closing the door behind her. She follows me down the steps and over to the edge of the trees.

"You don't need to be on edge right now." I tell her.

"I know." I think she's trying to convince herself.

"I'm here because of Jacob."

"What about him?"

"Have you talk to him lately?"

"No why?"

"Jacob's been missing for a week. I was the last one to talk to him last week on Wednesday."

"Oh my god." She rubs her face and paces a little.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me find him."

"I can try, but how?"

"Do you know of any place he might go? Maybe somewhere from his childhood?"

"I'm sorry I don't."

"Damnit." I crouch to the ground and sniff holding back tears. "Where the hell could he be? He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, he won't answer his fucking phone!" I yell standing up. I hear the door open and close and Edward's instantly between Bella and I.

"You okay?" He asks her.

"I'm fine." She's a little irritated.

"Okay I think this is over now." He turns to me and takes a step.

"Back OFF Edward!" I yell and shove him backwards. He goes back and actually falls to the ground. He scrambles back up and stares at me.

"Edward go back inside." Bella rushes over to him. "She's asking me for help and you're ruining it. You're going to make her leave." He brushes himself off and in a flash he's back in the house. "Please don't let him upset you." She rushes back over to me. "I want to help. Anything I can do just let me know."

"I will. Thank you Bella."

"Of course." We hug briefly and she gives me a sympathetic smile before I drive away.

Around two a.m my phone finally rings.

"Hello? Jake?" I answer quickly without looking at the screen.

"No Sveta, it's Billy. I'm sorry to be calling you at this time."

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Jacob?"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't."

"I know he can take care of himself, but I'm starting to worry. This isn't like him."

"I know Billy I'm trying to find him."

"Please, if you hear from him let me know."

"You will be the first person I tell if I talk to him."

"Thank you." I call Jacob after I hang up with Billy and it goes straight to voicemail.

"Damnit!" I throw my phone to the end of the bed and cry.

_Jacob, dammit answer me! _I yell in my head.

_Sveta don't cry._

_Jake? _I open my eyes._ Where the hell are you?!_

_I can't tell you that._

_Why did you leave without telling anyone?_

_Because they'd talk me out of it. _

_Are you ever coming back?_

_Of course I'm coming back._

_I probably shouldn't yell at you right now, but you know, that was shitty of you not to answer your phone._

_I know, I'm sorry._

_Your dad just called me asking if I've heard from you. You need to call him, he's falling apart._

_I threw my phone against a wall and it broke._

_So that's why it went straight to voicemail. What are you afraid we'd talk you out of? ... Are you still there?_

_I am._

_Talk to me._

_I left after I got your message Wednesday night._

_Are you going after David? ... Jacob you can't go after him alone!_

_I'm not letting him hurt my family anymore! He's tearing us apart and he's not getting away with it._

_I need you to promise me something right now._

_Anything._

_Don't keep me in the dark and keep communication open._

_I promise. _I smile._ And I promise to keep you safe, no matter what __happens between us I'll always protect you._

_Just please be smart about this. Don't do anything stupid. I just need you back here and I need you alive._

_I hear you._

I sigh, _What do I tell your dad?_

_I don't know I'll have to buy a new phone tomorrow and then I'll call him._

_I need to tell him something tonight and you need to talk to the pack. If you can shift right now I can get them to._

_Okay it'll have to be quick._

_Okay. _I break away and grab my phone and call Seth.

"It is two thirty in the freaking morning." He grumbles on the other line.

"Shut up! I just talked to Jake."

"What?" He's more awake now.

"He's going to go shift right now so he can talk to you guys. I'll call some of the guys but get everyone to shift."

"Got it." The phone dies and I call Sam. After I make sure the word has spread I call Billy back.

"I just talked to Jacob."

"Is he okay?" He rushes.

"Yes he's perfectly fine. He would't tell me where he is, but he was out and caught a scent and just went after it." He sighs, "I told Jacob to shift and told the pack and they're talking now. He would have called you, but he threw his phone and it's broken now."

"How did you talk to him?"

"We have a mind connection like he does with the pack."

He's silent. "He sounded okay?"

"He did. He said he's going to buy a phone tomorrow and call you first."

"Thank you for calling me."

"Of course Billy." After we hang up it's hard for me to fall back asleep.

The next morning I call Seth. "So you guys talked?" I ask him.

"Yeah everyone's pissed."

"What did he tell you guys?"

"Not much. He's going after a scent he caught."

"Just a random scent?"

"Yeah."

"I know about David Seth." He's silent.

"What about him?"

"That he's a fucking vampire!"

He sighs into the phone, "How long have you known?"

"A week. I've known longer that he wasn't dead though. He's alone Seth."

"I know. We're taking turns trying to pick up his scent, but it's almost impossible."

"I need you to teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"How to hunt, how to fight."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because if something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And when Jake finally does come back he'd kill me!"

"But what about Leah, She hunts with you guys."

"She's also a wolf! She can smell, see and hear things that you can't."

"Not necessarily! Let me try, let me prove myself."

"When can you be here?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fine I'll see you when you get here." We hang up and I put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and head over. Seth meets me in the yard and waves me to follow him to the back.


End file.
